The Immortal Dilemma
by makoto x chelia
Summary: A boy, cursed with many things, and now has been cursed with walking the world alone until he can find his true love, finds himself in a class with 31 overzealous hormone charged teenagers has to struggle with the demons of the past, darkness threatening his present, comes together with his new friends so he can fight for a better life into the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is, the new attempt at a Negima story! This is my second attempt at a Negima story, and now, it should be better than my old one, as this has a good thought out plan, which I will admit didn't have in my first one, but that's when I began writing so I've grown since then hehe~ So, without further waiting, it's time to begin!**

* * *

 **The prologue of madness**

"Noooooooooooo!"

"Run for your lives!"

"The Demon has descended to kill us all!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! It's coming closer and closer!"

"We're doomed!"

"It's going to kill us alllllllllllllllllllllllll!"

"We've got to get out here!"

Within a small town that was located in Japan, many people panicked, running away, trying to get away from something known as the Demon. Houses from left and right burned, being set ablaze and destroyed, crumbling down to the ground from the intensity of the flames.

Many men and women attempted to run away, but they were all struck down. They weren't killed, but they were sent down to the ground and knocked out by powerful magic's. Magic's of different natures. Fire, wind, lightning, ice, and other magic's as well. All of them were nonfatal, as the being responsible for this wasn't someone who mindlessly killed innocents, even if these people weren't exactly innocent either. But the being causing this destruction didn't want to take out the innocents, only to punish the guilty.

No matter what these people did, fighting against such a force was too much for them. They couldn't escape it. It was like a whirlwind, ripping apart the town for its uses, decimating everything that came into contact with it.

Some attempted to combat it, but they couldn't get near it. The magical power around the being was too much for any normal wizard to attempt to get near. It was as if the force itself was a anomaly.

"Burn baby burn."

A monotone voice surrounded the entire town as magical power clashed against a large clock tower, and brought it down, it smashing against the very earth that it once sat on, and the clocks face cracked, threatening to break at any second, the dials flying off and almost impaling someone, though the voices magical power erected a barrier around the child, protecting them from the dials that could've killed him.

"Mama!"

The boy cried, as a woman came and picked him up, the being dropping the barrier so the mother could get the child. For a second, the woman looked back at the person who saved her son, and couldn't decide whether to be angry or happy that this happened.

But that soon stopped when the being shot a look at her, nearly knocking her out with just the stare. The woman then took off running, protecting her child from the beings look, not that the being cared in the slightest.

The beings destruction continued, his rage rampaging through the town, and he didn't spare even a glance at the bystanders that rushed around, attempting to escape. There was a mission within the mind of the being, and nothing was going to stop it.

"Hmph, bring me your leaders you sons of bitches or you all die. Your choice. You have a minute to make up your minds, or this town goes up in flames. And I wont be sparing people this time."

A single command came from the centre of town, a command that echoed through the entire town, like a yell, though the echo didn't happen verbally, it was within the mind. It was as loud as a yell, but due to it being within the mind, it was deafening, defeating many people from just the power it was displayed, knocking many to the ground, and causing them to cry from pain in their minds.

Standing there was a boy that appeared to be around 15 years old. But the aura around his body, and the look on his face suggested that he was older than that, as an air of rage wafted its way around his body, as did the fires of hell, and the winds of torment as well.

The boy was of a medium build, having a lean body that was physically fit for someone of the age of 15 and his height was the average for someone of the age of 15, not too tall, or small either. The clothes he is wearing consist of a shirt that reads as 'Hells Angel' on the front, that was multi coloured raging from green to black, running all across the shirt. He also wore jeans that had rips were his knees are, showing them on display from the world to see, not that he cared at this moment in time.

His eyes were big, bright yellow and he had cat like pupils, shining onto the town, looking for his prey. The boy had odd coloured hair. From the middle of his scalp to the front where his long bangs shadowed his eyes, his hair was a cerulean blue, that glimmered in the nights sky, and the flames from the burning towns destruction, making it shine all the more beautifully. The other side of his hair, the back side that went down to his shoulders, which was quite unkempt, his hair was blood red, like the blood that had he was pining for from these people, or more specifically, the people that were responsible for the tragedy in his life, the one that made him who he was right now, someone that he never wished to be, but right now, he didn't have a choice but to be this person.

"You disgusting Demon! Get out of this village immediately! If you don't leave, you're going to die instantly! You are going to die you little bastard!"

A man shot an arrow of light at the boy that went through his shoulder, the arrow hitting a building behind him, and embedding itself into said building. Blood gushed from the wound on the boys shoulder, splattering onto the ground, as he looked at it with an impassive gaze.

"Ouch, that tickled." He sarcastically stated with a sly grin. "Did you really think that simple magic like this would actually effect me in the slightest? I mean, seriously? Couldn't you see that this was nothing at all? You could've done many things, but this is just...I don't even know what to say to this. You've made the wrong move, coming to face me. I suggest that you do something that I want before I being to lose my patience with this town which is already running thin."

The man narrowed his eyes at the boy as the wound slowly began fixing itself. It literally stitched the skin together, healing itself from any kind of damage that he could've suffered at the hands of the man.

"T-That can't be possible...you can't do something like this...just what are you...?"

As the man stared at the boys shoulder, disbelief setting into his eyes, the boy gave an impassive look towards him, not caring in the slightest that the man was shocked by the outcome of his attack.

"Damn, I thought that seeing me might actually make you use a magic that can harm me, not something like this. Baah, I guess that humans are all the same, idiotic monkeys that can't learn their lesson. Aah well, you man, get me your elders and I will swiftly kill them so I can leave already and morn what you humans took from me."

The boy issued an order from the male in front of him who spat on the ground, a bitter expression on his face as if he had eaten a bug.

"As if I would ever help you Demon!"

The man yelled the answer as a magical power swirled within his hands, a blood red one at that, which the boy recognized, and could only smile at, a sadistic smile at that, something that usually wasn't on the boys features.

"Then show me your power Slayer! Show me the power of the Slayers! Come on you shit! You wanted this, your elders begged for me, well here I am! I'm waiting for you! Bring me your elders, and I will show them some good times alright! I'll show them that they messed with the wrong man this time!"

The brave but foolish man attempted to use some magic of a different nature this time, but the boy waved his hand, and deflected it easily, it bouncing back at the man, and he was hit with the arrow that he made come for the boy, it smashing against his chest, and sent it right back at the man, as the boy laughed.

"W-What are you...?"

The man questioned a single question, the question being something that the man couldn't even begin to figure out. He was too stunned by it all. The being in front of him couldn't be human, but it had the appearance of a human teenager. Whatever it was in front of him, he couldn't figure it out in the slightest, and fear was beginning to fill his mind and heart as well.

Even though he saw this, the boy couldn't help but laugh, seeing fear as a mere dream to him, for what he was...was beyond fear right now. It was something that not many could comprehend.

"Hehe, is this all you have? Man, these people call themselves Slayers? A child could do better than this. Actually, an infant could do better than this, and you all thought you'd take away my special person? Foolish people really need to learn their places, don't they?"

The boy questioned, yawning with faux disinterest. In reality, he was blazing inside. He had a right to be, after what these people did to him, taking away something that meant everything to him. So, he had to get them back. He was driven by rage and lost most thought. All he cared about was getting his revenge, not even caring if he died, only after he got what he wanted, and punished the people who took away his important person.

He looked around, seeing that some of the people were escaping the village, which he didn't care about. He didn't care if the innocents got away from the village, as they were never his target.

"Don't forget about us!"

"Not us either!"

"We are going to kill you Demon!"

More and more men came around the boy, and launched arrows of different magical elements. Fire, lightning, light, dark, and other elements came at him, and he didn't even bat an eyelid, seeing it as something less than trivial to deal with.

"*Yawn* I don't even know what you expected to happen with this. Baah, whatever~ Waste your magical powers, it doesn't matter to me. Once you're done, either get me your elders, or I start with the killing, and trust me, I wont be leaving anyone alive."

Since these didn't even register as a threat to him, he didn't bother to dodge them, or use powers to deflect them. Instead, he put his hands in his pockets, and allowed all of the attacks to stab into him, ripping his clothes and body apart...if it wasn't for the fact that the boys body healed instantly from all of the injuries.

"W-Why isn't it working!?"

One man cried, seeing their attacks not working in the slightest.

"H-He's invincible! This can't be happening! Just what is this Demon!? This can't be real, this can't be happening!"

Another roared like a tiger, shooting more magic at the boy who chuckled darkly, only occasionally blocking some powers that went for his face, as he didn't want his face to be messed up with the power.

" _I'd be a bitch if the magic got my face. That's always the hardest to regenerate._ " The boy thought with a raised eyebrow when he saw that another guy came, this time with a sword. " _Then again, it's cool that they are getting serious and getting out the big guns. Mehehehe, I can see this being fun._ "

As the boy concluded his thoughts, as the man with the sword came forward, and swung his blade to the side, a ki coming from it, slicing apart a building to the left, attempting to scare the boy, but he wasn't frightened in the slightest, not even being unnerve in the slightest, which did unnerve the man.

"This is were you get exercised Demon!" The man declared proudly. "Hidden Sword Technique: Air Cutting Flash! Taste defeat you son of a bitch!"

The man finished, and the ki around the sword increased to an exponential level. It twisted around him, encasing him and around his area as well, attempting to instill fear into the boy, which didn't work as he yawned a little at the sight of the mans blade and ki, seeing it as weaker than people he knew.

The man then launched the technique, which was a circular ki, when the man swung his arm downwards, it being in a steam that went for the boy who looked on with upturned eyes.

"Shinmei-ryu sword style huh. It's been awhile since I've seen such sword techniques. Though, it isn't going to save you from my magical might. Did you forget who you were dealing with?" The boy deduced correctly, and put his hand forward, chanting a spell. "Magus Mag Magica: Ever burning fire of purification, lord of destruction and sign of rebirth, spring forth from my hand and throttle my enemy. Red Blaze!"

After finishing chanting the spell, a mid level spell at that, a wave of flames was released from his hand, and smashed its way to the enemies attack, sending the everlasting eternal flames at the attack that came for him. The man, seeing that the boy released a magic spell powered up, used more ki within the attack so they could kill the boy.

"Take this Demon! You're going to die tonight!"

The man exclaimed as more mage's came beside him, and used their magical power to enhance the swordsman's strikes. The boy looked on, and became slightly impressed, but saw that they were using much power within the strike, as if pinning their hopes on that single strike, something the boy found to be funny and desperate than anything else.

When they met in the middle, the destructive power of the flames easily annihilated the ki circular slash that came for him, and powered through, heading for the sword user.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

"Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Screams came from the blast the fire ended up, and it ended up blasting away all of the enemies, them all being flung back into walls, and the ground, crashing against the ground, though not dead, something the boy made sure of as he didn't like killing, usually. But today he was out for blood, but not these peoples bloods.

"So, does anyone else wanna step up to face me? Or are we going to get some of the elders so I can kill them? Either way, hurry up as you all bore me. And it isn't a good idea to bore someone like me, especially not on a day like today."

As he said this, many people stepped up to the mark, stepping up and gathering magic's within their palms. The boy looked around, and counted at least ten people around him.

"You disgusting Demon. Your kind shouldn't exist anymore. You're nothing but a cancer to this world, all of your kind are the same. You should've died years ago, you monster."

One of the more hateful of the men growled out at the 'Demon' boy, and launched a knife at the boys neck, wanting to stab him through the neck. However, like lightning, the boy stuck out his hand and the blade stabbed it, going right through his hand and neared his neck with the blade through his hand.

The boy looked on and pulled the blade out like knife going out of butter, and he threw the blade onto the ground, and showed his hand to them all, showing that it was healed instantly.

"Your blades can't ever hurt me. What's that saying? Sticks and stones and all that can break bones? Well, to break my bones, you're going to need...many many different things. I'm something you humans cannot ever comprehend because of what you all did to me, and my precious person. Sorry, but I'm the thing nightmares have nightmares about."

He chuckled darkly, seeing the utter and total despair that entered their hearts. He could see it within their eyes. Seeing that they were really frightened right now and that's how he wanted it. He wanted them to be afraid of him, as he was made to lose everything because of these people.

However, as the fear was slowly overtaking them, few people came back with a vengeance, and showed their determination and strength as well, something the boy could only praise.

"You should die!"

"Disgusting creature shouldn't be able to live anymore!"

"All your kind should be erased from this world!"

"Die Demon die!"

They began spitting out hatefully, trying to hurt the 'Demons' feelings, which didn't work. He wasn't even sure if he had feelings to hurt anymore, since what happened to him, and he couldn't get over it, no matter what he did, or how long he lived for.

"Mehehe, thank you all. Yes, I shouldn't exist anymore, but I have one last thing to do, before I die. So one last chance, bring me your elders. Because I'm getting cranky right now."

As he issued a little threat at them, they all panicked and released their magical power at the boy, using all they could to hurt him, to kill him, whatever they could do to him.

But he didn't even flex his muscles, as the magic pierced his body. He didn't even attempt to make a face that showed that he was in pain, because he wasn't. He had a high tolerance for pain, so even a stab with a sword wouldn't do anything to him. To him, it would be a mere little

They continued shooting their magic's at the boy, who didn't even care if he needed to dodge them or not. But what he didn't notice was some elders were slowly drawing on the ground, symbols of a magical nature. They drew these magical symbols onto the ground, and made sure that they hid themselves from the boy with magic.

"If magic doesn't work, then ki will!"

"Yeah, lets get him Onii-san!"

Then suddenly, two swordsman came at the boy from the left and right, rushing so they could bisect him. The boy looked between the two of them, and seeing how they looked familiar, saw them as brothers, and could only laugh at them.

" _I see, so they are going to do the old distraction techniques, are they? Well, whatever floats their boats I guess. Though these little sword users really have to know that their blades don't really work with me._ "

He thought, watching two of them launch blades at him, which he effortlessly dodged. The small daggers whizzed passed his face, and neck, the two wanting to cut open the boys neck. But due to his years of experience, and aided by his power that naturally enhanced his natural flexibility, he manoeuvred out of the way of all of the attacks with natural ease.

Seeing their attacks not working, one of them puts out their sword, and coated it in ki which soon turned to lightning, making it look like a light saber of sorts as he roared at the boy.

"Secret Technique: Thunderclap Sword!"

As the left one neared him, using the technique that was meant to kill him with the lightning blade, the boy jumped upwards and twirled in the sky, and faster than the man could think, he landed a kick on the forehead that was enhanced by magical energy, and sent him crashing into the stone wall, breaking it apart, but not before the boy caught the sword with lightning, and while landing on the ground, used the blade to clash against the seconds blade, which pushed against the other, parrying the blade.

The man that saw his brother be hit away had his mouth hang open, disbelief within his eyes. And through all of that, magical arrows had been stabbing the Demon boy, but nothing effected him. He didn't even seem to be bothered by the fact that he was fighting, and getting stabbed at the same time.

"D-Damn you Demon! Just what the hell are you!? W-Why can you do something like this!? You are getting stabbed, you shouldn't be allowed to be able to do something like this! Y-You aren't human!"

The second brother complained, and pushed against the boy. Said boy also pushed back, and sparks flew between the blades as the ki washed away from the boys blade, since the origin of the ki had let go, and the boy didn't care to keep the ki flowing, though he wasn't really interested in keeping said ki flowing around.

"If you wanted a sword fight, then you could've asked. And to answer your question, I really am something aren't I? I'm...well, I am what I was made to be after all. I'm not allowed to die, you know? I think that it was a punishment from God after all."

The boy said with a fake smile, which made his usually innocent looking face something of a scary factor. But the brother of the first steeled himself, and pushed against the boys blade, and forced it upwards, the blades producing sparks between them.

"Take this!"

Using the advantage he believed he had, he went for a bisecting slash against the boy called Demon. However, at the last second, the blade that the brother had was forced downwards when the boy stabbed his blade into the brothers blade, it embedding the ground as he howled in laugher.

"Kekekekeke~ This is actually quite funny. I've not engaged in a fight like this in years. But don't worry, you haven't done anything amazing. You've just nearly tried to kill me...though it isn't like you could with weak techniques like this."

The man sharpened his eyes onto the boys body as he put his hand to the mans chest, and channeled power there, magical arrows of light being made there, three to be exact.

"W-What are you doing?"

The man sweated, becoming nervous at what the boy was doing.

"Magic Archer: Three Light Arrows!"

With that, the three light arrows embedded into the target and sent him flying like a rocket, hurdling him back until his body collided with a wall, breaking it apart from the sheer force that the boys spell used.

Then, some more mage's once again stepped up the magic's used, firing many blasts of magical energy, and he could see people that were pulling out Pactio cards, seeing them as partners.

He laughed to himself, and rolled his eyes, seeing the fact that the humans made partners with other humans, seeing that as a cop out, and he wouldn't ever do that, unless the need arose.

When they were finished attacking, every partner and mage stopping seeing it as futile, an elderly man stepped out of the darkness, and showed himself to the young looking boy, who looked at the man, recognizing him as one of the killers of his precious person.

"It's you. So, you've resigned to your fate, have you? It's about time, hiding behind your lackey's. That's quite the coward thing to do. Though since you came out, I wont make your death last all that long, maybe only 10 hours or so. That's quite generous, isn't it? Usually, with what you've done, I would make it last days, if not weeks."

The boy offered with a sinister face with a matching menacing tone.

The elderly man took a number or steps forward, and put his hands behind his back, his knuckles touching one another, his old eyes on the boys yellow catlike eyes, and a stare off went between the two.

As they stared off against the other, the mans guards set up magical sealing spells all around the boy, something he didn't notice as the anger he felt wouldn't allow him to focus on anything else, other than the elder man that took his one and only away from him.

"So, you came to us. That's generous of you. And no, I haven't resigned to anything, as your death is certain. Since you stepped into this town, you gave up your right to live, like your demonic whore Imouto."

As the man laughed that out, killing intent rolled off the boy in front of him. It was overwhelming killing intent, and it brought down many of the soldiers that were around defending the old man, though the old man was largely unaffected, though beads of sweat rolled down the mans cheeks, feeling slight fear.

"Don't you..."

As the boy was about to express his rage, the elder man laughed.

"Whats wrong Demon?" The man smiled, but it was evil, like he made out the boy to be. "Am I not speaking truth? Your Demon Imouto was evil, like you. You and her were both evil. An evil that shouldn't be allowed to live and we got your whore Imouto, now it's time to get Onii-sama as well."

His eyes changed when the elder man said that, as mage's and swordsman walked around the man, getting into a protective stances, swords crossed over the elders body, and magical barriers encasing him from the boy, protecting him from the 'Demon'.

"Don't you dare talk about my Imouto you bastard!" The boy growled and hardened his glare. "You have no right to talk about my Imouto! It was you and your people that took her away from me and now you're going to pay with your lives! We didn't do anything to you or anyone...well, it was our mistake. Now, I'm going to get my revenge for what you've done to me! And what you did to her! All the pain she suffered, is going to be magnified one thousand times! She was pure, innocent, and you killed her because you don't understand us, well don't worry, you'll not be going to Heaven where she is, you'll be going straight to Hell!"

As the boy was about to step forward, chains shot out from all around him, and wrapped around his being, enclosing around him, wrapping around his wrists, legs, chest, stomach, neck, and hips as well, pulling him to the ground, keeping him there so he couldn't move at all.

The boy gasped, and tried to move, but couldn't. He was completely stuck with the chains that felt strange to him, almost mystical in nature. He then noticed that mage's began chanting around him, elderly mage's that made the chains glow, and in turn, it made the boy feel weak.

"W-What are you doing!? What are these chains!?"

The boy demanded from the being in front of him, his eyes blazing as he felt weaker and weaker. His eyes were becoming quite heavy, and he was slowly but surely becoming exhausted, as if the energy that he usual has was being zapped away from him.

The elder stroked his chin, and showed evil eyes.

"Hehehe, we know it is hard to kill your kind and with your power being as high as it is, it is difficult to actually capture your kind, so we're doing the same that we did to your bitch Imouto so we can torture you for as long as we want. We're putting a curse on you, sealing your powers, until you find true love, which will break the seal. And when I say true love, I mean true love. Not love that is weak, not love that you can find anywhere, a pure love. Only love would be able to break the seal of hate, though for someone like you it isn't going to be something you'd manage to do, as Demons don't actually have feelings, do they? A befitting curse, don't you think for a Demon like you? Though, you aren't going to be alive long enough to actually have the chance to break the curse, you know? We thought that it would be funny, seeing how you despair and attempt to try and find some love before we killed you. But for the Demon you, it is going to be impossible, isn't it? You can't love, can you? Not even your whore Imouto could love in the end, when we took her life from her. As she cried out for you, "Nii-chan! Nii-chan save me!" that wasn't true love, was it? It was her wanting to cling to her Demon life."

The boys eyes blazed with the fires of rage as his body was growing weaker, and while he will still be what he is, without his powers, he would be defenseless, and he couldn't be that, as it wouldn't be good. He didn't care if he lived or died, as he had been alive for as long as he could remember, which was pretty damn long. But before he died, he couldn't allow the people that took his sister away to walk away with their lives in tact.

" _Hmph...true love doesn't exist, so I wont have my full powers back. But I've got this one last spell taught to me from that Loli Vampire that should work and save me some of my power. These chains are just that, chains. They might be magically made, but magic can be frozen if strong enough._ " He smirked to himself and quickly gathered all the magic he could before it was sealed away and began chanting. "Magus Mag Magica: Come spirits of ice. Tundra and Glacier, Spread Forth into the Air, in the Realm of White Night! Frozen Earth!"

With the chanting of the spell finished, the earth around him began to freeze which travelled around the area, freezing everything that was around him, including the chains that bound him. Cracks appeared on the surface of the earth from the ice, it breaking apart.

"T-The ground is freezing!"

One person yelled, and ran away with others following, yelling similar things. The ice spread out all over the area, freezing anything that came in its path, which frightened most around, believing him to not be able to do anything like that.

"A-A spell!" The old man cried. "He shouldn't be able to use Magic! He shouldn't be able to do it! What have you done you demonic spawn of the underworld!"

The old man was baffled at best. He couldn't understand it at all. For all he knew, he thought that the Demon wouldn't be able to use anything else since the chains were around him, and were surprised.

" _I'll have to thank Loli Vampire for this...hmmm, next time I see her, I'll give her some virgin blood wine, I'm sure she'll like that._ " The boy chuckled within his mind, then looked upwards at the elder man, and smirked. "Sorry, but I won this time you bastard. You wont be taking my life until I've got yours first, understand me old man?"

He chuckled out as the old man narrowed his eyes, but couldn't do anything as the ice wrapped around his feet, freezing him to the earth and it took most of his magical power to keep him from freezing.

Spires of ice sprung upwards from the ground, and stabbed into the chains that froze as well, breaking them off the boys body, so he could move again, so he quickly jumped to his feet, and then grimaced when he felt how much magical power was actually sealed.

" _Shit, this is more than I thought...but, it should be more than enough now. I'll be able to get away with this kind of power...even if it is the same as I had when a child, it has been sealed though, the rest of it...damn Slayers...I'm going to get them for this._ " His eyes then looked towards the elder man as he smirked. "So sorry that I can't accommodate you right now, but I have to go. Don't worry though, in the future, I will definitely wipe you off the face of the earth, until then my main man~ Don't go dying on me, as that's my right alone, to kill you."

The boy gave a wink, though winced when reminded by his body that he had most of his magical energy sealed, and grimaced at that fact, as he couldn't do anything about it, which made him feel annoyed and angry at the same time, due to the fact that he knew like this, he wouldn't be able to take on the Slayers again, least he would die before his goal was accomplished so he'd have to come up with away to get stronger again, however that was, he didn't know yet.

"D-Don't you run from me! You've still got to die you demonic bastard!"

The elder man shouted, but due to the ice, he couldn't do anything as the boy hovered into the sky, his balance not being the best as he had most of his magical power sucked away and sealed from him.

"I'll be back, you son of a bitch. Until then, hasta la vista, baby~"

With that, he winked and took off into the sky with a unsteady balance, to the rage of the elder man on the ground, who could do nothing but watch his prey disappear into the sky.

As the boy sailed through the sky, he could feel himself was down by more than half of his usual power. If he guessed, he'd be at one fourth of his usual power, which was roughly the size of the average mage which he didn't like, as he knew how powerful those Slayers were. The only regret that he had within himself was the fact that he didn't finish them off when he had the chance, and now because of his anger, he might never get the chance to avenge his little sister.

"I have to avenge you...my dear Imouto. I don't know how I will do it, and I don't know how long it is going to take, but wait for me. I will get these bastards for claiming you from me, then I will come and join you wherever you ended up, if I'm allowed in such a place, my little Angel."

As he spoke to himself, a loan tear escaped his eye and ran down his face, displaying his genuine grief that he had for the loss of his important little sister that he loved more than life itself. And now that she was gone, he knew that the curse that sealed his Magic, limiting his powers, would always be there, as he also sealed off his own heart as well, never wanting to experience such feelings ever again, only to be taken away from him again.

* * *

 **20 years later...**

"I was yeah, and she was like no. Then I said that she better or you know what's gonna happen in a teasing manner. But then she threatened to slap me across the face, and I was like, bitch don't say such things that will get you in trouble and don't start things that you can't finish. Then she relented...aah, I know, right? That's what I was saying to her. She's such a prude sometimes. Yeah girl, she said those things, no joke. She thinks she owns me, and I was like you don't own me. I am like older than you bitch, is what I said to her. Then she complained and laughed at me so I did the same but then we got right back to fighting one another all the same. Uggh, it was just so stupid the fight, and now she expects me to make it up to her. Yeah, I know, she expects ME to make it up to HER! Cheeky cow, isn't she?"

The boy chuckled to himself as he held a phone to his ear, having a conversation while wearing a suit and tie, looking like a professional as a line was before him, a book on the side that had his name on it, and a title that suggested that it was a love story which is ironic due to the fact that he no longer believes in love, yet writes love stories which due to the line, would appear as if he was quite successful.

The boy hadn't changed in the years since he lost most of his powers. He still looked to be the same teenage boy that he was back then. The only difference was the fact that his hair was longer at the back, that went past his shoulders and his bangs had grown to the point that his left eye was covered by his hair, something that he was told was cool, though didn't look as cool as he thought it was, but he liked it all the same.

The line had mostly girls, and some boys as well of different ages, though most were of the teenage age. Tall, small, and whatever sizes they were, the boy didn't notice that much as he was in the middle of a phone call.

"Nakashima-sama, you're still in the middle of a book signing. Please do not forget to remain vigilant, and remember to smile as well as be kind to the people around you."

A professional woman said from the side of him, as he flung his feet onto the table, showing his expensive shoes, and looked up at the woman, and smiled cheerfully, and cheekily as well as showing his unusual eyes towards her.

"What did I say about referring to me on a last name basis Linda-chan?"

He reminded her with a playful face as the woman bowed her head, but then also reminded him as well, as he seemed to have forgotten her name again, something that happened frequently.

"It's actually Laura Makoto-sama."

The woman remained as the boy wore an indifferent face.

"Okay, London-chan, calm down." The woman frowned as the boy giggled, getting her name wrong on purpose. "I know, don't worry. I'm saying bye now." He then yawned and looked at his phone. "Anyway, gotta go Ri Ri, speak soon~ Love ya too hehe~"

With that, he hung up his phone and looked at the woman beside him who had a judgemental gaze on his form.

"Thank you Naka...eeh, Makoto-sama, we've got your interview after this, so please hurry. We've got many things to do, with the new book also coming out soon. Then there's that promotional video, and your website to also upload to as well as Tweet some promotional things, since you can't use Twitter, I have to help you with that."

The woman explained, and hurried him along at the same time, something the boy scowled at.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry so much and I can Tweet if I want to Tweet, I just choose not to Tweet as it is trivial." He lied smoothly, as he couldn't use much technology as he didn't really see the need for such things and couldn't get his head around it. "I remember what happens today, I have it on my phone and it beeps when I need to go to things. But I can't keep Ri Ri too busy, you know? She's like my bestie friend ever in the entire world, hehe~"

He chuckled out a joke to the annoyance of his personal aide, then looked at the table, seeing shaky hands being there, showing his book nervously which the boy chuckled at, and looked up to see who the hands belonged too.

What he saw was a girl standing there that had long bluish violet bangs that hid her red eyes and two long bangs that came down to her shoulders, framing her cute face, with hair at the back that would be long enough for a ponytail, but not a long ponytail. She wore a school girl uniform for Japanese middle schooler's that attended pristine schools, that was red in colour, the skirt being plaid, and the blazer having the logo Mahora Academy on the breast pocket. Toppled with a shy demeanour, the girl looked cute in the newly named Makoto's eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, got caught up with the pop star, you know how it is...maybe. Anyway, sweetheart, since you came out here, I might as well at least give you my autograph, huh."

The girls shy face turned a little redder than it was before due to the fact that he just called her sweetheart, adopting a small blush on her cheeks as his soft voice came over to her like an Angels whisper, something when she thought about it, made her blush even more.

"N-No...I-I don't m-mind...y-you took time out of y-your d-day to do this...s-so I can wait a few m-minutes..."

Even though she displayed a kindness, she kind of lied, as it was more than ten minutes she had been standing there, but out of respect, she didn't say anything, nor would her personality allow her to do something like that as she naturally wouldn't want to hurt anyone.

"Oh, I could've sworn that it was longer than that...eeh, anyway. What's your name?"

He questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"M-My name!? W-Why do you want that!?"

The girl forgot why he would need her name, and asked the question with a nervous face, matching her tone, and her eyes fluttered around cutely.

"Eeh, because I need to sign your book. I can't just put 'Hey stranger' can I? It would be rude and quite mean as well."

He explained to her, as she stopped herself from slapping herself in the face from feeling like an idiot.

"O-Oh...yes...m-my name is...M-Mi...Miy...Miyaz...I-I...eem...it's M-Miya..."

The girl struggled to form her sentence, and could only think that there was someone in front of her that was famous. As he was. He was famous within the world, and he was rich as well, so standing in front of someone like that, she would of course lose her nerves on such things, though the boy didn't care about wealth or anything else, as he just wished for a comfortable life, which he would have now.

As the girl was struggling, another girl appeared from behind her, poking her head out, and she was wearing something similar to the first girl, though she was shorter and her hair was longer as well, being tied at the bottom of her hair, splitting it into two parts at the bottom, with two long bangs going down to her smallish bust size at the front, framing her face well, the colour of the hair being purple and matching eyes.

As the boy looked at her and her friend, the first shy girl, he could see that she was cute as well, and wondered where the hell these two got to be so cute.

"Her name is Miyazaki Nodoka, and I am Ayase Yue." The newly named Yue introduced her, and her friend as she took a step forward, Nodoka looking shyly at her friends interruption. "I just have to say that usually love stories aren't my thing, but with the horror, yet magical and mystery aspects of the books, as well as the plot twists and turns that makes a story in my eyes along with a likable main characters, your series have become one of my favourite, or even my favourite series I've ever read and I pray that the next book comes out soon. I have to see what happens with the main characters, and if they finally get to summon their full potential. At least, I want the girl to kick some butt as well. The healing power is awesome, but I wanna see her kick some ass as well. Maybe using the healing power to reverse the enemies powers so she could actually hurt rather than restore, you know? Just a suggestion."

As he listened, he couldn't help but smile, having brought some kind of joy to the humans. Usually, he doesn't like humans, but within these two, he couldn't see any evil or darkness, so he quite liked them.

"Well thank you Yue-san, that's nice of you to say. And yes, don't worry, the girl lead will be showing her stuff next book, showing her unique powers and will be kicking some major ass." Makoto replied with a kind smile, as Yue smiled happily. Then he looked between Nodoka, and Yue, a questioning eyebrow being raised. "So, I take it you two are friends, huh?" Taking a guess, both girls nodded. "I see, then that's a good thing, Yue-san, Nodoka-san. Friends are...unique to have hehe~ So, give me ya books, and I'll be more than happy to sign them."

The girls became giddy, and as they were about to give their books to Makoto, a new girl appeared behind them, rushing to the front, and pushed Yue aside, raging "Move it bitch!" as she made it to the front, Yue being sent to the floor with an audible bang.

The girl placed her hands on the table, and gained creepy eyes as Nodoka went over to help her friend.

"Yue-san, are you okay?"

Nodoka offered her friend a hand, to which Yue took.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Damn that Haruna. I'm going to kill her, I swear. She can't get away with this."

Yue grumbled out, and looked at the green haired girl that appeared in front of Makoto, staring at him with a creepy and uneven eyes, scaring him more than he thought possible.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God!" The girl with long green hair and a cowlick stated, running a hand over her developed chest. "It's really you Makoto-sama! I can't believe it! My favourite non manga writer! I love you so much! I can't wait to see the next book and what holds true and not! I need to know it all Makoto-sama! It's the best ever! I need to read it!"

The girls crazy eyes looked into the boys eyes, and he became a little frightened of the girl, seeing her as a new enemy, an enemy that he might have to overcome if she got any closer.

"Ehehe, thanks...I think." He answered with fear, and looked at his aide. "Where are the security guards? I sense danger." He whispered to the aide, who shrugged her shoulders. Seeing that, he sighed. " _Humans, can't live with them, can't even get any decent help._ " He thought with a raised eyebrow, then looked back at the cowlick girl again. "A-Anyway, you just pushed that girl down onto the ground, you could've hurt her."

He defended Yue, who looked at him with an impassive gaze in her eyes, though the slight tinge of pink dusted her cheeks at the words that he said in her defence, as Haruna, the girl with green hair looked on with happy eyes.

"Don't worry about her, she's my friend. She's alright."

Yue frowned at that, and went to move forward as Haruna smirked.

"Oi, you knocked me down you moron. And you called me a bitch as well."

Yue was pissed off at Haruna for her actions. She didn't like it in the slightest, and wanted Haruna to be hurt as well, so she could show her that she can't do such things.

"Aah, but this is Makoto-sama we're talking about, we cannot be a little on edge, you know?"

"What does that even mean Haruna? That doesn't make sense to me."

Yue deadpanned to the girl, Nodoka nodding, wanting to know why Haruna couldn't wait for her turn, as Makoto just watched it with a bemused smile on his face, seeing that even though he doesn't really trust humans, he could see that these were ones that weren't so bad...besides Haruna who he was kinda scared of right now.

"It doesn't matter Yue-chi. All that does is the fact that I got to meet Makoto-sama, now hush your small lips and allow me to converse with Makoto-sama while you stand in the back and be the little lazy girl that you are." Yue wasn't impressed with Haruna in the slightest, but said she didn't care, as the green haired girl turned her attention back to the boy with blue and red hair. "Anyway Makoto-sama, I have so many questions for you, like the main characters in the book, and how they are going to get together, and whatnot not. I also want to know when are they gonna get it on~? I wanna see some love making ya know? If ya want, I could give you some tips on how to lead it to a sexual relationship?"

Haruna then gave a teasing smile, playfully trying to worm her way to the boy. However, he didn't allow her to get any closer, secretly using a spell to make a barrier between the two of them, stopping her advances.

"Ah...I actually don't need help with writing such things, but thanks anyway, eeh..."

"It's Haruna to everyone but you, as you can call me Mrs Nakashima~"

Haruna flirted with Makoto who help back a laugh, seeing it as a joke, rather than it being serious. Nodoka and Yue sighed at the woman with glasses, and couldn't help but sigh even more when she saw that she was attempting to move forward.

However, Makoto held out a hand, and stopped the woman's advances.

"Yeah...I'm gonna say no, but thanks. I'm married to myself and my work, hehehe~"

He replied with a little joking tone in his voice, something the other two girls found to be quite funny, seeing Haruna dejected face, and how she wanted to actually marry him, for reasons only the girl knew about herself.

"He got you there Haruna."

Yue laughed at that, and Nodoka giggled a little as well as Haruna frowned slightly but she didn't allow it to deter her in the slightest, seeing this as a new obstacle to overcome.

"Awww, ya sure sweetie? We could become the best couple~"

Haruna, to emphasis her appeal, pushed her breasts together, and winked seductively, her glasses being raised ever so sultry at the boy with red and blue hair who remained indifferent to such things.

" _Whats wrong with this human? I wish that she could be a normal one or something like the other two._ " He thought, cocking eyebrows upwards. "Yeah, I'm not gonna touch that. Anyway, you want me to sign your book?"

Haruna put her hand on the table, and used her other to lift her skirt teasingly, showing more than necessary of her legs, and teasingly, and slightly seductively, winked, licking her lips from the left to the right, showing her tongue for Makoto to see, who remained the usual and didn't show any emotions of any kind.

"You can sign anything you want babycakes~ Even my boobies can be signed if ya want~?"

Haruna replied as Yue moved to the side with Nodoka, and held out their books.

"Please mine as well. Not my breasts, my book."

"M-Me too...if y-you don't m-mind..."

Yue and Nodoka added, wanting to have a signature as well, something Makoto smiled at.

"Right...anyway, let me sign your books, Nodoka-san, Yue-san, creepy girl."

With that, the boy used his free hand to quickly sign the books of the girls, using his other hand to keep a barrier around him so that the green haired glasses girl couldn't touch him.

Once he had done it, Haruna got out her phone, and held it out with a slight pleading look on her face.

"This might be the irregular thing to ask, but could I get a selfie with you please? Just one little one would do, to prove to that snobby cow Iincho back at school that I got to meet Makoto-sama and she didn't haha~"

Makoto looked at Haruna with a raised eyebrow, and saw that she had the fire in her eyes, something that he wished that she didn't have at this time as it looked like she was going to jump him.

His eyes then dragged towards Nodoka and Yue, and saw that they were slightly annoyed with Haruna's motives, and means, and then saw that Yue actually had her phone out to do the same thing, but then returned it to its rightful place within her pocket. Nodoka didn't have her phone out, but he could see that she wanted to do the same thing that the green haired girl wanted to do.

Seeing that, a little shred of humanity that he had within him was touched by Nodoka's lost puppy dog expression, and Yue's stoic, yet revealing eyes, so he pointed at the two girls.

"I'll do one with those two, and yourself."

Upon hearing that, Yue looked at Nodoka and smirked as Haruna frowned, but accepted it since those two where her friends, even if she didn't act like it sometimes, like right now for instance.

"This is Nodoka, we can actually have a picture taken with him, since you've been like crushing on him for ages now."

Yue gave a little laugh at the end, knowing of the girls celebrity crush on the male author. While she knew that it wouldn't be something Nodoka could ever actually do, she couldn't allow her best friend to lose this advantage now, as she was going to do something similar, though Haruna beat her too it.

"Y-Yue-san..." Nodoka blushed, hoping Makoto didn't hear what the girl said. "D-Don't say it so loud..."

"Shhh Nodoka, it isn't like we'll ever get this chance again. You're only going to get this one chance, so you better use it. Don't worry about Haruna, I will take her out if you want me too."

Nodoka looked at one of her longtime friends, and for a second, she actually considered having Yue take out Haruna, but then shook her head, seeing those thoughts as something she wouldn't do, and looked at Makoto again, this time her face heating up even more.

"W-We shouldn't k-keep...him waiting...he must be...busy..."

Yue took note of this sight, and seeing her friends red face, Yue smirked even more than before.

"You are right, we should go."

With that, Nodoka was dragged over to Makoto by Yue, Haruna already had an arm around his chest, and forced his arm around her waist. While he could stop her if he really wanted, he didn't see the need to actually stop it, and allowed it to continue for the time being.

Nodoka took notice of Haruna's closeness, and so did Yue, so she did the only thing she could, and pushed Nodoka right towards Makoto's left hand side, the girl stumbling, and could've fallen to the ground if it hadn't of been for Makoto catching her, all apart of Yue's Master plan to aid her friend to at least get close to a guy they might never see again this close.

"Whoa there, you're really clumsy on your feet, aren't ya?" He chuckled, knowing the real reason, but saw no reason to actually out Yue as the pusher, seeing that Nodoka was a shy girl, and didn't want her to faint or something. "Don't worry, I've got ya."

He gently said, wrapping an arm around her body, and pulled her close to him.

Nodoka had thousands, upon thousands of thoughts rushing around within her mind, and all of them pertained to the male with the odd coloured hair, something she wondered was natural or not. Though she couldn't focus that on much, and wanted to know if this was legal, due to the fact that he was a celeb, and they weren't, and wondered if they were going to get done for this.

Yue, satisfied with her work, moved closer as well, and stood in front of Makoto, and due to the fact that she was quite petite, she easily didn't block out his face or anything, only coming up to about chest level.

Haruna then held out her phone in front of them, and winked at the people around her.

"Now people, and Yue." Yue stood on Haruna's foot for that, causing her to howl in pain. "Ooww you little bitch! What did you do that for Loli-sama!?"

Haruna roared at the girl, with an annoyed face on, something Yue shared.

"Don't call me that, and don't insinuate that we are different races."

Makoto had to hold back a chuckle at that, as Nodoka looked at him with many shades of red on her face.

"Whatever Yue, you're always against me."

"Because you are always doing something you shouldn't so I have to be against it."

The little girl reminded, as Haruna shook her head in disappointment, Yue doing the same as Nodoka felt embarrassed about all of this, and wanted to take the picture already before she fainted.

"If you say so, now lets take the picture together, the ultimate selfie~"

With that, they all huddled together, with them all smiling up at the camera. Makoto lowered his head so it was balancing on top of Yue's head, something that she girl blushed at, with Nodoka not faring any better as she had her head in close proximity to his face, the same with Haruna.

Haruna then took the picture, them all saying "Cheese!" at the same time, which came off as normal for everyone, other than Nodoka as she was slowly falling unconscious from not only the picture, but the hug as well, something that she wouldn't be able to do.

Security arrived after the photo was taken and took Haruna away as she kicked and screamed "I LOVE YOU MAKOTO-SAMA! I WONT GIVE UP ON YOU BABY!" with Yue laughing at the sight, and Nodoka feeling sad about it, but couldn't help but giggle a little bit as well as she watched the same thing as well.

"Aah, sorry about her, she's not wired correctly."

Yue offered an apology to the male, who waved it off.

"Don't worry, I've met some nutter's in my time and no offence, that girl seems to be quite, quite mad. Though it isn't like I can say anything."

Nodoka giggled at that, knowing that he was most likely telling the truth about that.

"Ain't that the truth." Yue giggled as a response, but then saw Nodoka, and went for one final favour from the male. "Eeh, this might seem quite weird in of itself, but you see my friend there, Nodoka. She quite likes you and-"

"Y-Yue-san!"

Nodoka interjected, but Yue continued regardless as Makoto looked on with a small chuckle escaping his lips.

"As I was saying, she quite likes you, and I know that it probably isn't possible, considering that you must be quite busy all of the time and we're strangers and all, but if you had a phone number that we could maybe contact you on sometimes or an email address maybe...you know, purely because Nodoka wishes to spend time with you and get to know you and all that. Of course I understand that if you don't want to, as you don't know us and all, but I would really appreciate it if you did this for her."

Yue gently explained without a care that she was speaking to, for all intents and purposes, a celebrity, and Nodoka was quite the opposite. She was sure that she'd have them thrown out, and could quite possibly get a restraining order placed on them for what she was asking.

Makoto looked at the girls, and saw that they didn't have any negative intentions with their request, something that he found to be quite odd as he hadn't really seen many good aspects of humanity in his life.

"Hmmmm..." He hummed and went over to the desk, and wrote done a number on two pieces of paper. He then walked back to the girls, and handed them both the numbers. "Here, one of my private lines. Just don't give that other girl my number."

The girls wore shock on their faces that they actually got to get the boys numbers, and didn't see it as him lying or anything about the numbers, taking them as a genuine thing.

"Ooh wow, you actually...of course, you have my word."

Nodoka quickly nodded at what Yue said, unable to form words in the slightest. Seeing that, Makoto chuckled, finding Nodoka to be quite cute and Yue being quite the same as well.

"Then that's a good thing. Nice to meet you, Yue-san, Nodoka-san. Can't wait for the call someday hehe~"

With that, the two girls left after thanking him for the number and the picture as well, having to leave due to the others wanting to get their copies of their books signed as well, so that's what Makoto did for a good portion of the hour he had within the room, though he didn't know that Nodoka passed out outside not long afterwards.

As he did it, he couldn't help but think of those three girls, and how strange yet oddly wonderful they were, and decided that some humans aren't so bad sometimes, even of Haruna was...less than and more than, what he expected for this day, in many different ways.

However, as he was doing that, his phone rang again, only this time the number that appeared was one that he didn't know, so he became slightly suspicious as only people that are aware of the existence of magic should have this number, and answered it anyway while going to a private area.

"Yeah, who is this...?"

He asked with a tired tone in his voice, a yawn escaping his lips.

[Yes, hello? Is this Nakashima Makoto-kun I'm speaking with right now?]

An old voice came down from the other of the phone, something Makoto didn't know. He didn't know the voice, so he became slightly suspicious by the fact that this old man was ringing him, and he didn't know why in the slightest.

"Yes, but who is this exactly? How did you get this private number?"

His question was an obvious one, a question where he wouldn't have any other way to answer it but with the truth.

[I'm sorry for the rudeness of the sudden call Nakashima-kun, but this is of the most urgency and there's no one else that I could possibly call. My names Konoemon Konoe, I'm the Dean of the school known as Mahora and I am in need of assistance.]

As he heard the name, he heard something that he believed to be something else, and he couldn't help but gush slightly, as he wanted to believe something within that moment.

"Did you say Konoemon? Ooh my God, am I speaking with a Digimon right now? Konoemon, are you my partner now? Am I a Digidestined? Ooh my God, I am aren't I? I'm a Digidestined! Yay I'm a Digidestined!"

Makoto gained a giddy face and jumped up and down at the prospect at speaking with a 'Digimon', and looked at the phone with an uneven gaze, wanting to speak more with the Digimon.

A deep chuckling could be heard from the other end of the phone, something Makoto found to be quite suspicious.

[Haha, I've never been called such things, but if you want to call me that, I don't have a quarrel with such things. Anyway, I've called you up on matters most urgent, and I could use your services. Your unique services at that.]

At that, Makoto knew it was serious, as he was only called for his 'services' when it was something magical, and even then, it was only something that he, as an immortal could possibly accomplish. He might not have his full powers, but he was still pretty invincible, in the fact that he could survive what others couldn't. But at the same time, due to him being less than at full, which he hadn't felt in such a long time, he could still be bested by stronger opponents, though Makoto was quite intelligent, and knew how to use what little power he did have to his own advantage.

"Interesting, so what does this have to do with me? Has something magical happened?"

He muttered as a question, with the old man chuckling down the line.

[You could say that yes. And I need your...personal abilities, the ability to survive many things. There is a crisis that does threaten my granddaughter, and I am afraid that the Wizard here wont be able to handle it, and could potentially get hurt as he is in over his head with this one, so that's why I need you and your personal expertise.]

As he listened to Konoemon, Makoto giggled a little playfully, teasingly, and hopefully, as the last one, he wanted Konoemon to be a Digimon, and would be damned if anyone was going to get this rare species.

"Then this girl needs protecting does she? I don't care about the Wizard, can't trust them save for a few decent ones. But this girl, what is she to you? Depending on the answer, I might come or not."

It was important to the boy to know. He wanted to know as while he doesn't believe in love for himself, he does for others. He wanted to know for personal reasons and other things as well.

[To me, she is the most important thing, and I wouldn't want her to get hurt.]

The old man answered honestly, and that's how it sounded to Makoto as well who put a hand to his forehead, and sighed a little as well.

"Damn old man, I will at least hear you out since you gave me an honest and pure answer, something lost on most humans in this world. Now tell me, where is this Mahora Academy again? Though if this is a trick, I will have to kill you, you know?"

Hearing that, the old man became happy, which Makoto knew as he heard the little squeal that came from the other side of the phone, something that Makoto found to be quite funny, from the young old man, as to him, an old man would be quite young, as it would be for a certain Loli Vampire...

* * *

 **Few days later, Mahora Academy...**

"Aah, Makoto-kun, may I call you that? You've come. I trust that you found your way easily enough?"

An old man, Konoemon, was sat behind his desk while stroking his chin, behind him many windows that allowed the light to shine in, showcasing the room easily enough, dousing it in the light, and showing outside, showing many students walking and running, doing whatever they needed to do for the day.

Makoto stood opposite, wearing his usual shirt and pants combo that hadn't changed much since the past, and looked at the old man, took in his appearance, then sighed, and went towards the corner, and a depressed aura surrounded him as he bent down, his butt short off the floor.

Konoemon looked at the young looking boy, and both of his fuzzy eyebrows were raised.

"Ah, Makoto-kun? Is something the matter? You seem depressed. Can I get anything for you?"

Makoto looked up, and developed tears in his eyes that threatened to spill over at any second, something that Konoemon found to be very odd, and weird at the same time as he wouldn't of expected Makoto to do such things.

"Y-You aren't a Digimon...you dashed my hopes you meanie..." He cried with a childlike voice. "...Y-You were going to be my Digimon...and now I can't have one because you're just an old man...and I wanna Digimon...not an old man...I can get them anywhere...but you're just old and have long eyebrows...and you have a name that's supposed to be a Digimon but you're not a Digimon at all and you hate me because I'm a Digidestined and you're just...whatever you are that's not a Digimon and you took away my dream because you actually wish for me to be without a Digimon even though I am trying to be the best Digimon Tamer that I can be..."

Makoto sniffled, and whined like a lost puppy, as he rubbed his hand on the floor, using magic to draw a picture of Konoemon, only as a rabbit type Digimon and him next to him with a Digivice, commanding the Digimon Konoemon and being best friends, something that made his face light up like a child's on Christmas.

Konoemon watched this being with curious eyes, seeing that how this being could act like a child when he, and only few, knew that he really wasn't, and only had a vague idea on how old he really was.

" _Well...the rumours of him being eccentric are quite true indeed. I wonder if he is insane? Could be possible, but he doesn't seem dangerous at least, that's a saving mercy._ " Konoemon sweatdropped at the sight of the boy on the floor, then adopted a pleasing smile. "Aah, I'm sorry about me not being a Digimon, it was an...error on my part. Do forgive me."

Makoto pouted like a child, and stuck out his tongue.

"Meanie, you're really cruel. But I forgive you for not being a Digimon, even though my heart feels like it is going to be destroyed within my chest at any second, something you couldn't imagine right now as you're just a human and I am whatever the hell I am. Though, now tell me why we're here, kay?"

He stood up, and walked over to the elder man, and yawned quite a bit, it being quite early.

Konoemon curiously watched Makoto with hesitant eyes, wondering what he was going to do next, but when he saw that the boy had a serious expression on his face, he could see that he could be serious, so he decided to explain.

"You see, Makoto-kun, if that is your real name, there has been many strange reports lately within this Academy, reports of Demons, and creatures of demonic origin invading and infesting this place. And just the order day, my dear granddaughter was attacked as well. It was lucky that the Demon left before it could do any serious harm. And the current staff couldn't catch this being. However, I had heard that you've had experience with dealing with Demons and other creatures so that's why I called you and wondered if you'd take a position here and defend the Academy in the place of others that cannot do so."

The elder mans words came as a plea to the boys ears, and he could hear the worry that he had for his granddaughter. Though he didn't really care much about human's, he did have an odd thing about familiar bonds, which he no longer possessed.

"You aren't wrong, but you do realize that right now, my powers aren't the best. Even with my knowledge, a strong Demon or Wizard could best me, though would be quite difficult to kill me, unless they know that magic. And for the record, I wont be telling you my real name hehe~ For now, Makoto Nakashima will have to do~"

Makoto explained to the elder man, who raised his eyebrows.

Konoemon took in the words that he had heard, and knew them to be true for the fact that he had heard that he didn't have the power he once possessed, and Konoemon couldn't help but feel down about that, due to the fact that he knew that once, Makoto was a nice kid, that was...put through many things, though he didn't know the extent of it, and he didn't feel like it was his place to ask.

"Even if that is the case, you're quite resourceful, and I am confident that you'd be able to deal with this threat, to keep not only Konoka safe, but the others of that class as well, as it seems to have a penchant for going after members of that class. There's no one else that I could possibly call, and Evangeline-san wouldn't do anything, nor that she could at this point, and as for Negi-kun, he simply doesn't have the means or power to deal with this threat, and the other magical aware Sensei's cannot do anything either, for various reasons, so I turn to you in this time of need."

Makoto looked on as Konoemon explained to him, and while he could hear the old mans desperation within his voice, to the apathetic Makoto, he really wasn't that bothered one way or the other but there was something he raised his brows about.

" _Konoka...san huh. That name seems familiar, I wonder where I have heard it before?_ " His mind allowed him to wonder in thought, but then remembered the old man was waiting for an answer so he spoke again. "Hmmm, sounds like you've got a pickle here. But I'm quite busy, sorry. Maybe if I happen to be in Japan again, I might drop by to see what's going on with you all, to see if you haven't been destroyed."

Makoto then turned around, and began walking away, so he could go and do whatever he wanted, which was many things.

However Konoemon stood up, and called to the youth looking boy.

"Hold on a second, there must be something that I could tempt you with to help you stay here. I know I can't force you, nor would I want to either. However, this could potentially destroy this school, and in time, the world as well. The Demon could use my granddaughter's untapped magical potential and if that happens, I do not want to think about how dangerous that is."

"If she has this magical potential, why don't you have someone to defend her, like a body guard? It doesn't make sense to me."

Konoemon hummed a little bit as the boy turned back to see his wrinkled face smiling at him.

"I do, but she isn't up to this kind of task. This task is only someone like you, Evangeline-san, or another immortal could do. Since Evangeline-san couldn't do anything, the task falls to you, my immortal being."

Makoto scoffed at that, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hmph, you speak a good game, but it doesn't concern me in the slightest."

"So, there's nothing I could tempt you with?"

Konoemon prodded, only for Makoto to cock an eyebrow up in wonder, before he began laughing hollowly.

"Bring back my Imouto. Do that, and I will do whatever you want. I would even stay here forever if she was there with me. But since that isn't going to happen, there's nothing that I would want."

Konoemon bowed his head, and released a sigh, seeing the pain that hid behind his yellow orbs.

"I cannot do that, I am sorry about that. I had heard how you and your Imouto were hunted mercilessly for a number of years when you were innocent, that must've been hard on you. Though, I remember that you had a curse, what was it again?"

Konoemon spoke, wanting to know more, as he had an idea on how to keep the boy around.

Makoto put his hands in his pockets, and answered the man with bemused eyes.

"Hmph, my curse huh. It's simple, I cannot gain back my powers until I find true love, which is the ultimate emotion, the striking opposite of hate, which this spell was bred from, that's what's needed to break the hate, the love, but I cannot feel such things. I thought that I might be able to do it, for the first five years, but I gave that up long ago. No, there's no such thing as true love, for someone like me at least. So those bastards did a good job this time, didn't they? Though, doesn't mean I can't have the occasional fun ya know~"

The boy winked, as Konoemon found something that he could use, and while he didn't like using anyone, desperate times called for desperate measures and right now, he was desperate.

"Hehe, I see. Yes, that is quite the pickle indeed. For someone who has closed off his heart, it would be a difficult task. However, it isn't completely impossible to fall in love with someone. And there are many girls within this Academy, and within the class of 2A, it isn't impossible to find someone, maybe even my granddaughter."

Konoemon gave a wink to the boy, attempting to entice him as the boy himself couldn't help but feel slightly weirded out by the fact that this man was attempting to essentially pimp out his granddaughter.

"Hehe, funny. I don't go for girls this age."

He lied, as the truth was, he did go for girls this age, as he was this age, and he always would be this age, even if mentally he would age, his body was that of a teenager, and had all the hormones that teens had, though he was good at suppressing such things, but he hoped that Konoemon didn't know about that, as he would attempt to exploit such things.

"Yet, you yourself are their age, at least physically, and if I remember correctly, you're similar to Evangeline-san in the respect that you will always remain the same age you are now, physically and without your full powers, you cannot shape shift to another form, yes?"

He was astonished that Konoemon was able to find out so many things about him, as he was sure that he kept some of that hidden from the world, and could only mentally praise the elderly man for his work.

"W-Well, being a teen isn't so bad, and yeah, I suppose you're right about that. However, it doesn't mean you can lure me here with the chance to score with girls, I don't need such things."

"Hmmm, I see. Well, it was only an idea. Actually, why don't you meet my granddaughter first? She'll be here in a matter of minutes as I invited her to meet you. If you say you can't stay after meeting her, then I wont say anything else, and you can leave and not worry about anything else. Are these terms acceptable?"

Seeing that it couldn't hurt, Makoto agreed to it and sat down on the table, awaiting the elder males granddaughter to come, whoever that maybe.

As he waited, Makoto drew on the desk, drawing pictures of the Digimon Konoemon again, drawing images of him facing off against other Digimon as he hummed the Digimon theme to himself, something the real Konoemon looked strangely at, as he couldn't figure out what the boy was thinking.

Eventually, a knock at the door was heard, and a girl came into the room, saying "Excuse me for entering." as she entered without worry, contradicting her words quite abit.

As she walked in, Makoto took in her appearance. She wore the typical uniform of the Academy, something Makoto was sure that he had seen beforehand, but couldn't place where. Her eyes were that of innocence, with a hint of mischievous in them. Her long chocolate hair came down to her butt as far as Makoto could tell, though he couldn't see her butt right now, he could see however everything on the front, and he couldn't deny that he didn't like what he saw.

Her face was that of innocence, and the only word that escaped the boys lips were "...Angel..." which were ironic, as he was usually called a Demon.

The girl titled her head, hearing what the boy said, and when she took in his appearance, she paused, shock on her face for but an instance, before she smiled even more angelic like than she was before.

"Hmmm? Angel? You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?"

The girl innocently said, her eyes fluttering around, displaying more of her innocence.

Makoto adopted a flirtatious face, and lewdly licked his lips.

"Hello salty goodness, you've not got a treat for me have you?" He chuckled out a joke, with Konoemon smirking, seeing how his plan was working, as he knew how attractive his granddaughter was to the male race, with Makoto not being any exception. "So, where did you...come from? It wasn't Heaven by chance, was it?"

The girl giggled cutely, and shook her head.

"Hehe, sorry but I came from the hallway, where did you come from?"

The girl flirted back, walking closer as Makoto bent his neck.

"Hmm, that's a good question, and I can't possibly answer that you know?"

"Hmmm?"

Makoto waved her off her humming thoughts, and stood up, slowly walking closer to her.

"It doesn't matter, so what's your name?"

He inquired further from the girl, wanting to know more about her for reasons he didn't quite understand.

"Konoka Konoe, what's yours?" He was taken back, sure that she might've known his name, but didn't hold it against her, and was about to answer when she playfully slapped his arm. "Hehe, just kidding. I know your name is Makoto Nakashima-kun. You're that famous author guy, aren't you?"

"Yeah, that's me alright. But don't..." As he spoke, he saw that the girl winced when she moved her shoulder. "Hey, is everything okay? You look to be in pain."

He displayed genuine concern, so much so that even Konoemon was completely caught off guard by it, not expecting him to be worried about Konoka, but if he was, then it would work to his favour.

"Huh? Ooh yes...I just got attacked by this weird thing the other night, and it hurt my shoulder. Hmmm, it seems that it hasn't healed yet, and the painkillers haven't kicked in yet...baah, not fair."

He looked at Konoemon, seeing what was going on, and knew that the old man could've healed his granddaughter if he really wanted, and only did this to tempt him to stay, seeing a girl in pain being something that he didn't want to see.

"Nice try old man, but it isn't going to work. Did you really think you'd be able to outsmart me? Seriously? Sending this pretty and freaking adorable girl at me as if I was some love struck teenager? What do you take me for?"

Konoemon frowned at that, as Konoka was confused by what he meant by that, though she did blush when he called her pretty and adorable.

"But Makoto-kun, you see what happened. You see how she got hurt, what if someone else-"

As Konoemon was going to explain, Makoto shook his head, and looked away.

"Look, I don't do anyone favours. I don't help people, or get close to them. The last time that happened, my Imouto died, and I'm not having anything like that on my conscience again. Sorry, but you can take whatever you wanted me to do, and offer it someone else because I'm done. I'm sure you'll find someone else, but not me."

With that, he turned face, and began walking away as Konoka, hearing something bad like how his little sister was dead because of something she didn't know about, but could take a guess that it wasn't a natural death, and moved closer, and did something that Makoto didn't quite expect, and gently embraced him.

He looked at the girl, wondering what she was doing, but couldn't figure it out, and attempted to move away from the girl that hugged him, but she had a tight grip on him, and wouldn't let go.

"W-What do you think you're doing Konoka...san."

He didn't understand the more that the hug went on, not experiencing such things in...as long as he could remember. It had been many years that he had someone do this, not counting the ones he did when they were fake or for pictures or anything else like that. Right now, it seemed to be genuine from the Konoe girl.

"You seemed sad by whatever Ojii-chan wanted from you, and looked like you needed a hug, so I gave you one silly. Did it make you feel better? I've been known to have healing hugs, so did my hug heal your heart?"

She questioned with an innocent tone, something Makoto chuckled at.

"Heh, don't worry about it Konoka-san. It isn't your problem. I'm fine." He soothed, and gently patted her on the head, which caused her to smile, but then she winced again at her shoulder. "It really is bothering you, that shoulder, isn't it?"

"Y-Yeah, it really hurts. I hope it gets better soon."

She said with a slight whine, the pain becoming something that she couldn't handle much more, something Konoemon took note of, and felt bad for her, but he didn't know what to do for her, or if he should use magic to heal her.

Makoto adopted soft features and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, only so his fingertips danced on her shoulder, which, despite not being on her skin, could feel said skin quiver at the touch, as if she could feel his hand under her blazer. She naturally winced at the touch, and looked at him for answers, but he shook his head, soothingly rubbing her shoulder in an attempt to make her feel better.

"Don't worry, I wont hurt you. I'll make you feel better. Now please close your eyes, and I'll make you feel better." Even though she was confused, she did as he asked as he ran some magic through his palms. "Let the grace of Jupiter be the cure for your sake. Cure."

A tiny light washed over Konoka's shoulder as he finished whispering that chant, and immediately, the pain she felt disappeared to her shock, as her eyes opened wide from being closed, and looked at her shoulder, but didn't see the light as it went out before she could look in that direction.

"H-How did you do that?" She mumbled, flexing her shoulder, seeing that no pain remained. "Th-That's amazing Makoto-kun! It's all better! Are you like a doctor as well as someone who writes books!?"

Konoka was quite astonished by how he fixed her shoulder, and latched onto him, repeating "Thank you!" over and over again. At first, Makoto was shocked as he hadn't actually heard anyone thank him in years, but soon he accepted the thanks, looking down at the girl and petted her head softly.

"Hehe, I'm no doctor, but I know some techniques to help people feel better." He stated, then smiled to himself. " _Good thing that I have some regeneration power left, good to fuel the spell like that hehe~ Though...these circumstances allowed me to do such things, I can't do it all the time, especially during a fight._ "

He added in his mind, as Konoka was too ecstatic with what happened with her shoulder to mind much else, only happy and grateful to the boy that healed her shoulder.

"Well, whatever you did, I'm not complaining. This feels better than new, it's the best ever! But...like, what if that thing comes back? It was scary and it could hurt more people...they didn't catch it yet..."

Konoka felt slightly frightened at that moment, and didn't know how to respond. She couldn't deny that she felt fear, as she was attacked, and didn't care to repeat that process anytime soon.

Makoto looked at the girls face, and then slapped himself in the face, turning towards the old man, and pouted.

"I hate you Konoemon."

He spat out like a trouble child, something Konoka picked up on, and giggled, loving the fact that he went from all sad to being happy and childlike again, something she liked.

"Hm? Whys that?"

Konoemon feigned innocence and looked away with the same innocence as the pout on the boys lips became more childlike.

"You know why you damn old man. Fine, whatever. I'll stay for now, but there's things that we need to go over, understand me Konoemon who isn't a Digimon but should be one? We have many things to go over before I give my full consent. For now, I've only consented to staying to listen to your argument, kay?"

Konoemon smiled an old smile, and gave a nod of his head.

"Yes I understand. It only seems fair."

"Hmm, what's going on Ojii-chan? Makoto-kun? Why did you say that Ojii-chan should be a Digimon? And what is it that you have to go over exactly?"

Konoka, who didn't know what was happening, questioned the pair of males in the room with curious eyes.

"K-Konoka-san..." Makoto adopted tearful eyes, and looked like a child to the Konoe girl, who looked also sad for him, as he appealed to her protective qualities, and right now, she wanted to protect him. "Y-Your Ojii-chan said that he w-was a Digimon, and t-that we would be partners...b-but we aren't...a-and now he w-wants me to d-do bad things...l-like fighting...without m-my Digimon partner...I think he h-hates me...y-you saw how h-he made me upset...he really wants me to s-suffer..."

He cried out with a faux tear running down his face, something Konoemon growled at, not knowing that he could cry on command, and knew that his granddaughter would do something to him for this as that's the kind of girl she was.

"Ooh you poor baby. Come here, I wont let Ojii-chan bully you anymore. I'll tell him off for bullying you, and not being a Digimon...which now that I think about it, his name could be misleading...Konoemon...yeah, Digimon, I can see why you thought that. Come here now baby, and I will make it all better."

Konoka whined cutely, and brought his head to her bust, and gained a scowl for the Dean, all the while stroking the boys hair, comforting him ever so slightly, as the boy smirked at the old man, as he was damned to be defeated by the old man, in any way sense of the word.

As the old man looked between the two, he couldn't help but cry inside at what was going to happen next.

"Ojii-chan, how could you promise Makoto-kun such things? You shouldn't say you'd be a Digimon and take away a dream like that. For shame Ojii-chan. You've now upset his feelings, which is bad."

As Konoka scolded her grandfather, said man tried to explain, but Konoka wasn't having any of it, seeing that she was doing the right thing when she really didn't understand the situation, though Konoemon didn't seem to mind all that much right now, as he knew that he had gotten the assistance of Makoto Nakashima, someone that he had wanted to meet for years now.

All the while that happened, Makoto chuckled to himself, watching Konoka defend him from the elderly man and felt Konoka's chest on his face as she hugged his head closer and closer, and decided that he was going to like it here.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So that was the prologue, and as you can see, he is not quite...all there. He isn't insane like a killer, though he isn't exactly sane either. He's, quite troubled, which hasn't been shown much in this chapter after the first segment, save for a few bits here and there, but will be in the future, as will his past.**

 **If anyone was wondering how strong he is, when unsealed, he can match Evangeline in a fight, when sealed (which he is now) he only has slightly more mana than Negi does right now, but with more experience, which he'll teach to Negi as well, in the future. And he can die, evident by his own sister being mentioned to being killed, and especially now since he isn't as strong as he once was, but he can heal from most wounds (though not to the extent he could at the beginning of this chapter so he'll have to be careful), like Eva herself, though he isn't a Vampire like her. As to what he really is...well, it will be revealed in the future. If he is a Demon, if he is something else. It will be revealed in the future.**

 **And since he has his powers practically sealed, he'll need some partners of a Pactio nature, so he can fight with them in teamwork so feel free to suggest such girls (who in turn will be in the harem) and his name isn't Makoto Nakashima, that's just a name he made up so no one knows who he was by name only, though most will call him Makoto in this story, and his true name will be revealed in the future.**

 **With nothing else to add, until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; When it comes to Konoemon, it is yeah~**

 **Anime PJ; Yeah, it did look like that didn't it? But this is going to be a genuinely light hearted story with some dark themes when needed, but other than that, it's going to be a comedy romance. And I had to put that in, it just seemed too funny not to put it in hehe~ And yeah, he isn't emotionless dead or anything, but he does hide behind his smile, which will be shown as chapters go on, though it isn't a facade, as he is genuinely just a happy, little mental, tease and all around nice guy...that isn't afraid to play pranks on people, like what will be seen this chapter. Yeah, Eva is a good choice, and since she does have history, i don't see why not~ And yeah, it has to happen! It's too good not to add those kind of jokes!**

 **HolyKnightX; Thanks, and I thought so as well. It showed both aspects of his personality. His happy go lucky side, and his inner troubles as well. And it had to be done!**

 **Naroku; Yeah, I got some inspiration to start this again, so I did! I like those suggestions, and some were people I considered as well hehe~ And I agree, Yue should be an early one~ I haven't decided yet with Chao, but either way, she's going to be connected to Makoto in someway. Whether that be romantic or familiar, I haven't decided yet.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Oh did I? When I get a chance, I will have to have a look. I dont see why she couldn't be one, she is quite the cool gynoid hehe~ And yes, this is based off the manga as it gets good when it gets into it.**

 **Guest 1; Thanks, and yeah, here is the next chapter! The smart girls plus the kung fu girls, I can see why you'd say those, so they are under consideration~ And yes, he was/is friends with Nagi.**

 **Ran; Thanks. Those are some good suggestions, and definitely a couple of them are going to be in the harem.**

 **Dxd; Thank you. Those are some cool suggestions, though I wouldn't know how to add the last two into the story.**

 **Yano; Yup, this is the next one, and awesome suggestions!**

 **Guest 2; Thank you, and yeah, he's quite nutty alright~ Those are some of my favourites as well~**

 **With those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Meet the class!**

Strolling across the hallways, were Konoka, and Makoto himself, both humming to themselves while not conversing, but enjoying one another's company all the same, something that neither wanted to disrupt.

Konoka was smiling as she usually was, the same with Makoto actually. Together, they made a happy pair, neither being unhappy in the slightest. It was evident on the pairs face that they felt comfortable with one another, so much so that they didn't even need to speak.

Though one wouldn't notice it much, Makoto noticed it, the hand that Konoka had, was ever so slightly brushing against his own hand, the fingertips she had ever so gently grazing the skin.

Konoka didn't seem to mind that much however, and could only show her usual smile, walking together with the male author. Actually, she didn't even notice it, as she was her happy usual self, something Makoto could admire her for, and was happy that she was happy.

"Ooh my God, it's Makoto-sama!"

"He's this generations best author!"

"He's my hero!"

"I want to marry him!"

Students walked past, and all recognized Makoto who naturally showed a smile at such things, though become frightened when they offered things like wanting them to bare his children, and other things of a weird nature.

"Please sign this Makoto-sama!"

"Please! We'd ever be so grateful!"

"You can sign things on my body if you want!"

"My breasts are ready fot you Makoto-sama!"

They all held out things for him to sign which he did quickly, besides the people that wanted their bodies signed as even he wouldn't go that far. As he signed the books and whatever else that they wanted, he turned his neck, seeing Konoka from the side looking slightly annoyed, but didn't know why as she didn't exactly know him, or anything.

"Hehe, thank you lovely ladies, but I'm actually quite busy, so see ya later~"

They all whined, and wanted to converse with him, but it wasn't the opposite way around.

While he wasn't rude about it...he wanted to be rude about it. But decided to hold his tongue and keep himself from speaking anymore, keeping his eyes set on the prize, and that prize being...what he wanted.

"So sorry about that Konoka-san." He apologized, reasons he couldn't fathom entering his subconscious. "You know what it's like, being famous and..." When he saw Konoka's lost face, he relented. "Ehehe, never mind~ I'm sure that you don't...n-not to say that you couldn't be popular, though if you are, please tell me so I don't make an error of that magnitude again, kay?"

"Hehe, of course. And nope, I'm just an average girl around here."

Konoka giggled as a semi joke, seeing herself as average, though played it off for laughs.

Makoto paused, looked over Konoka, and shook his head.

"Nah, no one like you is ever average and you shouldn't settle for anything less either. You've got what people would kill for. You've got a nice face, your body is good as well as having that sweet petsonality, you're a good girl Konoka-san, evident by what happened beforehand with the Digimon that wasn't...Digimon Konoemon! Waaaah! I want Konoemon to be a Digimon! He's so cruel, and he hates me because he said he was one and he wasn't one and now I have to go through life knowing that Konoemon lied to me and even said that he wouldn't be a Digimon for me when he should be as he is Konoemon Konoe-san who is also a Digimon!"

Being reminded of tough times, Makoto began crying fake tears, though they felt real to him, even he couldn't tell what he should be feeling at this moment in time, only knowing that he had to get them out of his eyes or they wouldn't go away.

Konoka watched the boy cry, and her heart felt it as well, so she did what she thought was right and crossed the distance, rubbing his back as she gently consoled him.

"There there. Ojii-chan can't hurt you with his lies anymore. He's a naughty man to hurt Makoto-kun with lies and promises that he was a Digimon and he wasn't. If I could give you a Digimon, then I would do."

Konoka soothed to the male in a childlike voice, who hugged onto her with a whine, only for that to be a ploy as he really did want to hug onto the female, as he didn't know why, but she was...someone that he wanted to hug, something he hadn't wanted for awhile.

Konoka was surprised by the hug, but she liked it all the same, as she liked hugging people as well, and Makoto, was quite huggable. Something about him was something that she liked, and wanted to hug as well so that's what she did, and she didn't want to let go either.

"Ooh Makoto-kun, you're such a bad boy, hugging me like this."

She joked, though didn't wish for it to stop.

Makoto looked at her face, and smiled childlike.

"Baah, I like being a bad boy~ It's so much better than being the good boy~ Being bad is good, as it feels good, and being good always makes it boring, so being bad with a splash of good is a good thing, isn't it? As long as I'm not an ax murderer or anything like that, isn't that a good thing?"

Konoka thought about it for a few seconds, and lightly stroked her chin as she gave a nod of her head.

"Hehe, then you best tell Negi-kun that as well. He's the good boy type. He never does anything wrong, and is always such a worrywart. I swear, that boy is going to kill himself with all of the worry he does. It's too much for a 10 year old to take, but he doesn't listen to me and take things easily~ He's always stressing with Asuna and whatnot~"

She confessed with a little laugh that came from her lips, and was silently worried for this Negi, someone that Makoto didn't know about but she didn't know that, being absentminded for a few seconds, before it came to her, however she didn't say anything about it.

The name that she spoke was something that struck within him, as if he had heard it before, or heard a name that was similar to that before but he couldn't place where he had heard such a name before.

"Negi-kun huh...who is that anyway?"

He questioned aloud, Konoka giggling before answering as she saw his confused face, seeing it as cute.

"Oh, that's just the Sensei of the classroom. He lives with me and Asuna. You'll meet him soon enough Makoto-kun and Asuna as well, though I'm sure she's gonna lose her stuffing when she meets you as she's always such a prude and is always questing good things within our lives, even Negi-sensei when he came not long ago, though it is obvious that she does like...eeh, say Makoto-kun?"

Konoka looked at Makoto with a questioning look in her eyes as something came to her, something that the blue and red haired boy caught and raised eyebrows in questioning as well, wondering why she looked like that all of a sudden.

"Hmmm? Is something the matter?"

He hummed at her, an indication for her to continue.

"When you talked with Ojii-chan before, what was you saying? It didn't make sense to me. You were talking about things I didn't understand, could you please tell me?"

She whined out the question, something Makoto found to be the cutest thing he had ever seen in the world, and wanted to give her bigger and bigger hugs, and for a split second, he wanted to make Konoka his, and take her away with him, but soon those thoughts disappeared.

He paused in his walking ever so slightly, and wondered what he was going to say to her, but then he smiled, and continued walking, with Konoka by his side, looking directly into his eyes.

"Right...that you can ignore. It was just the reason I was here, as he needs me to do some tasks for him, something that could be a little dangerous, but nothing that I cant handle. But that doesn't concern you, so don't worry about it Konoka-san."

"What tasks?"

Konoka couldn't let it go, and wanted to know more, about...many things. Something about the male was interesting to her, and she wanted to find out as much as possible, something that the male didn't pick up surprisingly.

"It's nothing really. It's just something that he wants me to do for him while I'm here, and said that I should stick close by you." He chuckled, and then budged closer, shoulder touching shoulder. "And that means, we'll have to stay very close together Konoka-san~ Maybe so close that we'd have to cuddle up in bed together~"

Konoka giggled with an "Ooh you~" coming from her as she playfully slapped his arm. He chuckled at the slap, deciding that Konoka was a person that he'd like, as she had a playful side, something that he liked within people.

She then looked into his eyes, and bent her neck.

"So...if you're staying, what does that mean exactly? You're going to be attending classes with us and everything, yes?"

"That's exactly it. Though I've done school before, many many years ago, Konoemon..."

He trailed off, and thought about how Konoemon isn't a Digimon and how much that upset him, as Konoka patted his back comfortingly, rubbing his back slightly sensually, something that Konoka picked up on, but didn't stop.

"He's a bad Digimon isn't he?"

"Yah..." Makoto pouted, then adopted a cheerful face. "Anyway, you're right. The Digimon that isn't a Digimon but really is a Digimon but is lying to me, said that I should stick close to the class and keep them safe. And I guess this Sensei as well, eeh...Nugi-kun did you say?"

"Ooh, so like a bodyguard or something huh~? And it's Negi-kun, not Nugi-kun. Though that sounds close to nugie as Asuna does give him those kind of things, naughty Asuna~"

Konoka corrected the boy, and teased at the same time, though held back a giggle at the name he thought that Negi was, seeing it as something that someone should remember, but he didn't.

"Aah, yes. Negi-kun. And yes, a guard of the body. That's me, and that's a-okay, don't you think? With me around, you'll be safe, and I will make sure that thing that hurt your shoulder couldn't come back and hurt you again. Speaking of, how is your shoulder anyway?"

He questioned with slight concern, wondering if she was better or not as it had been many years since he cast such a spell on anyone, healing not being something that he specializes in, since he had the whole accelerated healing factor going for him, he didn't have to worry about healing, and left that to someone else.

Konoka rotated her shoulder, feeling nothing from what she felt just before what Makoto did to her, before inclining her head.

"It's all good. I'm glad that you did whatever it is that you did Makoto-kun, it feels as good as new Makoto-kun. So thank you!"

She gave him another hug, something he was more than happy to receive from the young Konoe.

"Aah, no need to thank me Konoka-san. I'll always protect you from now on while I'm here, so whatever hurt you, cannot hurt you ever again as I am going to make it go away with my awesome powers."

He told the Konoe girl, genuinely wanting to make the sadness that she held on her face to disappear. Though he couldn't understand why, he didn't like seeing Konoka sad, like he did beforehand.

Konoka instantly believed this to be true. She believed from his words that she'd be safe with him, no matter what happened, so she allowed herself to take his arm, and hold it with her own arms.

"It was scary..." She confessed, and hugged onto him tighter. "It was...weird. It came at me, and I thought that I was going to be killed. It hit my shoulder hard, and then this weird light came from its eyes, like...eeh, I don't know. It went all over my body, and its eyes had...like numbers there, almost...robotic maybe? It looked real to me, anyhow. But then it ran away after the light from its eyes disappeared, and I was so happy so I ran all the way back to my dorm room."

As she explained it to him, he got the feeling that the thing that attacked her, wanted something from her, and when they found it, they disappeared, concluding that Konoka might be in danger. Though he didn't know what she meant about robotic, as that was a little out of his area of expertise.

"Hey, don't worry about it." Makoto soothed, and placed a hand on her shoulder, and squeezed comfortingly. "As I said, I wont let anything touch you again, okay Konoka-san? You believe me don't you?"

"Hehe, yes of course~"

She giggled out, and they continued towards the classroom, only this time Konoka had a tight hold on his arm, and wouldn't let go for even a second, not that either of them minded.

As they walked down the corridor, Konoka kept taking looks at the male, who remained quite oblivious to what she was thinking or doing, as he was quite content humming the Digimon theme song to himself, something Konoka giggled at, seeing it as really cute that he'd do such things.

"Makoto-kun." Konoka got his attention, and beamed at him with her cutest of smiles. "I'm glad that you're staying in Mahora, and I'm glad that you worked out whatever it was with Oji-chan. He can be quite the pushy person, so I'm glad everything worked out in the end."

She quickly finished, seeing the confusion on the boys face, something she found to be adorable and decided that she'd do her best to make that face appear often, wanting to know of it more and more.

"Huh?" The boy let out, genuinely shocked by her words. "Why would you say that? You don't even know me. Why would you care if I stayed or not?"

He couldn't even begin to figure it out. She sounded like she wanted him around, when they didn't know one another. But there was something about Konoka that he thought was familiar, but he couldn't work it out exactly.

"Oh...ehehe, yeah~ That's right. But it's nice, having someone new around, isn't it?" She let out, her eyes lowering a little bit for a brief second, before making them come up again, smiling away as always. "And someone famous at that, that's got to be something, hasn't it?" She asked, and didn't wait for an answer, as she inched closer. "Makoto-kun, since this is an all girls class, you're not going to become a pervert, are you?"

She winked with a teasing voice, something Makoto chuckled at, shaking his head.

"Don't worry, I think I can control myself around some teenage girls. Even if they are randy." He began, and then looked at the girls face, getting closer than she thought that he would, something that made her blush. "Say Konoka-san, I know this sounds weird, but is there a chance that we know one another? I don't know what it is, but I feel like I've met you somewhere before, crazy, right?"

"Hehe, yeah~ That's pretty crazy~ If only we had met before. I could've said that I was friends with Makoto-kun, who writes such beautiful words, and whatnot. But no, we don't know anything to one another~"

As Konoka giggled, he couldn't help but notice that she was hiding something from him, but decided to ignore it, as even he hid things from everyone around him, and he wouldn't want people to snoop around his private life.

As they walked together, Makoto recalled what happened with Konoemon before...and his mind didn't even register was was going on between him and Konoka, not realizing that they were closer than most would be after just meeting.

* * *

When they made it to the room of 2A, Makoto snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at Konoka who did the same, showing their smiles to one another as happy as they could be.

"Ready to meet the herd?"

"You mean like cattle?"

Konoka giggled and walked into the room without worry, dragging Makoto along with her as she still hadn't let go of the boys arm, not that Makoto ever minded being attached to the Konoe girl.

As soon as he entered, his yellow eyes looked around the classroom, feeling power coming from a couple of the girls, and noticed that Konoka and Konoemon were indeed right, seeing that they were all girls in fact, and all of them had something that made them either cute, beautiful, or even downright sexy in the more mature looking ones.

" _My oh my, seems like I've hit the jackpot in classes, haven't I? There are even people with some powers here it seems. Well, that's going to be interesting._ " His eyes lit up slightly, then he turned to the front of the class, seeing a small boy with red hair that was tied into a small ponytail, wearing a green business suit, and had little glasses on the bridge of his nose. " _And Konoka-san wasn't lying either, a child Sensei. Though he looks familiar to me. I wonder why?_ " He noted to himself, as he took a deep breath. "Hello everyoneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Making a loud noise, drawing everyone's attention, all eyes laid on him, and most of the girls had eyes as wide as saucers, seeing the blue and red haired boy standing there, knowing who he was, while the minority of the class that didn't know him had wondering eyes to the new male that Konoka had on her arms, something that she wouldn't be letting of anytime soon.

"Holy crap, is that Makoto-sama!?"

The girl that Makoto recognized as Haruna yelled out with excitement, and Makoto shunned away from her for a few seconds, wondering what she was going to do, and why she was here.

"T-Th-That's the famous author!"

A girl with long purple hair announced, drawing the attention of the others around her.

"It really is him after all! Wow, what's he doing here!?"

Another girl with pale red hair, appearing to be the friend of the girl with long purple hair cheered out, and wondered at the same time, with a girl with short hair nodding in agreement, wanting to know exactly what Makoto was doing here.

A girl with pink hair that were tied into small twintails noted the boy and gasped.

"Ooh my! He's the boy that wrote my fav story!"

She cheerfully spoke with a childlike innocence in her tone, something Makoto smiled at, seeing that childlike innocence as something he once had as well, when he was younger.

More and more girls stood up, and all had creepy eyes towards the boy who, not liking the eyes, pushed Konoka forward, and hid behind her, bending down so his head was in the middle of her back, knowing that the cute girl would protect him from these girls.

Konoka turned around, seeing the boy looking at her for protection, and since he healed her shoulder, she didn't see a reason as to why she shouldn't give such protection, so she quickly hugged his head, holding it to her bust.

" _Ooh my God...that's really him..._ " Yue, sat at the back was shocked to see the boy who gave him his number, something she had actually used once, and got a reply in the form of a text. " _J-Just what in the heck is he even doing here? Did Negi-sensei get him to give us a reading? That would be so awesome if Negi-sensei did something like that._ "

That's the logical conclusion that came to her mind, and instantly, her eyes went to Nodoka, seeing the girls face turn crimson at seeing the boy, as she had done the same thing as Yue, and actually got a message back as well, something she wouldn't expect to happen but she did, and couldn't help but smile when he did, knowing that he was quite the genuine person.

Nodoka rubbed her eyes a couple of times, making sure that she was seeing what she was actually seeing, her eyes turning to disbelief, but then having to accept it, and blushed even more.

"I wanna meet him!"

A small girl announced and rushed over, a girl who looked the same as her following, wanting to meet the boy.

"Me too!"

The girl with the childlike innocence jumped up, and bounced all the way over to Makoto and Konoka, with several girls attempting to do the same, wanting to give him hugs, and get things signed, though there was one girl that didn't want to get things signed, and she couldn't help but look on with suspicious eyes.

" _Whats this guy doing here? And why does he feel like Takahata-sensei...? He's a teenager, but something about him is...no. He feels older than Takahata-sensei, more mature but how is that possible? His eyes...like he's lived for so long...but he's a teen, it doesn't make sense...! Iyaaaa! I'm so confused!_ "

The girl with bells in her hair growled in discontent, wanting to know why she felt like she was staring at someone who should be older than he is, though there was no getting around the fact that he looked around their age, so there wasn't away for him to be older...though that didn't mean she wasn't interested in him.

As the girls neared him, all making the groping motions towards him, Konoka held out her hand, stopping their advances, while using the other hand to lightly stroke the boys hair, something he found to be quite soothing.

"No...no. Naughty girls, no upsetting Makoto-kun. He's so sensitive." She giggled, and hugged him even closer. "You can't touch my Makoto-kun anymore, naughty girls." She let slip that he was 'hers', something she face palmed at, and corrected herself quickly. "I-I mean, he's under my protection...hehe~ Yeah, that's it hehehee~"

She giggled at the end, nervously at that, and saw that more of the aggressive girls looked on with hungry eyes, Haruna being no exception, as this time, she couldn't be taken away by body guards, unless they were around.

"Aawwwww, I wanna hug him!"

The girl with pink hair pouted, but Konoka shook her head.

"No Makie-chan, you can't hug him. That's bad Makie-chan, you'll frighten him."

The girl now known as Makie pouted even more and stomped her foot on the ground, showing her sadness, as Makoto stood up, and looked around, until his eyes fell on Nodoka, and he waved.

"Nodoka-san! Hello! Who knew you'd be in this class as well!? Isn't that a weird coincidence huh!?"

[H-He knows Honya-chan!?]

That was the collective shout that they all gave, giving Nodoka evil eyes in the process, something Nodoka cowered away from, but was glad that he remembered her.

Nodoka raised her hand, and waved a little bit towards him, shy as hell, something that Makoto found adorable. But then his eyes dragged upwards, and saw that Yue was also there, so he gave a wave.

"And Yue-san as well. Man oh man, this is like a weird thing, isn't it? Maybe destiny huh~?"

[And Yue-chi as well!?]

Again, another bout of thunderous roars went for Yue this time, greatly shocking the girl, but then she waved back, being braver than Nodoka, who couldn't even form words, while the boy looked at Makoto with raised eyebrows, wondering what he was doing here, and knew who he was as well, being a fan of his books, despite the fact that he shouldn't be reading such books at his age, even if the sexual content is a minimal.

"Hello again, Makoto-san. Why are you-"

"Shhhh, Yue-chi!" A girl with fiery red hair stopped Yue who wore an annoyed face, and walked forward, standing up from her lone desk, to everyone but Makoto who noticed the ghost girl sat there, and wondered why she hadn't passed on yet. But he didn't have time to think about it, as the girl made it to him, and smiled. "Yo, the names Asakura Kazumi, resident reporter of 2A and future journalist. You're the famous Nakashima Makoto-kun, aren't you? This isn't just some mask, is it?"

Makoto chuckled, and winked at the reporter who blushed at the sight.

"Hello my good reporter. It is I, Nakashima Makoto. You may call me Makoto if you wish. May I call you Kazumi-san?" Kazumi nodded absentmindedly as he looked around, Konoka still on his arm."There seems to be a few girls that I know here, like I've seen their faces before. Before the rumour mill comes along, I will say that right now, I am going to be joining this class for at least a few weeks, maybe even the semester, who knows."

For a few seconds, no one said anything as they were very stunned by what he said, and tried to take it in that Makoto was going to be joining their class.

That was until...

[YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!]

Nearly all of the girls cheered, besides a certain few, with the bell haired girl didn't look exactly thrilled that he was staying around, and her mind couldn't see why he would be in a class full of girls.

Kazumi then moved closer, and looked into his eyes.

"So...you're really staying here, are you?"

"Indeed I am, my dear reporter."

He responded with a small smile, something Kazumi smiled at, as she wanted this to happen as well...of all of five seconds ago, since he was known to the class, but it wasn't anything less than most things that people want as well.

"Hold on a second!" The girl with bells yelled out and rushed Makoto who smiled at her. "Y-You, who are you exactly!? And why are you in a class full of girls!? Even if you're famous, I wanna know what you're doing here, and why do you feel like you're an old man!?"

The girl blurted it out, shocking, and annoying, most of the class at the same time, though Makoto didn't take offense to it, as to them, he could be seen as a old man, and a young man at the same time, as he was a 15 year old in every sense of biology. The only thing that wasn't was his mind, which was pretty good considering his age.

"Asuna! Don't be so rude all of a sudden!"

Konoka scolded, only for Makoto to pat her head, calming her.

"No, it's quite alright Konoka-san. You all have a right to know why a boy is within a girls class. So I can't say that I blame her when she asked, though she could've asked more nicely. After all manners don't cost anything."

"That is true Asuna."

The newly named Asuna scowled with what Konoka said, but kept her eyes on the male.

"W-Well, thanks for understanding at least. So tell me, what are you doing here?"

Makoto put a hand to his chin, humming away, attempting to think of a

"Hmmm, Konoemon...Konoka-san..." Tears came to his eyes, but Konoka held his hand, which made him smile. "Yes, Konoemon who is totally a Digimon but says he isn't because he doesn't want me to know, asked me to come here, to do things that I'm not allowed to discuss with you all, besides a certain few people, which I don't believe includes you. Sorry, but you'd have to ask that Digimon that isn't a Digimon about such things. But yes, I'm here, and I'm gonna stay for a few weeks and will be studying with you with little boy Sensei there, as I said, lets get along from now on Asuna-san!"

Asuna looked at him as he stuck out his hand for a handshake. She then looked at the hand, and her hand moved an inch, but then she stopped herself, suspicions still roaming around in her mind.

"Hmm, so you wouldn't mind if I go and ask the Dean myself? If you claim this to be true, you wouldn't mind if I do these things?"

Asuna's eyes focused on him as she awaited the answer.

"Be my guest."

Makoto replied and gestured to the door, as Asuna went out of the class from that very same doorway, ignoring the mini Sensei's and a girl with long blonde hair pleas for her to stay, as she needed to know if he was telling the truth or not, for personal reasons.

As she left, Konoka got within his personal space, and bowed her head.

"I'm so sorry, Asuna is...well, truthfully, she isn't a normal girl, and doesn't accept things easily, and she has an old man fetish...yeah, thought I'd throw that in, to explain why she said that you feel like an old man, as she might like you."

Makoto chuckled, and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it Konoka-san, I've met people who are like that, and usually they turn out to be some of the more interesting people in the world. Or they could be just wacky nut-job's."

Konoka's perpetual smile came through quite clearly to him, as Kazumi got out a notepad and pen, looking towards the make author with a bright and happy smile, full of questions for him.

"Then I, as class 2A's-"

"E-Excuse me!" The boy finally raised his voice, cutting off Kazumi who looked mad at the mini Sensei for what he did and looked towards Makoto who locked eyes with him, his eyes turning to questioning. "Y-You are...eeeh, r-r-really Nakashima-san?"

The boy was understandable nervous, talking to someone who wasn't just famous, but also someone that he looked up to as an author, though Makoto didn't know anything about that.

Makoto took in his appearance again, and his eyes again turned to wondering.

" _I'm sure I've seen someone like him before, but where was that again...?_ " Makoto couldn't figure it out, but decided that it wasn't important, and moved closer to Negi, ignoring Kazumi for the moment. "Yes, that's right, you're Negi-kun aren't you?" Negi responded with a curious nod, wanting to know how he knew her. "Hehe, don't worry Negi-kun, Konoka-san told me who you were on the way here. And I guess you know by now why I'm here."

"Y-Yes, The Dean did say that there would be a new student, but I-I didn't know it would be you." He confessed to the chuckling boy. "N-Nakashima-san, you are...you are my...eeh..."

" _So that Dean already told this child that I would be within the class. What a naughty Digimon that he is._ " The blue and red haired boy looked at Negi, and chuckled as he crossed the distance, and petted the child on the head, causing the boy to have a red face from the elder boys hand on his head. "I'm your what boy?"

Makoto wanted a clear answer, wondering why Negi was stuttering around him.

"Eeeh...favourite...author..."

As the boy confessed, most were surprised that Negi would read the kind of books that Makoto would right, as they weren't exactly child appropriate.

"I see, so you read my books, you naughty child? You shouldn't be reading such books at your age, but its okay. You're a Sensei of a class full of teen girls. You've got to have some kind of maturity to you, haven't you?"

"Y-Yes!"

Negi with some kind of confidence answered as Makoto smiled down at the child.

"Then that's good Negi-kun. If you need a little help with anything, then you come and see me straight away okay?" Makoto then leaned down, and got close to his ear, most of the girls seeing it as sexual rather than what it actually was. "Even if it is magical, I wouldn't mind helping out such a kid with such things. So come to me if you have such problems and I might be able to lend you a hand."

He told Negi, remembering what Konoemon said about telling Negi that he should come to him if he had problems of a magical nature. If he was going to honour the agreement or not, he wasn't sure. He'd have to see if he liked the kid or not.

As he leaned away from Negi again, Negi's eyes shot open at the realization that Makoto knows about magic, him, or both, which was probably in the young Negi's eyes, as he wouldn't have a reason to whisper that if he didn't have a reason to whisper such things.

Makoto then turned back to Kazumi, and giving her a smile, which she returned.

"Okay dear reporter, I will answer any and all questions that you have."

"Great!" Kazumi cheered and got close, as Makoto pushed Konoka in front of him for protection. "Now, on with the questions. Since we know your name...aah, I know. Lets start with your age."

"Over 200 and less than a 1000." He replied with a chuckle, as his age was in those brackets, as the girls and Negi looked at him strangely, apart from one tanned skinned girl with white hair, who instantly believed what he said. Seeing the strange looks, he smiled 'innocently'. "I'm 15 years old my dear reporter."

Everyone, neared everyone at that, nodded at that, seeing how he looked around 15 and couldn't be anything but that age so they accepted the answer without a worry, smiling as he showed a demeanour that was a good one.

Though from above, Yue looked on with suspicious eyes, due to her inquisitive nature.

" _Something about what he said then was...hmmmmm, why did it sound like the first answer was more...real than the second one...nah, he couldn't be that old, he'd be dead if he was. There's no one that could be that age. Maybe I'm over thinking this._ "

Yue decided to go against her better judgment and decided to let it go, as Kazumi wrote down the information.

"I see I see. Such a jokester aren't you?" Makoto laughed a little, nodding his head, though was serious in what he said. "Now...lets see, we know who you are, where you were born thanks to that biography, the age not being specified in that biography...okay! Your hair. It's red and blue, why is that? Did you dye it yourself? If you did, that's a good job. It looks quite real."

Makoto tan a hand through his hair, and smiled to himself.

"Actually this is all natural my dear reporter."

He responded with a bright smile, Kazumi narrowing her eyes.

"B-But, that couldn't be possible. No one is born with such coloured hair."

"Why not?" He began, seeing the confusion on her face. "You yourself has red hair, that girl over there has pink hair, and others in the class have impossible coloured hair, so why couldn't I have two coloured hairs?"

Kazumi looked at Makie, the girl he pointed at, then at the Loli twins, and at others in the class that had different than 'normal' coloured hair, and could see why he said what he had said.

"Eeeh...good point actually. Yeah, I can see why that is. Now, the million yen question. Are you single, and are you willing to have a girlfriend? And do you prefer big breasted girls like me, or someone like Yue-chi who's basically as flat as a board?"

This was one question most of the females wanted to know about, seeing as they either liked, or wanted to be close to, the male due to him being rich and famous, though some weren't that bothered about it and decided that even if he was involved with someone, they'd still be his friend.

Yue looked offended by what she said, and looked down at her chest, and pouted, seeing that she doesn't have as big a chest as some of the class, especially the likes of Kazumi, and didn't like she used her to comment on such things when there are smaller chested girls in the class.

"Funny that you should mention that. I'm currently single, and indeed, am looking for a partner so she can help me with many things in this world. I am looking for a good strong partner, and I hope that I find one and if that relationship turns to romantic, then it does. However, right now, I'm not looking for such things, only for someone who'll stand beside me and face adversities. As for your second question, breast size doesn't matter to me that much, as long as she has a good heart, then anything else is a bonus."

As soon as the words left his lips, most of the girls erupted, and took his words literally, seeing that he wanted a partner for life, not hearing what he said that he didn't really want a romantic relationship right now, and all blushed that wanted to be such things, and crowded around him.

"I'll be your partner!"

One of the twins announced, the other nodding her head.

"T-Two for the price of one! We'd be adults then right, Onee-chan?"

"That's right Fumika! We'd be adult partners of Makoto-kun here!"

Makoto chuckled at that, and petted their heads, seeing them as cute girls.

"Hehe, if I had twins as partners then I would have a good deal, wouldn't I?"

He gave a little joke, but the twins thought he was serious, and latched onto him. However, since they were around Negi's height, their heads came to just below chest level.

Then, Makie got close, and adopted cute features.

"Ooh pick me! I'd be a good partner! We'd be able to do amazing things together forever and ever!"

"No not her, me Makoto-sama! We'd make the best sex partners!"

Haruna made herself known, Makoto smiling weakly at the girl as she latched onto him, with Makie doing the same, pulling him left and right as the twins did the same, pulling him forward, with Konoka looking pissed that they were doing such things.

"No me!"

"Get lost with you, he's gonna pick me!"

"Screw off! He wants me!"

More and more girls kept saying that they wanted to be his partner as he smiled at all of them.

"Nodoka, get in there!"

Yue commanded the violet girl, who blushed many shades of red, and shook her head again and again as steam came out of her ears, her body physically holding herself back from joining in.

To him, all of them would be good potential candidates, for different reasons. He looked between all of them, the twins looking at him with a pleading look. He saw Makie with the same look, and others as well.

Konoka looked between them all, then back at Makoto, and gave a cheeky smile.

"If they don't work out, I could become a candidate Makoto-kun~ I wouldn't mind being Makoto-kun's partner~"

"Hehe, well that's a nice idea. Say, why don't we just do that Konoka-san?"

She giggled as he did. But then, more of the girls all pulled him in different directions, all wanting him to be their partner, even if most didn't understand what that really meant, with very few actually graspng what he meant.

"Get off him you bitches!"

Haruna cried, as Makie pulled Makoto away from her.

"No! He's gonna be my cuddle partner because he's so darn cute! We are gonna cuddle more and more from now on!"

Makie declared as the twins let out cries, and pulled him even harder forward.

"No, he's gonna make us his partners, right Fumika?"

"Yes, that's right Onee-chan, he's our partner now!"

The twins made bold statements, and continued pulling him along with Konoka stopping him and pulling him back to her, then Haruna pulled him forward, hissing at Konoka who did the same, as Makie also pulled him, then some more girls that appeared to be friends made cheers, pulling him towards them, wanting to feel his body more than actually being partners.

"Marry me Makoto-sama!"

"Lets be partners for life kay!"

"No, marry both of us!"

"Yes, marry both of us Makoto-san!"

"N-No way, Makoto-kun can't marry you all. You just met, you cant just suddenly say such things!"

Haruna, Makie, Fuka, Fumika, and Konoka all were fighting over him, as the others watched on, with Kazumi smiling to herself, seeing how this could be somewhat of a challenge, and ideas all formed in her mind. Others also had some ideas on what they could do with this, and how they could become his partner. However, there were some girls that didn't like how they took his words, and meant they were getting married.

As he was being pulled, a long brown haired girl tied into a ponytail stood up, and raised her objections to the boy being pulled, clear annoyance on the girls face, and in her eyes as well.

"Alright, that's enough, all of you! Nakashima-san said that he wasn't looking for a romantic partner right now. His exact words were that if it did lead to such things, then that would be okay. He never said that he was going to be looking for a wife or anything like that, you all just went nuts with what he said and took it another way all together. Most likely, he is looking for friends, than anything else."

Makoto looked at the girl with long brown hair tied into a ponytail, and saw a maturity that he didn't see in some of the other girls, and found that to be quite endearing.

"You are exactly right there...eeeh..."

He trailed off, looking for a name, which she gave with a smile.

"Okouchi Akira. Call me Akira, Nakashima-san."

"Akira-san, then. Call me Makoto."

The newly named Akira gave a nod and a mesmerizing smile.

"Then Makoto-san it is." She smiled, and looked at the girls. "You all shouldn't jump to conclusions, and should all ask next time and listen to what people say. It is his first day here, we should be making him feel welcome, not scaring him with offers of marriage. Anyone would want to run for the hills hearing such things when just making it to the new school. So all let go of him."

She gave them stern looks which made them relent, and let go, not wanting to anger the swimmer however they did mumble things about Akira, but she didn't care, though Konoka refused to let go, which Akira sighed at, and since Makoto didn't seem to have a problem with her, she didn't say anything else about it.

He then looked at the rest of the girls who offered him such things, and even offered a little more, so he smiled.

"Well, you're all so sweet to offer me such things, even things that I didn't quite expect so well done for even surprising me like you did, that's quite the achievement, isn't it. Thank you for such good offers, I can't deny that I'm taking quite a number of them into consideration right now. I'll have to take them all into-"

As he was about to finish, Asuna came through the door, huffing and puffing, suggesting that she has been running for her dear life, sweat rolling down her chin, and looked at Makoto with wide eyes.

"You..." She mumbled darkly, walking closer. "S-So, you're really going to school here...and when were you going to explain that you're also going to be living in the dorms with us huh!?"

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

All of the girls screamed out this, bar a couple of the more level headed ones, as they were stunned by the new information that they had received about Makoto spending his sleeping hours in the dorms with them, and more of the perverted ones began developing lewd ideas about what they could do with him.

" _Best not say that I'm gonna be living with one of them just yet. Though I still have to ask about that..._ "

He thought to himself, seeing that any of them would be perfect to live with.

"I-I object to this!" A blonde haired girl stood up, and looked at Makoto who smirked back. "N-Nakashima-san, I must protest to this. Negi-sensei is one thing, since he is a young boy, but you're a teenager, you cannot possibly live in a girls dorm. As Iincho of this class, I cannot allow you to live with teen girls. And your clothes, you're wearing...n-not the standard uniform."

She put her foot down, attempting to appear threatening, but to Makoto, he found it rather funny what she was doing.

"Such a prude Ayaka-san. You're just angry that he's not a Shota and you can't get your Shotacon claws into him."

Konoka muttered with annoyance, to the girl known as Ayaka who scowled at the Konoe girl, who hugged Makoto's arm, showing Ayaka that she was wrong as Makoto didn't even react to it really.

"I see, so you wish for me to cross dress for you, is that it girl? If I wore school clothes here, they'd be girls uniforms. So, you're asking me to do such things, as I don't really have a problem with such things. Hey, I've got some fine legs, so I'm sure that I wouldn't look that bad in a skirt."

Even though he joked, he sounded so serious that it sounded as if he really didn't have a problem with it, as most, including Ayaka, blushed, and imagined him in girls clothes, something that even gave Nodoka a sluight nose bleed, though she covered it quite well.

"W-Well...m-maybe not such a thing...maybe what you have on is a good enough outfit for now...b-but you still have to dress in school clothes. Maybe find another outfit, with pants that are designed to be worn at school, and have a blazer like we have on."

Ayaka suggested, though wasn't happy about how he would be staying in the school dorms, and how he might see things that he shouldn't be seen, something that she wouldn't mind if it was Negi.

"Hmmmmm..." He hummed, and looked at her, then smiled a smile that made Ayaka flinch. "The Shotacon seems strong in this one. No, the reading's are off the charts! What the hell!? Is this to the point of obsession!? Ooh my God, she's going to take Negi-kun for herself with such levels of obsession! Look Konoka-san at these levels!"

He gasped as the girl cried and Asuna, along with most of the class including Konoka, giggled, then showed Konoka the watch he had on his wrist, her playing along with his little game.

"Ooh my, I can see it Makoto-kun. This is going to be stalker level of Shota love. Ooh my, does this mean that Negi-kun is going to be in such a dangerous situation? Does this mean he's going to be...molested?"

As she said that with a 'scared' tone, Ayaka began crying a little with eyes brimming with tears, as Makoto turned to Negi, looking directly into the young boys eyes with a mischievous eyes on to the unsure ones of the young boy.

"You best be scared of this girl little Negi-kun. According to my radar, this girl is level 10 Shotacon, the top level, and might even push to the next level, level 11 Shotacon which has been unheard of for now, but with her, it is a possibility and if such things happen, then you're going to be in danger. She'll do anything to be with the Shota, you, which includes kidnapping, crossdressing both of you so she is the dominant one in the 'relationship', dinner invitations that will turn out bad with the Shotacon taking the Shota, and doing things that the Shotacon shouldn't do to the Shota boy. And then there's the whole thing where she breaks into your room at night and will fondle you as you sleep, and she'll take pictures of your naked body so she can do many things with your body when you aren't around, which include licking the picture while she does things to herself, sharing those images out so she can make money, and to share them with her fellow Shotacon's among other things as well. Just something to think about if she ever wants to be alone with you."

Negi, who had watery eyes through all of that, allowed the dams to burst and tears flowed from his eyes, and he rushed to Makoto, hiding behind him as he cried "Don't let Iincho-san take me Nakashima-san!" again and again, as the girl nicknamed Iincho looked at Negi with sad eyes and had few tears rolling from her eyes, Asuna smirking, deciding that Makoto isn't so bad if he could make Iincho cry like this.

Makoto turned, bent down, and petted Negi on the head.

"Don't you worry about a thing, I wont allow Iincho-san to take you to her love dungeon. If she tries, come and get me, and I will tell Iincho-san where to go, and if that's not enough, I'll call the Shotacon police."

"O-Oh, thank you Nakashima-san, you're the best!"

Makoto gave a bewitching smile, and stood up, Negi still clinging to him due to the fear that Ayaka gave him, which he couldn't deny was a little due to the fact that he had been offered things that Makoto had said, and could see how it could lead to something very dangerous.

Ayaka, feeling like she was losing Negi, decided to be 'nice' to Makoto so she could gain his favour back in her court again.

"N-Nakashima-san...a-as Iincho, I...I permit you to...stay in...to stay in the girls...dorms..."

It was very hard for Ayaka. It was very difficult for her to do it, but she sucked up what pride she had, and did what she had to do, even if it was just so she could remain close to Negi, though she wasn't that close if she was honest with herself, and wanted to be even closer than she is right now.

"Well that's very nice to say, because I'm staying in your room Iincho-san, in your bed in fact. Well, at least that's what Konoemon said so if you have a problem with that, go and see Konoemon, the Digimon by the way."

"You flipping what!? My room!? My BED!? Why in the hell would Konoemon-sensei do such things to me!?" Ayaka snapped as Asuna laughed right at the girls peril filled face, knowing it was a joke due to the look in his eyes. Ayaka then saw Negi's face and how attached he seemed to Makoto, so she calmed herself. "I-I mean, y-you are going to be...eeeh...Y-Yes, you are staying in my room a-are you? A-And in my bed huh? T-That's something...weird, yet wo-wonderful...y-yes, that's a go-good thing. W-Well, that's something...different I guess...I-I don't know what to say to that...I-I welcome you...in my bed...I think..."

Ayaka was lost for words, and wanted to yell out loud, but couldn't because Negi was there, and she didn't want to put him off her. And if she disagreed, she'd see that Negi would be put off her, and she didn't want that, no matter the cost.

"Nah, I'm only joking with you Iincho-san. I wouldn't like to share a room with a Shotacon~" He relieved Ayaka by saying that with his joking tone, though she pouted when he said the Shotacon business, and turned back to the child. "I'm sure I've disrupted your lesson enough for today. So please tell me where to sit, and you can continue doing whatever it is you do with these young minds."

As he said that, most of the girls returned to their seats, even people like Asuna. Though Konoka refused to let go of his arm, something that a certain girl in the class looked on with furrowed eyes.

"Y-Yes, you're right...now to find a seat...a seat..."

* * *

BANG!

Suddenly, the door was violently thrown open, to reveal a young girl who has long blonde hair, and looks to be a foreigner not native to Japan, and with blue eyes, most would guess she was European descent.

Behind her, was a mint green haired girl that looked around 15, but she had...antenna sticking out of her head. She also had some details that made her look less than human, something that most didn't even comment on.

"Are the rumours true!? Are you in here!?"

The blonde girl yelled, her eyes scanning around the room for a certain someone, never stopping as she went through all of the students in the seats, not seeing anyone there, and looked towards Negi, seeing that there was someone there, so she focused her eyes, and her eyes fell onto Makoto's form.

Makoto looked at the girl, and then his face broke out into a smile.

"Eva-chan, what a surprise. Though that Digimon did mention you were here, so you've actually shown up, have you Eva-chan? You look the same as ever...actually, did you do something different with your hair?"

The girl named Evangeline looked at the boy, and she smirked as she walked closer. Others looked on as Makoto went forward as well, Konoka not letting go and moved forward as well.

As they got close to one another, they both developed smirks, and licked their lips.

"My oh my, whoever thought that you'd end up here. This is certainly a big surprise. After all these years, you've shown up now. It is about time."

Eva stated with a smirk, genuinely surprised that he was here, and was secretly glad as well.

"And you as well, Eva-chan. Who'd ever have thought we'd both end up in the same place after all these years apart." Makoto began and bent down so he was at Eva's level, and opened his arms wide. "Bring it in then Eva-chan, it's good to see you. You know that you want to as well."

Eva at first didn't do anything, as it was against her to show public displays of affection, until she gave in, as this was someone that she knew quite well and got along with very well, hugged Makoto who did the same to Evangeline, something that confused and greatly shocked the others within the class, even Negi who didn't really know who the blonde girl was, having not met her before properly.

"Baka, you've come here now, after 15 years."

"Well, 20 years of my life have been pretty bad." He confessed to the confusion of the others. "So..."

"Not here."

Eva grabbed his hand, tipping him away from the Konoe girl, and dragged him to the back of the class room. Negi wanted to comment on it, but one dark look from Evangeline stopped him.

Konoka watched on with sadness, and reluctantly returned to her seat, though wasn't happy about how Evangeline did what she did.

As Makoto and Eva made it to the back, the green haired girl sat down in front of them, as they sat at the very back, Evangeline not caring that she was in the class, something that she protested to come too often, as she had seen her friend again.

Negi looked at the back, and wondered what they were doing, but stopped and did what he had to do within the class, and began teaching again, with many of the girls not listening, preferring to look behind at the newcomer, even Konoka was looking behind, along with Yue and Nodoka, who wished to converse with the boy as well, though had to wonder how Eva, someone who doesn't speak to anyone else, was so open as to hug the boy.

"So...what's your name this time?"

Evangeline questioned with a giggle, knowing that he changed his name often, so much so that even Evangeline didn't know what his true name was, as Makoto chuckled.

"This time huh. The names Nakashima Makoto."

"Then, Makoto it is." She stated with a smile, then inched closer. "So, what in the hell are you doing here? I heard a couple of years ago, before I was sealed, something happened and you dropped off the face of the earth. I like looked for a year or so, but couldn't find you. So what happened?"

He put a hand to his forehead, and sighed, knowing she'd bring it up, and couldn't blame her and decided to tell her while they whispered between the two of them, so the others wouldn't hear her.

"Yes...about 20 years ago now, my Imouto was killed by this group dubbed 'Slayers' that hunted down me and my Imouto relentlessly, eventually getting her, and then some idiots sealed my powers with this curse when I went to get my revenge on these stupid humans, for the most part that is. I still have some of my powers, but it's nothing like I once was. That curse being that I have to find true love, which doesn't exist at least that's what I believe to be true, or I wont ever get my powers back. Anyway, after they did that, they were going to kill me, but I used that spell you taught me...eeh, Frozen Earth to escape and then vowed my revenge to kill them one day, which I intend to do."

Slowly dropping his cheerful demeanour, Evangeline could instantly see how much he was effected by it, as the one she knew was an idiot that was cheerful all the time, but right now, he wasn't showing anything like that and she kind of agreed about the true love bit, as she loved Nagi, but it didn't do anything for her, and it even got her stuck at the Academy. In her eyes, they shared something quite similar, believing that love didn't exist, and if it did, it liked making them its bitch as she was sealed because of love, and he was hurting and cursed because of his unyielding love for his little sister. In away, they shared a kinship with one another, something few could understand.

"Wow, so that's what happened...I'm so sorry, I didn't know that your Imouto was killed. It must've been tough for you to deal with, considering how close you two were. Practically inseparable if I remember."

Feeling genuine remorse for him, she gave her condolences, as she knew how close they were, and how he loved her, even more so than she had ever loved anything, and didn't know what else to say, other than that.

But he shook his head at her, so she didn't have to feel such things.

"No, don't worry. I'm dealing with it."

"I see..." She knew he was lying, and saw how he was a shell of his former self, even if he didn't display such things, and could only conclude that he really was depressed beyond belief. "Anyway, you used a spell of mine huh. Heh, told ya it would come in handy someday."

"It certainly was." Makoto agreed, then remembered something. "Speaking of, I'm gonna have to get you something for that. I promised myself when I saw you next, I'd do something nice for you since you essentially saved me that night with your spell, and since I am like really rich now, I can get you anything you want, so anything you want?"

Upon hearing that, Eva became giddy and got to thinking what she wanted. She knew what she wanted most in this world, but knew that even without knowing how much power he had left, it wouldn't be enough to free her.

"Well, besides what I really would want, I could do with some liquor."

The alcoholic in her was happy that she could get some, as she was running dry on such things, and Konoemon wasn't allowing some of her shipments into Mahora, for reasons even she didn't know, and thought that he was a sadist for holding back such things.

"Ooh you naughty girl." He chuckled at the girl, and handed her a phone number. She looked at it confused, so he clarified. "Ring that up, I had a feeling it would be something to do with alcohol, so I had that prepared beforehand when that Konoemon, that damn Digimon lying bastard, told me you'd be here. Just give my name, and they'll deliver anything you could want and charge it to me, which is fine hehe~ Maybe even some blood wine that you love so much~?"

Adding that incentive was all Evangeline needed, and instantly, she forget that she was sealed for a minute, many thoughts of her favourite drinks running around in her mind and the prospect that she'd be able to get anything that she wanted, and she didn't have to pay for it...well, that was the best day ever.

Makoto then looked at the girl, smiling happily, seeing Eva happy made him happy as well.

"So Eva-chan, why are you here exactly? Last I heard, you were pursuing Nagi...san for something...love was it? I don't remember well, but I vaguely remember something about how Nagi...san was being chased by some Vampire."

He added on the extra honorifics, knowing how much Nagi hated it when people used honorifics with his name.

That stopped her in her tracks, memories of the curse that kept her here filling her mind, and she looked down at the ground.

"Don't...even. It's...ugh, that damn Nagi. You know, you fall in love with someone, something you can't help I might add, and I could've handled the rejection, eventually, but nooooo. Nagi doesn't care about me or my feelings, and trapped me here like the dirty bastard he is. He thought something like "Screw this bitch, lets just slap a curse on her that makes her attend a school full of humans with no powers I might add and forget about her!" as he'd laugh with his boyfriends while making out with them, most likely as he must be gay to reject me, and that's what I've been doing for 15 years now. He said he'd be back for my first graduation, but he never came back, and now that he is gone, wherever he is, I'm left to rot in this place while these humans mock me and my pain, especially on that damn Halloween. Ooh funny Vampire-chan is out again and she can bite people. Makes me sick."

She growled in annoyance, and tightened her fist so tight that she wanted to hit something. It was evident on her face how pissed she really was with the situation Nagi had put her in, and even Makoto could see how she was hurting, though found it funny about the Halloween stuff.

" _Wow, she's got issues~ Especially when it is to do with Halloween~_ " Makoto thought with a laugh in his mind, and then took out a dagger that he had, something that she didn't even care as to why he had such things, giving it to her, as he placed his hand on the table. "Go on, you can stab my hand if you want. Let all that anger out~"

"R-Really? You'd do that for me?"

She said with a cutesy voice as she took the dagger, intending to do it anyway, with a cute face appearing on her face, only enhancing her cuteness to levels that she didn't even know about.

"Of course, you're one of my closest friends after all, so go on and stab my hand as many times as you want. Don't worry, I can still heal from stab wounds like this."

"Then, I'm game~"

She raised the blade, and aimed it down at his hand. He smiled as the blade went down, a slasher smile on Evangeline's face as the blade neared Makoto's hand and, eventually it impaled his hand as the smile grew wider and wider.

"Aaargh you bitch! I'm going to kill you!"

He howled in 'pain' and 'threatened' her, then laughed together with Evangeline, as Eva twisted the knife, something Makoto was completely fine with, as he barely felt a thing on his skin at all, feeling nothing of anything at all, as he'd been stabbed many times in his life, and now has a resistance to such things. While he still felt the blade like any human would, it didn't bother him anymore.

"Ooh man, I so needed that~ Thank you for indulging me in such things~"

Eva laughed out, Makoto doing the same as she was, knowing how good it was to do such things.

As they laughed together, a girl with orange like hair and glasses looked on with wide eyes, having caught everything that happened, and saw that Makoto had been stabbed by Evangeline, and was now laughing about it.

Evangeline, noticing eyes on them, turned to see the girl sitting there, watching with wide eyes and smirked.

" _This is going to freak her out~ That damn Hasegawa Chisame. She needs to get off the Internet which slows down my connection when in class and in my cottage as well, that cow~_ "

She thought maniacally. She then took out the blade from Makoto's hand, gesturing with her eyes to look over towards Chisame, which he did, and knew what she wanted and thought that it would be funny, and then thought he'd erase her memory later on.

So the boy lifted his hand, and showed his palm to her which was slowly healing, as Eva from behind him, licked the knife with his blood on, both showing smirks on their faces as Eva mouthed "You're next~" as the smile grew wider and wider, something Chisame panicked about, feeling her heart going faster and faster.

"S-Shit!" Chisame jumped back, falling onto the floor from her chair, crying for her life, tears running down her face. "K-Keep away from me you psychopath! D-Don't touch me Loli-sama! Please don't stab me!"

Chisame cried and walked to the front of the class, too afraid to run by this point as she kept looking at Evangeline who kept waving the knife at her with a slasher smile on her face, scaring her more and more.

"Hasegawa-san?" Negi called her as she made it to the front of the class, as fear set into her eyes. "Is something-"

"Don't talk to me you Shota teacher!" She snapped, something Ayaka didn't like, and as the girl was about to say something when Chisame put her panicked and shaking hand out, stopping her advances. "Don't even start with me Shotacon. I just witnessed..." She trailed off as Makoto raised his hand, only for her to see, with Evangeline running the blade through it, causing Chisame to screech. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh! Ooh my God! She stabbed him! She stabbed him! That Loli stabbed the new kid! She stabbed him and now he has holes in his hands! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Someone for the love of God control that Loli-sama before she comes after us next! Someone save him from that thing up there!"

As she screamed, everyone looked behind to Eva and Makoto, but by this time, the holes in his hands were gone, and the knife had disappear magically, something that Chisame was stunned about and resisted the urge to cry.

"I don't know what's wrong with her." Makoto stated with Eva nodding. "We were just having a nice lovely chat when she freaked out like she did. I think there might be something wrong with her."

"I agree, she's acting unusually strange. We were just sitting here, and talking about old times, is all. She just lost her marbles, and screamed at us like that, believing we had done something like stabbing each other or whatever it was when we obviously haven't. Blood and holes in his hands would be present if we did such things, when they aren't obviously."

Both Makoto and Evangeline then showed 'innocent' faces, and looked like Angels, even some imagining that they had halos above their heads, looking like the perfect students.

Chisame blinked back tears as confusion set within her mind, as Negi walked closer to her.

"Hasegawa-san, Nakashima-san doesn't have any holes in his hands and Evangeline-san doesn't appear to have anything that could stab someone. Did you perhaps imagine it?"

Negi offered as a possible explanation, something Chisame wasn't interested in.

"I-I...saw...and then...hands...she said...I'm next...but there's nothing...I could've sworn that...but it was...then again it was...although maybe it was...wh-what's going on...? I'm confused and scared..."

Chisame, while mumbling walked away towards her seat, sitting down when she got there, confusion on the girls mind as she kept looking towards Makoto and Evangeline, seeing them conversing with one another.

However, a minute later...

"N-No! She's got a gun! Take it off her! She's going to shoot everyone in the class! She's insane Loli-sama! She's going to shoot Nakashima with it! She's going to kill him this time! She's like going to shoot him through the face and murder him!"

Chisame cried as Eva flashed a toy gun at her that looked very convincingly like a gun and pointed it at Makoto's head as he 'cried', something that the robot girl handed her, and then quickly hid it as everyone turned around, looking at Eva who showed her hands to everyone, revealing no gun whatsoever as Makoto looked normal as well, showing no evidence that he had been crying.

Negi, seeing that Eva didn't have a gun, looked towards Chisame who sobbed.

"Hasegawa-san, would you like to take a minute? Visit the nurse perhaps?"

"I-I...don't...understand..."

Chisame was becoming mentally broken by what Makoto and Evangeline were doing with one another, though to everyone else, it looked like Chisame was just losing her mind.

"Izumi-san, since you are the nurses aid, could you take Hasegawa-san to the nurse please?"

"Y-Yes, I will take her." A girl with silver hair stood up from her seat at the front, and walked towards Chisame and helped her to her feet. "Come on Chisame-san, lets get you to the nurse now, and have a nice lay down."

The girl helped Chisame to her feet, who looked shaken by what had transpired within the classroom, and clung to the silver haired girl for dear life as her body convulsed rapidly.

"S-She had a gun...Ako...she had a gun..."

Chisame mumbled as the girl Ako led her out of the classroom, soothing her as Makoto and Evangeline held back laughs, the others looking concerned for Chisame, hoping that the girl wasn't having a mental breakdown.

As she passed Evangeline on the way out, Evangeline showed the toy gun to her and pointed it at Makoto only for Chisame to see, which made her sob even more, and then she left as the pair giggled to one another.

"God we are naughty Eva-chan~"

"Yes, but we've acknowledged that and we can move on."

Evangeline stated as a chuckle came from Makoto.

"There's nothing that's going to change about you from that, is there?"

"Hell no. I said that I acknowledged it and we'd move on. I never said it was going to change me or do anything to change myself because I have a sense of humour. What about you?"

"Obviously not Eva-chan. We've just got twisted senses of humour."

At that, the two giggled at one another darkly, enjoying one another's company.

The class soon got back to normal as Eva and Makoto kept laughing quietly together.

"God, I've not laughed like that in awhile. I'll have to erase her memories later or this might effect her in a messed up way. I didn't think she'd go that nuts over something like that."

Makoto admitted to the girl next to him, something Evangeline nodded at.

"Yeah, I've not laughed like that in ages. And that's Hasegawa for you, she claims she isn't nuts, but she's an Internet otaku and is as mental as the rest of them, just a different type of insanity. I'm so glad that you're here, it's better than being alone in this place."

Evangeline stated, happy that he was around, him feeling the same, by seeing one of his eldest friends.

"Hehe, yeah. You're right about that. I'm glad I came now, if only to see you again. Makes the thing that Konoemon, that Digimon, wanted me to do halfway worth it."

"Oh, what is it that he wants you to do anyway?"

Evangeline was genuinely interested in what he was doing here, as he hadn't told her why he was here.

Makoto, noticing his error, began explaining to her.

"Yeah, there's these Demon activities on his campus as of late, and it attacked Konoka-san, and the Dean said that there couldn't be away for anyone else but someone like us to deal with, and since you don't have any magical powers, or are limited, he wasn't clear on that, he called the only other immortal being around, which was me. Though I tried to explain that I don't have my powers, fully, he was adamant about me doing it, and even suggested that I take a Pactio partner as well with someone in this class, which is why I suggested it before. Though involving humans would be...bad, I can also see why it would be good. If there are Demons around, that are stronger than I am, then I could be in danger of being cornered and I don't want to be like that."

He explained, and wanted to have a partner, only to help him fight. He wouldn't want to expose humans to magic, but he could always ask one of the humans that knew about magic...which he didn't know, and would have to find out for himself.

Evangeline took in all of the information, remembering what she had felt recently, and how Konoemon was bugging her for information about it, when she didn't know herself, and was suspicious about it.

"Makes sense, I guess. Though I wouldn't do such things, I can see why it would give you a good chance." Evangeline agreed with him, then looked over the class. "Take a pick of the nutter's of this place, they'd most likely do anything as long as it is magical. They all seem to be the types that would be happy about magic and whatnot." She then looked towards Makoto again. "Say, when you deal with these Demon things, can I go along for the ride? Though I don't intend to help you, because I really can't, I just want some kind of excitement before I escape this place."

"Yeah of course..." He absentmindedly stated, then got to thinking of what she said, and questioned it. "Say, why would you be escaping? How can you do something like that Eva-chan?"

Evangeline looked at Negi, and licked her lips.

"Ooh I've got my ways and means. And it involve that kid and his blood."

Makoto looked at Negi, and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Hmmmm, I'm gonna kick myself when you tell me, but why does that kid look so familiar? It's like I've seen something like him before, but I don't know what...hmmm, you know, don't you Eva-chan?"

Evangeline gave a dirty laugh in response to what he had said.

"You really don't know?"

"Know what?"

He retorted, unsure of what she was talking about.

Evangeline shook her head in mild frustration.

"Geez, you're slow sometimes. Actually, that's most of the time, considering you know who the Otou-san is you moron. Okay I'm gonna break it down to you in two words so you can understand what I am trying to say, so stay with me for now, alright?" He nodded for her to continue, which she did after giggling to herself, seeing that his stupidity was still evident. "Thousand Master."

As soon as she muttered that, Makoto's mind got to working, which kept his eyes going between Negi and Eva, wanting to make the connection but it wasn't coming to him. To him 'Thousand Master' could mean anything, something that he didn't know about, or something that she gave a nickname too. Whatever it was, could be something that was completely irrelevant to him.

" _Okay lets see. Thousand Master...Negi-kun...Thousand Master...? Nagi-san? Nah, it couldn't be anything like that. If Negi-kun was the Thousand Master, then I would know as he was one of the only humans that I've ever respected, and Eva-chan would've said something or would've attacked him by now to escape this school from what I can tell...wait, Negi-kun...Nagi-san...Negi-kun...Nagi-san...Nagi-san...Negi-kun...? N-No, it couldn't be..._ " He turned to Evangeline with realization in his eyes, as she nodded once. "Holy shit, that little kid is Nagi-sans!?"

Evangeline slapped herself in the face as he screamed that out, drawing everyone's attentions, including that of Negi himself who was stunned by what came from the blue and red haired boys mouth.

"Nakashima-san..."

Negi, recognizing the name, wondered how Makoto knew that name, but didn't have much time to talk about it as Makoto was still talking with Evangeline, not hearing what he was saying.

"I can't believe that kid is Nagi-sans. He's so different to Nagi-san, but he looks the same as well which should've give me the indication. I can see why I thought that they looked the same...ooh my God, I'm a freaking uncle!"

Makoto cheered, very happy with what he was, and couldn't be happier than he was right now, since this was Nagi's kid, someone Makoto held in quite high regards, and thought of as a friend.

"Y-You are a what?"

A flabbergasted Evangeline commented, wanting to know more as she didn't know what in the hell he was talking, as Makoto jumped up, showcasing his excitement and his happiness as well.

"I'm an uncle! Nagi-san said that when he has a kid, I'd be the God father or something, so doesn't that make me an uncle as well!? Nagi-san must've mated with that Princess...eeh, God what was her name? The Princess...or was it Queen? Uugh, I can't even remember her name, but I remember Nagi-san and a Princess Queen type woman that he was friendly with so it must be her that he mated with and had offspring with. Either way, it doesn't matter who the Okaa-san is, though I think it is that Queen Princess girl! You know what, I don't even care as I have a little Nagi-san to deal with haha!" He looked towards Negi, and grinned wildly. "Negi-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!"

Makoto bellowed, running towards Negi at top speeds.

"Y-Yes-"

TACKLE!

Negi didn't even have much time to think about it as he was tackled to the ground by the powerful force of Makoto, stopping his advances all together. Ending up on the floor, Makoto grabbed Negi's face, and squished it together, something Negi found uncomfortable.

As soon as she saw it, Evangeline mumbled "Idiot." to herself, though laughed seeing how this was typical Makoto and how he would get over hyper with such things, and was glad that she could have something entertaining around again.

Seeing that Makoto was on top of Negi, Ayaka's nose bled, many fantasies running around within the young Shotacon's mind, all of them about Negi, and Makoto getting into...relations.

"Negi-sensei, Nakashima-san...Negi-sensei and Nakashima-san...Negi-sensei under Nakashima-san...on top of Nakashima-san in naught positions while neither are clothed and their bodies touched one another in such a naughty manner that it would be considered scandalous...Negi-sensei looking into Nakashima-sans eyes and declaring love to the elder as the younger blushed bright red and then..." Ayaka's perverted mind went even more wild as she saw how close Negi and Makoto's face were, within mere inches of each others, due to Makoto tackling the boy to the ground without a worry, and her nose bled even more than it did before. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Negi-senseiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

With that, Ayaka fainted with a massive nose bleed, lewdness filling her mind and appearing on her face, a goofy grin splashing on her features, as Asuna shook her head in disgust, seeing the young Shotacon's reaction to the sight.

"God, she's such a pervert. Seeing this as a sexual thing, she's got real issues if she thinks that. Negi is a freaking child that moron. And didn't she hate Nakashima before?" Asuna muttered to herself, then looked at Makoto, a small blush on her cheeks as she looked between the two of them, and silently wished that Negi was actually older, so she didn't feel so freaked out by watching such a thing, but then her eyes focused on Makoto again, and her eyebrows were raised. " _Why does he feel so familiar...we haven't met before, yet his eyes are something I remember...why would I remember such things...naaah, maybe it's because I'm a fan of his novels that's all...though I'm not telling him that. It would go to his head knowing him, he'd be so stupid about it._ "

As Asuna was thinking this, Konoka who was next to her couldn't keep her eyes off Makoto and how energetic he seemed to be, and how his attitude to life was something she admired. She liked wacky, as she was naturally a bubbly person herself, and he was someone who fit the bill, especially with the stunts that he has shown so far. She can see herself having many adventures with him in the future and she wouldn't even mind if she got into trouble, as she could see herself having fun.

" _Ma-Makoto-san and Negi-sensei doing such things...I didn't think that it would be like that...Negi-sensei and Makoto-san...Makoto-san with Negi-sensei...does that mean that Makoto-san and Negi-sensei are...ecchi friends?_ "

Nodoka looked on with a nose bleed, more so looking at Makoto rather than Negi like some of the others, though it wasn't nearly as big as Ayaka's was. No one's was as big as hers. Though some came close like Makie surprisingly and even Yue had a small one, though she was able to control hers better than anyone else was able to.

In fact, most looked at this as something sexual, and wild rumours began to run around the class, believing that they were now lovers, when that wasn't the case as Makoto wasn't gay, and Negi...well, he didn't have a good grasp on such things.

"N-Nakashima-san! W-What are you doing!?"

A bewildered Negi called out, as Makoto squished his face more and more, looking into his eyes with a bewitching stare, something that Negi found to be quite...relieving. He didn't know why, but he felt...good when Makoto looked at him with kind eyes, something Asuna never gave him, and almost as if he was being looked at by...someone familiar, though he didn't know how familiar the stare was. But whatever the stare was, it made him feel good.

"Don't you worry your Shota head about it Negi-kun. From now on, I will look after you. You must eat your vegetables, you know? You also have to take regular baths, and make sure that you go to bed early for the next day. Also you have to do your home...wait, you teach the class so you don't have homework...eeh, you still have to continue your studies in other areas. I wont allow you to become like your moronic Otou-san."

He stated with a laugh, knowing Nagi wouldn't have any hard feelings if he said such things about him, as Nagi would often do the same to him.

"E-Eeeeeh, but I don't like baths..."

Negi confessed, as Makoto playfully tapped him on the top of the head, enough so he went "Ouch!" though it didn't really hurt him that much, he was taken by surprise what the boy was doing to him.

"Negi-kun, don't make me take away your wand or staff away, whatever you have." He whispered as the boy paled. "From now on, I said that I'm gonna look out for ya, since one of the only humans that I actually liked mated and had you, and since he asked me, I will just have to look out for you as well. Hear me Negi-kun, from now on, you've got cool Onii-sama looking out for you, so I wont let anyone bully you anymore..." He brief looked around the class, seeing the lewd faces, and giggled to himself. " _You are all such naughty girls~ I'll give you a treat that will last a lifetime~_ "

He then looked down at Negi, and smirked as the boys face turned red with mild embarrassment.

He quickly put a hand to cover Negi's face from the side, so the class couldn't see, and covered his mouth with the other, leaning very close, so it would give the image of kissing to the others, and to make it worse (better in his and some of the jokesters eyes), he made kissing noises, which made some of the more perverted, have giant nose bleeds as they looked into one another's eyes 'sweetly' from Makoto's side, and confusion from Negi's.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES! BOYS KISSING! GROPY GROPY!"

Haruna, someone who was into the genre of two males together, had the biggest nose bleed, and fainted onto the spot, her face the picture of happiness, and her eyes lewdly twitching at the same time.

"Hmmmm...what's going on...?" Ayaka had the most unfortunate timing as she woke up at that moment, and looked at Negi, and Makoto, seeing (at least what she could) and hearing what they were doing, had a giant nosebleed again, as many hearts swam around in her mind, all of them having Negi's and Makoto's faces on them, together. "NEGI-SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Ayaka was knocked out with that last scream, twitching on the ground heavily with blood pouring from her nose, as Asuna burst into a fit of laugher.

"Ooh my God! This is awesome! This guy is amazing! He's nuts, and made Iincho faint! That's the best! If he messes with Iincho, he can stay forever and ever hahahahahaha!"

Asuna declared, as Akira looked on with a small giggle escaping her lips, the same with the girl next to her.

"Isn't this the best, Akira-chan?"

"Yeah Yuna-chan, I believe the class has just gotten more interesting."

The one called Yuna casually nodded her head, laughing together with her friend, which including most of the class as well. In fact, nearly all of them were laughing together, even the robot that Evangeline had with her was also smiling at the sight, Evangeline herself having a hard time controlling her urges to laugh out loud, and was in fact failing.

When Makoto 'broke apart' from Negi, he jumped to his feet, and winked at the class as Negi remained on the ground, his face burning red from what just happened, and though nothing sexual happened, to the kid, he appeared to be such things.

Konoka then literally threw herself to the front, yelling "CATCH ME!" which Makoto did with ease, and held her tightly as they spun around, laughing together happily.

"I freaking love you Makoto-kun! Stay forever!"

Konoka was so excited that it slipped out, which Makoto smiled at, and span her even more, her feet not touching the ground, him holding her up quite easily as she wasn't heavy.

"Hehe, if it's for you my adorable Princess, I'll stay indefinitely~"

He joked lightly, but Konoka took it as a real thing, and was extremely happy that he'd be staying, the same with pretty much all of the class, seeing him as a great addition to the class, even Asuna didn't have anything negative to say about it.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So this chapter was Makoto meeting the class, meeting Evangeline again, playing pranks on Chisame and Ayaka, scaring Negi, and making most of the girls have naughty fantasies as Makoto declared himself Negi's new elder brother as a favour to Nagi, which will be explored upon in the future~ Next chapter will have more plot development as well as other things as well. And the girls in the harem list right now are gonna be Pactio partners as well (bar Evangeline).**

 **Ooh, please suggest some Pactio partners for Negi as well as I don't want the kid to have no one as he'll need alleys of his own to grow as a mage. Right now, I can think of Asuna being a Pactio with him (but can still be in Makoto's harem, haven't decided yet if she is or not) with one reason being that I have some funny moments involving Asuna being Negi's Pactio partner and Ayaka as well, with the same reason as Asuna. Oh, and a final pairing for Negi as well, though I'm leaning towards his childhood friend Anya, but suggestions are welcome as well.**

 **So, that's it, and until next time!**

 **Harem; Konoka, Evangeline, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Linkonpark100; Yeah, there will be flashbacks showing their relationship before Mahora. They have quite a past together.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, it certainly has. Hehe, yeah, Eva and Makoto have a weird relationship, something akin to a love/hate relationship one could say. You'll see the hate part in later chapters. Yeah, he got those naughty pedo girls, Ayaka being the main one. Hehe, there will be many funny interactions with Negi and Makoto in the future. And yeah, she needs to lay off the teacher love, if they touched her, then they'd be in trouble hehe~ And I agree, those two would be cute together. And I have yeah, and I want it as well!**

 **Naroku; Hehe, thanks~ Those are some good suggestions, never rule anything out hehe~ I can't say if she is or not right now, but it will become clear in the future if she is or not. I like those ideas for Negi, as Mana would be a strong one for him, the same with Ayaka. Haruna would be good as well, and of course, he needs Asuna in his Pactio partners.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, I'm glad that's the case~**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, those are girls I'm thinking about as well hehe~ Though I wouldn't know how the cross over would work.**

 **Pokemon lover; Yeah, those two are quite cute.**

 **Tamm; Cool suggests, definitely Asuna and Ayaka are going to be Pactio partners. Anya could also be one, I don't see why she couldn't be one.**

 **Guest; Those are some good ideas, thanks for the suggestions!**

* * *

 **The strange Ninja**

When the day ended for the students of Mahora, many of them wanted to get off to their clubs, or back home to the dorms for some of them...or they would've if it hadn't of been for the famous boy that happened to be in the class, and most crowded around him, wanting to know more and more about him.

The people included Haruna, Nodoka, Yue, Fuka, Fumika, Konoka, Makie, girls that are in cheerleading outfits (having changed after class ended quickly, in front of Makoto at that and he saw their bodies, deciding that he liked what he saw), Akira, Ako (not that he knew Ako as he only heard her name in passing when she took Chisame away).

Sometime during the day, Evangeline abandoned being in class, and abruptly left with her faithful robot girl, who didn't seem to mind taking orders from the young looking Loli girl, leaving the male alone at the top of the class, in the sense that his seat was at the end of the class, with the classes chairs on a small slope.

He was kinda annoyed that she'd leave like she did, leaving him at the mercy of the teen girls. But knew that this was how she got her jollies, and next time he saw her, he'd get his own back on her.

"Hey hey, Makoto-kun! Are you still looking for a partner? Ya know, like you said before? Are you still looking for such things?"

Makie began the conversation as she winked, displaying her cuteness to Makoto who had to admit that Makie was quite the cute girl, and it made her even cuter with the personality that she had.

"Ehe, I am indeed looking for a partner...Makie-san, right?"

He guessed, vaguely remembering her name from before, though had to ask to make sure.

"Yup!" She bounced upwards, her bust doing the same as most saw her attempting to catch his attention, though Makoto didn't even realize that her breasts moved, due to how he didn't allow sexual emotions to take over him. "So, want me to be your partner Makoto-kun? I'm sure that we'd make the best couple ever~"

She winked, being half serious. While she found Makoto cute, and handsome, she didn't know him well enough to begin a romantic relationship with him, though she wouldn't mind getting to know him even more than she does now.

"Makie-chan!" Akira chided, causing the girl to slink away. "Y-You are still hung up on such things? He already said that he didn't want a romantic partner, only a partner, so friends Makie-chan."

"But he said that he could be interested one day! I heard him as well Akira-chan! He said that it could lead to romance, so he's looking for one as well!"

Makie defended from the taller girl, others around her nodding at the fact that what she said was right and had to wonder what the partner thing was.

Akira, seeing everyone's reactions to Makie's words, wore an annoyed face.

"One day, yes. But maybe he might not want to have a romantic relationship with you or anyone here."

"Eeeeh?" Makie cried with big anime tears. "W-Why wouldn't he want me?" She asked, and adopted a cute face, with an innocence laced within the words she spoke next. "B-But I'm cute as well...I'm a good person...baka Akira-chan. Y-You are saying that he might not look at me as well...? Is that what you're saying Akira-chan? Does he not want to be around me? Are you trying to take Makoto-kun for yourself!? *Gasp* That has to be it! Akira-chan secretly wants to have Makoto-kun all to himself! I wont hand him over instantly to you without a fight!"

As Makie pouted, taking what Akira said as a personal attack, pointing at her accusingly, as Makoto reached his hand out, and petted the top of the girls head, reaching it despite him sitting down, as the girl smiled happily.

"Don't worry Makie-san, you're very cute. One of the cutest I've ever seen in the entire world in fact." He admitted, looking around at the class. "I mean, you'd think that within a class full of girls, one might not be up to scratch with the others, but all of you have something different that makes you cute, beautiful or downright sexy. It's a pity, that Negi-kun doesn't have the maturity to take the sights of you beautiful girls. Alas, he's a small child, and most likely wouldn't have such things for a few years yet."

As he said that, most of the girls blushed, while some thought that he was exactly right when it came to Negi, and how he wouldn't notice anyone's attention, at least when it came to sexual, as he was still a child, and most likely didn't think about such things.

"You are so right about that." Kazumi walked over, making her presence known. "Negi-sensei isn't really the type that you can have, unless you're Iincho that is." She sweatdropped, seeing the girl herself looking at Negi while making grabbing motions then turned her head back to Makoto. "Anyway Makoto-kun, can I ask you a few more questions? It's for the right reasons, trust me."

When she said that, no one trusted her, knowing that this girl was who she was, and was hard to trust, in any sense of the word.

"I don't think that I can trust you, but ask away dear reporter."

As he said that, Konoka became a little more bold, and held onto his arm, which made some of the girls pout, so Makie whirled around him, and grabbed his other arm, holding it tightly for herself, effectively stopping him from being able to move his arms.

"Baah, don't be so naughty Makoto-kun~" Kazumi sang out, seeing the girls on his arms and wore an angry face but then sat on the desk, and got out a notepad and pen. "So, why are you here exactly? I mean, it isn't like that we don't want you here, but even you have to admit that it is strange for a boy to be in a class full of girls."

What she said made sense to her, and others wanted to know the reasons as well. Though it didn't matter that much to some, like Makie and the Loli twins, but to people like Yue and Kazumi, who were naturally quite inquisitive, they wanted to know why.

Even Asuna, who didn't want to associate with the gang, was standing close by, and wanted to know the reasons as well, the same with Negi who could hear the conversation from where he was.

Makoto looked at each of the girls, assessing which had magical power and not, seeing which ones he could reveal the truth to or not. But the only ones he could reveal the truth to weren't in the class.

" _Konoka-san has magical power, a good flow at that._ " He noted, and looked towards Yuna, having felt magical power from her as well. " _So does she, but like Konoka-san, her power is also dormant. So maybe she doesn't know anything about it...or maybe she does and hasn't said anything._ " He then looked back to Konoka who smiled. " _And that Digimon doesn't want me to reveal anything to her about this either, though I don't get why as she's got one of the largest powers I've ever felt from a human of her age before, or just from a human at that. It could even be bigger than Nagi-sans, and definitely more than Negi-kun's. She'd make a great partner. Alas, that's not going to happen anytime soon._ " He then looked towards the rest of the girls around him, and his eyes focused on Asuna who blushed under the intense gaze he gave. " _And her...she's a mystery alright. She's definitely got something about her that isn't normal. I wonder, just what kind of person is she? Strange, she looks slightly familiar as well, though I can't put my finger on it either. Uugh, I must be getting old, my memory is fading from me hehe~_ "

He joked within his mind, allowing a snickered to escape his lips, something Asuna thought was directed at her in a derogatory way, and questioned it, her eyes turning from the usual to annoyed.

"Hey, why are you laughing at me? Ya got a problem pal?"

Asuna was annoyed at best, and pissed at worst, as she looked and got closer to the red and blue haired boy. Makoto regarded Asuna, and smiled cheerfully, displaying his happiness to her.

"Nope, nothing whatsoever Asuna-san. I was just admiring your eyes Asuna-san." He lied convincingly, having had many years of practice, as Asuna's face turned a little red. "Your eyes are kind of like my hair, isn't it? Different colours, what a lovely coincidence. Maybe we're fated to be together? What do you say Asuna-san?"

Asuna's face turned even more red, being complimented on her eyes like that, but then shook her head, but she couldn't deny that there was a healthy flush on her face.

"D-Don't be so stupid all of a sudden! I don't want to be with you or anything you moron!" Asuna stuttered and yelled out at the boy who smiled sweetly right back at her. "You can't just suddenly say such things. You still have to answer Asakura's question. So go on, answer her immediately!"

Asuna ordered with Makoto giving her the peace sign.

"Okay. You want the truth. Here it is. I've come to investigate a demonic entity, or even more than one, here, that could kill each and everyone one of you because you're nothing like me, who is ageless, and I've been around for several hundreds of years now. I'm also magical, I'm a powerful mage that cannot die by any kind of means that you mere humans can come up with though right now, I have nearly nothing of my magical power because people thought it would be funny to seal it. I've been asked to come here to make sue that the demonic threat doesn't kill anyone in this school, and to deal with it, while looking out for Negi-kun as well, which is my mission as well as I am someone you humans couldn't even begin to understand."

As he said that, the truth, though in a joking tone, most of the girls started to laugh, believing it to be a joke, including Konoka and even Nodoka was laughing as well, showing her cuteness as well as her fun side.

"Hehe, that's a funny joke Makoto-kun~ You couldn't possibly be that age~ Hey, we could be mage's together, couldn't we? You know, I'm somewhat of a fortune teller~"

Konoka giggled, and hugged around his neck, him giving a nod.

"Any day my Princess, and I'd make you into a mage. The best one at that. And oh, I didn't know anything about that~ Tell me something from the future then~" He said with a serious undertone, over his usual joking one as Konoka smiled happily. " _Such a waste._ " He noted within his mind, looking at Konoka. " _She's got one of the best mana flows in this world, yet she's not allowed to unleash that. I wouldn't mind having her as a partner, or even a student to teach. Aah, I hate talent like hers going to waste. Baah, stupid Digimon...though if she finds out herself, then I will have to tell her, and then we'd become like the best partners in the world hehehehe~_ "

He was serious, in this thoughts. He'd want to make Konoka strong, as he could feel her magical power on his skin, which is one of the reasons that he liked hugging her, as she radiated a magical power that not many other humans did, not even Negi had the special power that Konoka held within herself.

"Okay...in the future, you're going to get married to someone in this class~"

She giggled out as she 'predicted' this, waving her fingers around, as they both laughed together.

"Oh, if that's the case, I hope that it is you~"

He chuckled, something Konoka returned and they laughed together.

"If you play your cards right, it could be me~"

Makoto winked at the girl, then did the peace sign to her who did the same.

"Wow, I didn't know you'd come out with something like that Makoto-kun. No wonder you're a famous writer if you can come out with things like that. I'd so like to pick your brains sometime~"

Kazumi gave a little giggle as a joke with her writing down that Makoto was quite the funny person, something that she would use later on as well, knowing that she was going to have a lot of fun with him.

"You are right about that~ It takes a special kind of person, doesn't it?"

Kazumi couldn't agree more with his statement, her head resembling the nodding dog bobble head that she had seen beforehand, and right now, didn't much care if she was honest with herself.

"Yeah! It would be cool if magic existed though...I wish I could be a mage..."

"Yeah..."

"Ooh...I wanna be a mage as well..."

Makie noted, with the Loli twins wishing that he was telling the truth as it would be cool in their eyes.

"Hehe, with that kind of attitude, I'm sure all of you would be amazing mage's~ If you like, I could give you all lessons~? I'm somewhat of a mage myself~"

Makoto gave a little joke, picking up Makie's, Fuka's and Fumika's feelings quite a bit, raising them to a new height, as they liked the idea that they were going to make good mage's, even if magic doesn't exist...as far as they knew.

As he said that, Nodoka put a hand to her face, and a deep blush appeared as she began thinking about something.

" _I-If Makoto-kun was a mage...and he said he was looking for a partner...does that mean he's looking for a magical romance...? Y-Yes, that's got to be it...hasn't it? Makoto-kun wants to have a magical romance with another mage...hehe, if only I was a mage then we could become magical boyfriend and girlfriend...eeep! I can't think that all of a sudden!_ "

She gave a joke to herself, 'knowing' that Makoto was telling a joke about what he said, and thought that she liked him even more, only because he seemed to be quite the down to earth person, at the same time as having his head in the clouds, which was an odd combination, but she liked it all the same.

"Hehe, you've got an overactive imagination Makoto-kun. I didn't know what you're going to come out with something like that."

Akira pointed out, giggling with the rest of them, including that of the girls that have cheerleading outfits on, besides a certain few people that is.

"Hehe, you know~ It takes someone special to be such a joking person~"

He sang out, Akira agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

Though Yue's eyes sharpened on the boy, having a more suspicious mind than the other two, believing that he was telling the truth.

" _I don't know what it is, but each and everything he said then was something that sounded like the truth to me. But it couldn't be possible, as magic doesn't exist, does it? And he's...immortal? Is that what he is claiming to be? But that's impossible, it can't be possible that he is actually an immortal being. He just can't be one. People cannot live forever, it isn't possible in the slightest...but he said that he was, which makes me believe that it could be possible...maybe I'm just being someone who is over thinking this...yes, that's got to be it...but why does it feel like he really is someone who could be that old..._ "

Makoto, by definition, was making Yue question many things about her beliefs right now. She couldn't begin to fathom if he really was just a boy that happened to be famous for being an author, or he was really a being that lived forever, happened to have magical powers, and has come here to really deal with Demon's, something she wasn't sure if they existed or not.

" _Is he...being truthful?_ " Asuna questioned herself, darting her eyes towards Negi. " _That brat is a mage as well, so why couldn't Nakashima here be one as well? It would...kinda make sense as to why he is here...but Demon's, they don't exist, do they?_ "

She looked towards Makoto again who smiled enchantingly at the girl who didn't know what she should do. She couldn't work out if he was telling the truth or not, she simply was confused by it all.

As for Negi, he was in the same boat as Asuna. He didn't know what to believe anymore. But whatever he knew, there was one thing that he knew for certain, and that was Makoto was magical, that much he could discern for himself.

"So, you know the real reason I'm here?" Makoto started, and remembered what Konoemon told him to tell the other non magical students as they all listened intently. "It's to help the people in class that need an extra study session. While I'm a student here, I'm also someone that you can come to, like a personal tutor of sorts, among other things."

Yue, hearing that didn't believe it for an instant, her mind being very suspicious. It wasn't helping that Makoto kept smirking all of the time, which made him seem more suspicious, though he didn't mind such things as he liked radiating a mysterious aura around his body.

As soon as he said that though, Makie got super close to him, and put her face within inches of his own, blushing brightly at the closeness, as Makoto wore an indifferent face to the one that she had on.

"Then I'm your gal Makoto-kun! I'm an idiot, so you can give me personal lessons! I could have many personal encounters with you Makoto-kun!"

Makie winked at the male author who smiled at with a kindness that he doesn't show many people, seeing as Makie was worth such kindness, due to her quite innocent and simple mind which wasn't a bad thing within his mind.

" _She just admitted she is an idiot..._ " Ako sweatdropped. " _Does she wanna get that close to him that badly that she'd admit something like that so casually? She's a strange girl...who's also my roommate...ehehe._ " She giggled nervously, then looked at Makoto as a small blush adorned her cheeks. " _He is hot though...b-but it isn't like I'm gonna ever get on his radar...after all...I'm no star like the others in the class..._ "

The girl felt down about what she thought, though that soon stopped when Makoto looked at her, being good at reading facial expressions, noticing hers declined, and decided to raise a question.

"Is everything okay with you?"

"H-Huh?"

Ako let out, looking at him as he stared at her with the shiny yellow eyes that he had.

"I said, is everything okay? You look suddenly down. So what's up sweetheart?"

Calling the girl sweetheart, Ako blushed, as the other girls frowned, even Asuna was frowning, though she wouldn't admit it.

"N-Nothing at all."

Ako denied any sadness, but Makoto saw through it, and opened his arms.

"Come on, hug it out. I know when someone is sad, so bring it in. Hugs always make me feel better, so give me a hug and you'll feel like one thousand times better, with whatever has upset you."

Ako blushed at being asked to hug, and she considered it deeply, though she looked around, and saw the dark aura that was surrounding a couple of the girls. Konoka was smiling, but the aura around her body expressed that she wasn't the happiest right now, forgetting the fact that she had also has had many hugs today.

"N-No...it's okay. Thank you for the offer though..."

"Nonsense, come on...eeh, girl. I think Ako-san." Ako nodded, as he got her name right. "Come on then Ako-san. Give me a hug. Bring it in Ako-san."

Though she felt embarrassed, she did as he asked, and crossed the distance, and gave him a hug. And like he said, she instantly felt a lot better than what she was beforehand.

" _Wow, he was right. This is nice..._ "

Ako thought, taking in the hug for herself, enjoying the feeling of Makoto's body against her own. She couldn't explain it, but he radiated a warmth that many didn't. Even some of the more friendly didn't radiated such a warmth.

"Th-That's not fair! I want one as well!"

Makie yelled, and hugged onto him. Konoka would've done the same, but she hasn't let go of him in ages, deciding that she was going to hug him no matter what anyone else said.

"No! Me as well!"

"Yeah me too!"

"Lets go!"

The cheerleaders said, and all of them jumped Makoto, latching onto anything that they could latch onto, which happened to be his upper body.

"N-No way! Me as well!"

"Lets get him Fumika!"

The Loli twins dashed and hugged onto him as well, their heads against his stomach..

"Don't leave me out of it!"

Haruna with crazy eyes jumped, and latched onto his leg, pushing her chest against the leg, as Kazumi shook her head...only for her to do the same thing, wanting to get in on the action.

"Hehe, you girls are so nice, thank you for the lovely hugs~"

Makoto, still being a teen at heart, enjoyed all of the girls attention, much more than normal people could. Even teenage boys wouldn't enjoy it as much as he did right now as he had many many years to control his hormones, so they didn't distract him from feeling the full effects of the girls around him.

Nodoka looked on as all of the girls around bar Asuna and Yue hugged onto Makoto, and wished that she could've done the same, but due to her shyness, she was held back considerably.

"Nodoka, what do you think you're doing?"

Yue questioned with a curious brow raised and a harshness that she didn't mean to give..

"W-What Yue-san?"

Nodoka answered with unsure feelings.

Yue sighed, and pointed at the boy.

"This is your chance for some close and personal contact with him. The others are doing it, so why don't you do it as well? This would be the perfect chance to get some."

"G-Get what exactly?"

Yue slapped herself in the forehead, and pushed Nodoka forward anyway, the girl falling onto Makoto's body, her lips very close to the boys own lips who smiled at Nodoka, as the girl blushed many shades of red.

"Wow Nodoka-san, if you wanted a hug, you didn't have to lunge at me~"

"I-I-I-I-I...don't..."

Makoto chuckled, and patted the girl on the top of the head, and smiled.

"Don't worry about it that much Nodoka-san."

As he said that, she felt calmer than before, and then just stayed within his personal space. She wanted to stay and move away at the same time. It was like that because she actually did want to hug him, but at the same time, she felt like she was going to faint at any second, something that she didn't want to do in the slightest.

Eventually though, she was able to come to the decision that she would enjoy it for as long as she could so that's what she did, taking in the hug as something that she had wanted for ages now.

After awhile, the girls all let go, after seeing the uneasy look within Akira's eyes, which surprisingly frightening to the people around her. Akira spoke no words, but conveyed a thousand within a single gaze.

As they reeled from that, Haruna sent a wink towards Makoto who smiled weakly.

"Yo, Makoto-sama, why don't we go and do something personal together? I'd be your partner if you like? I'm sure we'd be able to find something for us to do together, you never know, it could be something that we both enjoy together, forever~ I'm sure that you know what I'm talking about my baby~"

To him, that sounded like Haruna was proposing to him, something that he didn't want nor care about as he wasn't looking for anything like marriage, or anything else along those lines either.

Yue stepped forward, and looked into the eyes of the green haired girl, seeing an annoyed look in her eyes, as Yue showed her own annoyance, looking at the blue violet haired girl with soft eyes, wanting to help Nodoka with Makoto, even if she had to throw out the competition for him (Haruna, Konoka, and the others) all in the name of making Makoto and Nodoka an official couple.

"No Haruna, you're too perverted to do anything. Besides, if he is going to do anything with anyone, then it is going to be with Nodoka, not you so keep your trap shut and stand in the background, you moron."

Yue finalized, and attempted to push Haruna away, but said girl pushed Yue back, the girl falling back slightly, her feet keeping her balanced on the ground, just before she could fall and hit her head.

"Don't speak to me like that Loli-sama. And what's this about Honya-chan? Why does she get the special treatment all of a sudden? It isn't fair if she's the one that gets the author, so she cannot have him...no way Yue-chi, I'm not losing him. And I'm never gonna lose to someone like you either."

"You'll do it because I am going to make sure that Nodoka gets to be with him. I don't even care if you attempt to take me on, I will fight against you because I will do to you what I need to do to you."

"Y-Yue-san...please d-don't go out of y-your way for me..."

Nodoka's meekness came through to Yue who waved a hand at her, silencing the blue violet from speaking further, something that Yue took note of and smiled at, knowing that she could silence someone with a wave of her hand.

"Shhh Nodoka I'm doing this for you, I'm doing this so you can get closer to your fav author. I'm only thinking of you Nodoka, so trust me, and allow me to help you with this, as a friend would, unlike Haruna."

Haruna looked offended by what Yue was implying, and scoffed at the very idea that she would ever attempt to hurt her shy friend, though sometimes a girl wants what a girl wants, and she wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I'd do it too, if I wasn't interested in Makoto-sama myself. Honya-chan might be the shy girl, but I am also a girl with needs, wants and desires. I'm sorry but I have to have a life as well, don't I!? They have to be met straight away, don't they!? Don't take this away from me Yue-chi who is basically a Loli-sama with smaller breasts than the Loli twins!"

"Don't you dare ever say something like that again. My breasts are not to open public display, unlike you who flaunts it whenever you want because you're just a perverted girl, a pervert that would even betray a friend if it was necessary. You know what Nodoka wants, and you're standing in the way of that."

"I'm sorry that I'm a human with feelings unlike you, you robot! I cannot control what I feel, can I you Loli-sama who rivals Fuka-chan and Fumika-chan! No, you surpass them with being a Loli, your breasts are smaller than a child's bust! Enjoy that Yue-chi you Loli-sama!"

"You little...I hate you Haruna!"

"Well I hate you too Fuka-chan and Fumika-chan's Loli Master!"

Haruna and Yue were having a fight, a fight about who can and can't take Makoto away, with Yue fighting for Nodoka as sad girl attempted to keep the peace between all of them, not wanting to have the girls fight because they were friends.

Speaking of the Loli twins...they had somehow ended up sat on Makoto's lap.

While he was conversing with Konoka, the twins crept onto his lap, and wouldn't get off. Actually, Makoto hadn't even noticed that they were on his lap, due to the fact that he was busy. But others had noticed, all of them glaring at the girls that seemed to think that they'd be able to do such things.

"This is the best, isn't it Fumika?"

Fuka whispered to her twin, as she swung her legs.

Fumika, the more shy twin looked shyly at the boy who's lap she was on, and wished that her twin didn't convince her to do this, as she could get in trouble with the boy himself, or even with the teachers themselves if they saw, though didn't expect Negi to say anything.

"Eeh...y-yes, it's good...Onee-chan."

The twin replied as she looked at the face of Makoto who didn't realize she was looking, wishing that he was looking.

"See, this is going to help us gain adulthood. We sit on the boys lap, and when he notices, if he doesn't tell us to get off, then that means we're mature women that can be recognized as such."

Though the plan did have many, many flaws, Fuka simply wanted to be recognized as a girl as well, not as a kid which people saw her as, though that didn't stop her from exploiting the fact that she could use her childlike body to get into places that teens would have to pay extra for, like the movies.

To a certain extent, Fumika was the same, as she wanted to be treated like an adult as well. However, she took notice of the flaws, and being the more rational twin, didn't want to make the male author angry in the slightest.

"Y-Yes Onee-chan...this is good..."

Fumika mumbled out, and took in the lap for herself, loving the feeling of his lap on her butt, never having felt something so soft before on a human. It was as if his lap was the best seat in the world.

Fuka gave the girl a thumbs up, and looked towards Makoto with a small blush adorning her cheeks.

"Right Loli twins, why do you believe you can sit there? That's Makoto-kun's lap, not a chair."

The one who brought it up was Konoka herself, who couldn't believe that the twins had suddenly jumped onto his lap. What made her more annoyed was the fact that he hadn't said anything, though one confused look from him was enough to convince her that he genuinely didn't realize that they were on his lap until she mentioned it.

"Because we're getting to be adults!"

The rowdier of the pair exclaimed from the top of her lungs, as the more tamed twin looked at Makoto, and bowed her head apologetically.

"I'm sorry."

She apologized to Makoto who bent his neck, and petted her head.

"Don't you worry about it little Loli-chan. It's okay, you wished to be adults, didn't you?" Fumika nodded as her cheeks turned red, Fuka doing the same. "It's all well and good being adults, but you should also enjoy being children, as you're only young once. Youth of today really don't want to be youth, and grow up too fast. You should enjoy your time, and enjoy your lives as well as you only get one life, don't waste it."

As she heard that, Asuna's face blushed as that's what an 'elder gentleman' like Takahata would say, though she still couldn't figure out why he felt like he was older than everyone around. It was so annoying that she couldn't do anything else but look at the boy with multicolored hair.

And since Makoto didn't say they had to get off, they took that as a sign that he liked them, and the twins stayed on his lap, to the annoyance of more than a few of the girls around.

As that was happening, Negi, who usually would leave to do something that teachers do, didn't leave, as he was curious about the blue and red haired boy, who seemed to know so much about magic, and his father as well. He couldn't even begin to figure out why Makoto would know about his father

" _Nakashima-san seems to know my Otou-san...and even said something about making him a promise to look after me...but Nakashima-san is fifteen years old right now...he couldn't possibly know my Otou-san. He'd would have had to have been...five at most when they met one another since Otou-san disappeared ten years ago...could it been possible that Otou-san and Nakashima-san have something in common that allowed them to meet, and now Nakashima-san is going too 'look after' me, whatever that means? I don't understand it well, but if Nakashima-san knows my Otou-san, and if he knows where he is, then I have to do something about it. Maybe Nakashima-san is a Mage like myself? But since he's older, he might be a fully fledged Mage...maybe he can teach me how to fight as well...? Maybe he was asked by Otou-san to train me so I could become worthy? Y-Yes, that's it! Yes, that's got to be it! Nakashima-san was sent here so he could teach me!_ "

Negi became excited, and couldn't wait to become stronger, the child in him not seeing if there was any danger or not, which there weren't, though more cynical would call Negi naive and want to slap some sense into him namely Asuna herself.

Negi made up his mind, and walked over to Makoto, shifting his way through the girls that had crowded around him. When making it in front of him, he bowed his head to the boy who chuckled at the sight.

"A-Ah, Nakashima-san! I-I...eeh, I wish to speak to you about..."

"Hmmm? What do you wanna speak about Negi-kun?"

Makoto asked with mild interest as he looked at the clock, seeing that time was slowly getting away from him, as he had something's to do today, and didn't know if he'd have time to do it.

"Y-Yes...what you said before...I eeh...wish to...eeh..."

"Aah, I see. You wish to talk?" The boy nodded with excitement. "I see, then..." A sudden thought came to him, as he looked around. "Say, are any of you Sakurazaki Setsuna-san? I was told that she would be in this class, and from all of the excitement of the day, I completely forgot to ask. So...is she here?"

He looked around for Setsuna himself, but since he didn't know who in the hell Setsuna was, never mind what she looked like, so he didn't know what to look for if he was honest with himself.

"Sakurazaki-san?"

Asuna parroted, looking around but not seeing her around in the class.

"Seems like she left."

Konoka noted with a sad tone for Setsuna rather than Makoto for reasons unknown to most. Though she had to wonder why he wanted to talk with Setsuna, as far as she knew, they didn't have any kind of connection.

"Oh? She left. Darn, I was gonna ask her something. Baah, oh well. I'll ask her tomorrow instead, no big deal."

He sighed, and thought that he'd have to start the investigation tomorrow, as Konoemon asked that Setsuna be with him. He said it was for purposes that would be helpful to him, while Makoto believed it was because Konoemon didn't fully trust him and wanted someone to keep an eye on him.

"So...why do you want Sakurazaki-san?" Kazumi inquired. "Is it, a love confession? Are you going to confess your love to her?"

The others leaned in, believing that to be the case, as Nodoka looked on with sad eyes.

" _A-Already...the scary Sakurazaki-san has captured Makoto-kun's attention...how did she do that...? Do they have previous friendship maybe...? It has to be that, doesn't it?_ "

Yue, seeing Nodoka's upset face got close to Makoto, and made her intentions known.

"So, you aren't interested in such girls, are you Makoto-san? I mean, there has to be another reason than romantic, right?"

Everyone of the girls, even Asuna to an extent, looked at Makoto, wanting answers, and hoped that what Yue said was the truth, as they didn't know what they were going to do if he did have romantic feelings for Setsuna.

Their thoughts were dispelled when he shook his head.

"Don't worry about such things my dear Yue-san, everyone. It's just for something personal, but not a love thing. As...I don't know who that is to be honest." He looked outside, his eyes furrowing slightly, then jumped up, placing the twins on his chair, then did a back flip over everyone, shocking most with his athletic ability. "Anyway! Got to go~! See you all later, whenever hehehe~ I will answer your questions another time Negi-kun~!"

With that, and a childlike smile on his face, he ran out of the classroom while flailing his arms around like a child would run, leaving flabbergasted people behind, and a one upset Negi who wished to speak with him, but couldn't as he ran away.

"Well, I didn't expect something like that to happen." The way he left baffled Yue and how he did many things as well. "He was...quite the jumpy guy, isn't he?" She then glanced at Nodoka who looked down at the ground. "Come on Nodoka, we can still catch him if we try hard enough."

She whispered and gently dragged out the girl out of the classroom who didn't know what to say to Yue, only agreeing with her as Yue would do it either way, so she thought that it would be best if she did as Yue asked.

"B-But I wanted to speak with him..."

Negi complained, and Asuna, even though she wouldn't admit it, felt a little sadness for the kid, so grabbed him by the arm, and began dragging him out of the classroom.

"Come on Negi, we're gonna track down the baka!"

"Asuna-san!"

Ayaka called after Asuna, but didn't get to say anything as Asuna ignored her, running out of the classroom.

With Asuna gone, having rushed out of the classroom with Negi behind her, as she dragged him with enough force that he could feel his body being pulled very hard, and she was moving so fast his body didn't even touch the ground, that greatly shocked the rest of the class.

"Asuna-san! You cannot manhandle Negi-sensei like that!"

Ayaka, worried for Negi, rushed after Asuna herself, intending to make sure that Asuna didn't do anything to 'her' Negi.

"W-Well..." Konoka began, for once being stunned for words. "...Ehehe, seems like Makoto-kun is going to be quite the good addition to the class, isn't he?"

" _He's quite the mystery alright. And one I'm going to solve._ "

Kazumi noted to herself as she left the classroom with the others following after her, leaving Konoka alone with the classroom.

As she was left alone with the room, she looked out of the window and smiled to herself, a smile that no one else would understand beside herself, before leaving the classroom herself.

* * *

 **With Asuna and Negi...**

"Grrrr!" Asuna growled as she looked around. "That smart ass ran away fast enough, didn't he? He's all slow in the class, but then he can move so quickly that he outpaced someone like me? Damn it, I can't believe that I lost him. I'm going to so kick his ass for this."

She sighed as she looked around outside of the school, in the courtyard. She could see many girls, but she couldn't see any males whatsoever. She was tempted to scream out his name, since Negi wanted to find him, but no matter what she did, she couldn't bring herself to scream, least of all looking like a nutcase.

"Y-Yes, he runs very fast Asuna-san, almost like a blur...I wonder why he was in such a hurry?"

Negi wondered as Asuna shook her head.

"Don't worry why he does what he does. He's completely mental and most likely is insane." She giggled, then looked at Negi. "Say, is he like you? A mage I mean? He said things that sounded like he was a mage. Though he was also quite nuts so maybe he is just a basket case that doesn't know what's happening."

Asuna said with a slight sigh, remembering what was happening in class before.

"Eeh...I believe so." He confirmed her suspicions. "But as to why he is here...I don't really have a clue on that to be honest with you Asuna-san."

That caught Asuna by surprise and she had to ask a question.

"What do you mean 'why he is here'? Do you think that there's something suspicious about Nakashima?"

Asuna wanted some confirmation from the young Sensei who didn't know.

"I...don't believe so. But...like me, I'm here as apart of my studies as a mage...maybe he was sent here as apart of his as well...though he's 15 years old...maybe he's already a full fledged mage...but that begs the question onto why he is here..."

"Maybe he is here to...I don't know, look after the class? Maybe someone from the magic place, whatever you people are called, wanted him to come here because you're such a mess up?"

"A-Asuna-san! Do you think I'm a mess up!? And I'm a human Asuna-san! You have to believe that, right Asuna-san!?"

Negi panicked at Asuna laughed a little, but then saw that she made Negi upset by implying that he was stupid, so she softened her features and turned her face to the side.

"N-No, I'm kidding of course. Yeah, you aren't a mess up and probably are a human. But still that doesn't answer the question on why he is here...he's got to be here for some reason, and in our class for some reason. It isn't a coincidence that you both are mage's, and he so happens to be like...who he is."

Asuna got into thought, attempting to work out the mystery that is Makoto. That was something Asuna was interested in, and she couldn't even begin to figure out why that was.

Negi though was focused on one thing, and one thing only, and that was how Makoto knew his father.

"But he said things that I didn't quite understand...he said that he wanted to look after me and he knew things about my Otou-san...but why would he want to do that Asuna-san? Why would he want to look after me...?"

Negi couldn't make sense of it, fortunately...maybe, he had Asuna on his side, who would help him figure it out, not before she came out with something that sounded quite bad.

"I don't know. Because he's insane and wants to make you his Otouto?"

Asuna joked slightly, as Negi looked shocked that she'd say that, though not that shocked if he was honest with himself.

"I don't believe he is insane, Asuna-san." Negi countered on Makoto's behalf. "I think he plays insane, but he's actually quite intelligent. As for the Otouto...I don't know why, but it sounds nice when he says it...I don't know why either..."

"Why would you say anything like that?"

Asuna questioned, unable to understand why Negi would say anything like that.

"Because he...he just gave off that aura that said...he was...I don't know. It was...strange. He said he knew my Otou-san, but that shouldn't be possible...unless he met him when he was 5...but he sounded like he knew Otou-san on a personal level from what I can tell...I don't understand Asuna-san. Is Nakashima-san something different to us?"

"Yeah he's insane and most likely doesn't know where he is or what day it is, or maybe even the year."

She giggled, slightly believing that to be true though not much.

"Asuna-san, that's really rude."

Negi pointed out, as the girl shook her head.

"I was only joking. Geez, I don't think he's mental really. I believe he is...like a smart version of Makie-chan. Cheerful, mental, has some problems with personal space, and other things as well. With that energy he has, I'm sure that he is insane in a good way. He certainly shot down Iincho when she needed to be put down like she did." She then looked around again,seeing that Nakashima wasn't around, and gently slapped her forehead. "Okay, since he isn't here, he's most likely gone towards the dorms, so lets go that way as well."

Asuna pointed towards the left, walking tht way without worrying if Negi was following her or not, which he was.

"You think he went that way?"

Negi inquired from Asuna who shrugged her shoulders.

"I haven't a clue. But it makes the most sense, as he said that he was going to be sleeping within the dorms. It would make sense if I was the one who was a new kid. So lets get going...Negi."

The way she said his name brought a fear to his heart that he didn't want, but he couldn't do anything as she was dragged away by the elder girl, as said girl was determined to know who the hell Makoto Nakashima really was.

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san! Don't take Negi-sensei like that for yourself!"

Ayaka, huffing and puffing, rushed towards the pair, with Asuna looking towards the blonde haired girl, slapping herself in the face.

"This Shotacon doesn't give up." She mumbled to herself, then dragged Negi along. "Come on you! We've got to run before that Shotacon captures us. Remember what that baka Nakashima said?"

Negi looked at Ayaka, and instead of seeing her as normal, his mind decided to play tricks on him, and showed him Ayaka making grabbing motions towards him, her eyes unfocused and crazy matching her face, drool coming from her mouth that fell to the ground and strained it with her saliva as her tongue hung out of her mouth, a huge blush was on her face, showcasing her insanity.

"ASUNA-SAAAAAAAN! S-SHE'S GOING TO TAKE ME AWAY!"

Asuna giggled and ran off with Negi, thinking " _Nakashima is awesome~_ " with Ayaka chasing after them, crying for Negi, as Negi cried to get away from Ayaka all together, not wanting to be...molested by Ayaka.

* * *

 **With Makoto...**

Makoto ran through the corridors of the school, until he found his way outside. His cheerful face was evident on his face. When he did make it outside, he looked around, then smiled to himself as he walked towards the left of the school, towards a huge tree.

"If I remember right, that old man said that it was towards the old tree that magic power is coming from. And that big ass tree is the one that is leaking power. At the very least, I have to find out something today, before I go to bed hehe~"

Makoto wasn't the type to sit still. He couldn't wait for Setsuna tomorrow. He simply couldn't wait for her, so he thought that it would be a good idea to see for himself what was going on. He wasn't worried about Konoemon, as Konoemon couldn't do anything to him even if he tried.

As he walked though, someone from the shadows followed him.

" _This has to be him, like the legends foretold._ " The person thought to themselves, and followed him further around the school. " _There has to be no mistake before I approach. The picture of legends show that he looked like this boy here. It has to be the one from the legends de gozaru._ "

The stranger followed Makoto who smiled and skipped along the ground with a happy touch, something the stranger found to be quite...different, yet keeping in the line of what she was taught as a child about him, and felt honoured that she actually got to meet him, or at least see him in the flesh, something that many of the people that the person belonged too hadn't in many many years.

As they walked (not side by side) Makoto kept picking up small rocks, and threw them into the air, only to catch them again and again. No matter how fast or slow, he was able to catch them with a finger or two fingers easily, something the follower found to be quite amazing.

"Ooh yeah this my shit~ This is my shit~ A few times she thinks I've been around that track, so it's just gonna happen like that~ Cause I no Eva-chan yeah~ I'm no Loli-chan yeah~ Because a few times Eva-chan has been around that track, so no ones else gonna be looking at that~ Because she's an Obaa-sama girl~ She's a old Vampire girl~ I heard that you Loli was talking shit, and you didn't think that Nagi would hear it~ People hear you talking like that, getting all the Loli's fired up~ So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack, and Eva-chan better not smoke that crack yeah~ Everyone throw your twilight books in, it gets Eva-chan feeling fired up~ Because she's just a hollaback girl~ She's a hollaback girl~"

He sang out as he began dancing for...no reason whatsoever. He felt like dancing, and since he had long ago forgot how to feel shame, he did what he wanted, and if that was dancing in public, then he was going to dance in public.

The one that was following him raised eyebrows at the girl, and wondered what the hell he was doing.

" _Eva...Evangeline-san? He's singing about her...and from the sounds of it, he's making her out to be a loose woman...though I don't know Evangeline-san that well, I doubt she is like that...maybe she is and I don't know about it..._ "

The figure couldn't figure it out, but tailed Makoto all the same, keeping hidden in the shadows, watching his every movement with hawk like eyes, following him relentlessly, no matter where he went.

After ten minutes of walking however, Makoto stopped, and yawned as he pointed towards the left of him.

"You can come out now." He ordered. "I know you've been watching me this entire day, so you might as well come out now. Don't make me get out my phone and call the police~"

Of course he wouldn't do anything like that, but he had to make a point, even if it was a point that he wished that he didn't have to make. But all the same, he made the point, and looked around for the stranger to come out.

Within a few seconds, a young girl came out of the shadows, and kneeled down before Makoto.

Makoto took in the appearance of the girl, and saw that she was a girl of more than average height, standing quite tall for a girl her age. She had narrow eyes like a cats, and light brown hair that looked to be a shade of green in certain lights, having short hair, besides one thin long ponytail that went down her back and even touched the floor it was that long, and has two long bangs framing her face. She wore the standard girls uniform for the school, though she had a pouch on her side, having tools inside which Makoto suspected to be weapons. One thing Makoto did note was how her body was more developed than the others within the class, and suspected if she was really a teenager at all with a body like that.

Makoto regarded the girl with a smile, leaning down so they were at the same height.

"So, you are the one who has been following me have you? Please identify yourself."

The girl looked at Makoto's face, bowing her head once more.

"You are...Ouji-sama, aren't you? The one that the legends foretold about. The saviour de gozaru?"

The girl questioned with a nervous tone in her voice, unable to do anything else but be nervous like this.

"Ouji-sama huh?" The boy parroted and put a hand to his chin. "The last time someone called me that were the Ninja clan...ooh God, what was the Ninja clan called again...aah yes. That's right, the Koga Ninja's, am I right young one?"

The girl nodded, him having guessed who she was here, and bowed one more.

"I...I am Nagase Kaede of the Koga Ninja clan, my rank is Chunin...Ouji-sama."

The girl appeared to be very nervous around him, something that he took note of, and actually giggled at, seeing that he hadn't seen one of the Ninja's in a few years...which was more than an average persons few years.

"Hehe, what a shocking surprise, to come across a Chunin Ninja such as yourself. Do not worry Nagase-san, you've got nothing to worry about while I'm around now. " Kaede took a breath, glad that he had said that as he smiled at her. "It's okay little bird, you don't have to be so formal around me."

"B-But I must Ouji-sama de gozaru!" Kaede argued. "The legends, and the teaching's in the old scrolls told us that if we ever come across you, we should devote ourselves to you. Even if there are few today, what you did for the Koga Ninja clan back then is a debt that can never be repaid, however I intend to do my best to repay what you did for my clan that day de gozaru."

Makoto chuckled, petting her hair affectionately, something Kaede blushed at, being touched by her 'Ouji-sama' then stood tall.

"You may stand Kaede-san. May I call you that?"

"Ouji-sama, you may refer to me as you wish as you are Ouji-sama, and I am your humble servant." She responded, and did as he asked, standing up, grasping her sword in her left hand. "Ouji-sama, if I maybe so bold as to ask why you attend Mahora now..."

Kaede stopped herself, mentally berating herself for how she spoke, believing that she has done her heritage injustice.

"It's okay young Ninja, you may speak anything you like around me." He giggled out, smiling at Kaede with reassurance who felt quite relaxed with the smile, something Kaede was happy about, as it was as the legends say. "The reason I attend this Academy is because Konoemon asked me to look into a Demon that's been attacking people around here, including that of Konoka-san."

"I see...so you've come for that activity as well. I had heard from Mana-dono that some Demons were around, though I didn't believe her at first. But if you say that there are some around, I have no choice but to believe it Ouji-sama."

Kaede was very respectful to her 'Ouji-sama' which was something he smiled weakly at, though was glad to have met a Koga Ninja, since it had been sometime since then, and he actually liked the human Ninja's.

" _Aah, it was fun when Ninja's ran around this place...too bad that era has come to an end. Though it seems that they've survived to this day, which is a good thing. Maybe I could teach the girl some tricks, depending on how much she knows. Though she has a good flow of ki, so she has to be somewhat decent._ " He sighed to himself, then winked at the girl as a thought came to him. " Well, I don't know who Mana-san is but she is right, I presume girl anyway. Say Kaede-san, you've got some skills, haven't you?"

"Y-Yes Ouji-sama. I've been training myself personally in the event that something would happen, so I could fight if I ever got the chance to meet you and your loveliness. Is there something that I could do for you Ouji-sama?"

Kaede questioned as she inched closer, wanting to be as close as possible.

"Makoto would be fine, and yeah." He began, as Kaede nodded, taking note of that. "Sakurazaki-san was supposed to help me, but I couldn't find her. However, since you're a Koga Ninja, you'd be able to help me with these investigations. So what do you say Kaede-san? Willing to help me out?"

"Yes of course de gozaru!" Kaede let her calm disposition slip at the chance to help Makoto, then bowed her head. "I-I mean yes, I would be honoured to offer you my assistance Ouji...Makoto-dono."

Kaede corrected herself as Makoto gave a thumbs up.

"Great, then lets get to it my Koga Ninja-chan. Hehe, I'm so glad I got to meet a Ninja again. Say, you said your family name was Nagase-san?"

Kaede nodded as they began walking side by side, heading towards a certain large tree.

"Yes Makoto-dono. Is something wrong with that name?"

" _Best not tell her that I made out and did sexual things with someone in her family a few generations ago if she is that Nagase clan...that would be strange._ " He chuckled nervously, and waved a hand. "Nope~ Nothing whatsoever~ You just come from a good line of Ninja's that's all~"

"Oh...thank you for the praise Makoto-dono. I am proud of my lineage."

"As you should be my Koga Ninja-chan. Anyway, lets go!"

With that, the pair of them walked together towards the tree.

When they arrived at the location Makoto was told about, they found themselves to be in a wooded area, many trees around, and the school was behind them, a fair distance away at that.

"So, this is the place..." Makoto muttered to himself, before nodding. "Yeah, demonic activity has happened around here alright."

"You can tell de gozaru?"

Kaede asked with surprise in her voice.

"Yes, and you could as well, if you learned to read the flow of ki. I know the magic side would be quite hard as Ninja's don't use magic often, but the flow of ki is the same basic thing. Don't you know how to do it Kaede-san?"

He found it odd that she wouldn't know how to do it, as that was one of the first things that he knew the Koga Ninja's taught their young when they first begin training, so he found it odd.

"Unfortunately, my generation have been lax with the training. I am actually self taught, so many of my techniques are unrefined. I'm sorry that I cannot be more help to you de gozaru."

As he explained to her, he walked over, and took her by the hands, holding them out in front of her, something that made Kaede blush slightly, by not only being touched by Makoto, but by the fact that he was a boy as well, and quite handsome in her opinion.

"I see, so the Ninja's have been lax this generation. That's okay, lucky for you, I was there when the Ninja's learned their techniques and I picked up a number of them as well. Though they aren't suited to me, I still know how to use them, so I could teach you them if you would want that Kaede-san?"

Kaede was taken back by the offer, never having found someone to teach her the right way to fight and how to use the Ninja techniques.

"T-To learn from you Makoto-dono, would be a huge honour. If you are willing to teach me then I am willing to learn."

Kaede couldn't be more happy, as she never had anyone teach her before, being self taught could only get her so far, so being trained by someone who not only knows advanced techniques, but also someone who was in the past who saw them first hand being made, excited her very much.

"That's great! Now I can teach you how to feel the surroundings around you with ki. Now, clear your mind for me Kaede-san as you close your eyes." She did as he asked, closing her eyes and cleared her mind of all thought. "Now, everything around you is full of life, springing up, and surrounding you, capturing you, then releasing you, all apart of the natural life energy around you that flows throughout the world. Spread your ki outwards from your body, like a sphere around yourself, expelling it, and use that to touch, reaching out."

"To touch...?"

Kaede pondered to herself with Makoto nodding.

"Yes. As if the ki is an extension of yourself. Like you have hands everywhere, where you can touch things that you can't physically touch. Ki users can sense the life force within something, within anything. Everything has a life force, that's living. The trees, the grass, the birds, and even you and me. Even things that have been here before leave behind a little of themselves. A little part of their life energy. Use your ki to feel around the area. Feel what's around you. The old Masters told me that the technique is like having eyes while being blind and having hands that you do not physically possess. That's why you've got your eyes closed. This technique allows you to see what you cannot see with your eyes and feel without physically touching things. Does that make sense to you?"

Kaede nodded, seeing what he said made sense to her, and did as he asked.

The ki around her swelled, and expanded, reaching out around her, touching everything that was around her though wasn't visible to the human eye, fortunately Makoto didn't exactly have normal eyes and could see the flow of her ki, and wore an impressed smile.

For a several seconds, she couldn't feel anything and felt quite silly in what she was doing...but then an odd sensation came to her, and she smiled.

"In the tree that's around 45 centimetres away from us, there are three birds, all sitting in a triangular arrangement, eating a single worm."

Makoto looked up, and nodded, seeing the birds in the trees.

" _I'm surprised she got it on her first try and with such fine detail as well. She must be more skilled than I thought she was._ " Makoto made a mental note of Kaede and her skills, then nodded his head at her. "Yes that's right Kaede-san, there are indeed three birds in that tree and sitting in the formation you had said as well. Well done Kaede-san..."

Makoto was about to continue when Kaede stopped him.

"Hold on, Makoto-dono...I feel a...dark feeling. An evil feeling around here...no, it has been here...the feeling of...darkness and something foul was here...but it isn't anymore...it's as if a ripple in a pond after a stone was thrown in de gozaru..."

"Hehe, that would be the demons essence you're feeling. That's the first level of sensing Kaede-san. Of course, using that in an actual fight would be impossible, as you'd have to stop and concentrate. In the future, if you practice, it will come much easier to you, and then you'll be able to feel what's around you without actually spreading your ki around and without really trying. The spreading of the ki technique allows you to get the feeling of sensing until you get used to it. Eventually, you wont have to do that, and will be able to sense something away from you, as if it is a foreign thing to you, as all signatures of ki are different, which will come to you in time. It will be as if you have a set of eyes within your being that can see what you cannot with your eyes. As if it is a whisper on the air that's telling your mind what it is, and if you're good enough, how strong it is compared to yourself, thought that's for Masters of the technique. Not even I have such skills with ki, indicating how adept you have to be for such things."

As he explained, Kaede knew what he was talking about, opening her eyes, and smiling with a small luminescent blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, I understand Makoto-dono. This is very amazing. I've never felt such things before. I had heard of this technique, but I never had the knowledge of performing such techniques on my own."

"Well don't you worry. While I'm here, I will pass on what I know to you and maybe you could even improve on them, who knows. Since you're a Koga Ninja, you are the next generation, and have to live up to your clans brilliance as well."

"Yes I understand Makoto-dono, please leave it to me de gozaruq"

Kaede smiled with a joyfulness in her face, something that many haven't seen before.

Makoto then smiled, and looked around.

"So back to the investigation. Lets see what we can find then we can get back to the dorms for the night and continue tomorrow."

Kaede nodded, and together they looked around.

Makoto went left, and Kaede went right, looking for any kind of clues that could lead them to the Demon so they could defeat it together, though that's what Kaede felt like they'd be doing. As for Makoto, he wasn't sure if he needed Kaede's help, but didn't want to take any chances and leave it to said chances. Even if he couldn't be killed, he could still be captured and if he was, it could spell trouble for others around him, especially the likes of Negi.

They searched for over ten minutes, making sure that they checked everywhere for clues onto where the Demon could've gone, but neither Makoto nor Kaede could tell where the Demon went.

"Makoto-dono, if you can sense, can you not sense where the Demon went?"

She thought it would be a good thing to bring up, since it would make sense for him to actually do such things.

"I could under normal circumstances." He explained to the confusion of Kaede, so he clarified even further. "You see, a certain incident happened to me, and now I'm not up to full power. My sensing abilities included. So right now, I'm barely above the common mage in raw power, which sucks. And this Demon has skills that makes it good at masking his energy's."

"As in more than one?"

Kaede questioned with Makoto nodding.

"Yes. But it's kinda long so I wont get into it for now. Either way, the Demon is long gone from this place, I know that...however, that doesn't mean that this was a waste."

"How so?"

She inquired from the elder (technically though appeared to be the same age) as he did a peace sign.

"Well, we know what this things energy feels like, so when it attacks again, we can react to it better. And you also got to meet me, and I got to meet you. I think that's the best thing that came out of this little mission, don't you think?"

Kaede gave a wide smile, as she nodded.

"Yes, I also think this to be the case de gozaru." Kaede agreed then saw something out of the corner of her eye, so she went to investigate, and saw a small contingence of a purple substance, so she began curious, and poked it with her finger. "I wonder what this..."

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Makoto warned with a kind voice as Kaede pulled her hand away.

"W-Why is that de gozaru?"

He giggled and moved closer.

"It isn't harmful, but I wouldn't like to touch...for a lack of a better word, poo from a Demon."

She put her hand (the one that hadn't touched the poo) over her mouth and grimaced and cringed at the same time, seeing that some of it was on her other finger, and resisted the urge to throw up.

"Ooh...it's on my finger..."

Makoto chuckled and moved closer.

"Wow, you're probably the first person I've seen who touched the Demon poo. Though in some lands, it is a delicacy to eat the excrements of a Demon of this caliber."

As she heard that, she again had to resist the idea of throwing up, as images of people eating the purple poo came into her mind, something that she didn't want to even think about anymore.

"Ewwww...who'd do that de gozaru?"

"Some disgusting people that believe that the poo contains power, when it really doesn't and can mess up your insides, but no one listens to me and does it anyway." He answered, then used some magic to conjure water in the palm of his hands, and washed Kaede's finger of the poo. "There, all gone." He giggled, then he saw something near the poo, and got excited. "Ooh wow! It left an egg behind!"

He rushed to it, and picked it up, holding it to his face, rubbing against the face he had, and smiled happily.

"Makoto-dono...why are you caressing an egg? A Demons egg at that?"

Kaede sweatdropped as he kissed the egg. She found it even more weird when he smiled doing said kissing of the egg, making it known that he loved the egg despite having just met it.

"It's because these are the true delicacies Kaede-san." He admitted as a small amount of drool came out of his mouth. "These things are good. They taste the best ever, and even humans can eat them as well. Say Kaede-san, would you like to rub the egg as well? It feels warm. I can feel the little guy in here moving."

"I'll take your word for that de gozaru." She sweatdropped, but then a thought entered her mind. "Makoto-dono, if this Demon left an egg behind, does that mean it intended to make another Demon get loose on Mahora?"

"That's the only conclusion that I can come up with." He confirmed with her, then rubbed the egg again as if a parent was touching a child's head affectionately. "Don't you worry little one, I'm going to freeze you, cook you then eat you~ Yes I am~ Yes I am~"

Kaede found it odd that he said that with affection, even though he just said he was going to cook it and eat it, the opposite of what he should be doing.

"Makoto-dono...why would you freeze it? Wouldn't cooking it make more sense?"

That's how Kaede saw it, and didn't see why he would freeze it, when cooking it would be more appropriate.

He shook his head to her confusion.

"You see, if you cook the egg first, then it would hatch. Even if you put it in lava, the Demon would grow stronger from the heat. The same if it was left here, which is what the Demon would most likely think so it could infect someone with its spawn. You have to freeze the little bastard inside, then wait for two days for its body to, for a lack of a better word, decompose, until it is like yolk, then you can cook it and have it with anything. It's pretty delicious, and it is so rare that I haven't seen one in over 80 years. It can even feed up to twenty people, despite its size, and fill them all up. Say I have an idea, when it is ready to eat, lets have a big party so we can eat this baby together? Trust me, these things are unlike anything else in the world. You'd want more after having this one."

As he spoke, she wasn't sure if she would want to eat a Demon's baby, but then she thought about how they ate normal eggs, and saw that there wasn't really much of a difference, and since she did stick her finger in poo, she was open to at least attempt to eat a Demons egg.

Kaede smiled enchantingly, and bowed her head.

"That would be good Makoto-dono. It would give you a chance to meet the others."

"Exactly! Now...since there aren't anything else around here...we should get out of here, and tell that Digimon about this, then head back to the dorms so we can keep an eye on things there as well."

"Yes, Makoto-dono. That sounds like a good idea."

"Yup, it does. Though we can't invite Eva-chan for what she did to me."

Makoto gave an offhanded statement, but Kaede's eyes turned red when she heard the tone that he used.

"What did Evangeline-san do?"

"Well, I asked to stay at her place while I'm here but she said "You can fuck off because you called me a Loli Vampire!" and then she stabbed me in the stomach after lifting my shirt, which she shouldn't take offence too. I mean, she is a Loli Vampire! It isn't my fault that she's a Loli Vampire! It isn't my fault that I called her that! I mean, she's done way worse to me!"

"Whats that Makoto-dono?"

Kaede's anger was getting more and more apparent. She was angry that someone like Evangeline actually stabbed Makoto, as he was something that she respected due to what he did for the Koga, and if Evangeline was being disrespectful of that, then she would have to teach Eva a lesson.

"Well, there's the mental abuse she gave me over the years, as well as the physical abuse, and of course the sexual abuse as well."

"S-Sexual?" Kaede couldn't believe her ears at what he said, and asked. "Makoto-dono, Evangeline-san has sexually abused you? Even attempted rape maybe?"

"Ooh yeah." He commented, not seeing Kaede's fist tighten. "She's once or twice attempted to rape me when she was drunk, though that was a couple hundred years ago. I doubt that she remembers."

As soon as he said that, Kaede looked on with dark eyes.

"Makoto-dono, I have to depart for now, but do not worry, I will aid you in your adventures. I just have something that I need to take care of."

With that, Kaede rushed off with the speed of the Ninja aiding her, leaving Makoto all alone, and then he looked around, not knowing where the dorms were, lost within a forest and sobbed to himself.

"W-Where do I go now...?"

* * *

 **With Nodoka and Yue...**

"Damn it, lost him. He's really fast that damn author. He moves too fast for someone who looks like he takes things easily. Next time I see him, I'm gonna have to ask why and how he does what he does. I mean, he's weird yet awesome at the same time. I'm kinda scared about this."

Yue sighed as she looked around, but couldn't see Makoto anywhere, wondering how he was able to do anything like he did. And she also thought about what Makoto was saying before and kept looking at the ground, her mind working to a solution to the problem that is Makoto.

They had been looking for well over half an hour now, longer than the others had been looking for at that. But Yue couldn't figure out where he had gone, and how he had ran faster than humanly possible to get away from her and Nodoka as fast as he did.

She then looked at her longtime friend, seeing that Nodoka looked to be slightly depressed.

Nodoka looked around, and couldn't see Makoto either.

"W-Where did he go...? I could've sworn that he came this direction...strange...but he isn't here...he couldn't of gotten that far..."

Nodoka wondered as Yue shrugged her shoulders.

"Who knows where he went. But isn't it nice that he is here Nodoka?" Nodoka nodded with a small blush. "Now that he is here, you might actually be able to date him or something!"

"D-Don't say that around the others!"

Nodoka screeched to her friend, unsure of if anyone was hearing the big 'secret' that pretty much everyone knew by now.

Yue smirked at her friend, and then looked forward.

"Don't worry Nodoka, your obvious crush is safe with me." Nodoka pouted at that, but Yue dragged her friend along. "Do not worry Nodoka, I will find Makoto-san for you, and then I will help you get closer to him. I don't know how I am going to do it yet, but allow me to think and come up with plans and make sure that the others aren't going to get in the way. I'll be damned if that Paru is going to be the one who gets him over you. Cow doesn't deserve it for what she's done to me. Especially with the abuse she gives me, and that damn Kazumi-san as well. I've had enough of being targeted by the people that think they are better than I am."

She reassured the girl and raged about two of the more well endowed girls of the class.

Nodoka smiled in appreciation.

"Thank you Yue-san. You're being really nice to me and helping me like this, that's really kind. I'm glad that Yue-san is my friend and is always looking out for me like this."

Yue developed a small embarrassed blush on her face, before shaking her head.

"Don't worry about the complicated things and leave that part to me Nodoka. Just know that I am in your court from now on. I wont let the others get close, somehow. Even if I have to straps down those people, and make sure they don't get in the way."

"B-But how Yue-san? The others are going to be around...this is most difficult indeed..."

Nodoka was losing hope, seeing the more aggressive girls could be after him, even Makie who was dead set on him, even Nodoka remembering that she admitted that she was stupid so she could spend time with him.

Yue sighed at her friends low optimism, seeing it as a negative trait that she gave up before she could even begin, but Yue wasn't going to allow that to happen, she was dead sure that she wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Nodoka, just trust me now. Give me a few days, and I will learn whatever I need for you to make sure that you, Miyazaki Nodoka, is going to be the girlfriend of one Nakashima Makoto, and have smart and cute children in the future that are shy but insane. Just trust me now, he said he was looking for a partner. Whatever that means, it could be you, and he even admitted that he would be open to a romantic relationship with his partner. So we find out what this partner thing is, then we get right in there, you become his partner, and then bobs your uncle."

Yue winked at the end, clicking her fingers at the same time and using that clicking finger to point at the blue violet girl who blinked in confusion.

"R-Romantic..." Nodoka mumbled as images of Makoto and her together filled her mind. However, as she thought about it, what Yue said at the end made Nodoka raise her brows. "Who's bob? He's not my uncle."

Yue slapped herself in the face at the comment Nodoka gave.

"A-Are you really focusing on that little detail?" Nodoka held her head down, feeling ashamed, though didn't know what it quite meant by what Yue said, as she was sure she didn't have an uncle bob. "You know what, it doesn't even matter anyway. So Nodoka, we've got to get you on the Makoto train that lands in happy marriage land, stopping by lovers lane, and then child city and then you're on your way to happy ever after."

Nodoka turned many shades of red when she said that, unable to stop thinking about what she said, and while she didn't want children, yet, she couldn't help but seen a mini Nodoka running around with Makoto's hair colours with the pair in the background, holding one another happily, which made her blush even more.

Yue saw her friends face, and smirked to herself.

"He also said that he'd be living in the dorms, but he didn't say where he'd be living, you get my meaning?"

She probed Nodoka who's face turned to questioning from the redness that she felt beforehand.

"N-No, what do you mean?"

Genuinely, Nodoka couldn't figure out what Yue was saying in the slightest, only looking at the small girl with raised eyebrows.

"I'm saying that he can move in with us!" She exclaimed. "You see, it makes sense. Since he's living at the dorms, he'll need a residence, and that could be ours. Of course that's if you're okay with sharing a room with Makoto-san. Though something tells me that you wouldn't mind that much."

"N-No..." Nodoka croaked out. "I-It's just...what if he d-doesn't want to live with us...?"

Nodoka remained doubtful that he would want to live with them, but Yue clicked her fingers, snapping her friend out of the thought.

"Don't worry Nodoka. With your cuteness, he'll jump at the chance. And to me at least, he strikes me as the kind of person who'd do anything if a cute girl like you asks. So get to asking Nodoka. We'll find him, you use you shyness and cuteness, convince him to live with us, then bobs your...eeh, I mean, he'll be all ours...yours, all yours."

She corrected herself twice at the end, wondering why she'd say their's when she meant Nodoka's but chucked it up to being just a little mistake on her part.

"I-I see...yes! W-We should find Makoto-kun..."

"Aah, already using his first name and an affectionate honorific like that. Seems like you've already developed such a thing Nodoka?"

Nodoka's face turned more red as she shook her face.

"N-No, I just wanted...I just wanted to go to...y-you know Yue-san..."

"Hehe, don't worry so much about it." She giggled, then saw something. "Say, isn't that Makoto-san on his own?"

True to her word, she saw Makoto walking across the field with a hopeless look on his face, carrying an egg with him, an egg that she didn't recognize.

Nodoka also looked towards Makoto, and saw him looking lost, and also on his own...something she smiled about, as this could be her chance to get to know him a little more.

"Y-Yes...but what's the egg for...?"

"I don't know...it doesn't look like a chickens egg, or even a egg that I know of...maybe it is something he made?" Yue offered then turned to her longtime friend. "Nodoka, this is your chance, we've got to get in there now before an idiot comes along and steals him away."

She advised her friend, who stood still, watching Makoto as if she couldn't move whatsoever. She was stuck and didn't know what to do, or what to say. And it didn't help that Makoto was acting so carefree, something that she was incapable of doing right now.

Yue, noticing her friends reluctance due to shyness, grabbed her friends hand, and slowly dragged her towards Makoto.

"Come on Nodoka, you'll have to do it."

"B-But Yue-san..."

Yue shook her head, and continued dragging Nodoka towards Makoto, who remained unaware of their approaching presences as the was in his own little world, something Nodoka had to admire him for, being able to just space out like that, yet keep walking without crashing into anything.

As they walked, Yue saw something that she shouldn't...and that was Makie and Ako walking along, noticing them and Makoto at the same time, and without even conveying words, the pair knew what she was doing, and Makie being as hyper as she was, wasn't going to allow these two to stop her.

However, that wasn't the end of Yue's worries as she saw Konoka also coming into view and the same with Kazumi, and the Loli twins, all coming from different directions, all looking at Makoto at the same time who continued to carry his egg.

"Yue-san..."

Nodoka, noticing all of the eyes, became nervous, knowing that they'd be doing something that they shouldn't be doing, at least in her eyes, and looked to Yue for answers.

"Do not worry Nodoka, I got this..."

Yue calmly stated, pushing Nodoka forward, ever closer to Makoto.

"She's going to ask Makoto-kun to live with her and Honya-chan...something that can't happen..."

Kazumi noted out loud, something that Konoka frowned at and inched closer to Makoto himself who didn't notice the girls.

"If that's the case then I can't allow the other girls to bully Makoto-kun..."

"We have to get Makoto-kun for ourselves Fumika..."

The younger twin nodded at the older twin as she budged closer towards Makoto with her twin.

"Makoto-kun is mine! Come on Ako-chan!"

"W-Wait Makie-chan!"

Ako couldn't even worry about it as her hyper friend pulled her along.

The others noticed Makie and Ako gaining a close distance, and all ran at Makoto, screaming "MAKOTO-KUN/SAN!" at the same time, alerting him to their presences as he smiled weakly, wondering what they could want from him.

* * *

 **With Evangeline...**

Evangeline, the immortal Vampire was sat within her cottage, having a cup of blood wine thanks to Makoto. Since he got her the phone number, she didn't waste time in calling it up as she was so excited, and they had excellent delivery services, making sure that she got it within a few hours.

"Here's to you, Bakato~"

She raised the glass in the name of her friend who she now affectionately called 'Bakato' and then took a sip of the blood wine for herself, smiling happily as the red liquid ran down her throat.

She couldn't be more happy right now, as she had something that not many others had, and that was a rich friend that owed you something. Since she had that, she was going to milk it for all its worth. She was going to be damned if she didn't get what she needed for at least a month.

She put a hand to her face, smiling happily.

"Chachamaru, I could do with the laptop now. If you're finished doing whatever it is that you're doing. Hurry up so I can use it you damn defective machine." She giggled out as a small joke, but when Chachamaru didn't answer her, she became slightly suspicious. "Oi, are you deaf Chachamaru? I said that I would like to have the laptop now. I want to go onto Youtube and look up this neon cat that Bakato was telling me. Apparently it is supposed to be some cat that lights up and makes an annoying noise like Kagurazaka...well, that's what I think anyway when hearing it being annoying."

She called for her servant again, but Chachamaru didn't answer, something that Evangeline got annoyed about, not having Chachamaru answer her when she is her Master.

What Eva didn't see was the shadow outside of her cottage that was moving agilely, using what appeared to be chains for a purpose that was unknown.

When Chachamaru didn't heed her call, she sighed and stood up.

"Chachamaru, where the hell have you gotten too now? You better not be rescuing another cat." She moaned as she walked by the door, only for the door to be flung open to reveal Kaede with a temper on her face. "Nagase? What in the-"

SLAP!

Before Evangeline could speak, Kaede slapped Evangeline across the face, sending her to the ground with a THUD sound, as Evangeline was knocked back mentally that Kaede just slapped her.

"W-What the fuck are you doing Nagase!?" She complained, and held her cheek, a stinging pain coming to her. "That fucking hurt you moron!" She raged as she attempted to stand, but Kaede pushed her onto the floor with her foot. "W-What is this you bitch!? Why are you attacking me all of a sudden!? I haven't done anything to you, as far as I am aware!"

She added at the end, feeling the need to say such things as she had a tendency to annoy people around her.

"You have things you need to answer for de gozaru." Kaede explained, and then demanded. "Why do you think that it is okay to sexually assault Ouji-sama like you did you Loli Vampire?"

Eva scowled at being called that, but wondered how Kaede knew she was a Vampire.

"I-I have no idea what in the hell you're talking about. Ouji-sama? Who in the hell is that supposed to be? Is it the boya-sensei? I haven't done anything to him so I don't know why you hit me you bitch!"

She guessed Negi, as she wouldn't believe it to be Makoto as Kaede didn't know him as far as she was aware, so Negi was the only logical conclusion, even though she hadn't had any interaction with Negi before the class today and even that was a small interaction.

To her shock, Kaede shook her head, and stuck out her palm in a slapping motion, something Eva cowered away from, due to the fact that she didn't have her powers, so she couldn't defend herself that well.

"No, it isn't Negi-bozu and don't call me a bitch please." Surprisingly, Evangeline nodded at that, not wanting to get another slap. " It's Ouji-sama, someone who the Koga Ninja owe their lives too, who you attempted to sexually abuse. And I will not allow you to attempt to rape Ouji-sama little Loli." Evangeline scowled again at being called that as Kaede loomed over her menacingly. "Now you're going to apologize for attempting to rape Ouji-sama."

"I don't know who that is you nutter!" Evangeline yelled and waved her arms around on the floor defensively. "Please get out of my cottage right now or I will lay the smack down on you myself!" She even said 'please' as she didn't want to get another slap but threatened, which she realize she shouldn't of done as she saw Kaede move closer, so she did the only thing that she could. "Chachamaru! Where in the hell are you Chachamaru!? Come out now! Come out you piece of junk metal!"

She yelled for her attendant, but Chachamaru didn't answer her, something she found odd.

Kaede chuckled a little, igniting a fear within the girl that she didn't want to feel.

"You wont find Chachamaru-san."

That alone made Evangeline feel more fear than she was before.

"W-Why wouldn't I?" Eva asked with a nervous disposition. "What have you done to her?" Kaede smirked and bent her neck to the window. Evangeline followed the gaze, and saw that Chachamaru was tied to a wooden post with metal chains, something Evangeline cried about. "How in the hell did you do that...?"

She was baffled at best since Chachamaru was programmed with fighting capabilities, and is stronger than the average human, so she should be stronger than Kaede, but since she saw Chachamaru tied up like she was, she was confused beyond belief, and even confused on how metal chains bound her in the first place when she should be able to break them with ease.

"It doesn't matter." Kaede moved forward again, scaring Evangeline."You have to be punished for what you've done to Ouji-sama, Evangeline-san."

Evangeline watched with eyes of fear as Kaede made herself become closer and closer to the blonde haired Vampire, the aura around her body being that of ki, something Evangeline cried at, knowing that this girl was a Ninja, and could inflict damage on her if she wanted.

"P-Piss off Ninja bitch!"

Evangeline, in a desperate bid to save herself, flung herself backwards from the floor, and hit the wall. Some pain ran through her back as Kaede reached for her with a dark look in her eyes.

"Get back here Evangeline-san!"

Kaede lunged for Evangeline, but Evangeline jumped to the side, her face hitting the floor as Kaede hit the wall, knocking them both into a daze, Evangeline feeling like she was going to be sick, and Kaede feeling the pain from the collision of her and the wall.

However, Evangeline recovered first, and ran towards the kitchen, pulling out a large knife and pointed it towards the recovered Kaede.

"Right, I'm giving you five seconds to get out before I get knife happy with you."

She swung the blade around to show how serious she was, but Kaede didn't even pat an eyelid as she pulled out a kunai, that had a much thicker and longer reach than the knife she had.

"Mines bigger than yours, like my body and my breasts as well."

Hitting her were it hurts, Evangeline looked down at her Loli body and sighed, but then looked at the kunai within the young Ninja's hand, and cried, and did the only thing that she could.

"Die!"

She launched the knife at Kaede, aiming for her heart in a futile attempt to take out the Ninja girl.

But at the last second, Kaede used her Ninja skills, and batted away the knife with her own kunai, sending it into the wall, it sticking into the wall, something that upset Evangeline.

"That wasn't enough Evangeline-san."

Evangeline cried real tears as she noticed a water gun on the counter that she was going to use to prank Makoto with the next time she saw him, so in a futile effort, she grabbed it, and shot it at Kaede as she cried heavy tears, the water covering Kaede's chest and made her shirt see-through, showing her bra underneath the shirt.

"Ooh please don't do this to me...if I had my powers then you'd be history, understand me Ninja bitch!? You'd be nothing to me if I had my powers! Just another weak little girl that cannot stand up to someone like me! Ooh when I get my powers back, I'm gonna grind you into dust!"

"But you don't." Kaede retorted. "Since you don't, I can beat you easily, and punish you for attacking Ouji-sama in a sexual manner. I'm sorry Evangeline-san, even if you're my classmate, Ouji-sama is someone who is more important to me, therefore I have to protect him from rapists like you."

Saying that with mirth laced within her smile, Evangeline cried at the girl who slowly came closer and closer to her.

"W-Who is your Ouji-sama...? I have a right to know why I am getting attacked like I am...and I'm not a rapist either..."

Evangeline stated weakly, as Kaede nodded, seeing that the little Vampire had a point.

"Ouji-sama, is Makoto-dono, the one you call 'Bakato'. That's right, I also have to give you words about that as well. How dare you speak about Ouji-sama in such a disrespectful manner?"

As soon as she heard the name, Evangeline's face twisted in anger, and she began shaking with rage as she clenched the toy gun in her hand, so hard that it broke from the pressure she was giving it and even though her hand stung from the breaking of the toy gun.

She then looked at Kaede coming for her, and did the only thing she could...and that was to threaten Makoto.

"I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS YOU LITTLE BASTARD! DO YOU HEAR ME MAKOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!?"

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So a little of the girls wanting to get to know Makoto abit, then Makoto revealing that he knew of Koga Ninja's, and seems to have done something for them, which made Kaede proclaim what she did,and now have decided to work together with Makoto even teaching her some secret techniques. What he did for he Koga Ninja's years ago and why Kaede is so loyal to him, will be explored more in the future.**

 **Then the girls all rushed him, wanting them to live with them, but who's he gonna end up living with? And it seems that Kaede doesn't like what Evangeline did to Makoto, and gave a little punishment of her own.**

 **Thanks to the people who gave me some ideas for Negi's Pactio partners, which will be posted beneath, with the pairing most likely being Anya as I see them two being together. If you have anymore suggests, please let me know, and until next time!**

 **Makoto Harem; Konoka, Evangeline, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Kaede.**

 **Negi's Pactio partners; Asuna, Ayaka, Anya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **BlackIronBob; Thanks! Yeah, it is going to be something when Eva gets a hold of Makoto, huh~**

 **Dance craze; Those are some cool suggestions~ Yeah, at least Ayaka will be apart of the Pactio partners for Negi. And maybe even Anya as well, that would be a cool one to see.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, basically yeah. She's Makoto's Setsuna hehe~ Yeah, poor Negi, thinking that Ayaka is trying to do things to him, though it will be rectified in the future.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, glad that you do. Hehe, you'll see who he lives with in this chapter~ Though, he will be spending time in other girls rooms from time to time~ And awesome suggestions!**

 **Gundam fighter; Those gitls are actually some of my fav's, so they are in!**

 **ARSLOTHES; I'm glad that you do!**

 **Waveofthejagers; Thank you! I will do my best!**

 **Red John; Thanks, and those are some cool suggestions, Ku Fei will most likely be in Negi's Pactio list~**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Night terrors part 1!**

"Wooooooooooooooooooooooooooooow!" Makoto yelled out with excitement as he looked around the room he was in, a bedroom at that, with many different things that decorated the room that seemed to be personal items of the girls that lived here. "I can't believe this place! It is like magical wonderland hehe~ I can totally see myself getting lost in all the normalness of this wonderful dorm room~!"

He exclaimed as he hopped around the room like a child that has first discovered a new present. He looked around the beds, the chairs, the couches and other things as well. He didn't go into the draws as they are private things, things that he wouldn't want to mess with, though not like it would embarrass him as he had done many things with females in the past, things he wouldn't share with the girls around as it would be quite inappropriate.

As he looked around the room, he couldn't help but note that many books littered the room, though he deduced that the occupants of the room were the ones responsible for such things, and secretly smiled at that fact, seeing it as normal.

"Geez, you're really happy all of a sudden Makoto-san. This is only a room, I'm sure you must be accustomed to things better than this, as this is just a simple dorm room."

Yue commented as she saw down on the bed.

"I-I think that Makoto-kun is very excited Yue-san. I-It's really nice that Makoto-kun is like that. I-It's quite...amazing for him to be so happy about things like this..."

Nodoka noted as she sat down next to her best friend.

Yue looked at her friend, nodding her head in agreement.

"You are probably right about that Nodoka."

Yue agreed with her friend, looking at Makoto bouncing around, and had to wonder how he had such energy, which hasn't even dwindled all day, not even dropping for a second, despite her being exhausted from the day.

"Y-Yes, but Makoto-kun is happy...and that's a good thing...yo-you've got to admire his energy..."

What she really wanted to say was that she was happy that he was here. Of course she was happy he was happy, as he never seemed to be unhappy, from what she could tell at least.

Makoto looked at the girls, and gave a cheeky grin.

"Yup! This place is pretty cool Nodoka-san, Yue-san! This is exactly how teenagers should live. So carefree and lovely, without even a care in the world." He spun around, taking in the sights as he flung down his suitcase onto the floor. "You know, this is pretty cool. We're going to be like living together~ I wonder what we're going to be doing together in this room~? We could even end up becoming best friends forever, or even more than that~ Who knows at this point~?"

Makoto winked at the duo who both blinked in surprise, with Yue snickering slightly.

At that though, Nodoka's face turned red as many, many images of what could happen ran around in her mind...

* * *

 _Nodoka's imagination..._

" _Nodoka-chan...you look so delicious right now, you're so cute..."_

 _A sparkling Makoto wrapped Nodoka up in a hug in a bedroom, his torso exposed, and wearing very tight underwear, leaving nothing to the imagination, with Nodoka dressed in a skimpy nightdress that showed off much of her body._

" _Makoto-kun...Makoto-kun...ooh Makoto-kun..."_

 _Nodoka reached her hand back, stroking his face, as he took one of her fingers into his mouth, sucking lightly, causing a small groan of pleasure to escape her lips, filling her body with pleasure. The hotness of his mouth caused her to gasp, his tongue wrapping the appendage, coating it in his saliva, Nodoka wriggling her finger around in his mouth, causing her to moan even more._

" _You are so beautiful..." He casually admitted, taking her finger out of his mouth, though a trail of saliva connected the two, something Nodoka blushed at. "I've never seen anyone so beautiful before. I'm so glad that I came to Mahora, so I could meet a Goddess like yourself my shy adorable bookworm..."_

 _He whispered hotly into her ear, putting a hand on her left breast, gently massaging it clockwise, Nodoka sinking into his chest from her back, flinging her head back in mild pleasure, a moan escaping to threaten his throat._

" _Makoto-kun...stay here...with me...don't ever leave me..."_

 _She groaned out, as she turned her neck, pursing her lips as he did the same towards her._

" _Yeah, I'll stay here with you always, my beautiful and sexy Honya-chan~"_

 _Those words alone made her melt, as she took the plunge to his lips, but to her surprise, he stopped her, causing her to pout, only to release a howl of pleasure when he quickly darted for her neck, and sunk his teeth down into said neck, biting her erotically._

" _Mmmmm~ Makoto-kun..."_

 _She let out a surprise gasp when his fingers wormed their way into the dress she had on, and cupped her bare breast, feeling the nipple slowly becoming hard, pinching it together with his middle finger and ring finger._

" _I'm sorry Nodoka-chan, I just can't resist you and your body, forgive me, but I have to have you here and now. Your body, your heart, I want to own it all. Nodoka-chan, allow me to own it all..."_

 _At that, Makoto flipped Nodoka around, throwing her onto the bed, and getting on top of her. Flinging off his underwear, Nodoka resisted to looked down, and blushed brightly, as he leaned close to her._

 _When making it to her ear, he placed the gentlest of kisses onto her neck, which resulted in a squirming motion to come from Nodoka, a hot feeling building within her chest, threatening to take hold of her, and not let go anytime soon._

" _Nodoka-chan...tell me what I want to hear...tell me that I own you..."_

 _End of imagination..._

* * *

"...You own it all Makoto-kun...you own me..."

At the end of her imagination, Nodoka allowed her voice to slip into that of a ghost, on the wind, expressing what she wanted within her dream, her body heating up from the emotions she was feeling at this moment in time.

Nodoka's face broke out into a smile as she was thinking about her adventures within her mind, a smile that made itself known onto her face, liking the imagination very much, and decided to have another one, though listened intently to what was happening, though Makoto noticed that her face had turned to redness, steam coming out of her ears, something Yue noticed as well, but decided to not question it when she saw that Makoto was the object of her eyesight right now, and deduced correctly that she was having a daydream about him.

" _Did she just say that I own her...?_ "

Makoto giggled to himself, wondering what Nodoka was thinking about right now, and how he could get involved as well, if he event becomes interested sexually in her, which he didn't seem to find hard to do.

As Nodoka was daydreaming (many perverted things happening within the young shy girls head), Yue wore an indifferent face, though sweatdropped when looking at her best friends face.

"Anyway...yes, it was something difficult to secure you though, from these girls." Yue paused, remembering what happened before and shuddered lightly. "They were really getting wild beforehand, weren't they?"

"Y-Yes, they seemed to be...so obsessed with...doing it."

Nodoka agreed with Yue, as Makoto walked over, and lowered his body and bent his knees, his butt hovering above the floor, and smiled at the two girls, who smiled back, weakly in Nodoka's case.

"Girls, before I forget, where can I place my egg?"

He questioned, holding up the giant egg, as the girls tilted their necks to the left.

"Eeh, what the hell is that thing?"

Yue didn't know what it was, as it wasn't an egg that she had ever seen before. Even Nodoka had to agree that it was kind of odd, as she hadn't seen an egg so big, and weird coloured before.

Makoto smiled, and petted the egg.

"In a few days, this baby is going to be eaten by me, Kaede-san, and possibly you two if you like? It would be fun, wouldn't it? So can I put this in your freezer? It needs to be frozen first~"

"Ugh, maybe you're mistaken or you might be confused, but you don't freeze eggs, you cook them. You can put them in the fridge to store them, but you don't freeze them, you know?"

Yue explained to the red and blue haired boy who shook his head to her confusion.

"Maybe with normal eggs, but this isn't normal. However, it is going to taste delicious, and I'm willing to share with my new roommates~ It's going to be the best egg you've ever had my adorable roommates~ Lets enjoy the experience together~"

Yue looked at the egg, and raised her brows.

"I've never seen an egg like that. It isn't a chickens egg, and I don't think that it is an ostrich egg, so what kind of egg is it anyway? Maybe something from America? Or is it from another part of the world that is in isolation? I'm sure you're well travelled, so you must've gotten it from somewhere that we might've never heard of before."

Nodoka also wanted to know what the egg was, curiously looking at it as Yue questioned the young looking guy who winked and shook his head.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you young Yue-san. However, I will say that it is like that you haven't ever tasted beforehand. It will take you to paradise and back again, it is that good."

Yue furrowed her brows in more perplexity than she was in beforehand. as Nodoka stood up.

"Th-This way Makoto-kun...the freezer."

She directed Makoto towards the freezer which he gave a thankful smile towards the young blue violet. As she watched them, Yue was getting more and more sure that they'd end up together, just seeing the faces they had when looking at one another was something she couldn't even begin to imagine.

Once placing the egg inside of the freezer, the pair walked back towards the beds, Nodoka taking a seat as Makoto smiled at them.

"Well, I have to thank you both."

"Eh? What for Makoto-san?"

Yue asked the question, Nodoka nodding as she wasn't sure what he was talking about in the slightest.

Makoto took both of their hands, both females having small blushes on their faces as he lightly dragged his eyes towards their faces, noting how cute they looked together, then mentally berated himself when his teen body took over for a few seconds, infecting his mind with sexual feelings of the two, but then controlled what he felt, and smiled enchantingly.

"Well, isn't it obvious? You took me in, when girls wanted to rape me. I think that's a big deal. I mean, I don't feel like getting raped today, or in the next couple of weeks. But living with Nodoka-san and Yue-san is going to be fun, don't you think? I'm sure together, we'll have much fun, whether that be laughing together, or whatever else, I'm sure that we'll enjoy once another's company."

Both girls nodded, for the same reason, though Yue was thinking more about Nodoka's happiness than her own happiness, but couldn't deny that she felt good about being with Makoto, and finding out more about her favourite book.

"You've got a point. Those girls looked like they were going to tear you apart with their teeth." Nodoka grimaced at Yue's words, believing that she was being truthful as well. "Anyway, you don't have to worry, neither I nor Nodoka are going to rape you, or even attempt anything like with the partner stuff that you mentioned and the girls went nuts for beforehand...hmmmm, actually...speaking of, why don't you tell us what that entails?"

Nodoka also wanted to know this as well, seeing that if she could become his 'partner' then she might be able to lead it into romance. And if that happened, then she would be content as she would be with her celebrity crush.

Makoto furrows his brows, before waving them off.

"It's okay, I've found someone." That deeply upset Nodoka, and Yue had wondering eyes. "You see, Kaede-san, the little Ninja-chan, has agreed to aid me, so that's enough for me, for now. In the future though, I might need to have some other help as well, so never say never hehehe~ Hey, isn't that a song?"

That seemed to relieve Nodoka and Yue, as it gave them hope that Nodoka would be able to get something that the others couldn't, and that would be Makoto's love, and this is more true for Yue than Nodoka, as she wants the bookworm to gain her love, that she believed that she deserved.

"I-I see. So Nagase-san is helping you with whatever it is that you're doing...but it isn't a romantic type of relationship, is it? I mean, you aren't dating her or anything...though it hasn't even been a day so the chances of that are slim, but to be on the safe side..."

Yue cautiously, and carefully questioned the 'young' author who smiled bewitchingly.

"My oh my, you seem to be very interested in my love life Yue-san. You've been asking about it a number of times today. Is there something that you'd like to share with me? Perhaps you have a little something for me?"

Yue blinked at what he said, not understand. But soon it became clear to her, and she shook her head once.

"Not me. I don't possess such things, if you're so inclined to believe that my words were to be taken in such directions. I'm just wondering, as people might like you..." She dashed a look to the blushing Nodoka, but quickly returned her eyes towards Makoto though Makoto saw her looking at Nodoka and smiled at it. "...You know how it is, when a male comes into an all female area. The male is obviously going to get attention and all, if he is attractive to said females, but you seem to take it and like it, yet not go hyper about it like other males our age would be and take advantage which you haven't in the slightest. It is...unique, as you don't act like a teen yet you're a teen. It baffles the mind."

"I do things like that, don't I?" He grinned his famous one that made Nodoka smile. "I wouldn't worry to much. It's a good thing, as I'm not a pervert or anything like that. Speaking of, where am I going to sleep?"

" _Whats that got to do with being a pervert? Eeh...maybe he was associating bed with perverted things?_ "

Yue sweatdropped within her mind, watching Makoto with a curious look in her eyes.

Nodoka jumped up, and walked over to the couch, patting it.

"I-It isn't much...but I-I hope that it is f-fine..."

Makoto regarded the couch with a curious gaze, before he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's all cool. It will do for now~ I'm the guest and all, I can't complain, can I?"

"A-Actually...you live here...Makoto-kun...you erm...y-you are...think of this a-as your home as well..."

Nodoka blushed out as she looked from side to side, unable to look at Makoto's face. However, if she did, she would've seen that Makoto was smiling right at the blue violet, an appreciative smile on his face.

"Well that's kind to say. I've not heard anyone say that to me in a longtime. It is usually "Get lost!" and other things like that. But to hear that from Nodoka-san, I'm very happy. Say, can I call you Nodoka-chan instead? You're just so cute that I cannot go on with using san at all."

"Y-Yes!"

Nodoka didn't even have to think about it and accepted it without an issue, which only caused Makoto to beam at her, and rush her, wrapping her up in a hug, something that she blushed at furiously.

"Yay for Nodoka-chan and Makoto! We're going to be so getting along the best from now on! Actually, I kinda like girls like you Nodoka-chan! You know, the shy innocent type. You don't find that much in this day and age. It's really awesome~"

Nodoka's face turned bright red from the hug, but didn't break it as she could feel something beating...his heart. She was that close that his heart beat was audible to her, and she liked it...but she noticed that its beat was in a different manner to the rest of the humans...as if slower than others.

" _I wonder...why is it this slow...?_ " She thought as she put her head against his chest. " _It's a slow but good thumping sound...it's unique to Makoto-kun actually...this is a good beat._ "

Nodoka decided that his heart was a good one, one that she liked, and one that she would want to hear more and more.

Yue looked on with impressed eyes, a happy face appearing on her delicate features as she took in the sights of the pair, and thankful that he actually said that about Nodoka.

" _Seems like Nodoka has this one, huh. Yeah, she's got this, and it seems that she is his type, from what he said. So this is going to work in my favour. If we can get team Makoto x Nodoka together, then this is going to be sweet. Shy meets insane. I can see them being the best couple. She'd help him not be as insane as he is right now, and he'd help her with her confidence, plus he's really rich so she's set for life there, though I'm sure she doesn't care much, if at all, about that. Really, this is something that benefits both of them._ " She then took note of their closeness, and how Nodoka seemed to look good with Makoto. " _Damn it, I'm actually quite jealous. Makes me wish that I had a Makoto-san haha._ " She joked to herself, though she couldn't help but look on with expressionless eyes. " _They actually look good together. I can totally see it, and I'm not even just thinking that because she's my friend...they genuinely look adorable together. It's only a matter of time before Nodoka and Makoto-san kiss one another. I can see it happening._ "

Yue thought with a fond smile, as she stood up from the bed, and went into the kitchen area of her dorm room. Within seconds, she grabbed a chocolate bar, and ate it quietly, watching the events unfold.

"So Nodoka-chan, you seem to like hugging me, don't you?" Makoto noted to her, something she blushed at and went to let go, but Makoto held onto her tightly. "It's okay, I like hugs as well. They make everything better, don't they?"

"Y-Yes, that's right..." She admitted, but then looked outside, and saw it is raining. "Ooh, seems like it is going to be a raining night tonight. I hope that it doesn't thunder."

Makoto and Yue looked outside, and smiled together.

"Well, the rain is also nice, it clears the mind, and makes you get your thoughts together..." The two girls give him an incredulous look, as he tilts is head to the left. "No? Is it just me?" The girls shrugged their shoulders as a response to him as he chuckled. "Either way, it is getting late now, isn't it?"

"Actually, it is getting quite late..." Yue shot a nervous look at Makoto, who was continuing to embrace Nodoka. "...I hope this doesn't come off as rude, but could you perhaps stand outside while Nodoka and I get changed?"

Yue blushes a little at the end, finally acknowledging what it meant to have a boy in the room. While she was almost certain that he wasn't going to do anything perverted, she had only known him for a day, and she didn't want to show off her body to him, something she was sure most of her class wouldn't mind doing.

Nodoka was on the same boat, not wanting to show off her body...yet. Though as she thought about it, she would have to overcome the shyness that was within her, so she could push her relationship forward.

"Yeah, of course!" He let go of Nodoka, and rushed towards the door, but short of getting to the door, he turned his neck back and smiled. "Where does Negi-kun live? I know he lives in these dorms, and there's things that I need to check with him."

Yue and Nodoka looked at one another, before Yue explained.

"Yeah, Negi-sensei lives two doors on the left after going right if that makes sense? He lives with Asuna and Konoka-san."

As he heard her explanation, he made it to the door, and opened it.

"Ooh? Is that the case? Then goodie for him I guess...though being with Asuna-san, poor kid is going to get a hell of a hard time isn't he? I wouldn't be shocked if he gets abused by her."

Yue chuckled, mentally agreeing with him, as Nodoka did the same, seeing that Asuna most likely made Negi's life a little harder than it should be, but didn't have the courage to say anything to Negi or Asuna herself.

He then left the room, leaving the girls alone, to get changed and whatever else they need to do before bed that they couldn't do with a male like Makoto around in the room.

Strolling through the halls, he took note of the signatures around him, making a mental map of who lived where, and who with, should he ever need to get anything done with them of a magical nature...

* * *

 **With Makie and Ako...**

"This is all your fault Ako-chan." Makie cried as she undid her twintails, allowing her hair to flow naturally. "If you didn't get in the way, then we could've had Makoto-kun in our room. But no, we're the only ones that didn't get him...no, we didn't get him at all, and it isn't fair because that sneaky Yue-chi got right in there and stopped us before we had the chance. I blame you for this Ako-chan. If he gets together with Honya-chan, then that means we can't be besties anymore!"

Makie raged as she flung off her skirt, exposing her panties towards Ako, though the girl didn't seem to care that much as they were both girls and neither had any sexual feelings for the other.

Ako looked stunned by what she said, disbelieving that Makie would actually say something like that to et.

"T-This isn't my fault!" Ako argued. "I didn't do anything! Don't pin this on me Makie-chan!"

Ako threw her foot down onto the ground, hitting the floor with enough force to cause the room to shake surprisingly, something that make Makie jump, and the occupants of the rooms below to complain, though Ako nor Makie heard anything.

"It is your fault!"

Makie yelled back as she got into a skimpy outfit that showed a lot of her leg, and waving her hand through her hair.

"How is this my fault? All I said was that I wouldn't mind sharing a room with him. I didn't say anything negative about it." Ako gently explained as she took off her own shirt, and stopped herself when she looked in the mirror, seeing that there was a scar there, and looked down at herself sadly. " _This scar...this scar is going to make anything...difficult..._ "

She sighed, and quickly threw on a shirt so she couldn't see the scar anymore.

Makie scowled at the girl.

"Yes, but now...Honya-chan and Yue-chi of all people would be able to do something's with him that we wouldn't be able to do! We could've been happy together with him!"

"Stop yelling at me Makie-chan! It isn't my fault! And if you really want him to stay in here, why don't you just invite him for a sleepover or something? I mean, didn't you think of this as well? I'm sure that he wouldn't mind doing it if you asked kindly."

That stopped Makie from raging, as thoughts came to her.

"Hmmmm...sleepover...huh...I think you might have something there Ako-chan." Makie hummed a little bit, and looked out of the window with a smirk. " _If I can get Makoto-kun for a sleepover, and then I can get Ako-chan to leave for the night kukukuku~ What can Makoto-kun and I do together~ We'll be able to be together forever~ Hehehehehehe~_ "

She giggled openly, as Ako stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

" _I wonder what she's thinking about right now?_ " Ako thought with a curious look in her eyes. " _Hehe...she must be thinking about Makoto-san right now...I wonder why she likes him so much? Okay, he's freaking hot and unpredictable, which makes things interesting, but she seems to have fallen hard and fast._ "

Ako resisted the urge to giggle out loud, stopping herself all together.

Makie then looked towards Ako, and smirked devilishly.

"I wonder...I wonder if Ako-chan would be up to doing such a thing...?"

She mumbled to herself, Ako raising an eyebrow, as she heard her name being mentioned from the pink haired girl. Turning her neck, she saw that Makie was looking at her with a glint in her eyes.

" _Okay...why is she looking at me like that...? Is she going to kill me...? What does she want me to do? No, what is she going to do to me?_ "

While Ako was half serious, she was also half scared as well. She didn't want Makie to attack her, as she had the look in her eyes that said she was going to attack someone, that someone being her, and she didn't want that, as she was quite afraid right now.

"Hey Ako-chan!"

Makie called, gaining her friends attention.

"Yes Makie-chan?"

Ako answered as Makie bounced upwards.

"Say say Ako-chan! I've had a good idea as well!"

Ako grimaced, wondering what the pink haired girl was up too now, silently wishing that it wasn't anything bad.

"W-Whats the idea?"

"Yes, the idea is that you, Ako-chan, switches rooms with Makoto-kun, you sleep with Honya-chan and Yue-chi, and I sleep with Makoto-kun!"

"Pft!" Ako did a spit take at what Makie said with a bright smile. "I-I'm not sleeping with Yue-chi and Honya-chan! That would be..." Ako blushed, stopping herself for a few seconds, and thought about the ramifications of thinking about such relationships. "I-I'm not a lesbian Makie-chan! I'm not becoming one either because you want to have him in here! And I'm never going to have a threesome with two girls so you can get a boy in here!"

Ako snapped at her friend who developed teary eyes.

"B-But I didn't-"

"I said no Makie-chan!" Ako screeched, cutting off Makie all together. "I'm not switching rooms so you can have Makoto-kun in here! If anything, why don't you ask to switch rooms with Yue-chi or Honya-chan and switch rooms that way?"

"Hmmm...maybe but I would prefer to be alone with Makoto-kun..."

She muttered to herself, Ako sweatdropped as she heard that.

"Th-Then I don't know...take him out or something. Who knows...why do you even like him so much anyway?"

The thought was obviously within the young girls mind, but she didn't know how to bring it up, until now that is, and she allowed it to slip out of her mouth, asking the young girl the question on most minds.

"Because we're the same~" Makie expressed with joy, only for Ako to become confused. Seeing that confusion, Makie jumped up, grabbed her ribbon, and spun around as the pink ribbon twirled around with her. "We are so the same~ We are free spirited~ Kind, and generous~ And both are super cute! Makoto-kun is the cutest boy ever! Even cuter than Negi-kun~"

"W-Well, I would've said handsome more than cute..."

Ako sighed to herself, muttering that under her breath.

Makie, having heard it, stuck her two fingers at Ako in a peace sign.

"He's both! He's cute and handsome!"

"N-No Makie-chan, he can't be both. You're either cute or handsome, you can't be both at the same time. It's like being sexy and cute for girls, it just isn't possible."

"Nah aah!" Makie rejected. "You too can be sexy and cute! It is the same as handsome and cute, which Makoto-kun is!"

"I said you can't Makie-chan!"

"And I say you can!"

Makie spat back at Ako who stood up, and walked over to the pinkette.

"No you can't!"

"Yes you can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes you can too!"

Makie and Ako then got into an argument about if Makoto was cute and handsome, or just one. Ako felt slightly ashamed about fighting about such things, but didn't want to back down from the pinkette, while said pinkette just glared and continued to put her 'case' forward, knowing that Makoto was cute and handsome, opposing what Ako had said.

But then, as they were conversing (fighting) with one another about Makoto and if he was cute or handsome or both, a lone figure stood outside of their window, floating within the air, though appeared to be standing on something, looking into the room, putting a hand to their chin, wondering what they should do...

* * *

 **Outside Mahora Academy...**

"Seems like there wasn't any leads, eh Setsuna?"

A dark skinned, well endowed woman who was holding two handguns in her palms that had long hair said to the girl next to her who had a side ponytail with the colour of her hair being black, and had a sword in her hand, that was sheathed.

"Yes...the Dean said that we might be able to gain help from that new boy...eeh, Nakashima-san. What do you think Mana-san?"

The newly named Mana shrugged her shoulders at the girl named Setsuna as they walked nearby the school building, which was dark, besides a few small lights on that illuminated some classrooms, as the heavy rain beat down onto their umbrellas that they head in their left hands.

"You know, there's seems to be something odd about the new boy."

Setsuna furrowed her eyebrows, then nodded her head.

"Yes, you noticed that as well?"

Mana inclined her neck in agreement.

"Yes but I can't place where I know the face. Besides being famous I mean. It's like I've seen the face before when I was younger, but I can't remember where that thing was. However it seems that he has taken a shine to Konoe-san."

As soon as Mana said that, Setsuna scowled slightly.

"Yes...it seems that he has become attached to Ojou-sama, though I don't know why he would take a liking to her. I mean, why would he want to be around Ojou-sama? Though I haven't seen anything negative about the interactions with him. It seems that he just likes Ojou-sama, though I don't know why."

Setsuna couldn't figure it out, wondering why Makoto seemed to be quite obsessed with being near Konoka. If the Dean hadn't of told her that he was a friend and someone who could take care of the demonic infestation that they currently had, then she would've seen him as a threat to Konoka, and if someone threatens Konoka...then they're going to die.

"Geez Setsuna, you think about things too much. Dean Konoemon explained that he was going to be aiding us, or we him, however you wish to talk about it. Either way, Dean Konoemon said that he was a professional in the slaying of demons. I wonder if that is true?"

Mana put a hand to her chin, deep in thought, wondering if she was right or wrong in what she heard. But Makoto's face kept coming into her mind. While she didn't really notice his looks, it was something more...something as if she had seen the face before, but she can't place the face to the name that she had forgotten.

"If he can, and can be trusted, then I am all for the help." Setsuna stated. "Since Dean Konoemon said that he would be able to help, I am thinking about approaching him tomorrow so I can get down to the reason that he is here and then working together with him."

"That sounds like a good plan..." Mana started off, then she saw something. "Actually, here is our chance Setsuna. Lets ask him now."

Mana pointed forward, and what appeared there was Makoto, walking along in the rain without an umbrella or anything to cover his head. The water washed over him as if nothing was wrong at all.

"Why is he walking out in the rain?"

Setsuna noted it to be strange, and asked her friend about it.

Mana shrugged her shoulders at her friend.

"I don't know at all. Maybe that's something he wants to do?"

Mana offered, but Setsuna found it to be strange...and he was walking in their direction.

As he walked, Mana cocked her guns, pointing them at Makoto just incase he turned out to be something...other than friendly. Setsuna was on the same boat as Mana, holding her sword tightly within her palm, ready to draw if she needed too.

When Makoto made it to them, Setsuna bowed her head.

"How do you do? I am Sakurazaki Setsuna, and this is Tatsumiya Mana. You are Nakashima Makoto-san, yes?"

"I'm Makoto."

The boy answered with a slight happy tone but it felt dead to the girls as Setsuna and Mana looked between each other with Setsuna being the one to answer him.

"Y-Yes, you are. So now, I'm sure you are wondering why we're suddenly talking to you."

"I'm Makoto."

He said again to the confusion of both Setsuna and Mana.

Mana cocked her head to the side, peering into his eyes.

"Nakashima-san, Dean Konoemon said that you were here to help us with your unique abilities? Could you please expand on that for us? If we are to work together that is, could you tell us about it?"

Mana asked politely as Makoto cocked his head to the side.

"I'm Makoto."

Setsuna edged closer to Mana, getting near her ear.

"Why does he keep saying his name...?"

Setsuna whispered to Mana who shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know...Dean Konoemon said that he was...strange. But he never mentioned that he was...kind of dumb. Either that, or he is just messing with us somehow?"

That's the only thing that came to Mana's mind, so Setsuna inched closer to Makoto.

"Nakashima-san, this isn't a time for games. Peoples lives are on the line, so please speak normally. I know that you can, as I saw you with Ojou...Konoka-san before. So please speak normally, okay?"

"I'm Makoto." Setsuna slapped herself in the face with Mana doing the same, however Makoto then inched closer with a menacing look in his eyes. "And I'm going to kill Kagurazaka Asuna."

As soon as he said that, they both relazied that this wasn't Makoto as he wouldn't say that based on what they saw, so Mana drew her guns fully, pointing them at Makoto's head, as Setsuna withdrew her blade, and pointed it at the boys neck.

"Who are you?" Setsuna spat out a question."Speak, before I cleave off your head." Setsuna demanded. " _Now that I think about it, this one doesn't seem to be human. There's something off about him._ "

Setsuna thought with a raised eyebrow, Mana thinking along the same lines.

"I'm Makoto."

He announced as he quickly pushed Mana's hands towards Setsuna with one hand before she could react, with Setsuna grimacing having guns pointed at her, as she didn't want to get shot with her announcing "Dont shoot! Don't shoot!" in a pleading voice.

Mana pushed her hands towards Makoto again, escaping his hand that batted her own away, shooting her bullets at point blank range. However, the boy used his quick speed to narrowly miss all of the bullets, impressing Mana immensely.

"What in the hell?" Mana let out in surprise. "Did he just dodge bullets?"

Mana couldn't figure it out, but didn't have time to worry about it as Setsuna herself swung her blade at Makoto's neck. He jumped back, avoiding the blade narrowly, but Setsuna was in hot pursuit.

"Secret Technique: Stone Cutting Sword!"

Setsuna infused ki into her sword, and went to strike Makoto's clone with the powerful sword. Rather than take it, Makoto dodged the blade by moving to the right, and shot out a dark sphere at the girl.

Setsuna swung her blade to the right, and cut the sphere in half, leaving a cloud of smoke around her from the collision of the blade and the sphere. Unknown to Setsuna, the boy rushed at her.

"I dont think so."

Mana, using her special guns, fired bullets at Makoto's clone, aiming for parts of his body that would incapacitate him as they had questions, not knowing if the real one was okay or not.

However, as each bullet neared him, he danced around them, completely avoiding them all together. No matter how many she fired, he dodged all of them as if he was just dancing around.

Mana narrowed her eyes, and took off running towards Makoto's clone, shooting her guns the same time that she did. Makoto's clone turned towards Mana, and magically conjured darkness into the air, into the shape of bullets, and fired them at Mana's incoming projectiles, canceling each other's attacks out.

"Here!"

Setsuna jumped from the smoke, her sword still infused with ki, and slashed for the boys neck, fully intending to stop the boy from moving forward.

As the blade was about to touch him Makoto's clone dodged out of the way, so Setsuna slashed at him again. This time, he caught the blade, and looked at her with an impassive look.

"L-Let go of the sword!"

Setsuna attempted to pull the blade away from the Makoto in front of her, she couldn't budge. She couldn't move it at all, attempting again and again to pull it away from him, but it would've move at all.

"Setsuna!"

Mana made it to the two of them and went to shoot the boy in the head to stop him from hurting Setsuna, only for Makoto's clone to embed his hand against Mana's stomach, the girl coughing up some blood from the force of the kick.

"Mana!"

Setsuna cried, pulling her sword away from the boy by summoning strength that she didn't know she had, and slashing for his neck again. He back-flipped out of the way, Setsuna giving chase again, slashing from all directions, which he dodged very gracefully.

Coming ftom te left and right, didn't matter to the boy, as he successfully dodged all of the incoming slashes. Setsuna infused ki into each strike that she gave him, hoping that it would help her, but she didn't get to get him in the end, as he was on a level of speed that she found difficult to keep up with him.

"Hidden Sword Technique: Air Cutting Flash!"

Setsuna swung her sword downwards in a sweeping motion, and a circular wave of ki was released, heading for Makoto's clone. Said clone fired a dark bullet at it, but the wave of ki slashed it apart, shocking the clone slightly.

However, Makoto's clone did some movements that were fast, almost as fast as the human eye could see, and dodged out of the way, Setsuna scowling at the sight and ran fast to get behind Makoto's clone.

"Secret Technique: Stone Cutting Sword!"

Using the advantage of being behind him, Setsuna infused ki into her blade again, this time slashing at Makoto clone's midsection, only for the clone to pivot on his feet, and threw out his hand, creating a barrier of dark energy, stopping the blade from slashing him apart.

Setsuna retracted the sword from Makoto's clone, the barrier dropping as she sharpened her eyes considerably.

"Take this!"

Setsuna stabbed her way forward, the clone shooting off a disk of dark energy. Setsuna cut down the disk without much effort, by infusing ki into her blade, stopping the advancement, only to realizing her mistake when Makoto put his hand forward.

A sphere formed within the hand, a dark energy sphere at that and went it was the size of a football, Makoto's clone thrusted it forward. Setsuna saw it coming and put her sword across het body in defence, only for Makoto's clone to form a sword in his other hand out of dark energy, and slashed towards her.

"W-What?"

Setsuna's blade was forced to the left side from the force of Makoto's clones own blade, his other hand going for her abdomen, which it met when the sphere was thrusted into Setsuna's stomach, causing her to spit out bile as she was flung back as well, hitting the school building, landing next to Mana.

"I'm Makoto."

He said as he ran away from them.

"Mana, don't let him escape."

Setsuna rasped out, holding her side. Mana nodded and pulled out her guns, firing as many bullets as she could to catch him off guard. However, before the bullets could touch the boy, a barrier was formed around them, stopping each bullet going for the look alike boy.

"What is this...?"

Mana looked on with suspicious eyes as Setsuna stood up, and rushed the barrier.

"I will cut through it!"

She declared as she slashed at the barrier with ki infused. As the sword hit the barrier, the barrier shook slightly, but remained intact as the sword bounced off the barrier, shocking both Setsuna and Mana, as they wondered hw they were going to get out of the barrier.

Unknown to them, a dark entity floated above them, a dark ring of magical power around their hand.

"Sorry girls, but Makoto-kun needs to be the one that stops his twin as he needs to be here for the coming future, especially if that special event is going to happen. Though I'm sure you'll help him with that in the future~"

The dark entity then flew away, leaving Setsuna and Mana in the barrier, as they shot it and slashed at it. But no matter what they did, they couldn't get free from it, they were completely stuck, and could only hope that someone would find them and release them from the prison that binds them.

* * *

 **With Makoto...**

Back with Makoto, he edged his way through the hallways, taking his time to walk as he liked the breeze that he felt on his skin, the window at the far end allowing the cooling wind to come through and it excited him.

As he walked, he saw the rain outside of the window, silently happy that he wasn't outside, as he didn't like rain. Yes, even though he didn't mind most things, he didn't like getting wet from the rain, even though he couldn't get sick, couldn't die from diseases or anything, he still didn't like the coldness of the water on his skin, preferring to have warm water of his body.

"Tch, that damn Asuna-san. She's such a prude, and she's annoying. I can't believe that she took Negi-sensei and ran away before I could do anything at all. I really hate that violent ape."

Makoto stopped, hearing a familiar voice, and to his surprise, he saw the Iincho of the class walking down the corridor, walking along as she mumbled things to herself, about Negi from what he could tell.

"Ooh Iincho-san, you seem to be troubled, has something happened?"

He gently called to her, with Ayaka stopping in her tracks, facing Makoto with a scowl.

"Ooh, it's you is it?"

Her voice was full of disdain, very un Iincho like, something Makoto took note of, and wondered what was wrong with her.

"Yup, it is I, and you are...you. But you seem to be troubled. Tell me, what's wrong? Has Negi-kun rejected you?"

Ayaka put a hand to her face, and stopped herself from yelling as she walked closer and closer to him, each step feeling like a lifetime to her, due to the slowness of her feet.

"D-Don't even say such things as bad as that. I was merely looking after Negi-sensei, then that violent ape dragged him away, and because it was you, who they were looking for, but no...I couldn't find them at all. They ran away, looking for you...so, I'm gonna place blame on you."

"Eh? How in the heck is this my fault?"

He was genuinely surprised with what she said to him, as he didn't see why it was his fault that she was pissed off, as he didn't believe that he did anything wrong to her...besides calling her a Shotacon a couple of times, which she was, though she wasn't going to admit that right out.

Ayaka inched closer, causing Makoto to slink back away from her.

"I'm placing blame on you because it is your fault." She stated, pointing at him. "I'm placing blame on you because Negi-sensei is frightened of me." She then poked him in the chest, or was about to when Makoto moved his body out of the way. "Hey, don't move when I'm going to poke you!"

"Hehe, Iincho-san~ I didn't know that you wanted to 'poke' me? I've never actually done anything like that before, but maybe if you're up for it, I could be persuaded into doing things like that~"

Ayaka blushed at the words, her face turning to embarrassment from what the boy joked to her, and recoiled a little bit, staring at him with wonder, and confusion at the same time.

"W-Whats the matter with you? You can't come out with things like that!"

She raged at the blue and red haired boy who raised his brows.

"Why can't I?"

He asked aloud, which caused Iincho to frown and move closer.

"B-Because it is highly inappropriate! You might be famous, but you can't say such things around here!"

She snapped back at the boy who giggled internally.

"Why not?"

By now, he was playing with Iincho, finding it funny to see her reactions from his words.

"Because I said you can't! I mean, seriously!? Uugh, Negi-sensei might be younger than you, but he is a nice, polite young man that's very intelliegent, that can even teach a class of girls older than him. And you're just crude, and rude and nuts, and probably not that bright!"

The words she said didn't phase him, even though that was her intention to do such things. All he thought of them was that it was a little girl rambling about things that she didn't understand that well, as if he was serious, he could be the most intelligent student to ever come to Mahora...though if it was technology, then he was completely lost.

"Hehehehehe~ Thank you Iincho-san~"

He chuckled out a reply, unknowingly (up to debate) upsetting and angering her greatly, and she balled her hand into a fist, pointing it towards the boy with red and blue hair.

"Y-You don't take anything seriously, do you!?"

"Nope~"

He agreed with her with a kind smile, and that only made Ayaka pout.

"Y-You can't just suddenly say things like that, can you...?"

Ayaka was dumbfounded by his whole attitude, and couldn't work out if she was being serious or joking, or if he was really mad, or he was the most sane person in the world.

"Actually I can." He brushed his hair with his hand, and inched closer to the class president who pulled away slightly. "You see, Iincho-san. When you've had a life like mine, you simply stop caring about the little details, and focus on the important things. You're right about Negi-kun, he is quite the smart, intelligent boy that has a good future ahead of him. However, all work and no play makes Negi-kun a dull boy~"

"D-Did you just insinuate that he is boring Nakashima-san!?" Ayaka roared as the boy giggled right back at her, loving seeing her face like it was. "If you did, I will have to reprimand you for such insolence!"

Makoto tipped his head to the side, then patted Iincho on the head, her batting the hand away from her instantly.

"You seem to be the type that really doesn't let things go, aren't you?"

"Eh?" Ayaka let out with astonishment. "What are you talkin bout Nakashima-san?"

Ayaka put her hands on her hips, facing Makoto with sharp eyes as said boy chuckled a little.

" _Such a Gary Coleman reference...don't say it...don't say it...don't say it..._ " Makoto giggled to himself even more than before, Ayaka narrowing her eyes at the boy as she saw it as a personal attack on her being. "I am talking about the fact that you seem to be high strung. That isn't what's going to attract Negi-kun~"

Ayaka blushed several shades of red as Negi entered her mind with the childlike innocent smile came through to her, which made her put a hand to her face, beaming away naturally.

"W-Well, if it is Negi-sensei then..." Ayaka gained hearts around her body as thoughts of Negi came through. "Wait, how do you even know what Negi-sensei likes anyway!? You've not known him 24 hours!"

Ayaka barked at Makoto who did the peace sign towards her.

"You see, I've met boys like Negi-kun before, and they are always work work work, and barely have any time to be a child at all. And when he is with someone who is also driven focused, like you seem to be from my observations, it is only going to add pressure onto him. If you really want to help your 'Negi-sensei' then I would say that you make his life easier. Bring him a cup of coffee...aah, children shouldn't drink that much of the good stuff...eeh, maybe a good cup of milk for health teeth and bones and all that. Bring him that in the morning, and other things like that."

Instead of yelling at him even more, Ayaka began thinking about what he said.

"Is it so simple that if I do simple gestures like that, Negi-sensei would like me even more...? Y-Yes, of course, it is genius. Why didn't I see this before? Yes, this makes sense! If I make Negi-sensei have some milk, then he'll grow not only in body, but in heart as well, and he'll find his way to my loving embrace!"

With that, Ayaka took off down the corridor with many naughty thoughts entering her mind, thoughts that most wouldn't want to even think about if they were honest with themselves.

"What a strange girl...she does know she said that aloud right...?"

Makoto sweatdropped, watching the happy Ayaka running (more like skipping but could still be classed as running) away. As she ran, he could've sworn that he saw Ayaka having little Negi heads floating around her, so he rubbed his eyes, but the disappeared when he did, which confused him, not sure on what was happening right now if he was honest with himself.

He shook his head soon after thought, and looked forward.

"Time to see Negi-kun~"

With that, he resumed his journey to the boys room.

* * *

Making it to the door that held Negi (hopefully) inside, he knocked on it energetically, a moaning coming from inside, then the door opened to reveal a happy Konoka, dressed in a very, very revealing nightdress that showed much of her bosom and it was a pink colour, who seemed to recognize the knocking and smiled happily upon seeing Makoto.

"Well hello there Makoto-kun~ I knew that my charms wouldn't allow you to be alone from me for long~"

Konoka giggled out as Makoto crossed the distance, and wrapped her up in a hug, and put a hand to her face, pushing a bang behind her ear, showing her beautiful face to him as she looked up at him, the enchantingly beautiful smile that was directed up at him showcased her cuteness towards him.

"Well, you know, I couldn't keep away from the Angel girl that saved me from the Digimon~" He joked, and stuck out his tongue playfully. "Say, is Negi-kun around by chance?"

Konoka looked inside the room, shaking her head, then looked back at Makoto, tilting her head to the side.

"I...don't know where they are actually. Asuna included in that. I thought that they would've come back by now, but they haven't. Wanna come inside and wait for them?"

She offered, and he took her up on said offer.

"Yeah, sure. I have some time to kill until Nodoka-chan and Yue-san are done changing. Thank you for offering me this Konoka-san."

Konoka winced at the change in honorific that he had with Nodoka's name but not her own name as it was more formal than she would like while Nodoka's new honorific was more informal, and allowed him inside of the room.

Once inside, he took note that it looked similar to Nodoka's, Yue's, and now his, room besides the fact that Konoka's room hasn't gotten many books lying around, but it did have an extra bed above a cabinet, something that Makoto took to be Negi's bed as that seemed to be the most logical explanation.

"So, you only came to see Negi-kun? Not to see me?"

Konoka said with a fake hurt voice, though due to his age, Makoto knew she was slightly hurt about it, but couldn't even begin to understand why she would be feeling hurt about it.

"Well, I would be lying if I didn't say that I wanted to see you as well." He truthfully admitted to the girl, and walked over to the bed. "Wow, this bed is soft Konoka-san. I could totally see myself sleeping on this hehe~" He casually stated, as she sat next to him and took in her features, noticing that she seemed to be quite sad. "Say Konoka-san, you seem suddenly down, has something happened?"

"No, not at all." She began, then looked towards him. "Eeh...Makoto-kun, you know...I was kinda sad when Honya-chan and Yue-chi got to have you in the end. I thought for sure that I'd win...so why did you pick them over me...?"

It was a cute childishness at best, but still she wanted to know what why he chose to go with Nodoka and Yue in the end, when she thought that she was the closest person to him.

"Aah...you live with Asuna-san, don't you?"

He remembered from before, way before Yue informed him, Konoka nodding in agreement.

"Well, that's right but I..."

He placed a hand on her face, and chuckled slowly.

"Then it wouldn't of worked. I know Asuna-san would've been against it, and Nodoka-chan and Yue-san seemed to be the ones that wouldn't rape me the most, so I took a chance with them. Knowing Asuna-san, she would've tried to kill me constantly, even in my sleep, and I don't think that would've been good to making friends with the orange haired girl. Besides, we'll be together during the day anyway~"

He explained to her the best that he could, seeing how she looked sad that he didn't pick her to live with, though for reasons he couldn't quite fathom, he was kinda sad about that as well.

"Yeah! We will be!" She exclaimed happily, the sighed to herself. " _Damn Asuna, she's always ruining things for me, everything in fact. I can't even have Makoto-kun in my room because of...wait, if she wasn't here...then does that mean he would've chosen to be in my room...?_ " Konoka had to know, so she faced him with her cutest smile. "Say Makoto-kun, if Asuna didn't live here, you would've chosen to be here, right?"

"Well, yeah of course I would. You're the first girl I met here. I don't see why I wouldn't pick you, but being with Nodoka-chan and Yue-san is going to be fun as well."

He didn't even have to deny it, as Konoka was the one that he knew the most. He knew if he slept in Kaede's room, she would fuss over him, something that he wouldn't want as he doesn't see Kaede as a servant, but a friend, and he knew that the other girls might've done things to him, sensing their intentions, so he chose who he believed wouldn't do weird things to him.

"Then I'm happy...wait, I will get rid of Asuna, have her abandoned somewhere, then we'll live together! Hehe, maybe we could even raise Negi-kun as our child~" She giggled as he smiled at her. "Kidding of course...aah, if only Asuna didn't live here when we'd be together..." She trailed off as she hugged him. "Makoto-kun is so huggable."

She cooed, as he hugged her back.

"Konoka-san is huggable as well..." Suddenly, he stopped, and looked down at himself. " _What was that...?_ " He looked towards the area his heart was, and for a second, it beat a little faster than it usually did. But when it stopped, he shrugged his shoulders and held Konoka tightly. "Mouuuu, wish I did live here now~ I could get used to these hugs~"

As he said that, a flash of light from lightning and a thunderous roar came from outside of the window, and when it did, within that second, Evangeline was shown to be stood there, drenched in the rains water, her clothes soaked and some cuts on them, an emotionless expression on her face, and a knife within her hand, the blade pointing upwards as she looked into the room with dead, cold and unforgiving eyes, giving her the look of a deranged lunatic.

But then the light went away, revealing nothing but darkness.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Konoka screamed, having had seen Evangeline and clung to Makoto tightly.

"W-Whats wrong Konoka-san?"

Makoto, in concern asked, as she shoved her head to his chest, shaking it into refusal as she didn't want to accept Evangeline was stood there, attempting to do something that she shouldn't.

"S-She was there...with a knife..."

She mumbled with fear, as she didn't know Evangeline well, and what she did know, wasn't good.

"Who was there sweetheart?"

He asked, stroking her face from the tears that had slipped from her eyes.

"E-Evangeline-san...she was there and she was going to kill us..."

She confessed as Makoto looked out of the window.

"The Loli-chan was there was she?" He asked with a curious brow, her nodding at the fact that he stated. "But I didn't sense anything..." He mumbled to himself, drawing a confused face from Konoka, only for him to shake his head. "Don't worry, I will see what it was, and yell at it to leave. But we're on the second floor, so unless they had a ladder, how would you see them..." Seeing the frown on Konoka's face, showing that she believed he didn't believe her, he chuckled a little. "Don't worry, I will go and yell at the thing that was there."

He stood up, and walked over to the window, Konoka followed him, clinging to the back of his shirt, not wanting to let go of him. She was frightened as she didn't want Evangeline to use that deadly looking knife she had within her hand.

When he made it to the window, Konoka peered over his shoulder, watching as he opened the window, looking outside.

"Yo, Loli-chan, you out there? If you are, it isn't funny. Stop scaring Konoka-san here. If you don't stop, I will seriously start ragging on you about that Vampire series, you know which one I'm talking about! Twilight! Don't make me get Eddy or whatever his name is! Your lover!"

* * *

Somewhere else, far away from the dorms of the girls, within a small cottage, Evangeline sneezed a little.

"Hmmm, was someone threatening me with Twilight...?"

Evangeline spoke aloud with annoyance as she hated that series for what it did to the Vampire community (at least that's how she felt), but Kaede got in her face, and glared.

"Evangeline-san?"

Evangeline looked up at Kaede, glaring as she looked at her situation, her in front of a television that had Makoto on it from one of his press conferences, her being tied to a chair by chains while she had a tear stained face, indicating that she had been crying. On her body, was a shirt that had a picture of Makoto's face with a speech bubble next to it saying 'I love Makoto-dono', something Kaede gave to her, but Evangeline didn't understand where she got it from as she only met Makoto today, and didn't understand how she made it so fast.

"For the love of Ninja Gods, please let me go! I'm scared alright! You've got me now! You can tell everyone that you made Evangeline, me, the awesome Vampire, scared and frightened! Just stop with this torture already! Don't make me get Naruto here! He'll use the Truth Seeking Orbs against you, you fucking bitch!"

She threatened with Naruto, something she saw on her counter, a manga at that. Kaede also saw that, Evangeline was pinning her hopes on the manga.

"Do not threaten me with a manga character again or I will make you wear the hat de gozaru."

Kaede whispered darkly as she saw it as something of an attack on her being because it was a Ninja character at that, with Kaede showing a hat that had Makoto's face on it as well, it reading 'I hate Vampires' on it, again Evangeline had to question where and when she actually made these things in such a short amount of time.

"Okay please, don't do it...but how did you beat me...? I know martial arts..."

"It is because I have to protect the purity of Makoto-dono from you."

"Pure my ass."

She muttered as Kaede cocked her eyebrow up and then she turned up the television.

Evangeline burst out crying even more as she looked at the screen that had Makoto's face on it, and she yelled at the top of her lungs while shaking her head, tears falling from her eyes, and hitting the ground at the same time as she yelled as loud as she could.

"I HATE YOU MAKOTO NAKASHIMA WHO'S NAME ISN'T EVEN MAKOTO NAKASHIMA! I REGRET EVER BEING WITH YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

As she yelled, Kaede furrowed her eyes, wondering what Evangeline meant by that, and was slightly pissed that she would imply that Evangeline was with Makoto.

"What did you say Loli-sama? Makoto-dono wouldn't ever go with a cheap woman like you. He is too good for someone like you, who is evil and a Loli at that."

Evangeline scoffed at that, and pouted.

"Shows what you know, doesn't it? And what does me being a Loli got to do with this?"

She was confused at the end, as she didn't see why her being a Loli had to be brought into this, when she didn't believe it was a problem in the slightest.

"Because you are one. Now I think this is going to be a good torture so you learn how to be respectful to Makoto-dono and not lie about being with Makoto-dono, as he wouldn't go for cheap."

At the word 'torture' and 'cheap', Evangeline cried.

"You could give Gasai Yuno-chan a run for her money, you know that?"

Evangeline spat out with watery eyes.

Kaede ignored that (not knowing who Yuno is and not caring), got the remote, pointing it towards the television.

"I think that it is time to play the part where Makoto-dono was singing again."

"N-No please! Not again! I can't fucking handle it anymore! This is awful! Chachamaru save me! Why is he even singing!? Isn't he supposed to be an author or something!?"

Evangeline looked outside to see Chachamaru still tied to a post as huge tears came from the Vampire's eyes.

"Makoto-dono can do what he wants. Now, it is time to start Evangeline-san. This will educate you on Ouji-sama, and what is acceptable, and what isn't acceptable de gozaru."

Makoto, on the television, then started singing a song, which made Evangeline thrash around like a caged animal, attempting to escape but Kaede made sure that Evangeline couldn't escape, and actually grabbed her head, forcing her eyes open so she had to watch Makoto on the television, singing, using tape so she couldn't close her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Kaede covered Evangeline's mouth with tape, as the Vampire cried, the tears rolling down her face heavily, not planning to stop them anytime soon.

Kaede stood slightly away from the bound Vampire, cocking her head to the side.

"Hmmm...I wonder if I'm going too far de gozaru? Though it is to teach you about Makoto-dono and how to not abuse him, especially sexually which I feel strongly against, I can't help but feel slightly bad for you though de gozaru. I wonder if I should let you go?" Evangeline couldn't speak, but she nodded her head vigorously as she cried, desperately wanting Kaede to let her go. "I wasn't asking you Evangeline-san." Evangeline's eyes attempted to blink away the tears, but because Kaede used tape to hold them open, she couldn't even do that. "Evangeline-san, I am going to eat some of your chocolate chip cookies, okay de gozaru?"

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Evangeline tried hard to scream to reject what Kaede was about to do, but because of the tape, she couldn't do anything as she watched Kaede out of the corner of her eyes, go into her kitchen and take her cookies for herself.

"Hmmm, these are good de gozaru~"

Kaede sang out as she took one of the cookies, and bit into it, it going into her mouth as Evangeline cried.

" _First it is Nagi and that School Hell fucking spell to put me here. Now it is nutty Ninja-sama who wants me to reform or something because she wants Makoto to herself. I don't even care if this is his fault or not anymore. Come and save me from this bitch! Please I'm begging you! I can't stand this bitch, she is worse than anything in the world...and she's eating my fucking cookies! Bitch is going to pay for that!_ "

Evangeline pleaded within her mind as her mind slowly but surely became more and more blank, only thoughts of Makoto and his singing and Kaede and her respect for him filling her mind.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Makoto sneezed as his head was out of the window.

"Y-You okay?"

Konoka asked with concern, worried that Evangeline was still around.

"Yeah yeah, I'm good Konoka-san. Just felt like there was something amiss or someone was asking for my help or something. Aaah, I guess that it doesn't matter that much, does it?"

She giggled unevenly and shrugged her shoulders.

He looked around outside again, but all he could see and sense was normal students walking around outside at night. He didn't sense anything magical, and he didn't even sense Evangeline being nearby.

He looked to make sure that he had been mistaken, but when he couldn't find anything, he pulled his head back in, and faced Konoka with a smile, who hugged onto him.

"Don't worry Angel-chan, Eva-chan isn't out there, and even if she was, she's gone. And if she attempts to scare you again, I will knock the Loli-chan out myself, as it isn't funny to play with knives. Or maybe you saw Eva-chan, mistaking it for something else stood there?"

He offered her a plausible explanation, but she gently declined what he said with her neck.

"No...I could've sworn Eva-chan was there, with a knife. She looked cold, unforgiving eyes peered into the room, straight at the two of us, as if she was going to kill us. She looked so weird...as if Eva-chan had gone through something, or she wanted to put something through something bad. Whatever it was, it was very scary."

Makoto petted the back of her head, and closed the window, drawing the curtains so Konoka couldn't see outside anymore.

"There we go, all gone now. She can't be seen anymore." He soothed, but saw that Konoka still looked shaken up, so he lifted the curtain, looking out of the window, but couldn't see anything. He then let go of the curtain, and put his arm around Konoka. "Ooh Angel-chan, you look frightened. Don't worry, even if Eva-chan was there with a knife, she'd have to get through me before she attempts anything again."

Konoka nodded with a thankful smile, believing his words instantly.

"Makoto-kun...maybe I was seeing things, but will you stay with me? Until Asuna and Negi-kun come back at least? I'm sorry if it is an inconvenience but I don't want to be alone now."

The voice she used sounded like a beg to Makoto, a beg that sounded quite desperate if he did say so himself, something that came out of a voice that was truly frightened.

"Of course Angel-chan, I'll stay with you until they get back, I wont go anywhere."

She looked at him and smiled enchantingly as they walked over to the bed. As soon as he sat down, she clung to her arm, appeared to be really shaken about what happened with Evangeline.

They sat in silence after that. Makoto looked towards the window, his eyes furrowing, wondering if Konoka had actually seen Evangeline, but he didn't sense anything, so he didn't see why he wouldn't be able to sense it if she was there.

As she snuggled against his chest, feeling something metal there. Curiously, she looked into his shirt, and saw that there was a heart shaped necklace that was there, a necklace that looked quite beautiful, and had diamonds around the outside of it, as it appeared to be able to open as well, if the side was any indication. The colour was also gold.

Konoka was mesmerized by the necklace, looking as if she wanted to touch it. So that's what she did. She didn't understand why, but her hand went towards the necklace of its own free will, teaching out, and attempting to grab the necklace, to examine it for herself.

"Don't." Makoto whispered, as he grabbed her hand and laced fingers with her, placing the hand near their connected legs, resting it just above the thighs. "Please don't touch that."

He asked as kindly as he could, with Konoka nodding her head, hearing how serious he sound when said it, and thought that it would be best to leave it alone, as it obviously meant something to him. What that was, she didn't know, but she was going to respect his wishes, and leave the necklace alone, though she had to wonder why he seemed to be so...different when she attempted to touch the necklace.

"Sorry...I'm sorry Makoto-kun."

She apologized, even though she didn't know why, she felt like she had too. But Makoto smiled at her, and leaned down to her face level, her own face heating up from the closeness of their faces.

"Don't worry so much about it Konoka-san. It's just something important to me, and I don't let anyone else touch it. It is...something very precious to me, it isn't anything personal to you. I just don't allow anyone to touch it as it is...something very important to me."

He mysteriously stated, Konoka nodding.

"You don't have to explain it to me, Makoto-kun. If it is something personal, then I don't have to know anything. I mean, we've not known one another 24 hours yet, so you don't spill everything out on the first day, you know?"

"Oh?" He sent an accusing look at her. "Is there something you're hiding from me?"

Konoka, sensing the tone, adopting a teasing face.

"Ooh many things Makoto-kun~ I'm hiding many things about myself~"

Makoto smirked, and got within her personal space, something that made her flush even more than she was, but he didn't have his face change in the slightest, showing how much he was used to situations like this.

"Ooh, but that's not allowed~ Konoka-san can't hide things from me~" He chuckled and edged even closer, so close that Konoka could feel his hot breath on her face, a tingling sensation running through her mind. "Ooh, go on~ Tell me something I don't know about you~"

"Hehe...okay, I will tell you something that no one else knows about me. Ready to know?" He nodded like an excited child, Konoka edging closer to his ear, tempted to do perverted things to Makoto, but stopped herself as it wouldn't of been appropriate. "I'm really a mage and I've been sent here to train to become the best one in the world, my cover is that I'm a student by day, mage girl by night~"

She joked, remembering what Makoto was talking about before, with Makoto giggling as well seeing how that was what Negi was most likely there for.

"Funny, because I am as well~ Say, lets be mage's together~"

"Deal~"

They both laughed together, forgetting the previous animosity that filled the air between them before, which was filled with nothing but happiness and good times, which Konoka was grateful for.

They laughed together for a few minutes, until it calmed down, with Konoka noticing that their faces were close, so close that they could share anything that they wanted to share with the other.

"Makoto-kun...you're really close..."

She blushed out, not that she minded, just stating the obvious thing.

Makoto took note of it, and smirked.

"Well, I don't care if we're this close. Do you feel uncomfortable like this Konoka-san? If so then tell me and I will move away."

Konoka bit her lip when he brushed a bang of hers behind her ear, slowly grazing her face. Konoka blushed, putting a hand to his own face, and peered into his eyes. As soon as she did, she got a slight shock within herself.

"Makoto-kun...your eyes...erm, your eyes are..."

"My eyes?" Makoto parroted. "What about my eyes?"

He questioned, as Konoka kept looking within his eyes.

"It's nothing really...but they are...good eyes to have."

"I have good eyes, huh." Konoka was about to incline her head, when Makoto crossed the distance, mere inches from her lips, staring into her eyes, her face obviously turned the shade of red that it hadn't been before. "Are you sure we've never met before? You look very familiar to me. Or is it the fact that I've seen your eyes before...something about them look very familiar to me. So cute and innocent as well."

Konoka's eyes dragged down his face, until landing on his lips. She couldn't help but note that they were close. If she even moved forward, she'd be kissing him. But he didn't seem to notice that, only seeing her and her face.

"S-Say Makoto-kun..." Konoka began, drawing the attention of the red and blue haired boy. "You know, I didn't make it up you know, so I could cuddle you like this. Eva-chan was actually there."

"I believe you Konoka-san, don't worry." He gently whispered as Konoka put her arms around his neck. "Say, what are you doing Konoka-san? You suddenly want to hug onto me like this?"

"N-No, it's just...I like it. It's strange, but you feel safe to be with. Comforting, embracing me like this, keeping me safe. I know that it is weird, but I feel very safe when I'm with you, like this."

Makoto gained a smile, and looked at her lips, for an instant, he wanted to kiss her. He couldn't even begin to understand why, but he could see himself embracing her, and kissing her...but he couldn't understand why he felt like this, as he only felt like this with a very few people that he knew, and knows now.

Konoka, noticing his eyes on her, and him pulling away, laid down on the bed, pulling him down to her. He hitched his breath, something that was uncommon to him, as he hovered above her face, taking in her eyes and appearance.

"Hehe, it's okay Makoto-kun~"

"What is?"

He questioned back as the hyper girl kissed him on the cheek.

"You have a crush on me~ It's a-okay with me~ If you're lucky, I might develop feelings back in the future~"

She stroked his face, just enough for him to feel the warm fingertips on his skin, something that while he didn't notice, his face did turn a little red, which Konoka smiled at, as she hadn't seen him even give a hint of a blush, yet he was now.

"Heh, as if. I don't crush on people."

Though it sounded like a joke, he was dead serious. For reasons he didn't let on, he never allowed himself to feel silly things like crushes or even love, as deep inside of him...he didn't believe that he deserved it.

"Boo, you're lying~ You have a crush on me~ You have a crush on me~"

She chanted to him again and again as he giggled at her.

"You know, it sounds like you've got one on me~" She blushed, and denied it with a shake of her head. Makoto developed a teasing face and moved his fingers like spiders legs. "You know, I'm going to have to tickle you to get the answer~"

Tickle! Tickle!

"N-Noooooooo hahahahhaha~!" Konoka laughed as his fingers ran over her stomach and sides. "N-Noooooooo~! I'm so tickliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssssssssssssssh! D-Don't do thaaaaaaaaaaaaat~! Hahahahahahhahahahaha~! S-Stoooooooooooooooop~!"

"Hehehehe~ Sorry cutie Angel-chan~ I have no choice~ My hands are doing it on their own~"

"N-Nooooooooooooooooo~!"

Even though she was saying no, she was really enjoying it, his hands on her. She enjoyed the feeling of his hands running up and down, tickling her, even teasing her slightly. Her face was red with laughter and another emotion as well that displayed that she...liked him.

CRASH!

[EYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!]

Suddenly, Makoto and Konoka heard the sound of glass breaking, and a scream coming from outside of the door, within an another room, stopping their hearts for a second while they took in the noise.

Immediately, Makoto stopped tickling Konoka and shot up from the bed, not liking the scream, and rushed to the door so he could investigate what was happening.

"W-Wait Makoto-kun!"

Konoka jumped up off the bed as well, but the boy put his hand out to stop her from moving.

"Don't worry, just leave the rest to me now. Please stay here."

Konoka, not wanting to be left alone, shook her head in refusal, and jumped across the distance, and into his arms.

"Please don't leave me alone!" She cried and pouted at the same time, making Makoto's mental barriers break from the cuteness she displayed. "I-I would become scared if I'm left alone Makoto-kun...please don't leave me here all alone...I don't wanna be left here...okay?"

"Ugh...okay Angel-chan. Come with me. But if I say run, you run without question, okay?"

Konoka giggled, hoping out of his arms, and gave his cheek a kiss as she latched onto his arm.

"Deal Hero-kun~ I'll do whatever you say~"

Makoto nodded, and tan out of the door with Konoka following behind him, barely able to keep up, despite the fact that she was holding onto him, she was effectively dragging her along as he was too fast to even keep up with.

" _This is my first day here as well...ugh, this is just going to get more complicated as time goes on...indeed, this is going to be a long night...but why couldn't I sense anything...? Unless it went out of its way to place anti-sensing barriers around the area so not even I can sense anything...and if I can't sense anything, I doubt that Eva-chan would be able to sense anything either...I wonder where she is actually right now...?_ "

Makoto sighed to himself as the two disappeared down the corridor to the place of the scream.

* * *

 **With Negi and Asuna...**

"Man oh man, the rain is beating down hard, isn't it Negi?"

Asuna stated more than asked, seeing that both her and Negi were inside of a building, the school at that, at night, together as they looked out of the window with annoyance on Asuna's part, and sadness on Negi's part.

"Yes...I thought I saw Nakashima-san coming in here though...but he isn't here...where did he go...?"

He was at best, disappointed.

He thought that he'd finally get to know something about his father, from Makoto, as it seemed that he knew something about him. But alas, Makoto wasn't in the school building, and now that it was raining, they seemed to be in for the time of their lives.

"Ooh Negi, don't worry. That baka is nuts. Maybe he doesn't know anything at all?"

Asuna offered, seeing how Negi was feeling, and despite the fact that she didn't really like kids, she couldn't see one upset like Negi seemed to be, and swore that she was going to find Makoto one way or another.

"But he does Asuna-san...he does know something...and I know that he...I know that he will tell me...but he isn't here...and he wasn't at the dorms before...where could he have gone...?"

Negi seemed to get into thought as did Asuna, wondering where Makoto could be, as they had looked all over the area, places that they thought that the boy would go, but they couldn't find him no matter where they went.

"You know, I think that since this is now getting to nine o'clock and I'm getting hungry, he should be at the dorms by now." Asuna proposed to Negi, as she pivoted on her feet, facing the door. "We should get there. I'm sure that Konoka is probably wondering where we are as well."

Negi nodded his head, agreeing with Asuna's words.

"Y-Yes, it is late...even Nakashima-san has to sleep eventually, right?"

"You'd think he would. Unless he isn't human."

She giggled at her own joke, which wasn't well received well by Negi.

"Asuna-san..."

"What? I was kidding. I didn't really believe that he isn't human."

Negi still pouted, believing that Asuna does in fact believe that Makoto isn't human, which wouldn't be nice to say.

But before he could say anything, Makoto himself walked past the door, giggling evilly as if he had done something...yet, there was a hint of childishness in the voice as well, something that ignited a fear within Negi.

"Na-Nakashima-san?"

He called out, causing Makoto to stop, and look inside of the classroom.

"Hehehehehehe~"

He gave off a creepy laugh, which made both Asuna and Negi blink and look at one another.

" _What in the hell was that? That wasn't...what I expected from the idiot._ " Asuna thought as she looked at Makoto with a curious expression. "Oi, I've been looking for you everywhere with Negi here. Negi wants to speak with you, and since we've been looking for you, you should answer his questions immediately, understand me Nakashima?"

"A-Asuna-san, please don't be so rude..."

Negi attempted to persuade, but Asuna shook her head and pointed at Makoto who kept smiling at them with the twisted grin that forced Asuna to have a wide eyed expression.

"Alright Nakashima, it's time to answer questions. Are you a mage? You know, do you have magical powers like Negi here?" Asking that straight out, Negi freaked from behind her as if he wasn't, she just exposed him to be a mage to a human, but she ignored him, awaiting the answer from Makoto himself who moved forward, causing Asuna to flinch. " _Why does it feel like...this isn't right? No, this is wrong...this isn't...Nakashima at all...I don't know what this is, but it isn't Nakashima, I know that much..._ "

It wasn't just Asuna who was thinking this was wrong, as Negi pulled out a training wand, not having his staff on him, and readied himself for anything that could happen with this boy.

"Hehehehehehe~ I'm Makoto~"

The boy introduced himself with a laugh that came off as like a psychopath, something that frightened Negi, but Asuna scowled at the boy that came closer and closer.

"Yeah, stay right there 'Makoto', if that is your real name, which I don't think that it is. Don't come any closer, and answer why you are here. You aren't Nakashima, are you? Just what are you exactly?"

By now, Asuna had deduced that this wasn't Makoto at all, but couldn't understand why she was feeling like this, and what this thing could actually be, while Negi watched with worried eyes as the boy approached them.

"I'm Makoto~"

The boy stuck out his hand, and a black ball was formed there, which seemed to be made of dark energy magic's.

Asuna opened her eyes wide, sensing danger for her and Negi from the dark orb as Negi did the same, feeling that this was a dark magic, something that could be from a Demon, and turned to Negi.

"Get down!"

She lunged at Negi, tackling him the ground as 'Makoto' fired the ball of darkness at them, it smashing against the window, breaking it, the remnants of the glass falling onto the pair on the ground.

Asuna shot her head up, and darted her eyes towards 'Makoto', anger filling her eyes.

"W-What in the hell are you doing!?" Asuna complained, as the being that's taking Makoto's form put his hand out again, gathering that darkness from before. "Ooh shit!"

She quickly grabbed Negi, throwing him over her shoulder, scrambled to her feet, and jumped out of the way, missing the orb of darkness that came at them by mere inches, as it clashed against the wall, causing the wall to shake, the glass that was above it to break.

"Th-That isn't Nakashima-san Asuna-san!"

Negi explained to the girl as they ran to the back of the class, the Makoto that isn't Makoto watched them with hawk like eyes, as Asuna took a step forward, nodding her head once.

"Yeah, I guessed that already Negi. But what is it exactly?"

Negi shrugged his shoulders, not having the answer for her.

"I-I don't know, but it isn't human...I know that much by myself..."

Asuna shook her head at that, muttering "Useless." which made Negi cry a little bit as she looked at the thing before them.

"Oi, I don't know what you're attempting to do here, and taking the new kids form, but I wont allow you to do anything to Negi, or me either. So either run along, or I will have to beat the living crap out of you. Don't test me either because I am quite strong for a teenage girl."

The boy merely tipped his head to the side, and held out his hand again, gathering the dark powers that he had within him, forming it into a sphere.

"Asuna-san, get down!"

Negi warned, as the sphere was shot out of his hands. Asuna panicked and shot her head down, the sphere flying above her head, and hit the back wall, causing a dent to appear there, a huge one at that, taking up 1/4 of the wall where it hit.

"I hate this magic crap!" Asuna had teary eyes as Makoto's form shot another dark orb at them, this time aiming for Asuna who jumped to the side, allowing the orb to pass by her. "Negi! Do something you stupid mage! These things are going to kill us if they hit us! Just do some magic crap, alright!?"

Negi got to his feet while shedding tears, and put the little wand forward.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. 11 spirits of wind...become a bind and capture my enemy..."

Negi began chanting, but the Makoto put his hand out, aiming for the mage with the dark power slowly congealing in his palm, who flinched and wasn't sure if he was going to be able to finish off the chant in time.

Fortunately, Negi had Asuna with him, who saw the problem he had, and had a solution...sort of.

"Hey!" Asuna called, picking up a chair. "Over here block head! Yeah, I'm talking to you!" The Makoto clone looked at Asuna with an impassive gaze, with Asuna sharpening her eyes. "Take this idiot!"

Asuna threw the chair at the Makoto clone, as he twisted his hand, firing the black energy at the chair, causing them to collide with one another, erasing each others existence.

"Hehehehehehehe~"

The boy laughed at Asuna who scowled.

"Don't laugh at me!"

She raged at the boy, and got another chair, throwing it with enough force to shatter glass with, aiming straight for the boy, as she knew that he wasn't normal, so felt oddly okay with hurting him.

Makoto's clone once again gathered that dark power, but this time, he fashioned it into a sword, and he cleaved through the chair Asuna threw at him, causing her to cower in fear.

"Heheheheh~!"

This time, Makoto lunged forward at Asuna, running faster than humanly possible, astounding Asuna, who wished that this wasn't happening, and when making it to her, he slashed from the right, going for her neck.

"Negiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

She screeched, not wanting to die, as Negi finished his chanting phase.

"Magic Archer, Capturing Wind!"

Negi waved his wand, and arrows made of wind shot out. Like missiles, they homed in on Makoto's clone who looked at them, regarding them as nothing, then allowing them to wrap around him as if nothing was bothering him, binding him as the sword was inches from Asuna's neck, saving her from certain death.

Asuna sighed in relief, and took a few steps back.

"Took your time, didn't you Negi? I could've been killed then."

Asuna complained lightheartedly as Negi cried, but then walked in front of the Makoto clone and pointed his wand at him who looked at him with the same cold eyes that he had before, Asuna's instincts kicking in as she got close to Negi.

"Wh-Who are you? What do you want? Why do you look like Nakashima-san?"

Negi questioned as Makoto's clone gave a bewitching smile.

"I'm Makoto."

He gave the reply that he said before, Asuna gaining a tick mark by her head.

"Don't lie!" Asuna roared. "I might not know Nakashima, but I know he wouldn't attack his classmate, and Negi. He even said that he'd look after Negi and said that he was here to look after the class, at least that's what I heard before, so you can't possibly be Makoto Nakashima as he wouldn't do things like this. Now tell us who you are."

"Asuna-san..."

Negi couldn't help but be happy with her right now as she showed a maturity that she hasn't shown before.

"I'm Makoto."

He again replied to the annoyance of Asuna who was tempted to hit him across the face.

"I said stop it with the lies, already! And say something else besides "I'm Makoto" and that creepy ass laugh. Now spill your guts, who in the hell are you? Why do you have Nakashima's face, and why did you attack us?"

Negi also wanted to know, so he held out his wand in a 'threatening' way, though to Asuna, it looked more like a little kid wanting to steal a toy.

"Asuna-san made a good point. What are you exactly? Why are you here?"

"I'm Makoto."

Once again, he answered like that without any kind of emotion within his voice, which caused Asuna to grab her head and yank her hair, as a hiss came from her throat.

"We know that already! Tell us something else you idiot! Something that we don't know you idiot! Seriously! Are you brain dead or something!? Tell us something else besides your fake name!"

She raged at the Makoto clone who tilted his head.

"I'm Makoto." Asuna narrowed her eyes with Negi furrowing his own with a pout on his face, as Makoto smirk became wider than it should be. "And I'm going to kill you Kagurazaka Asuna."

"E-Eh...?"

Asuna let out, as a dark power washed over the Makoto's clone, Negi opening his eyes wide.

"Asuna-san, get down!"

Negi attempted to protect her, but she was the one who grabbed him, and threw him down onto the ground, getting above him, protecting him as Makoto unleashed a wave of dark energy, escaping the wind arrows that imprisoned him.

The wave was going to touch Asuna and Negi, but Asuna put her hands out, and the waved stopped as it touched her open hands and dispersed everywhere, leaving Negi and Asuna safe.

"What in the hell...?"

Asuna muttered as she looked between herself and Makoto's clone. She then looked at her hands with shocked eyes, wondering how she was able to stop that when she hadn't done anything to begin with.

"Kagurazaka Asuna, do you want to die? Can I kill you Kagurazaka Asuna?"

Makoto clone questioned as he moved forward to the dazed Asuna.

"Do-Don't you dare touch me..."

Asuna panicked as Negi stood up, holding out his hand with the wand in it.

"Ras Tel Ma Magister. Magic Archer, 3 Lightning Arrows!"

Doing a quick incantation, Negi shot out three arrows of lightning towards the boy that was Asuna's classmate, and hit him in the chest, causing a small jolt of lightning to run through the boys body.

Asuna reeled from what happened, as Negi grabbed her hand.

"Asuna-san, we need to leave! We can't beat this creature! If Nakashima-san is a mage, then we need to get to him quickly! Since he's older...he should be able to help us Asuna-san...at least, he could tell us if he has any weaknesses so we could deal with this Nakashima-san!"

Asuna looked between Negi, and the Makoto clone, her eyes turning that to fear as she watched it with bated breath, wanting to know many things about this thing, as it looked like Makoto, sounded like him, but acted nothing like him.

Makoto, to her knowledge, was a crazy guy yes. But he wasn't homicidal like this one was, and he never attempted to attack neither her nor Negi, but this one didn't even have a problem with attacking either of them, and even attempted to kill Asuna, if it hadn't been a timed intervention by Negi, she could've died.

"R-Right, lets go Negi! Lets go and get that baka to deal with his evil twin or whatever this thing is! Now run fast or lose your ass Negiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Negi and Asuna ran out of the classroom, as the Makoto that isn't Makoto recovered from the attack, and looked on as they escaped into the hallway, leaving him alone in the classroom, though he attempted to shoot them with the darkness power, which obliterated part of the door without a care in the world.

"I'm coming for you, Kagurazaka Asuna."

With the creepy words, Makoto's clone ran out into the hall, chasing after Asuna and Negi, intent on doing something with Asuna. What that thing was...only time would tell what they wanted with Asuna.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, Makoto lives with Nodoka and Yue now, and has already gotten along with them quite well. With them living with him, they'll surely bond more in the future. And obviously this chapter had some good Konoka and Makoto bonding, setting up future bonding as well. And Negi and Asuna are being hunted by a Makoto look alike that seems to be after Asuna that subdued Setsuna and Mana, with the help of the mysterious being. What's going to happen to them? Why go for Asuna? And who was attacked at the dorms? And what's going to happen with Evangeline? Only the coming chapters have those answers!**

 **Oh, a question for everyone. Who should be Makoto's first Pactio partner? I've been thinking about it, and I can't decide between a few of the girls, so I've decided to leave it to you wonderful people. Keep in mind that the items they get will be different to the ones they get in canon, or stronger versions on the ones they have in canon as it is going to be Makoto powering the Pactio, who has stronger reserves of power than Negi does, so let the people speak! The choices are the girls in the harem, besides Evangeline, Nodoka and Konoka (as Eva wont get one, unless you all want her to make one with Makoto in the future in which case I will have to think of a good Artifact for her, though I already have some ideas for her and Konoka because I have a very good moment for their Pactio, same for Nodoka which are both romantic scenes for their characters and their progressions) so please give me your thoughts, and I will go with the ones that gets the most votes, so until next time!**

 **Makoto Harem; Konoka, Evangeline, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Kaede, Makie, Chisame.**

 **Negi's Pactio partners; Asuna, Ayaka, Anya, Misa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, Nodoka-chan is just a naughty pervert under it all kukuku~ Yeah, don't come on the wrong side of Kaede, she wont allow you to continue on hehe~ But yeah, it kinda does, doesn't it? Hmmm, you could be right, it could be Chao doing this, but it could be someone else as well~ I see, then maybe I could have her as the Pactio, and yeah, her Artifact is going to be good. And yeah, she'll be learning magic straight from Makoto, so maybe shecould gain a Pactio before the Kyoto arc. I dont really know much above them if I'm honest, but I have recently become interested on such things, so I might in the future once I know some more about it.**

 **Anime PJ; I didn't even mean for it to be like that you know~? But, I guess it came out like that. Aah well, creepy is also good in certain ways hehe~ You know, now that you put it, I just realized that you're right. It wasn't my intention, but maybe I drew certain aspects of that from Doctor Who as it is a fav series of mine so...yup hehe~ She really did, but if she was being serious, I will leave to the imagination, though I'm sure it isn't hard to draw the right conclusions as they've known one another for along time, so maybe they could've gotten it on in the past. But yeah...she shouldn't of mentioned it, should she when Kaede was around? She's digging her own grave (good thing she's immortal huh). You are right about that, Kaede would most likely be the one who'd do such a thing, and cool, I think I will have Evangeline do a Pactio, would shake things up a little bit huh. Aah yes, I beluieve that I am going to have her in the harem.**

 **Sandshrew Master 317; Cool, I could see Makie-chan being the first as well~ Though if not the first, she'll definitely get one early on.**

 **Naroku; Unfottunately, every chapter has to end hehe~ Cool suggestions, Asuna is needed huh~? Those two would be good first partners.**

 **King of hill; Ako huh, yeah I don't see why not.**

 **Guest; In the future, if I get into the series enough, I don't see why I couldn't do anything like that.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **Night terrors part 2!**

"Which room did it come from Makoto-kun? I think it was from this way but I don't know..."

Konoka began but Makoto didn't respond, knowing where it came from and dragged her along. A sinking feeling built within him, as slowly, but surely, he could feel the dark feelings building up within him.

Konoka, not liking that she didn't get an answer, was about to question it again, but stopped herself when she saw how serious he looked. Even she knew that it was a serious situation right now.

So she held back her tongue, knowing that she'll get the answer eventually, even if she didn't know how she was going to get it, she would be damned if she didn't get the answer that she wanted.

However, Makoto stopped when he realized that he didn't answer Konoka, and faced the girl.

"Sorry Konoka-san, what did you say?"

"Ehh, I was just wondering where the scream came from, that's all."

Though she said it with a smile, there was an underlining fear that threatened to take her heart.

He petted her head, sensing her uneasiness, calming her down immensely.

"I wouldn't worry so much about it, whatever happens, I will sort it. It was one of the reasons I've been sent here to keep you safe after all. If I wasn't for that then I wouldn't be here."

"Makoto-kun...the real reason you are here isn't because of what's been happening lately...and with me...right? B-Because, it would be dangerous if something happened, and you went to face it...wouldn't it be safer if you called the police or something?"

Konoka thought that was the most obvious conclusion in the world, and how he seemed to be the one to deal with it when the police could deal with it. She didn't know the whole truth, but she understood enough to know that it was dangerous to go and fight something that could hurt him, and she didn't want him to get hurt.

Knowing where she was coming from, he smiled appreciatively at the girl, slightly happy that she was worried fot his safety.

"Thank you for worrying about me Konoka-san, but don't worry about me. The police wouldn't be the best for this kind of problem. Actually, it would be beyond their ability to understand something like this. I'm more than just an author, I'm actually someone who has experience in these kinds of things. Though I can't tell you the reason, I am...unique."

"Unique...?" She inquired from him as she was in a state of perplexity. "You mean, like special? You're special Makoto-kun?"

For a second or so, he stopped and thought about what she said, before shaking his head from left to right again and again.

"No, I'm not special Konoka-san. But I am...something different."

"Something different...is it a good thing?"

She wanted to know more about what he was...or what he could be.

"...Even I don't know anymore..." He muttered as the confused Konoka cocked her head to the side. "Ehehe, it doesn't matter Konoka-san. All that does it that the information that I know, and what I know, and how I know how to use it, is the only thing that matters."

Konoka seemed to accept that, and they continued on towards the room they heard the scream. Though Konoka had accepted it, there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, a feeling that she didn't like and that was that Makoto was hiding something, but wouldn't share it with her. Regardless, she didn't think it mattered right now, and decided that she was going to do what she needed to do.

As he made it to the room with Konoka, he could see some people gathering around the room, some that he knew, and some that he didn't know either. He saw that Nodoka, Yue, Haruna, Akira, the cheerleading girls, the Loli twins, Iincho and others where there as well, including a chinese looking girl with golden blonde hair and others he didn't know that well either.

"W-What happened? Who was the person who screamed? Makie-san? Ako-san?"

Nodoka questioned with Yue shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, but this has been happening a lot lately. Not the screaming, but the fear and tension within the air. It is as if something around the campus has been harassing the students and Sensei's alike."

She noted calmly, as Makoto's ears perked.

"Yes, it seems that this has been happening a lot lately. I wonder why these people are doing this to us? I mean, I can't understand why these things, people, whatever, are going after students like us."

Haruna looked into the room with slight fear, which Makoto noted and then heard some gossip.

"Ooh Onee-chan, I'm frightened. What if something happens?"

Fumika cried a little bit, shaking her head as she looked between her elder sister and the room.

"Don't worry, Makoto-kun is here. He's like an adult, he'll keep us safe."

Fuka explained to her sister, petting her on the head in a soothing manner, as the boy himself thumbed up the twins, causing them both to blush and feel safe from him just being around.

"Don't worry twins, I'm on the job."

As he said that, they beamed at him and rushed him for a hug, which he returned by patting their heads softly, slowly sending ease into them.

Chisame also looked within the room, and raised her eyebrows.

" _This isn't normal..._ " She then darted a look towards Makoto. " _...And he conveniently came here as well when things began to get bad. If I was more cynical, then I would say that he is here because he needs to stop this, whatever it is. What's going on with that? And what he said and what I heard, he can't be a normal guy, can he? I don't get it, is he just a normal guy? And if he is, why is he within our class? And why does he look serious right now?_ "

Chisame had to wonder what was going on with everything, but she couldn't work it out in the slightest. It was out of her realm of normal, and she didn't know what she was going to do with this.

"I wonder if they are okay in there?"

"But as Yue-chi said, things have been happening lately, things that shouldn't be happening."

"However, that doesn't mean that we're in danger, right?"

"We could be in danger, what if this thing comes for us as well?"

"I don't want to be hurt!"

"Ooh please someone do something about this!"

More and more people came out and spoke about their thoughts, wondering what they were going to do, and wondered if they should call anyone, but they didn't know who to call, besides the police that is.

In the midst of the gossip, Konoka pulled the lone males arm as she was beginning to feel fear.

"Makoto-kun, you don't suppose something has happened in there, do you? You don't think something...bad happened...you know?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is, don't worry. I will protect you."

That calmed the girl immensely as Makoto looked around and felt around to see if there were any signs of anything that was going on.

He could feel that something was amiss, as if some kind of Demon had been here recently. And he felt like that there was something...or someone missing, but since he didn't know the flow of ki and magic around this part, he couldn't tell who it was that was missing, only knowing that something was missing.

But then he saw who was in the room, and it being Kazumi with her camera, having her arms around the girl with short silver hair, Ako Izumi. But first, he had to deal with the rising panic with the girls.

"Alright girls, calm down. Don't worry, there's nothing to fear, okay? We'll get to the bottom of this, so there is no need for panic and alarm, alright? If you all take deep and slow breaths, it will calm you all then you can think with cool and collected heads, okay?"

Makoto gently said to the girls, who were getting distraught about what was happening, but did what he said, and took deep breaths. And as soon as he said that and they did what he said, most of the girls felt safe, and happy as well, somehow knowing that Makoto was going to keep them safe.

"L-Like Nakashima-san said, we shouldn't become panicked and alarmed right now. Allow us to acess the situation, then we go from there, okay?"

Ayaka added in her thoughts, which most also listened too. However, some were still reeling from the words of the male of the class.

Yue looked at Makoto and right there and then, het face when completely red.

" _What was that...? He was totally different to how he was before...it was as if I was listening to...someone of authority right then and there and looking at someone who was completely different as well...Makoto-san, that was...kinda cool how you calmed everyone down..._ "

Yue couldn't fight down the growing blush on her face, having a new look to the male, and how he handled the situation. Nodoka was on the same wavelength that Yue was on, but her blush was magnified by tens upon tens.

Chisame looked at the male author, and she gained a small blush as well, but then shook her head, muttering "Idiot." to herself, attempting do deny how cool he looked, though Konoka heard, and glared at her, which made her relent because she wasn't the girl that could fight Konoka...when she was like she was.

Makoto began wading through the mass of girls who all looked on with worried but calm eyes because of what he said before, Konoka behind him with his hand laced with her own, something that she wasn't going to let go of anytime soon.

"Ah, Kazumi-san. What's going on?"

Once inside of the room, he saw how messy it really was as he confronted Kazumi. There was gymnastic stuff everywhere, some on the ground, smashed, and a computer screen that had someone called Chiu there, though Makoto didn't know who that was, though Chisame behind him was freaking out, hoping that he wouldn't discover a certain, something. The room was pretty dark, but he could see well enough to know that the occupant of this room wasn't here anymore.

Kazumi turned her face towards Makoto and raised a brow.

"Makoto-kun, what are you doing here?"

Because she was stunned, she forgot about the fact that he was here and the fact that the class was around as well, save for a certain few.

"Eeh, the noise, the crashing and the scream alerted me to the location here. So who's room is this?"

He asked as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, this is Ako-sans and Makie-chan's room. But I don't know what happened to her but Ako-san is fine, at least she looks it." She confessed, taking pictures. "I heard the scream, then came to see if Makie-chan and Ako-san were alright, but found the area was like this and Ako-san seemed to be in a daze about what happened and she hasn't really said anything about it, only keeps mumbling things."

She gestured to the girl that was on the ground, shaking.

He bent down to her level, petting her head softly. As soon as he did that, she lifted her eyes, and looked at him with fear. But once seeing his eyes, the fear was calmed down a little.

"Ako-san, please tell me what happened. It's okay, whatever has happened and whoever was here, has gone now."

Ako moved forward, and touched his arm. He responded by taking her hand, and holding it tightly within his hand, sending comforting waves through her body, calming her from the fear that she felt.

Seeing that he took her hand, some jealous eyes came into the room, all of them at the silver haired girl, striking fear into the young girls heart, who could feel the red eyes staring into her own body, touching her soul with their eyes.

"I-I don't really know. I was fighting with Makie-chan about..." She looked at Makoto, blushing, then shook her head. "Th-That's not the important bit. An-Anyway, as we were fighting, the lights suddenly went off and a crashing sound came from the window. I didn't see who it was, but some dark think snatched Makie-chan away, and hit me, sending me into a daze. After that, Makie-chan was gone, and I was here, alone. Then I don't know who came in, Kazumi-chan I think, and here we are."

He nodded at her, seeing how she didn't see anything, which was a saving mercy for him at least, as he didn't want to deal with the headache of erasing memories, but since she didn't see, he wouldn't have to worry about it for now.

"I see, then don't worry. I will get Makie-san back for you all."

He declared as the others gasped.

"W-What are you saying Nakashima-san? How could you do that? You're nothing but a student like the rest of us, what makes you think you can do something like get Makie-san back?"

Iincho was skeptical at best, as how she saw it, he was merely just a student like they were, so she didn't see how he would be able to get Makie back from some weirdo that has stolen her away.

"I'm saying that I'm going to get her back, so don't worry and return to your rooms, and I will be back soon with Makie-san and subdue whoever is doing something like this to you girls."

He gently said to them, to calm them and keep them collected, as if they panicked, he knew it would be bad.

"B-But...you're just an author, how could you do anything?"

Chisame said this time, not with her usual sarcastic nature, but a worried one, as even she could see what was wrong, and see that they needed to work together so they could keep calm.

"Because you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, young Internet woman."

She scowled at that, not liking being called that, but her face had a slight tinge of pink.

"Nakashima-san, I think that to save your classmate is a wonderful thing, but you cannot go off and attack something you don't know. I think that this matter is better left to the police."

Iincho, being the voice of reason, in most cases, decided to tell him what she thought about his plan. He cocked his head to the side in thought, then nodded to himself.

"Iincho-san, please come over here. I need to explain something to you."

She sharpened her eyes, but did what he asked without complaint. They went to the corner of the room, and began discussing something in hushed whispers, with Iincho's face becoming more and more red as time went on.

"What are they talking about?"

Chisame wondered aloud, drawing confusion from the others around.

"I don't know, but whatever it is, must be important for Iincho to have such a serious face."

Kazumi noted, taking pictures of the girl with long blonde hair, seeing her face as a red blushing mess for reasons that only Makoto right now knew of, though wasn't going to share at any time soon.

"I bet he is cutting some kind of deal with her so she wont question him anymore."

Yue made a note of that, what Haruna said, and agreed with her, most lilkely doing as she said. Though what kind of deal it was? They didn't know, and could only look on with wide eyes.

"But the deal...wh-what could he be saying to her...?"

Nodoka had to ask, as it was on everyone's mind.

Konoka dipped her head down.

"Whatever the deal is, I hope that it isn't a date with him..."

As soon as she muttered that, scornful looks were sent towards the Iincho of the class. Each of them looked on with annoyed eyes, eyes of thunder and dread as well. If he was asking her out on a date, then the girls would be quite angry.

A minute later, Ayaka seemed to be pleased with something and walked over to the girls.

"Okay girls, I've had a discussion with Nakashima-san and we've decided together that he is going to handle it. He's going to go and rescue Makie-san, while the rest of us hold the fort here, and make sure nothing else happens, and since I am the Iincho of the class, I am going to be in charge here, isn't that right Nakashima-san?"

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

Since they were surprised, they couldn't do anything but let that out with shocked gasps. Seeing how Iincho just agreed with Makoto was beyond astonishment, it was absolutely insane.

However, Iincho ignored their surprised faces, and so did Makoto.

"She's right, I've talked with her, and I'm going to go and find Makie-san, while she stays here and makes sure that panic and alarm isn't set off. Don't worry, I wont be long."

He explained it to them, with most of the girls wondering how he got Iincho to agree to this, as this would be something quite impossible to most, if not all of the people that are around.

"Yes, Nakashima-san explained to me that...w-well, that's between me and him, but he said that he would be able to handle this, and I have confidence in our classmate, that he'll be able to get Makie-san back, and the fact that Negi-sensei isn't here means that I am the one that is in charge now. So please follow me, we're going to be staying in my room until this incident is resolved. I am sure that Nakashima-san will resolve this, and then we can all get back to bed. But until then, please follow me."

Some of the girls complained about that, but nodded none the less and left as Iincho lead them to a room where they would all be together, so Makoto didn't have to worry as he knew whatever attacked wouldn't attack them as a group, or at least that's how he presumed it.

"Could someone please stay with Ako-san, so she isn't alone please? It would be...worrying if she was left alone, even if she is with Iincho-san in her room."

Makoto kindly questioned with Ako gaining a small amount of redness on her cheeks.

"Y-Yes, she can stay with me."

Nodoka volunteered, with Makoto showing a thankful smile on his face and then lead out Ako who kept looking at Makoto with a blush on her adorable face. Yue also followed after them, deciding to play along for now...but she knew that it wouldn't be the last of it, and was going to do what she needed to do to find out what happened here.

Once she left, only Kazumi, a chinese girl, and Konoka were left in the room, with Kazumi closing the distance between her and Makoto, and smirked as she lightly rapped on his forearm, gaining his attention.

"Tell me, how did you do it? How did you convince her?"

Makoto smirked, and crossed the distance with Kazumi.

"I said that if she took me at my word, and allowed me to deal with this, I would make sure that she would get some pictures of Negi-kun in the bath. Since I am super cool Nii-sama now, I am able to get such images~"

Kazumi giggled at that, trying to control the urge to downright laugh.

"That is so blackmail to get what you want~ But you aren't going to actually give her such things, right?"

Kazumi had a hint of fear, not wanting Ayaka to have her way with the child Sensei. Makoto denied her fear by shaking his head.

"Hell no. I'm not giving her pictures of Negi-kun. You never know what she's going to do with them. I mean, she's ultimate Shotacon, you can't trust what she is going to do~"

"Riiiiiiiiiight~ That's so cool~ So tell me, what's going on? You can tell me, you know?"

Kazumi, being a woman of the truth, and the people, wanted to get the scoop, and she knew that Makoto had the answers that she needed, but didn't know what else to say about it, so she decided to get the answers straight away from his mouth.

"Aah, well. To be honest, it isn't anything important. It's only got to be a joke or something. I wouldn't worry. Maybe Makie-san is just playing a prank. But whatever it is, I will find it, and then sort it out no problem."

Kazumi was unconvinced by that, and crossed her arms.

"Awwww, come on, tell me~ I'll be a good girl if you tell me what's going on~ It is a big scoop, isn't it? This isn't normal, is it? You can tell me, I will tell...I mean, I wont tell anyone else~"

She crossed her fingers behind her back, as the boy rolled his eyes.

"Hehe, sounds like you're going to tell someone~ But I can't say anything about it, please don't worry though, you aren't going to miss anything. I'm only going to be getting Makie-san back~"

Kazumi huffed and walked out of the room, following the others, leaving only the chinese girl, and Konoka left. Konoka wanted to say something, but since the chinese girl was there, she didn't know if she could say anything or not.

Makoto regarded the girls with a smile, then turned to the window.

"Gotta go girls~ Best get to Iincho's room and wait for me there hehe~"

"Wait a second aru."

The chinese girl called to him, so he stopped and faced her as Konoka moved closer, wrapping her arm around Makoto's arm, like a tertiary thing, though the chinese girl didn't seem to have any problems with it.

"Yes, is there something I can help you with...eeh...?"

He didn't know her name, so he trailed off, hoping that she would fill in the gap, which she did instantly.

"Ku Fei, call me Ku!"

The girl announced her name with a peppy tone to her voice, and Makoto nodded.

"So, what can I do for you Ku-san? Sorry if this sounds rude, but could you make it quick? Gotta make sure Makie-san is fine."

"That's what I here for aru." The girl spoke with a smile and a fighting spirit. "I am Master of chinese fighting style, I wont slow you down. I know something amiss, and I know Makie-san is in danger, so let me help aru."

Makoto cocked his head to the side, and got a good read on the girl.

" _Hmmmmm, from what I could tell, this girl has some good flow of ki. I think that it might match that of Kaede-sans, or even be above that in terms of raw power. But it is quite unrefined. I wonder if she needs a hand in manipulating that ki of hers and bringing it forth...no! I can't think of things like that now! I'm sure an idiot! Doing something like this when I should be getting to Makie-san right now!_ "

He berated himself, as he got to thinking about training people again and shook his head from side to side with a small giggle escaping his lips, confusing Ku and Konoka who looked at him with curious eyebrows.

"Is something funny aru?"

Ku wanted to know, so she asked him straight out, with him shaking his head politely.

"Hehe, nothing Ku-san. I was just thinking about something. But it doesn't matter, don't worry so much about it. but thank you for the help, however it is going to be dangerous, potentially."

Makoto only wanted what was best for the girl, he didn't want her to get hurt, potentially even get killed. He was only concerned for the young chinese girl, and he was here to make sure that they (the students) wouldn't be hurt by anyone.

"That fine with me aru. I live danger, I breathe danger, and I want danger. Help is my middle name aru. It is Ku Help Fei, so allow me to help you aru. I read that you are expert fighter as well, Ku would like to see and then test herself against you as well aru."

The girl had a determination in her eyes, one that Makoto noted to be within himself once upon a time, and didn't like it when he was rejected, so he couldn't reject her, as it would've been cruel to do something like that.

"Ooh God, I might regret this, but okay. You can come along. If you can fight, then you can perhaps lend me a hand in the fighting, should it come to that. But if I say for you to run, then you do, kay?"

"Yes boss-man author! Leave it to me! Ku will show you how much 4000 years of chinese martial arts can match up to bad guys!"

Ku Fei saluted him, as he chuckled.

"Right, if that's the case then lets make tracks, Ku-san."

"Yes aru!"

Ku and Makoto went to the window, but Konoka stopped Makoto from moving too far, so he turned to her, and saw that she looked quite worried, so he smiled at her, and gave her a kiss on the cheek, even surprising himself that he'd do something like that, with Konoka blushing a deep crimson.

"S-Sorry about that Konoka-san, I just thought that was kind of..."

Konoka stopped him when she brushed her lips against his cheek.

"Hehe, now we're even~ Now go and be a hero Makoto-kun~"

He winked at the flushing girl, not noticing his own face turning slightly scarlet as well, and looked at Ku Fei.

"Lets get off then Ku-san, time to be a hero and all that."

"Yes, let us go aru!"

With that, both Ku and Makoto jumped out of the window, with Konoka blinking in surprise. She quickly rushed to the window, to see if they are okay, but what she saw was the fleeting forms of both Makoto and Ku Fei, seeing that they were completely fine.

As she watched them run through the rain, she put a hand to her flushing face, unable to do anything else, as she rubbed the spot that he kissed, wishing that she could've experienced more of it.

* * *

 **With Negi and Asuna...**

"Neggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggi!"

Asuna cried as she dragged the boy along with her, running in the corridors. Behind them, was the clone of Makoto, who had the dark power within his hands, aiming at Asuna and Negi.

Though he was walking, he was fast enough to keep up with Asuna, who was running away at a fast pace, attempting to escape the girls nightmares, the boy that wanted to kill her.

"Kagurazaka Asuna...I'm coming for you."

The boy announced, the power of darkness beginning to congeal within his palm. Twisting and shaping into a sphere, his soulless eyes were solely on Asuna's form. He didn't even really seem to focus on Negi at all, despite him being the mage. Whatever it was about Asuna, he needed her...or wanted to kill her.

"Get lost you!"

Asuna roared as she looked back, seeing the sphere of darkness coming for her. Using her quick feet, she grabbed Negi, held him close as she jumped over the sphere that came for them, the sphere going behind them, and destroying part of the schools corridor.

"Kagurazaka Asuna, come with me..."

He ordered, though Asuna shook her head, and continued running through the corridors, Negi behind her.

"No, I wont stop moving so shut your face and leave us alone already! I don't know what you plan on doing with us, but you can leave us alone right now!"

This time Asuna gave the order to the boy who formed another sphere within his palms, chucking it straight for Asuna and Negi. Asuna moved out of the way of the sphere, only for the boy to make another within his hand, the first sphere breaking apart the ground slightly, showing the classroom down the stairs from their current location.

Negi, knowing that Asuna wouldn't be able to dodge all of them, got out of her grasp shocking Asuna greatly, and put his wand forward.

"Negi, what are you doing!?"

She roared, and went to grab him again, but he shook her off.

"We can't run Asuna-san, we have to stand and fight. E-Even though I'm inexperienced, I will try my best to fight this person so we can get some help. I-I don't think that I can win...but I can't just keep running forever."

Asuna shook her head, annoyed that he was attempting to do something like this.

"You little...whatever, we fight for now. We try and do something, maybe even knock the wind out of him so we can escape, but we're getting Nakashima to deal with this as this is his clone or something like that, understand me!?"

He nodded in agreement with Asuna, the girl sighing, quickly rushing into a classroom, grabbing a chair, and running out.

As Asuna did this, the sphere that Makoto's clone nearly hit Negi, but he ducked down at the last second, the sphere passing by his head uneventfully, though it smashed against the wall, leaving a trail of debris behind it as it skimmed across the wall.

"Hey! Clone of Makoto Nakashima or whatever you are! I'm here! Come for me you little bastard! I'm not going to run away from you anymore! Do you hear me little bastard!?"

Asuna called to the boy who's neck twisted towards her.

"You called for me Kagurazaka Asuna?"

Asuna sharpened her eyes at the boy and got into a fighting stance with the chair.

"Yeah, I called for you, and that is for me to start kicking some ass!"

With a warriors cry, Asuna charged forward, swinging the chair around. The clone of Makoto's looked on with near nothing within his eyes, charging his own power for Asuna to take.

Nearing the clone, Asuna took the chair by the back rest, and swung it at the clone, who jumped backwards, avoiding the legs of the chair. Asuna growled with annoyance, jumping to the side when the clone made another sphere that was sent for Asuna.

Asuna's body landed near the wall, where she was subjugated to another dark sphere that went for her. Fearing for her life, she threw out her hands and closed her eyes, awaiting the attack to come.

But...it didn't in a sense. When the attack hit her hands, the attack dispersed around her, keeping her safe, though it did damage her clothes. Around her arms, the clothes she wore disintegrated, but she was left okay. She didn't have any injuries, which shocked her greatly.

"Asuna-san, are you o-okay?"

Negi asked with concern, his wand at the ready and pointing towards the boy that edged closer to Asuna. Asuna nodded once, and glared at the boy that came closer to her.

"Take this!"

Swinging wildly, Asuna punched the boy in the face, his face twisting and turning and sent him back a small distance. Asuna was astonished that she was able to knock him back like she did, but didn't care that she did, only glad that she could do something like that.

The boy looked upwards, looking at the pair of people around and sneered.

"W-Whats with that look creepy?"

Asuna chuckled out a question nervously, only to have her answer when the boy shot out two dark sphere's, one for Asuna, and one for Negi.

Negi put his palm out, quickly chanting "Wind Shield!" with a small round shield appeared in his hand, and blocked the attack, but knocked him back as well, sending him to the ground.

Since Asuna didn't have magic to aid her, she jumped to the other side of the corridor, too fast that she was slightly dazed in the jump, and not seeing that she was about to hit a wall.

Hitting against the wall, Asuna let out an "Aaah!" as she felt some pain run through her shoulder. She winced when she moved her shoulder, but she didn't have time to worry about it as Makoto's clone stared down Asuna.

"I would like you to die now."

He gently explained, but his voice might've sounded nice, the words he spoke were anything but nice, and all she could do was shake, as she didn't have any magical powers, the best she had was her strength, and she knew that this wouldn't be enough for her to win against this person.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. 13 spirits of lightning. Magic Archer, 13 Lightning Arrows!"

From the side, Negi chanted a spell, and shot off 13 arrows of pure lightning power, sailing towards Makoto. The boy looked to the side, seeing the arrows coming for him, and jumped out of the way in time.

However, as the arrows here about to hit the ground, they suddenly stopped within the air, and changed direction, heading for Makoto's clone who was in the air. When he landed, a smirk graced his lips.

"Impressive, little mage."

The boy said, shocking both Asuna and Negi, who didn't believe that he could say anything else than his name and the fact that he was coming for Asuna. But when he gained the praise, Negi didn't like it, as he believed that it wasn't what he needed from someone like this being in front of him.

The boy then raised his blade upwards, the moonlight shining through the window, bathing the area in a deep blood like crimson, sending shivers down the spines of the two humans around.

"But it isn't going to be enough against me, little mage."

With that, the clone took off, and showed impressive physical feats, such as running across the wall, and slashing sideways, cutting down the arrows that came for him one by one, until all of them were gone.

Negi blinked in surprise, as the boy kept running across the wall, heading straight for him.

"I don't think so!"

Asuna came from the side, and swung her chair at him. The clone stopped on the wall, put strength into his legs, and jumped away from the girl, for reasons unknown to her.

At the same time he jumped through the air, he shot off a bullet of darkness towards Asuna, who dodged out of the way, the bullet smashing its way through the ground and hit the ground floor.

Asuna grimaced when she saw the destructive power of the boy in front of her, wishing that Negi at the same kind of power that the thing before her did, or that she herself had the same kind of power so she could do something against this being.

"I'm coming for you."

He stated to the orange haired girl with Asuna crying, but stood tall, pointing her chair at the clone of Makoto's. With a small cry, she lunged at the boy, who did the same. But this time, he had a sword in his hand, and went slashing at Asuna.

Asuna raised the chair and blocked the sword that came from the top, slashing downwards, which cleaved the chair in two. Asuna used that to her advantage, and swung the now parted chair from both directions.

"Have some of that!" She cheered as the boy was embedded between the chairs, sending him into a slight daze, and then she kicked towards, hitting the boy in the stomach, launching him backwards a considerable distance. "And have that as well!"

Asuna sneered at the same time as she kicked him, the boy hitting the wall behind him. Asuna was shocked when the sword that he had disappeared upon contact with his body, her foot that is.

Negi looked on with impressed eyes, seeing how Asuna just knocked back the clone of Makoto, something that he hadn't been able to do until now. But that soon changed when the clone stood up again, and held out a hand that gathered the darkness again, something that Asuna growled at.

"Ooh come on! I hit you! Stay down already! I hit you as hard as I could, make this shit stop already! This is like some Friday the Thirteenth shit this is!"

Asuna complained as the darkness in his hand turned into a sword, and he turned it towards Asuna again, who sighed and wished that this night wound end, as she was quite frightened right now.

"This is annoying. How dare you ignore my magical shield?"

The boy accused, Asuna cocking up an eyebrow.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I am going to stop you."

Though she was frightened, she knew that she had to do it, so she pushed forward, and swung her hair at him. Makoto's clone responded by slashing at the chair as well, cleaving it in half, the part that was cut fell onto the floor.

Rather than be bothered, Asuna used her other arm to swing the chair that wasn't cut from the right hand side, blind-siding the boy. The clone was hit in the face, causing him to be hit off his feet, and smashed into the windows glass, the glass shattering around him.

"Hah...ooh."

Asuna was about to praise herself for a good job...that's when the boy smashed his leg into her abdomen, shocking her greatly and blew her off her feet, sending her back towards Negi himself.

"Asuna-san! Are you alright!?"

The boy cried out, but Asuna waved him off, though she was in pain, standing up with the remains of her weapons, pointing them at the clone of Makoto.

"Don't worry about me Negi, I've got this. We just have to stun him long enough so we can escape, right?" Negi nodded. "Then start chanting those spells of yours while I deal with him. You can't fight close range, right Negi?" She questioned the younger male, keeping her eyes on the other male...who seemed to be staring at them with emotionless eyes, something that Asuna found to be quite odd. " _Why isn't he attacking? We're just planning, and he could attack...but he doesn't do anything. Why is that? Is he trying to freak us out? We-Well, it isn't going to work._ "

She was now more determined than ever to not allow something like this to take her and make her feel afraid. She was sure that she was going to make sure that she was going to deliver a devastating attack to this boy, whether he wanted it or not.

"W-Well yes, but Asuna-san. You'll be in danger if you get too close to him. His sword can cut through the chairs you have easily. And he could also cut you as well. Even if you're fast, he might hurt you a lot."

Negi explained as Asuna sighed openly.

"Yes, even if that's the case, I don't think there is another choice. Unless that idiot shows up right now..." She raised her expectations, looking around with a smile, hoping that somehow she'd be able to call him, but when nothing came, she lowered her head sadly. "...Well, it was worth a shot. Either way, I will fight, and you fire your magical powers Negi. And before you say "You'll be in danger Asuna-san." or some bull like that, I'm already in danger. It doesn't matter if I stayed out of it or not. It seems to want a piece of me, and if that's the case, then it is going to have to have the entire cake!"

She declared proudly, raising her spirits up, ready to fight against the new opponent at any second. Negi was reluctant to involve Asuna with the fight, but right now, he didn't have much choice.

Without waiting for Negi, she rushed forward and swung wildly at the boy. The boy regarded her with a small snicker, then slashed at her from the left. Asuna threw her chair that way, but the boy cleaved through the chair, and aimed for her body.

Knowing it would happen, Asuna jumped backwards, avoiding the blade and landed on her butt, but noticed that the chair she had wasn't going to be useable anymore, so she discarded it without a second thought, throwing them at the boy, who batted them away without even looking, regarding them as nothing dangerous.

"Seems like you've lost your weapon, Kagurazaka Asuna. Will you come with me now?"

Makoto's clone tightened his hand, the sword in his hand growing stronger and stronger, something Asuna cried about.

"Never!" She spat out then cried even more when she saw the blade coming near her. "Negi, do something for the love of God! Please do something! I am quite frightened right now!"

She yelled at the same time that she jumped backwards on her butt, sliding upwards, avoiding the slash that the clone gave. He came at her again and again, but she kept jumping backwards, avoiding each of the slashes that the clone gave her.

At the same time, Negi chanted while holding out his wand, praying that Asuna was going to be fine.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. 11 spirits of light. Magic Arrows, 11 Light Arrows!"

From his wand, lights came from Negi's wand, heading towards the clone. Asuna saw it, and ducked, the light arrows passing above her head as she moved to the side of the corridor so she wouldn't be caught in the explosion, and headed for Makoto's clone.

"Magic...huh. I see."

The clone noted, and swung the sword at the arrows, dispelling them all with a single slash of the blade. Negi jumped in surprise, when the clone released a wave of dark energy towards him.

Seeing no other option, he jumped out of the way just in time for the energy to cut deeply into the ground, and since they are on the second floor, it collapsed into itself, the debris falling onto the ground floor.

"This is going to be tough to explain..."

Negi sweatdropped and cried at the same time, hoping that he wasn't going to get the blame for what was happening, though he didn't want Makoto to be blamed either as this wasn't Makoto, they knew that now.

Even if he was a Joker, they both knew that he wouldn't attack them with the intent to kill. He wouldn't do anything like this one was doing, and both were frightened, unsure of how they are going to get out of here.

"Kagurazaka Asuna, come with me."

The boy said as Asuna ran at Negi, standing behind him at the same time as Makoto raised his blade. When the blade once again reflected the moonlight from the rain outside, Asuna cringed, wanting this to be a nightmare, but knew that this was real.

"Asuna-san...I'm going to try another attack. Could you...erm, maybe distract him for a few seconds?"

Negi politely questioned, with Asuna sighing heavily.

"Fine, I will do my best."

She then ran at Makoto's clone as Negi chanted quietly, so the boy wouldn't hear what he was saying.

"Come with me."

Makoto's clone demanded, but Asuna ignored him and threw a flurry of punches and kicks at the boy, each he dodged gracefully. Though she knew that they wouldn't land, as long as she was on the offensive, he wasn't attacking her, and that meant the sword wouldn't hit her either. So she powered through, punching and kicking everywhere that she could.

Keeping on the offensive, the clone was merely dodging them all without worry. He didn't even attempt to swing the blade he had at her, but she knew that he could at any second, which was something that frightened her.

" _He's playing with me. He has to be playing with me, but I don't know why. He could use that sword to cut me up but he isn't. He's only dodging my fists with minimal efforts._ "

Asuna thought that it was odd that he was doing it. But she was going to take advantage of the fact that he was taking it easy on her, and kept going, using more and more strength to push him to his limits...which she wouldn't be able to do.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. 11 spirits of wind, become a bind and capture the enemy. Magic Archer, Binding Wind Arrows!"

Negi, after chanting that out, fired the wind arrows from his wand and headed for Makoto's clone and Asuna, who were still fighting. They sailed through the air at a semi fast speed, all going for the young looking clone.

"Wind arrows, huh."

Makoto's clone took note of the arrows coming for him, pushed Asuna aside and swung his blade for the arrows, to stop them from capturing him. As the blade went down, Asuna came from the side, and smashed her fist against his face, sending the boy staggering for reasons unknown to her.

Because of the hit, the clone was dazed, and the wind arrows came to him, twisting around his body, making wind like chains, and wrapped around the boy, stopping his movements all together.

"You did it Negi!"

Asuna cheered, but Negi could see that the boy was building up power to escape the attack. So rather than begin celebrating, the red haired boy got to chanting again, ready to take out the boy.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Bolt of light which cleaves through the dark night, reside in my hand and devour my enemy. White Lightning!"

From his hand, a pale burst of lighting erupted from the boys hand. It cut its way through the air, and collided with Makoto's clone, shocking him slightly, and flung him back until he smashed against a wall, then crashed onto the ground.

At the same time he was sent flying, Asuna ran towards Negi, and grabbed him by the hand.

"We are going now, okay?"

Negi nodded with complained, and she dragged Negi away, only for said boy to see Makoto's clone stand up, completely unharmed by the attack that Negi gave him, sneering at the smaller boy, frightening him immensely.

* * *

 **With Makoto and Ku...**

"Wow, you fast aru~"

Ku noted as they rushed through the rain together. Makoto was slightly ahead of Ku Fei, who was only literally three steps behind him, something that impressed him, a human keeping up with him when he was pumping magic through his body thanks to a spell that made him go faster.

"Hehe, you are as well Ku-san."

He complimented as she thumbed him up.

"You know which way Makie-san is?"

She questioned with a happy smile, wanting to fight something, anything, as she was bored with the people around who didn't pose a challenge for her. Though she had heard from a reliable source (Kazumi) that Makoto studied martial arts and was apparently quite good, and wanted to see how good he was.

"Yes, I know she went this way. I can...eeh, feel her."

"Feel her? Like a sense or something aru?" He nodded, not being able to explain it in any other way. "I see, so you good Master of fighting to even sense. That lucky, I wish I could do something like that aru."

She dejectedly sighed to herself, seeing how he could do something like that, and she couldn't do anything like that, though Makoto saw that she most likely could do something like that if she was determined.

"Hehe, don't worry Ku-san, you're going to be a good fighter one day, now let us pick up the pace."

"Yes aru!"

Together, they ran as fast as they could, being able to match one another in speed.

Eventually, after two minutes of running, they came across a curious sight, and that was Makie, in Evangeline's arms, being carried away within the rain, the water washing down over their bodies. When Makoto looked at Evangeline, he instantly knew that it wasn't Evangeline at all.

"Eva-chan? What she doing aru? Why she take Makie-san? Is she lesbian?"

Ku Fei, who didn't know that it wasn't Evangeline, wondered aloud as Makoto giggled at Ku Fei mistaking Eva as a lesbian.

"No, it isn't Evangeline-san and I'm sure that the real Eva-chan isn't a lesbian, though maybe with Chachamaru-san she could be. Either way, it is someone else so don't worry about hitting her, she isn't our classmate."

Makoto explained to the confused Ku Fei.

"It not Eva-chan? Then who is it?"

"It's hard to explain, but she isn't normal, lets put it like that."

Ku Fei was confused by that, and didn't quite understand what he was trying to say to her, as she saw Evangeline, but it if it wasn't Evangeline, then who could it be? That's what she wanted to know.

But went along with it, and walked closer to the girl along with Makoto, who then pointed a finger at the girl.

"Oi, you let Makie-san go right now, or I will have to mess you up together with Ku Fei-san here."

"Yes aru, let go of Makie-san."

Ku added, putting her fist forward in a menacing manner.

The Eva that isn't Eva looked on, pivoting in spot with Makie in her arms.

"Nakashima Makoto...good to come." She said as her body began growing. She turned from Loli sized to a taller Evangeline that was busy, something Makoto knew of too well when Eva was all sad about her Loli body. "You've come for this girl, but you've signed death certificate."

"Hehe, if you say so~"

He sung out, only to get slightly worried when Eva that wasn't Eva clicked her fingers together, and around them, beings began raising from the ground. Demon's of various appearances came from the ground, surrounding them.

At the same time, Evangeline's body turned into a grotesque form, that had long claw like nails, and sharp teeth like sharks, and long skinny legs, large breasts that popped out of the shirt she wore, as Ku and Makoto blinked at the appearance.

"Wow, who knew Eva-chan was such a naughty girl."

Makoto giggled as did Ku Fei.

"So, what are these things aru?"

Since Ku didn't know what they were, she asked him. Makoto, seeing that he couldn't lie about it, even if he wanted too, decided to tell her the truth.

"These things are...eeh, Demons, but they aren't that dangerous, being only low level ones. They can be beaten if you give them a hard enough hit Ku-san. Don't worry, these things aren't that bad. All we have to worry about is the Demon Mama there."

Ku looked at the Evangeline who was licking her claws, using her other hand to keep Makie tightly to her body, and Demons appeared in front of them, protecting them, and ready to face the pair.

"I see...so we fight Demons and then we get Mama there?"

"Yeah, that's right. We'll get Mama together, since she is the strongest one, okay?"

He confirmed as something came to Ku, and she smiled bewitchingly.

"Then let us make contest to see how many we fight. One point for one Demon, okay aru?"

Makoto studied the girls form for a few seconds, and then looked at the Demons, seeing that there was an uneven number between them all, seeing that it could lead to something fun, but became even with the big Demon that had Makie in its grasp.

"Alright, I'm game Ku Fei-san."

"Good! Then let us go aru!"

With that, Ku Fei took off to the left, and thrusted her fist forward. The Demon went to punch, but Ku Fei danced around the fist, pushing it to the side, and then smashed her own fist against the Demon, turning it to dust. Another Demon came down with an axe, but Ku Fei did a back flip, avoiding the blade, then jumped in place, then jumped forward, hitting her foot against the Demon's face, sending it against another Demon, and because of the force, both Demon's turned to dust as well.

"Wow, impressive." Makoto complimented. " _Nimbus Holy Light._ " Makoto chanted within his heart, and light magic surrounded his hands, and entire body starting from his hands, encasing him in a brilliant aura. "Then lets go!"

With that, Makoto took off against a group of Demons, five at that. One came at the side with a sword, which Makoto ducked by spreading his legs into a spit, moving to the left, then standing up, and pushing forward, pushing the light power into the Demons body, causing him to disperse.

"Don't think so!"

"Take this!"

Two Demons, one with a knuckle duster on, and another with a short sword came for Makoto. The hand to hand Demon did an array of punches at Makoto, which he wove through easily, only to deliver his own his own punch against the Demons torso, turning him into dust. At the same time, he bent his neck to the side, the blade of the Demon going over head, leaving a small trail of air behind it. The boy the jumped up, and did a devastating kick to the neck, his leg going through the Demon before it could turn to dust, leaving a trail of light behind his leg, which then returned to the ground instantly.

"Die boy!"

"Dieeeeeeeeeeee!"

The last two came at Makoto, both with large axes. Swinging from the left and right, one from the head, and one for the legs, the Demons thought for sure that they had him. However, Makoto jumped upwards, and spun his body, the blades passing above, and below him at the same time, shocking both of the Demons, who retracted the blades.

"I don't think so~"

Just before the Demon that swung low could pull away, Makoto slammed his foot into the axe, sending it crashing into the earth. As he was doing that, Makoto also punched upwards with an opened palm, sending his light into the Demon, destroying it from this world.

"Damn you!"

Makoto looked up, seeing the Demon swinging his blade down at Makoto. Thinking quickly, he moved out of the way, putting his hand down and grabbing the blade at the same time, twisting his body, cleaving off the head of the Demon that came at him with the axe.

Ku Fei watched on with impressed eyes.

"Wow, that was good aru. That light is cool as well aru. I'm happy you good fighter. Is that ki as well?"

Ku wondered, dodging a sword of the Demon that came from overhead, stomping on the blade, pushing it into the earth. At the same time, she brought up her knee, sending the strong kneecap into the jaw of the Demon, dispersing it into dust, and took the sword for herself.

"Sorry." He apologized, using the axe to block a sword strike. "I can't tell you. But you know of ki, do you?"

He questioned, spinning around like a tornado, and cut apart the Demon, and then sending the axe towards a Demon that came at him from the left. It span in the air, and then embedded itself into its skull, turning the Demon to dust.

"That trade secret." Ku winked, and charged for another Demon. "Cant say yet, aru. But Nakashima Makoto is good guy, so maybe tell in future." She said as she crashed against the Demon with her hip, sending the Demon into the air. She jumped upwards, and pointed at Makoto. "Watch this aru."

She then did a combo of punches and kicks against the Demon, but before it could turn to dust, she did a final strike against the Demon, and sent it down towards another group of Demons, destroying them all.

Makoto smiled as she returned to the ground.

"Hehe, that's good Ku-san. But what about this?"

He sent a daring smirk towards her, then used a move that made him disappear, only leaving a little it of light behind that disappeared within two seconds, shocking Ku Fei.

"Using a high speed movement technique? Better than I thought you were."

She let out, as she heard punches and kicks hitting some Demons. Then Makoto appeared behind five Demons, and pivoted on his feet, in time for all of the Demons to let out groans of pain, then they turned to dust, Makoto having defeated them.

"I believe that I have defeated over...10 now?"

He sent the smile at Ku Fei who pouted, and got into fighting style that she knew from being a chinese fighter.

"Don't worry, I wont be behind for long aru."

She exclaimed and then stopped when she saw three Demons coming for her. All of them had spears in their hands, and when making it towards her, each of them stabbed at her location. As the spears neared her, Ku Fei jumped up, and the spears stabbed the ground.

She then used the spears wooden part as a stepping stone, and jumped upwards so she was face to face with the tall Demons, and did a spin kick in the air, killing all of them with ease.

"Over 10 now aru."

She sent her own daring smile at Makoto who licked his lips.

"Ooh yeah, I see your over ten, and raise you fifteen!"

He exclaimed and put his palms out. Light gathered there, and he rushed forwards. All of the Demons in his path all turned towards the boy, and all slashed, punched and kicked at him. However, he used his body's quick reflexes and dodged all of them with minimal effort, at the same time, punching and sending the light from his magic into the Demons, destroying them with the holy light from his magic.

"That light is powerful aru. Wish I knew what it was."

Ku noted, dodging around one Demon that came for her, rushing around the body of the Demon, and did a flurry of punches and kicks on the Demon, sending him into the ground, killing it.

Makoto stopped his attacks, and smiled as he did the peace sign towards Ku Fei.

"See that Ku-san?"

She did her own peace sign at him, as she slammed her elbow against a Demons face, sending him into the dirt, killing it.

"See that aru?"

He stuck out his tongue, and then got to killing the Demons with Ku Fei.

While they were fighting the low level Demons, they kept shouting out numbers like "28!" and "32!" as they shouted out their numbers of the Demons they fought, all the while smiling away happily, not even seeing that they were actually fighting against Demons, only as if they were dancing.

And that's how they saw it. Makoto and Ku Fei were so calm, they didn't even seem to be fighting. It was as if they were just dancing around, not even bothered that there were sharp weapons coming at them, or even powerful fists. All that mattered to them was the fact that they wanted to win, and save Makie as well. Though Ku even forgot about Makie at times as she was having so much fun with competing against Makoto.

As they fought, the Demon watched on with astonished eyes, not seeing how not only Makoto, but Ku Fei was able to defeat the Demons. They might be low level, but the displays of physical strength was amazing, and something that neither could do, and with Makoto's light, the Demon was suspicious.

Eventually, they defeated all of the Demons, and stood next to one another, as they counted up how many Demons they had defeated themselves.

"I defeat...53 aru."

"Awww, that's not fair!" Makoto whined as Ku sent him a victory smile. "You got more than me!"

He stomped his foot on the ground playfully.

"That's power of 4000 years of chinese martial arts." Ku did the peace sign towards him, then looked at the main Demon. "Ku and you fight that one together?"

Makoto nodded with a smile.

"Yes, this one is stronger than the grunts, though not by much."

Makoto lied a little bit. It was stronger, but more than a little bit. He would have to use magic to defeat it, ubut he didn't want to use it. His spell with his Light Magic could be passed off as ki, as she said herself that she thought it was ki. But if he used magic, he would be asked questions he'd rather not deal with.

Ku nodded as if accepting that, with the Demon that had Makie held captive cried a little bit.

"Th-This isn't fair! You two aren't human!"

"Well, I can't speak for Ku-san, but I'm actually..."

At that, the Demon growled, and opened its mouth.

"Don't mess with meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

With the loud screech, the monster released many balls of magical power at the pair.

"I go left, and you go right aru!"

"Okay!"

With that, both of them went into the direction that they intended to go. Ku dodged a few of the spheres of magic power that the Demon shot out, jumping and moving from side to side quickly. On the other hand, Makoto smashed his way through the spheres, using his Nimbus Holy Light Magic to project light in front of him like a barrier, defending him from the attacks, as he went forward.

"Impossible!"

The thing screeched, and extended its left hand. The claws twisted around, and shot out like bullets for both of the fighters. Ku's came from the left, but she jumped to the left, avoiding the claw like whip. But the claw then acted like a whip, and sped off for Ku feit again. This time she jumped upwards, and slammed her foot against the claw, completely smashing apart the large claw, it being unusable.

At the same time, one of the claws one for Makoto to his chest, and the other one came from the right. Rather than dodged it, he allowed one of the claws to stab into him, hiding it from Ku Fei so she didn't have any questions, quickly chanting within his heart.

" _Obey the contract and serve me. Gather, spirits of flame, and fly to my enemy with burning glory. Crimson Bees._ "

From around him tiny firefly like creatures appeared, and went around the claws of the creature, that flew off from his being, at the same time, using his light magic that was around his body to disintegrate the claw within him.

The other claw that came for him was completely set on fire with mini explosions going off, barely enough to see, with the claw burning away the claw, leaving only two left.

"Oh wow, how did it set on fire aru?" Because she didn't see it, Ku Fei was astonished that fire has been magically created, though she then looked at Makoto who smiled innocently at her, and held out a lighter that he carried. "Ooh, famous lighter burning technique. Very good aru."

"Yup, it is hehe~"

He giggled out a response, only to see that two of the last claws were coming for them. Fortunately, Makoto still had the crimson bees around, which flew for the claws, and set them on fire, with Makoto quickly jumping there, so it looked like he set them on fire with the bees, the creature howling in pain.

"Stooooooooooooooooop!" The Demon yelled as she held a hand to Makie's throat. "If you don't stop, I will kill this girl here, and now! So stop attacking or she gets killed, do we understand one another!?"

"Ku-san, stop."

He advised, stopping himself, seeing how serious the Demon was.

Ku Fei stopped as well, seeing how the creature wasn't being good.

"This is bad aru, you can't do such things."

The Demon smirked as she looked at Makoto and Ku Fei with scornful eyes.

"Yes yes, that's it. Stay right there, and keep away or I snap her neck like a twig."

"That's cowardly move."

Ku stated with slight disgust for the Demon who shook her head.

"Nope, it is good. This is what we do after all."

Makoto narrowed his eyes as Ku stared at the Demon with hate.

" _This is bad...if he or she or it is serious, then it could kill Makie-san, and even I wouldn't be able to save her...shit, there has to be something that I can do...but if I use some magic now...it would notice and take her with it..._ " He then looked upwards, seeing the rain, and the smiled. " _Yes yes, that will work. I will just have to do it without drawing attention to myself..._ " He then spared a glance towards Ku Fei, seeing how her attention was on the Demon. " _Though I doubt that it would be difficult._ "

"You let her go right now aru! You wish for fight, then fight me or Makoto aru!"

"Kehehehehehehehe! I don't want to fight, I want to kill kill kill!"

"Th-That's awesomely awful! You can't do that aru!"

"I can do what I want aru!"

"Grrrr! Don't mimic me aru!"

As they fought with one another, Makoto quickly shared a look with Ku Fei, and without even conveyed words, she understood what he wanted, so she followed his lead, and he began chanting within his heart.

" _Magus Mag Magica. Atmosphere and water, come a white mist, give them a moment of repose. Mist of Sleep._ " In front of Makoto, a small amount of mist gather, a mist that slowly went forward. As it did, Makoto chanted again within himself. " _Magus Mag Magica. Magic Archer, 101 Water Arrows._ "

Using the rain as a medium, Makoto twisted it into small arrows, that rather than stabbing the target wrapped around the mist and slowly raised them up within the downpour, being barely able to be seen within the rain, and when high enough travelled towards the Demon, and fell onto him/her like raindrops so he didn't think anything of it.

Little did the Demon know that as the rain hit it, the mist carried within the water slowly got into his/her system, slowly but surely making it so that he was becoming more and more sleepy.

" _A full on attack wouldn't be ideal, but this method allows me to lower its reaction time, and I would be able to get there to save Makie-san. If I had my full power, I would just zip there instantly...suppose this gives me a chance to use my magical knowledge~_ "

He was quite pleased with himself, coming up with quite the ingenious movement, and saw that it was working. Slowly but surely, he could see that the Demon was becoming more and more tired, but didn't even realize it him/herself.

"*Yawn*"

As soon as he/she yawned, Makoto turned to Ku Fei.

"Now!"

"Yes aru!"

Makoto grabbed Ku Fei by the hand, and spun Ku Fei spun Makoto around to the shock of the Demon who moved his/her clawed hand to Makie's neck.

" _Magus Mag Magica. Blow Forth, Gust of Wind. Flowering Boisterous Dancing Dust!_ "

Because it was chanted within himself, the effect of the spell was instant, the spell didn't have a delay, and that spell was a strong gust of wind that knocked the rain into his/her eyes, blinding him/her.

"Here we go aru!"

Ku Fei let go of Makoto, who extended his leg, his foot concentrated with light magic as he went hurdling towards the Demon who couldn't even see straight, much less react to anything.

"Take this!"

BANG!

"AAAAAAAAH!"

The Demon was sent flying at the same time as Makoto's foot landed against the Demon. As he/she was about to go however, Makoto grabbed Makie in time, and pulled her close to him as he fell onto his butt.

"Me too aru!"

Ku Fei ran at Makoto so he lay down on his back, and pushed wind into his palms, knowing what Ku Fei wanted. When she neared him,she jumped and positioned her feet towards Makoto's chest as she was airborne above him.

"Go Ku-san! Teach it a lesson!"

Thrusting his hands forward, using the wind to aid him, he propelled her through the air, sending her like a missile, towards the Demon. Because it was reeling from the attack that he/she got from Makoto, it wasn't aware of Ku Fei coming at him/her in a fast manner.

"Take this aru!"

BANG!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ku Fei, using her strength, punched upwards, and forced the Demon upwards, into the sky, and away from the campus, making it fly away with her heavy strength. Ku Fei smiled, and fell to the ground, landing on her feet.

Once on the ground, she turned to Makoto and did the peace sign, with him now sat up with Makie in his arms, who was still fast asleep. However, as he put a hand to her face, she stirred in her sleep, and opened an eye, seeing Makoto smiling down at her.

"Hey there, Makie-san. Are you alright?"

He gently said with a kind smile on his face. She smiled up at him with a blush.

"Makoto-kun...what happened...? Why are we outside...?" She asked absentmindedly, but then memories of the attack came to her, ansd she freaked out slightly. "W-Wait, I was attacked by something...that thing that looked like Eva-chan...but then Makoto-kun came..." She glanced to the side, and saw Ku Fei walking closer. "And Ku-chan as well." She then faced Makoto with a bright blush on her face. "I don't get it, but Makoto-kun came for me with Ku-chan to save me from evil Eva-chan, right?"

He nodded with a small smile, with Ku Fei sitting down next to them.

"That's right, me and Ku-san here came for you. Don't worry, that bad man is gone now. It wasn't Eva-chan, but someone pretending to be Eva-chan." Ku looked confused by what he said, but he quickly mouthed 'Tell you later' which she nodded at and then he turned to Makie again. "Are you hurt Makie-san? Did that man hurt you?"

Makie wriggled her body and then realized that she was sat on his lap, so she naturally blushed even brighter than she was before, and held a hand to her burning face.

"N-No...I'm good. Y-Yup, I'm good! Nothing wrong with me hehehehe~" She giggled nervously, then felt something on her skin, so she looked down, and saw that her nightdresses straps had been torn, so that her breasts were visible, with Makoto knowing, but not knowing how to tell her that. "Eeeep!" She squealed, and hugged onto Makoto, hoping he didn't see...but apart of her wanted to know what he thought about them. "Ma-Makoto-kun! M-My nightdress was...m-my boobs were also...y-you didn't...my boobs...you didn't...eeh...my boobs..."

He chuckled as did Ku Fei, seeing how funny she looked when she was flustered.

"Hehe, I didn't see anything. Don't worry." He lied quite convincingly, saving her the embarrassment which she released out in a calming breath. " _Though she does have a good pair of breasts, gotta admit that._ " He spoke to himself with a smile, then faced Makie who was blushing furiously. "Makie-san, please remove your hands from me, for a few seconds." She nodded with a sigh, thinking that he didn't want her, and did as he asked, only to see that he took off his own shirt, revealing his toned upper body to the girls, who both then blushed bright red, Makie acting bashfully, and Ku, having never seen a mans chest before so close, couldn't help but state at it with wide eyes. "Here, my shirt Makie-san. You can't go back while showing such things, right?"

Makie blushed even more, accepting his shirt instantly, and threw it over her body, seeing that he took the time to do such things for her and him smiling at her. Once she finished, she collapsed onto his chest, and looked up with doe eyes.

"Makoto-kun...thank you, you're so kind. We might've just met, but you're the best kind of person. I already know it to be true."

While having the rain over them, he smiled, only to be surprised when Makie pecked him on the cheek. As she caressed his cheek with her lips, rather than him blushing, it was Makie who was blushing the crimson colour.

"What was that for?"

His voice reached her ears as she broke her lips away from his cheek.

"Hehe, it was because you saved me from the bad man." She then quickly gazed at Ku Fei. "I'm not doing that to you, but you have my thanks."

"I wouldn't want one anyway aru. But with the kiss, does that mean Makie-san has a crush on worthy rival now?"

"A-A crush on him!? I-I don't think so! I-I just showed my appreciation, that's all! Don't just jump to conclusion!"

Makie became flustered even more so than before, and denied having a crush on him, but for Ku Fei, she could see it plainly, and knew that she did, even if it was a small one, and had to tease her about it.

As that was happening, Makoto saw that the girls were shivering because of the rain.

"Since it is raining, I think that we should be heading..."

He stopped, and looked at the school, having wide eyes.

"Whats wrong aru?"

He looked at Ku and Makie, and shook his head.

"It's nothing. I just have to go and do something real quick. Say Ku-san, can I leave Makie-san in your hands?"

"Of course aru! Leave it to me!"

"Thanks." He gave his thanks, and stood up, the water running over his body, which both girls thought was sexy. "See you soon girls!"

With that, Makoto took off running after the feeling he had, while Makie and Ku Fei watched his fleeting form, the girls unable to do anything but blush because of the rains water running over him, which only made him look sexy.

* * *

 **With Ayaka and the others...**

"W-What the hell is this...?"

Yue let out, as she looked around the room with wide eyes, seeing what was there, and didn't want to be here. Actually, she wished she had followed Makoto now, but since Iincho was at the door, she couldn't get out.

"Ooh God, I knew she was obsessed, but this isn't...right, is it?"

Haruna was stunned by everything, and she hid behind the cheerleading trio, who were also felt scared as well, shivering as they looked at everything that was around. They kept looking at the door, seeing Ayaka there, so they couldn't escape even if they wanted too.

"This is kind of...weird. I mean, who does this, unless they are stalkers?"

Kazumi giggled out, as she took pictures of the room, so she could write them about them later on, with Ayaka scowling at the girl, seeing what she had in her room as nothing wrong at all.

"Th-There seems to be lots of Negi-sensei...stuff."

Nodoka awed out , looking around at all of the Negi memorabilia. There were bet sheets, clocks, pictures, models, wallpaper, even shirts and pants that all had something to do with Negi.

"This is kind of scary."

Konoka noted, as she looked at all of it, Ako shedding tears with Nodoka patting her on the back. After everything that had happened today, she couldn't take much much, and seeing everything to do with Negi...scared her more than anything else, as she was literally buried in Negi.

"This is more than scary...this is completely insane."

Akira was the one to point out, with Ayaka sobbed that no one appreciated her love for her Negi-sensei.

"This is the room we live in ladies, she wont take them down." A girl with a busty figure (the biggest in the class at that) and reddish hair that flowed down her back sighed with Ayaka glaring at her, and looked out of the window. "Ooh Makoto-kun, please come back soon so we can get the hell out of here..."

"But you and I live in here Chizuru-nee."

A girl with freckles pointed out to the girl named Chizuru, who sighed in discontent, then showed a smile that felt cold and unforgiving.

"Did you say something Natsumi-san?"

The newly named Natsumi shook her head feverishly.

"N-Nope!"

"Good girl." She smiled at Natsumi who cried, then Chizuru looked out of the window with a pout. "Ooh dear, I just thought of something."

"What is it?"

Kazumi questioned, edging closer to the busty woman.

"Well, it is raining outside, which means that Makoto-kun and Ku Fei-san are going to get wet, and poor Makie-san must be frozen to the bone with all of the water running over her."

Most people sweatdropped, thinking " _Is she serious?_ " at the same time, not seeing that they could be in a dangerous situation. But ignoring that, Ayaka let out a cry when she saw Fuka attempt to touch her Negi clock.

"Don't touch it!" She rushed the Loli, and patted her head away from the clock, and then held it to her chest. "This is my precious clock, you cannot touch it you weird Loli-sama!"

Fuka pulled her hand away, and cried.

"I-If Makoto-kun was here, he'd yell at you for being mean!"

"Y-Yeah, Makoto-san would yell at you for that!"

Fumika added with a cry.

"Meanie Iincho-san!"

"No, stop it Iincho-san!"

"Don't yell at the Loli twins Iincho!"

More and more of the class added their own thoughts, only for Ayaka to yell at the top of her lungs.

"THIS IS MY ROOM AND NEGI-SENSEI IS GOING TO STAY, IS THAT CLEAR!?"

[WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]

Because of the scream from the Iincho, the others screamed as well, feeling fear from the rich girl.

* * *

 **With Asuna and Negi...**

Meanwhile, Asuna ran with Negi, running as fast as she could so she could get away from Makoto's clone, as she felt like she didn't want to die today, especially when she didn't even know what was going on in the slightest.

Asuna kept running through the corridor, passing by classrooms upon classrooms that where empty. She thought about going into them, but since they weren't on the ground level, there wouldn't be a place to run if the boy caught them going into the classrooms.

"Asuna..."

Makoto's clone appeared behind them and launched a large ball of darkness at them. Asuna cried and threw Negi onto the ground, the ball going over their heads, smashing apart most of the corridor.

Asuna jumped to her feet, and pointed an accusing finger at the clone.

"Why are you even after me anyway? Can't you see that I don't want to die by you?"

The clone formed a blade within his hand, and sharply pointed it towards Asuna who flinched, Negi doing the same.

"My order, kill Kagurazaka Asuna. My orders are to...kill you. That is, my goal."

He affirmed for her, only for her to sigh heavily.

"Why would anyone want me dead anyway!? I'm not even a mage, can't you want to have Negi dead instead?"

Negi developed teary eyes at that, but the clone slashed left, cleaving off a pillar that supported the schools second level, causing the building to shake immensely, Negi becoming more and more fearful.

" _If we don't do something, the school could be destroyed as well...what if this person attempts to do something to Asuna-san...? He wants to hurt Asuna-san, but why would he want to hurt her?_ "

Negi looked side to side, looking for anything that could help them. If he had his staff, he would be able to get away. But since he didn't, he couldn't do anything other than fight this person.

"Negi Springfield." The boy called the younger one who flinched. "Negi Springfield...I see, so this is Negi Springfield, the son of that man...funny."

"W-Whats funny clone of Nakashima-san?"

Negi demanded with a raised eyebrow.

"Negi Springfield, not compare to Thousand Master. You...are weak."

Negi flinched at the name, knowing who that was, and wondered how this one knew who that was, and felt a pang of pain enter his heart when he was compared to the Thousand Master.

Asuna saw how Negi was effected by that, and growled.

"Oi, don't pick on the kid you bastard!" Asuna roared, and turned to Negi. "Use magic right now Negi!"

"B-But Asuna-san I..." She glared, so he did and put his wand forward while running closer and closer. The clone looked on and watched as the boy got close and Asuna gave worried eyes but that soon disappeared when she saw his face full of determination. "Light!"

A bright blinding light came from his wand, enough to blind the opponent, and even Asuna who covered her eyes with a wind. She was annoyed that he did that, but was happy at the same time that Negi did something good.

While that was happening, Negi began chanting again.

"Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister. Surging storm of spring, give them a tornado prison. Flowering Whirlwind, Prison of Wind!"

As he finished the spell, Negi jumped backwards, and an intense wind appeared around Makoto. At first, it was a little dust picking up at his feet, but soon that turned out to be a tornado that completely encased him.

"You did it Negi!"

Asuna cheered and was happy that he was able to do that.

"It wont hold for long Asuna-san." Negi explained and ran towards her. "W-We need to go now!"

"Right!"

With that, Asuna grabbed Negi and ran away down the opposing end of the corridor.

Within the twister, the clone looked around and touched the tornado with the wind barrier that encased him. The wind was strong, and could cut normal people who attempted to escape, but since he wasn't normal, he didn't seem to be bothered by this.

"I see, so this thing is capturing me." The clone ran around power through his body, the aura swelling around him as he stretched his arms outwards. "Time to be released."

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

With the pressure of the released darkness, the clone was freed, the windows shattering around him scaring both Asuna and Negi, who picked up the pace once seeing that he had been freed, and was once again chasing after them.

" _I've got to come up with a plan._ " She thought, looking around. " _Negi might be smart, but he's still a kid. I'm the older one here, I have to keep Negi safe, somehow. Until that baka Nakashima comes or we get him at least. We've tried fighting, and that doesn't work at all. And that thing is fast. We can't outrun it, even if we go as fast as we are. All we can do is hope that the thing isn't going to really kill us._ "

At the same time she was thinking, Negi behind her was crying for his life, as he could see Makoto's clone coming for them.

"Asunaaaaaaaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" Negi cried, feeling like a rag doll. "Please slow doooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooown!"

He pleaded with her, feeling sicker by the second from the speed that Asuna was going and dragging him around,

But Asuna shook her neck knowing that she couldn't stop for even a second as they went into a nearby classroom.

"No, we can't!" She jumped over a desk in a classroom, it being connected to another hall which she ran into, taking off left, doors to the outside in front of her. "If that thing catches us, then we're dead, understand that Negi!? I don't want to die! Do you want to die!?"

Negi cried and shook his face, feeling afraid that the clone of Makoto's would come and end up killing him. He didn't want to die of course, but he couldn't figure out why this being was after them, or what he could want. It didn't make sense to the young mage.

Asuna cocked her head back, and thankful that she did as she saw the dark aura coming for her in the form of a sphere, Makoto's clone stood at the doorway. She panicked naturally, but she twisted her feet to the right, and jumped there, into another corridor.

Once into the corridor, she saw the stairs, and thought that she was safe so she ran as fast as she could towards the stairs so she would be safe, and of course Negi, though she was concerned that she was going to die this night, the adrenaline inside of her was making it so that she was pumped, not giving her time to think about much.

However, upon further inspection, she saw that it had been completely destroyed, nothing being able to get through.

"Negi, can't you do something? I mean, you've done stuff before, so do it now."

Asuna quizzed, putting the boy down, seeing Makoto step out of the classroom, revealing that he was fine. She panicked and pushed Negi to do something, but he shook his head.

"I-I can't do it so fast Asuna-san! By the time I chant a powerful spell, the bad Nakashima-san is going to be able to do something bad to us..."

He cried out, and saw Makoto's clone coming closer and closer, dark power circulating around him, the aura of death being something that could make Negi sweat profoundly.

"Great..." She sighed openly, then looked upwards, seeing that the stairs weren't blocked upwards. "Lets go Negi! I will be damned if we die here because of this thing that likes to pretend to be people! Lets go to the roof Negi!"

Negi nodded and together, they ran up the stairs. The clone fired off a dark bullet that hit the banister that was near the pair, destroying it easily but thankfully was stopped by the banister.

"Kagurazaka Asuna, I'm coming for you."

He announced as he blew a hole into the side of the building, completely destroying the area between the second level and the third level of the schools wall that was on the stairwell, causing the building to shake, and threaten to come down at any second.

"Waaaaaaaaaaah Nakashima! Come and save us you idiooooooooooooooooooooot!"

* * *

 **With Makoto...**

After leaving Makie with Ku Fei, he rushed off towards the school, going as fast as he could. His speed was quite impressive if he did so say himself. He knew that Negi and Asuna were in some kind of trouble, be he didn't know what kind of danger they were in.

He also saw the power that came from the school building, and saw that it was strong, and if he had to guess, it would've been a strong level of power, something that he knew Negi and Asuna wouldn't be able to handle in the slightest.

However, before he could get to the school, he saw that there were two girls near the school building, looking right at him. He stopped in his tracks, and cautiously looked at them, and they did the same.

"Hey, you girls okay in there?"

He questioned, seeing how they were in a barrier, trapping them inside. The two girls were Setsuna and Mana, and both of them looked at him with raises eyebrows, before Setsuna stepped forward.

"Eeh, are you the real Nakashima-san?"

Makoto didn't understand what that meant, but he shrugged his shoulders.

"Eeh, I believe that I am the real Nakashima Makoto...no, I know that I am the real Nakashima Makoto! Unless you know of another one that is then he's not the real one as I am the real one and he will never be the real one because it is I who is the real one and as the real one, I am the one who gets to do things with the fake one. So...eeh, what can I do for you? Need a hand out of that barrier maybe?"

Setsuna was the one to nod and answer with Mana just sighing.

"It's regrettable, but this happened and neither myself, nor Mana-san can escape this prison. We've tried but we simply can't get out of here, so could you please lend us a hand? Don't worry about your identity, we know that you're magical. My names Sakurazaki Setsuna, and that is Tatsumiya Mana. Maybe the Dean mentioned something about us working together?"

He looked at Mana, then Setsuna, and then Mana, his eyes finally resting on Setsuna and bonked himself on the head cutely.

"Hehe~ I guess we finally meet, but these aren't under the best circumstances. Hold about, and I will get you out of there. Please step back and keep yourself's in the middle of the barrier...rather, take a step back to the middle of the barrier, okay?"

"R-Right, I've got it. Mana-san, lets get back to the middle."

Mana wordlessly replied with a nod, and both moved back to the end. Makoto touched the barrier, and it zapped him a little bit, with him releasing an "Ouch." in a fake hurt voice.

"I see, so this is a sealing barrier is it?" He deduced to himself, and rubbed it with his hands. Though his hands burned slightly, Mana and Setsuna wincing at the sight, he wore a normal face. "I can see why you people can't get out of this. It would be difficult to get out of this from the inside. But the outside should be fine..."

"Eeh, Nakashima-san, your hands are burning. Are you okay?"

Setsuna asked in worry, watching Makoto's hands burning more and more, and wondered how he was able to do something like that without hurting himself, least of all showing that he was in pain, which he didn't.

"Hmmmm? Is something wrong Sakurazaki-san?"

Makoto didn't see what the problem was as Setsuna sweatdropped.

"N-No, nothing at all...I guess."

Setsuna giggled nervously.

Sweatdropping also came from Mana as she watched with curious eyes, wondering how he wasn't hurting himself, but could see that he was burning his face now, leaning it against the barrier. She could only conclude that he was either a masochist, or something completely different to what they were.

"Okay, here we gooooooooooooooooooo!" He yelled and rubbed his hands together, magical power surrounding his body, something Mana opened her eyes wide at at the feel but she couldn't do anything as he began chanting. "Magus Mag Magica. Gather onto me, spirits of the dead, lift the curse, dispersing and changing. Flowing together and breaking apart, destroy what seals, releasing those who still live. Soul Breaking Barrier!"

A green colour came from his hands, and flooded the barriers outsides. It started from where his hands touched, spreading all across the barrier, spreading so much until it covered half of the dome shaped barrier.

"That's pretty..."

Setsuna noted to herself, though Mana heard it and had to agree, as the colour green was quite beautiful if she did say so herself, and liked the idea that it was surrounding them right now.

SHATTER!

With a sound of glass breaking, the barrier was dispersed as Makoto panted lightly. Since it was a strong barrier, and he wasn't at his best, he felt slightly tired, but could still carry on.

"Thank you, Nakashima-san." Setsuna walked over with Mana and bowed their heads. "We have to inform you that there is another you running around the area, and he said that he is after Kagurazaka Asuna-san. I don't know if that means anything to you..."

"So, that's what I am sensing." He mumbled to himself to the confusion of the other two, so he winked. "Okay, here's the quick version. Makie-san was captured by a Demon that was posing as Evangeline-san while in the dorms, but both Ku Fei-san and I defeated it together after a little battle though she was blown away, not sure if she is dead or not. Then I sensed something at the school, and that must be the other me, and I can sense Asuna-san and Negi-kun there as well. I need you two to go back to the dorms and protect the students until I get back, alright?"

Mana nodded without a worry.

"Yes, that's fine. We'll leave the other you, to you, and can talk later on about what we need to talk about. Come on Setsuna. We can converse with Nakashima later on."

Setsuna looked torn between going and leaving Makoto alone with the other one, but she also felt worried for Konoka, and needed to get back to her as well, though she would feel bad about leaving Makoto alone to fight, especially when he had just rescued them.

"Nakashima-san, are you sure that it is okay if we go?"

"Yes, of course. Please go and protect the dorms. I know I would feel bad if something happened to them, especially my dorm mates and Konoka-san, that beautiful flower."

Hearing those words, she wasn't sure if she should be happy or sad about that, as it seemed that he liked her, but from what she could tell, Konoka was safe, and that was a relief for her to feel, so she was happy either way.

"Then, we will leave it you, Nakashima-san."

He nodded with a smile, so Mana took off after bowing her head.

Setsuna was about to do the same when she looked at Makoto again, and felt like she should stay, so she could do something, anything to help as she felt useless being trapped inside of a barrier.

But Makoto then reassured her.

"Don't worry Sakurazaki-san. I'm going to be fine, and so are Negi-kun and Asuna-san. From what I can tell, the power coming from where Asuna-san and Negi-kun are is losing power each second, so it will be easier to deal with when I get there. I know Asuna-san...I know of people like her, she wont let anything stop her, and Negi-kun is a good mage. Once I get there, I will be saving the pair of them."

"Nakashima-san...okay. Thank you. Next time, I definitely wont get captured and will lend you a hand."

He thumbed up the girl, as she sped off towards the dorms. Though he had just met Setsuna, he already liked her, as she seemed to be quite the down to earth kind of girl, and she was a nice girl as well as quite pretty, though he wouldn't say it to her face until later on as she seemed to be the type that wouldn't want to be complimented in such a manner.

* * *

 **With Asuna and Negi...**

Asuna and Negi managed to get to the roof, with much hard work. They had to dodge many things from the boy that came at them relentlessly, and they couldn't escape him, no matter what they did.

"Negi, we're on the roof!"

Asuna announced, looking for some ladders so they could climb down.

"Y-Yes, but we still need to escape him, the clone Nakashima-san."

Negi noted, seeing that the clone was behind them, showing them a slasher smile.

"Kagurazaka Asuna. Ready to die?"

He questioned, putting his hand forward, and gathered the dark magical power in his palm. It swelled, becoming bigger and bigger, looking like it was going to be a final attack on the young girl.

Negi gasped, and went to get in front of Asuna, but she pointed at him, halting his advancements.

"Don't you dare Negi! You can't use anymore magic, right? You're exhausted, aren't you?"

"W-Well, that's..." He didn't want to admit it, but she was right. He didn't have anymore power as he had used many spells that he knew to fight the evil Makoto but they didn't do anything, but he couldn't see his student be hurt. "Asuna-san, I can't let you get hurt by anything..."

"It wants me, it might leave you alone if it gets me. Don't worry too much Negi, I'm going to be okay."

She said with a smile, but crying on the inside, as she didn't want to die, but she didn't warn a kid to die either, and it frightened her that she could come close if not at deaths door right now.

"Asuna-san..."

"Just stay there, and you'll be fine."

She again said with a smile, only to see that the darkness power was at full, and it was a bright ball of destructive mass of dark energy. Asuna gulped, seeing that this was her end, so narrowed her eyes in hate.

"Bye bye, Kagurazaka Asuna."

With that, she closed her eyes fully, accepting that she would be able to protect Negi this way. Despite not knowing him long, she would feel bad if she asked a kid to save her life while he died in the process.

"Asuna-saaaaaaaaan!"

Negi cried, and ran as close to Asuna as he could.

"Magus Mag Magica. Heavens soaring sky, clouds form and Angels sing, protect us with the divine light of your wings. Holy Barrier!"

Suddenly, behind Asuna, a large pair of transparent Angel wings enclosed around Asuna and Negi, the power of the darkness ball clashing against the wing barrier, and had a little struggle, but the light wings stopped the attack, saving both Asuna and Negi, who looked around for the source, even Asuna opening her eyes looking around for the person who saved them.

"B-But who did that?"

Negi wondered, as Asuna looked upwards, and saw that Makoto was floating above them with crossed arms, and narrowed eyes towards the clone of his, who has yet to realize his presence. She also blushed when she saw that he was shirtless as well.

"Nakashima!" She pointed upwards. "You've come to save us!"

Makoto floated down to them, and winked.

"Yup, I've come to save you both. Just stay inside of that barrier, and you will be fine." He smiled, and directed his eyes towards his other form, as Negi and Asuna sighed in relief. "You, I know you're freaking handsome and adorable and everything, but only I can have my cute face! I am soooooooooooooo pissed with you right now! I'm going to have to beat you for this! I'm going to use my awesome magical powers to beat you!"

Asuna sweatdropped when he did a pose with his hands out, winking at the other Makoto and muttered "Is this guy for real?" while Negi looked on with starry eyes.

"Ooooh! He's sooooooo cool! Go Nakashima-san! Please win against the bad you!"

Asuna's sweatdrop grew as she watched Negi's happy face at the 'lame' Makoto right now and it only made him look even more 'lame' when Makoto thumbed up the girl and boy which only made him cool in Negi's eyes, and stupid in Asuna's, though they both could agree that they were glad he came when he did.

"Negi-kun, you did well to survive until now and keeping Asuna-san safe as well. Leave the rest to me, okay?"

He said with a cool smile on his face, something Negi scratched his face about with a small blush on his cheeks.

"W-Well...th-thank you Nakashima-san..."

"I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier but I'm here now. Don't worry, leave it to me now."

As she listened, Asuna couldn't help but see that Makoto was kinda cool now, as he sounded worried for Negi, and that was something good in her eyes. While she didn't get most of what was going on, she could be certain that he did care for Negi, but didn't know why.

Ignoring the trio of talking people, the evil Makoto looked on with impassive eyes.

"You, out of the way. I, have to get the girl."

Makoto looked behind him, seeing Asuna, raising an eyebrow.

" _Why would he want Asuna-san...? Though there is something about her, I can't figure out what that something is..._ " He then looked at his clone again, and put his hands up. "Right, for targeting my new friends, I'm going to have to beat you! Melody of Battle!"

Chanting that out, Makoto was surrounded with a layer of thick magical power that seemed to grow by the second, something Negi was in awe at.

" _Wow, he can do that with just saying the name. He didn't even chant it all. Nakashima-san seems to be quite skilled._ "

Negi couldn't even be more impressed right now, and was glad that he was on their side, as he didn't want to be hurt by the evil one anymore, and since he was out of magical power, he couldn't do anything else.

"Then I will go through you."

Muttering that out, the evil Makoto made a sword out of darkness and went slashing at Makoto. The good Makoto dodged the bladed strikes without much worry, which both Asuna and Negi were in awe of, as they had trouble doing it at all, but he seemed to make it look like a cakes walk.

It was so impressive that Makoto looked it to be he was dancing, Asuna wishing that she could do the same. The evil one came from the left, slashing downwards, but good Makoto manoeuvred out of the way, sending a punch at the evil one.

The evil one ducked the punch, making darkness within his other hand and went to strike the good in the face. Makoto used his own fist, gathering the light magic there, and punched right back at the fist of darkness, canceling one another out, sending each of them back.

Recovering from that first, evil Makoto put power into his blade, and slashed downwards, releasing a wave of darkness for the good Makoto. Said one jumped up into the air, flying, the wave passing by under him and headed for Asuna and Negi.

"Aaahh! Nakashima, help!"

Asuna panicked and went to cover Negi, but the barrier covering them stopped the attack, it literally washing over the barrier like water, and kept them safe. Asuna looked up and saw that Makoto was smiling at her.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to Asuna-san!"

Those words only caused Asuna to develop a blush on her cheeks, and she shook her face with an "Idiot." escaping her lips.

Makoto then returned to the ground, and cracked his knuckles together.

"Come and get me bastard who is so darn cute."

He winked at the evil one as Asuna sweatdropped, who looked with clouded eyes, and took off again, slashing madly at the good one. With each strike, the evil one seemed to be slowing down more and more, unable to get even within an inch close to him.

Makoto's ability impressed Negi, wishing that he could do the same, and see that he could cast magic without having a wand or staff with him, which only impressed him even more.

As for Asuna, she was glad that Makoto could save them, and decided there and then that she was going to make an effort to be nice to him, as he is saving their lives from the bad one.

"Negi...how's he doing that?"

She had to ask, wondering how he was able to avoid all of the strikes with ease. Usually, she would say that he was able to do it because he was just good at fighting, but the magical aura around him seemed to make it quite unlikely.

"He's using a spell that increases his speed by pumping magic through his body. I-I don't even know how he does it. I can only use Song of Battle, I think...but that's by activating...but he's able to do it with ease." Negi explained and then a thought came to him. " _If Nakashima-san is this good...I wonder...would he teach me how to fight like this...? He's really good...he's able to fight this one with ease, and he's barely used any magic...he's a combat mage, isn't he? He can fight without a partner, unlike me who would've died if it wasn't for Asuna-san._ "

That was one thing that Negi regretted, that Asuna was put into danger. She'd say that he was being an idiot, but he couldn't help but feel sad that Asuna was the one who protected him more than she did him.

"Die already, good one."

The evil one came at him with more and more determination, slashing, stabbing, and even using his other hand to fire darkness orbs at him. But no matter what he did, Makoto was simply too fast for his evil side, which Makoto knew would happen as the clone was losing power, quickly.

Makoto then dodged an orb from the dark one, and then evaded more slashes that came from the evil one the while chanting a spell within his heart and out loud at the same time.

"Magus Mag Magica. Flame of purification which burns all, lord of destruction and mark of rebirth, reside in my hand and devour my enemy. Red Blaze!" As he said that, fire collected in his left hand, and wind within his right. " _Magus Mag Magica. Blow forth gust of wind. Flowering Boisterous Dancing Dust!_ "

As both spells were chanted at the same time, one inside and one verbally, Makoto had used two spells at the same time, and put his hands together, and released a powerful flame attack that was powered up by the winds of his other spell, creating a sizable flame tornado that went for the evil Makoto.

"D-Damn."

The evil clone gasped as his sword of darkness was broken, and he was blasted away into the ground, going through the floor, and into the lower levels of the school, causing the building to shake.

"Yahoo! You go Nakashima!"

Asuna cheered from the side as he winked at her.

"Hehe, thanks for the support Asuna-san~ But it isn't over yet so stay inside there."

Asuna smiled, and nodded, not wanting to question him as right now, she didn't feel like she had to, as he had saved her, and Negi, so she was going to hold back on the questions now.

The evil Makoto then came out from the building a minute later, with burn marks all over his body, showing that he had been badly burnt, though the real Makoto didn't seem to care that much.

"I'm going to end this quickly, as Asuna-san and Negi-kun must be cold from the rain."

"I wont lose that easily."

The clone declared, and charged for Makoto, slashing and stabbing at him. Evading them all, Makoto put his hand out, and chanted out loud, as this spell was too powerful to not chant it.

"Magus Mag Magica. Obey the contract, obey me tyrant of flame." Makoto's clone slashed which Makoto dodged, and sent a punch at the evil one, sending him away. "Come, flame of purification, the burning great-sword."

Once again, the evil one came for Makoto, slashing in every direction, but the good one evaded them with ease.

"Nakashima..."

Asuna let out with worry, Negi feeling worry as well but knew that Makoto was charging up a strong spell, so he left it to him, not wanting to get caught by the spell itself, though wished he could help somehow.

"Stay still and died."

The clone said with a glare, as the good one continued chanting, evading the slices of the dark blade.

"Flow out, the fire and sulphur burning Sodom, turn sinners into the dust of death." Makoto paused, and kicked the evil one into the air after said evil one tried to stab him but to no success, using the light magic to enhance his striking power. "Burning Sky!"

Pointing his hands upwards, Makoto released a blazing hellfire upwards, the flames reaching a boiling...a magna level of flames. If it hadn't of been for the fact that the barrier was around Asuna and Negi, they could've been brought into it as well.

"Wooooow! That's awesome! Can you do that Negi!?"

Asuna thought that Makoto was cool, being able to release such strong magic's, and really was glad that he was on their side for a change, so they didn't get the bad guy. Negi shook his head as an answer for Asuna, as he couldn't do such a spell of powerful magnitude, though wished that he could.

The evil Makoto in the air looked down at the oncoming blazing glory, and put his hands outwards towards the fire coming for him.

"Evil wave."

With a monotone voice, the evil Makoto shot off a beam of dark energy. However, when it hit the flames, the flames engulfed the beam and in turn encased the evil Makoto, burning him away forever.

The flames lit the sky with a beautiful light, as Makoto felt the hit on his magic reserves becoming less and less, and realized his limit with the spell, as he was still, at the end of the day, cursed, even with the knowledge he had, he still had a limit, and this was his limit.

" _S-S-So...this is my limit...I'm glad that he was weaker than what I sensed...I'm glad that he was defeated...I can't do anymore with magic today...I really need to get a partner...or get my full powers back...heeh, that's never going to happen. I'm not ever going to fall in love with anyone..._ "

Makoto panted, sweat coming from his brow, but couldn't be seen due to the rain. With the curses power, he felt really weak, and could understand what Evangeline felt with no power, as he felt the same right now, though with some rest, he would be fine.

Once the fight was over, the barrier that held Negi and Asuna inside was dropped, with Makoto walking over to them with a slight pant, as he was quite tired, having used more magic than he should've.

"It's okay, it's over now."

Asuna walked out towards him, and balled up her fist ready to punch him at any second. He smiled weakly at her, not wanting to get punched. However, he was shocked when she hugged him, and a tear slipped from her eye.

"Nakashima...thank you for saving us. Thank you for coming when you didn't have too."

Makoto was stunned for a second, before smiling and hugged her back.

"It's alright now Asuna-san. You're safe now, and call me Makoto, okay?" She nodded, not wanting to let go as Makoto cast his eyes towards Negi. "Ne ne, come here Negi-kun. I've got something to say to you." Negi walked over without a pause, and smiled when Makoto petted his head affectionately. "Didn't I say that I would be watching out for you from now on?"

"Y-Yes...Nakashima..."

"Nii-chan."

Makoto corrected for him, as Asuna wore a sly smile with Negi blushing with more embarrassment.

"N-Nii-chan." Negi said with am embarrassed smile, then felt dizzy and fell forward. But before he could, Makoto caught him, and held him close, lifting him up, and carrying him in his arms. "Na-Naka...eeh, Nii-chan...y-you don't have too..."

"Shhh Negi-kun. It's okay. Allow me to handle it from here on out. You've used too much magical power fighting the evil me. Just rest now. Children shouldn't push themselves so far, okay?"

Negi nodded with a yawn.

Makoto then guided Negi's head to his shoulder.

"You can sleep now, leave it to Nii-chan to deal with. You don't have to worry, I'm here now."

Negi nodded with a thankful smile, and then within seconds, he fell asleep in Makoto's arms, Asuna smiling at the scene.

"It's like you're really brothers." The girl commented. "Why is that, Makoto? Why do you care so much about Negi anyway? You've only met him like a few hours ago. So why take an interest in him?"

Makoto smiled and yawned himself, as he turned towards the school exit for the roof.

"It's because his Otou-san is my best friend, and now that Negi-kun is here, I've decided that I will help the kid when he needs it. Give advice when he needs it, and if need be, become his shield when he needs it."

Asuna couldn't agree more with his statement, finding that to be quite a noble thing to do.

"I see...but, you must be devoted to Negi's Otou-san to do all of this for his son. Just what did he do for you to become like this for Negi now? No matter how much of a friend someone's parent I was, I don't know if I would become devoted to their child like you have. So if it isn't too much to ask, what did Negi's Otou-san do to make you like this?"

Makoto smiled sadly, as he faced Asuna.

"Nagi-san...Nagi-san never treated me or my Imouto like monsters. He was one of the only people that looked at us, and accepted us for who we were, and never thought that we were anything other than what we are. He treated my Imouto like precious diamonds, and never made her cry, which was good in my eyes. Just that alone was enough to make me happy, but he also looked at me, and readily called me his friend without looking at me like I was...a monster. Because of that, Nagi-san became my best friend, though right now, he's disappeared. It is regrettable that I can't see him now."

Hearing that, Asuna couldn't help but hug onto him, him returning from a sideway hug, bringing her closer and closer to his body. Asuna blushed, feeling his body and its muscles, and usually she liked older men, she couldn't deny that she felt safe when within his grasp, almost as if he had a protective embrace.

"Makoto...erm...you know, I don't know you that well, but you seem to be reliable, and you saved us as well. From now on, if something happens that I don't understand with this magic stuff, can I come to you and ask you about it?"

She questioned with a small flush on her cheeks, with Makoto smiling.

"That's what I'm here for. Yeah, come to me when you're confused, and I will definitely help you Asuna-san."

"Th-Thanks." She said with a small smile, then they walked towards the exit together. "Say, this school is pretty damaged. Negi said that he can't expose magic...what's going to happen when people see this school?"

Makoto caused, seeing Asuna's point.

"Hehe, I can see your point. Naah, don't worry, I'll have a talk with that Digimon about it before I go to bed. I'm sure that with the other magical people here, the school will be fixed within the night."

"Eh? You mean there are other people here that are magical?"

Asuna didn't know much about it, so she had to question it. Makoto winked at the girl, and walked towards the exit once again with her.

"There's many things about this school you don't know about. Stick with me, and I will show you the good, the beautiful side of magic. You've seen the bad side with that clone, but there are many beautiful things within this world of magic and I want to show them all to you, since you're involved with magic now."

Asuna blushed, and hugged him even tighter.

"That will be great. I can't wait to find out more."

Makoto smiled at her, then Negi snored, and upon hearing that, Makoto's smile grew wider.

"Hehe, it kinda looks like we're a family doesn't it? Me, Otou-san. You, Okaa-san. And Negi-kun our child~"

"Haha, then start walking Otou-san~ Negi's past his bedtime~"

"Yup yup! Lets go wifey~"

The pair smiled at one another, giggling together at their joke, then left together with them still in the embrace though neither cared at all, leaving the school behind with a sleeping Negi.

* * *

 **Outside Mahora dorms...**

"Was it really necessary to send these Demons at these people? Asuna-san could've been killed and so could Negi-sensei. Not to mention Makie-san could've been killed, and Ako-san as well."

A shadowy figure questioned another shadowy figure who smirked.

"It was, because Makoto-kun needs to be here. And no, I know Makoto-kun would make it in time, but even if he didn't, I would've stopped it myself. He might play the fool, but he wouldn't allow someone to hurt a human, even if he says he's apathetic towards them, he still cares about these people, especially, the people inside of that room. Even though it was dangerous, and could've gotten people hurt, I know Makoto-kun would stop it, and he would fix things, so I didn't have to worry. Even working with Demons is bad, it will be necessary in the end, if he can come together with her."

The person said in a cheery voice, and looked into the dorm of Iincho, and saw that Asuna, Makoto, and Negi had just arrived. Negi was still asleep in Makoto's arms, and Asuna hadn't let go of Makoto.

Seeing that, the first figure raised an eyebrow.

"But why does he need to be here? What could he be useful for? What is he to you exactly?"

The second figures smile widened when it saw that Makoto petted Asuna's, then Konoka's head.

"We need him, for the future. Right now, he doesn't have his full power, and the only way to get them is for him...to fall in love. So, I made the excuse for him to come here and we need to keep him here so he can fall in love with that girl. Makoto-kun needs to be in Mahora, so they all don't die." The voice said cryptically. "Makoto-kun's here...because he needs to fall in love with someone...he needs her..."

"But who does he need to fall in love with?"

The voice questioned the second one, looking at the girls, seeing that there could be anyone of them he would need to fall in love with, but for the life of it, it couldn't figure out which girl Makoto would need to fall for, and would like to know so he/she could help the second voice.

However, the second voice shook their neck.

"That would be spoilers, ne~"

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So many things happened this chapter, with quite abit of fighting and he met Ku, fought together with her and officially met with Asuna and Negi though they'll be talking more, and next chapter will be some more bonding and character plot, though this chapter also brought people together, and whatnot. With regards to Pactio, it seems to be pretty even for now, so please keep voting and until next time.**

 **Makoto Harem; Konoka, Evangeline, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Kaede, Makie, Chisame, Asuna.**

 **Negi's Pactio partners; Asuna, Ayaka, Anya, Misa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Naroku; Thanks, and yeah, it was pretty busy, but this one shows a different kind of busy as well hehe. Awesome suggestions and yeah, it seems that one of those two are gonna be the first one.**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, what makes you think it is Chao? I'm glad that you did. And yeah, the spells are pretty good huh, at least that I hope that they are pretty good. Hmmm, that's gonna be a good part of the story. And as for Ku Nel, they'll know one another since they both were apart of Nagi's team, though as for their relationship, it will be revealed in the future.**

 **With those lovely reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The plan of 'attack'!**

"Now Eva-chan. I'm gonna let you go as you've been a good girl." Kaede began, undoing the chains around Eva's body. "I believe that you've learned your lesson, haven't you Eva-chan? You're not going to rape Makoto-dono again, are you de gozaru?"

Within the room of Evangeline's cottage, Kaede was stood before the Loli girl, who was now loosened from the chains that bound her to a chair. Around the room, many broken things existed, ranging from plates to the broken television.

It appeared that a fight happened, and from the looks of things, Evangeline lost the fight. Outside was a soaked Chachamaru, still tied to the post Kaede tied her too last night.

During the night, Evangeline had learned many things about herself, many things that she didn't want to learn, and many things that she wished she could forget, but she knew that the girl in front of her wouldn't ever let it go for as long as she was alive and Eva suspected that the girl was going to live for along time.

Evangeline sobbed as she took the dog collar around her neck that Kaede made her wear, Evangeline believing it to be a power kind of deal, where Kaede would feel the one who is in power over the Loli, which she was last night.

Her eyes looked bloodshot, indicating that she had been sobbing for along time now. She then put a hand to her tearstained face, brushing her blonde locks to the side.

"N-No, I wont ever do it again. You have my word. I wont touch him or anything."

She gave in, in the end, as she didn't want to deal with the Ninja girl anymore. She was too frightened to fight with her anymore. After everything that she went through, she couldn't possibly do anything.

"I don't know de gozaru...it seems to me that you're trying to get out of this deal by making up a lie de gozaru..."

Kaede looked unconvinced so Evangeline began crying real tears to show that she was serious about it...serious about getting away from the Ninja girl.

"Y-You have to believe me. I only have the most respect for you, and I wouldn't hurt you ever. And as for...as for Makoto, I wouldn't want to hurt him ever again. He's your Makoto-dono, and I know that you're going to protect him for as long as you live, so I wont ever do anything ever again, okay? I will keep him safe, and happy, which doesn't mean selling my body to him either. H-He's yours, you can have sex with him or whatever you want. J-Just please let me go. I'm an adorable girl, and I have needs as well, and that is that I don't want to be hurt again. Those are my needs, and if I have to not touch Makoto, then that's fine by me. You can have your Makoto-dono and I will be lonely forever, so please just let me go Nagase."

Evangeline pleaded the best she could putting her hands together the best she could with such a cute smile on her face, that was laced with fear and apprehension.

Hearing that, and seeing the fear within Evangeline, Kaede had a satisfied face to the relief of Evangeline.

"That's a good Loli-dono." Kaede patronized to the annoyance of the Vampire girl. "Now I've got to go and get ready for the day, and make sure that Makoto-dono is fine. Are you going to be okay from here on?"

Evangeline's red eyes glared at the girl with the big bust, sharpening her eyes to a dangerous degree. Kaede ignored the eyes, walked over to the counter with a skip in her step, and picking up a cookie, placing it in her mouth, groaning at the delightful taste in her mouth.

Evangeline sharpened her eyes at the Ninja girl but didn't say anything as she didn't want to be attacked against by Kaede, so she kept her mouth shut and got out of the chains, walking to the door and opened it.

"Here Nagase. You can have the c-cookies."

"Oh, that's kind Evangeline-dono. Thank you de gozaru."

Eva's lip twitched as Kaede grabbed the box of cookies, and two others, and walked over to the door.

Kaede then stopped and faced Evangeline who was trying her best to not scowl.

"Goodbye Evangeline-dono. Be a good Loli-sama in the future."

"Y-Yes...I will do it for you."

It was hard for her, to say something like that, but she did it regardless, as she didn't want to anger the Vampire hater (at least that's what Evangeline believed) anymore.

Casually nodding at the Vampire, she strolled out of the home without acknowledging what she had done to the little Vampire.

Once Kaede was gone, Evangeline shut the front door, and fell to her knees once walking three steps backwards, unable to keep standing and looked towards the ceiling of the cabin with a relief on her face like no other.

"That's right! Run away Ninja bitch! Don't worry, I wont tell anyone you were frightened of me you bitch! I'm gonna sleep with Makoto just to piss you off you lunatic! Do you hear me you whore!? I'm gonna fuck Makoto and make him my lover all in the name to spite you! Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

As soon as she said that, the front door was flung open, shocking Evangeline that Kaede was stood there with an unimpressed look in her eyes, going straight for the Loli who flinched quite noticeably.

"Did you say something Eva-dono de gozaru?"

Evangeline immediately shook her head in denial of what Kaede said, edging away from the Ninja girl with fear on her face, something Kaede surprisingly liked, though didn't quite understand why that was.

"God no, I was just getting ready for the day, that's all. I promise you. I-I just fell over and cried out, that's all. That's what you must've heard with your damn Ninja hearing or something."

Kaede looked at her with suspicious eyes, eating one of her cookies, but then shrugged her shoulders in defeat.

"I see, so I heard things. I could've sworn that you said you're going to sleep with Makoto-dono to hurt me de gozaru?"

Evangeline rapidly shook her neck again, this time going faster than she was before, making sure that Kaede saw how she wasn't going to do anything like that.

"N-No, of course not. I wouldn't do that because you explicitly told me that I shouldn't and that's what I'm going to do. You know me Nagase. I wouldn't do anything like that. I-I was just proclaiming that I WOULDN'T ever do ANYTHING like that to hurt you! Y-You believe me, don't you?"

Kaede scrunched up her eyes with heavy suspicion in the orbs which made Evangeline gulp, before nodding in acceptance.

"Okay, I was making sure. Good girl Eva-chan. I'm proud of you de gozaru."

With a happy face, Kaede left the cottage again. Evangeline ran towards the window and watched Kaede leave this time, seeing her letting Chachamaru go and then walk away from the cottage.

As soon as she was sure she was gone, Evangeline put her hand to the sky.

"This means war. She wants to go with me, does she? She doesn't even know what she's in for when she's dealing with me. No one messes with me and gets away with it. I'm the very definition of bitchiness, and she'll need a body bag after I'm done with her." It was at that time Chachamaru came into the room, so Eva darted her eyes towards the robot. "You, Chachamaru..."

Chachamaru, feeling like she was about to get yelled at, bowed her head apologetically.

"I am sorry Master. I do not know what happened. My sensors didn't sense anything but then Nagase-san suddenly came out and knocked me out, tying me to the post. I also heard what she did to you. I am sorry I couldn't come faster Master."

"Never mind that you hunk of junk." Evangeline started, showing an annoyed face. "Chachamaru, I'm gonna have to seduce Makoto and do it quickly before that nutcase can do anything."

"Master? Why?"

Chachamaru didn't understand why that was, but Evangeline wasn't exactly within the sharing mood with the robo girl right now.

"Never you mind. But I need some items if I'm gonna succeed. And they need to be here yesterday, and yes, I said yesterday. I need them right now or that cow could come at me again and tie me up again and expose me to more of that baka and how he would do things that authors don't do. I mean, who sings when you're an author. Stick to one thing you bastard and allow others to do things as well."

"Yes Master? Is there something I can get for you?"

Evangeline thought about it, wondering what she is going to need, but then she nodded her head once.

"Actually yes you bitch." Evangeline avoided being nice as she was pissed off right now, then she went to explain what she needed from Chachamaru. Once she finished, she cocked her head to the side. "Are we understanding one another Chachamaru? Get these items for me straight away because damn lessons start within two hours and I'm sure the blue and red haired baka is going to be there."

"Master, these items are..."

Chachamaru didn't even know what to say, knowing that the items that she wanted weren't...what she should be using if the girl was honest with herself.

However, Evangeline didn't care what Chachamaru thought in the slightest and giggled to herself while sighing at the same time. Though that shouldn't be possible, Evangeline made it possible.

"I know what they are Chachamaru and I know what you're thinking as well, so don't lay down the guilt trip on me either. This is the backup plan, if the main attack doesn't work. I have to do it long enough to show that Ninja cow who's boss around here. I don't know who she believes she is, but she isn't going to get the best of me. I'm Evangeline for the love of God, I'm gonna kick some ass with this cow. She's going to rue the day that she ever wanted a piece of me. Now she's gonna get the whole cake, and eat it too! No one messes with me and gets away with it! She's pissed off a girl that's a Vampire, now she is going to get my fangs in her neck little bitch!"

Evangeline laughed evilly as Chachamaru looked on with nervous eyes, scared eyes, and even a hint of fear as well, which was something Chachamaru hadn't ever experienced before, and didn't care to experience it again anytime soon either.

* * *

 **With Makoto, Nodoka and Yue...**

" _Ma-Makoto-kun looks cute when he's asleep...all cuddled up on the couch, and such an innocent look on his face, so calm and peaceful, nothing could even touch him when he was in a state like this..._ "

That was the first thought Nodoka had as she watched the boy sleep on the couch. She was lying in her own bed, the previous night behind her, and ready to begin a new day again. Her eyes naturally dragged to the boy, and saw that he was asleep on the couch, in nothing but his boxers, something that she was mentally pleased with.

Makoto then shifted onto the couch, the covers being pulled down, to reveal his underwear fully to her, a luminescent blush on her cheeks from seeing a certain something within his underwear, mentally scolding herself from watching him.

" _O-Ooh no...if I continue to look at Makoto-kun like this, what would he think of me? I'd be accused of being a pervert if I look like this. It is going to be...oooh no, I can see Makoto-kun's th-thingy if I look carefully...iyaaaaaaaaaa! I can't look!_ "

Nodoka turned several shades of red and buried her head against her pillow, but she peaked from the pillow towards Makoto's form again, and saw his member through his clothes, earning a very quiet "Eep!" to come from her, though she didn't stop looking for even a second.

As she watched him in bed, she was unaware that Yue was doing the same above her in her bunk bed. Her eyes cast onto the boys form, unaware of Nodoka as well, though while Nodoka was blushing, her mind was more on a side of wonder and questioning than anything else that the young bookworm was thinking of.

" _I'm going to find out what happened last night...I have to find out. It wasn't normal, and I wont let it go like some of the air head's around her. I just can't let it go. He was a different person. It was as if he was older than he appeared to be. The authority in his tone, the way he moved and the way he looked as well..._ " She stopped that line of thought when she realized that there was a blush on her cheeks. " _N-No, I can't think of anything like that._ "

Yue scolded herself as well, as her thoughts turned to something that she didn't want to turn to, making sure that her eyes avoided looking at the crotch area of his body, or she would become more...interested.

"I'm sorry..."

In his sleep, he apologized to someone, but to both of the girls, they didn't know who he was apologizing too. It wasn't them, they knew that. But since it wasn't them, they were unsure of who he was apologizing too.

For a few minutes, the girls watched him with keen eyes as he apologized to someone within his sleep. But for the life of them, they didn't know who it was, and they weren't sure if they should ask when he wakes up, as whatever he was apologizing for, it sounded as if it was a sour subject for him.

Eventually though, he stood up, which thought that he was awake, but then he walked over to Nodoka's bed, got into bed with her, and wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer and closer until their bodies touched, Nodoka's face becoming bright red at the sight and feel of him in her bed.

" _Ooh my God!_ " Yue exclaimed within her mind, and peered out of her bed to the lower bed. " _He's just gotten into bed with her! W-Whats wrong with him all of a sudden!? Nodoka is going to freak about this! Or maybe she's going to like it...but if they start doing things when I'm above them then what am I suppose to do!? I can't have them doing things while I'm listening! That would be bad for me and for them as well! What am I supposed to do here!?_ "

As Yue freaked out about it, Nodoka didn't know what to feel. She was quite embarrassed that she just ended up in bed with a boy that she hardly knew. But at the same time, she was secretly happy about it.

"Mmmmmmm..." He moaned in his sleep, then placed a kiss on Nodoka's cheek, the girl flushing at the contact. "Good morning sweetheart..." He announced with a yawn and a small kiss on Nodoka's nose, slowly opening his eyes as said girl flushed at the nose kiss. "Ooh is it morning already? Darn...I wanna sleep more..."

He yawned at the end, totally unaware that he had just kissed Nodoka, it being something of a routine for him. Nodoka's bottom lip trembled slightly, a healthy flush on her cheeks, an uneven look in her eyes.

" _Ooh wow, he kissed her of his own accord. This is good, this is making progress. I'm so glad that I got Makoto-san within this room. We're able to move forward now in their relationship now. Don't you worry Nodoka, he'll be yours soon enough._ "

Yue smiled to herself, watching the events unfold beneath her, as Nodoka herself couldn't keep her eyes off the male, her eyes being somewhat in a trance.

His eyes then fully opened, and his eyes went to Nodoka's face, blinking slightly as he looked around.

"Well this isn't Vegas." He deduced, causing both Yue and Nodoka to blink in confusion. But then his eyes set on Nodoka's form again. "Oh that's right, I came to Mahora yesterday, didn't I?" Nodoka, unable to do anything else but nod, did just that, drawing a smile from Makoto's face. "And you're Nodoka-chan aren't you?" Again, Nodoka nodded, unable to do anything else. "Oh, I see. So you climbed into bed with me? That's naughty naughty Nodoka-chan~" Shaking her head rapidly, he furrowed his brows. "So, I got into bed with you?" Nodding ferociously, Makoto yawned and put on a goofy grin. "Sorry about that, sometimes when I share a room with a beautiful girl, I can't help but get into bed with her. It's something I've done for many years now, please forgive me."

He bowed his head apologetically, but made no attempt to move from the bed, simply because he didn't really even care. He could see why people would be embarrassed about it, but that's not who he was, and he wasn't going to be embarrassed about things like this.

" _H-He just called me beautiful..._ " Nodoka absentmindedly thought to herself, connecting the dots of his words easily. "N-No...I-I understand...if th-that's what you d-do then I-I can't say anything bad ab-about it..."

Saying that with a free heart, Makoto smiled happily.

"You are such an adorable flower~" Singing that out, he quickly moved his neck forward, and got within lip range of the girl, said girl having pink dusting her cheeks. "You are too cute Nodoka-chan, I've never met anyone so adorable like you before. I'm gonna have to do something about that because seeing you drives me quite wild, you know?"

"I-It does?"

The shy violet shrieked out gleefully, Makoto smiled enchantingly.

"Yes that's right. But now, we're in bed with one another, what are we gonna do with one another? We've got to do something, don't we Nodoka-chan? Or, should I call you Nodo-chan~? No, maybe we could do something that only lovers do together~? I wonder what though? Hmmmmmm, maybe I could...go down on you~"

Adding that with a playful smile but a seductive voice (something he was good at due to his age) and carefully ran a finger down her face, pushing gently off her chin while motioning his eyes downwards with a lick of the lips, Nodoka's face turned many shades of red, and she squeaked a little bit in an attempt to stop a wild cry, but then she fainted onto Makoto's chest, steam coming out of her ears.

Makoto cocked his head to the side, pushing a bang out of the girls eyes.

"Oh? She fainted? Oops, didn't think that it would happen like that. I must be better at teasing than I remember hehe~" He chortled nervously, then placed Nodoka's head on the pillow. "Best get up." Mumbling that to himself, he stood up, and then looked at Yue, said girls eyes on his form. "Oh, morning Yue-san. You seem to be awake as well?"

Yue nodded with a faint blush on her face as her eyes unintentionally went towards his hip area, seeing a certain something springing up, her redness got even deeper into a crimson colour.

Biting her lip, Yue nodded once.

"Y-Yes, that's right. H-How did you sleep?"

Trying to take her mind off...distracting things, she changed the subject.

"Ah, it was a good sleep. I had some good sleeping times, what about you?"

"Y-Yes, I did as well."

The stuttering of Yue didn't miss Makoto's ears, and he perked said ears in slight interest.

"So, you weren't bothered about what happened last night?"

He asked in slight concern though something told him that she was going to be okay with it all.

"No, not really." She said truthfully, and got out of the bed in her pyjama's. "Everything was resolved in the end. I don't see the point of getting worked up like everyone else was."

"Yes, you seem to be quite calm during the incident." Commented Makoto as he casually strolled into the living area of the room, back onto the couch as Yue walked over as well. "Why is that little Yue-san?"

Yue shrugged her shoulders, moving closer and closer to the boy.

"Makoto-san...last night, what happened exactly? If it's an issue with talking about it, I wont say anything if it is secret. But you seemed to be very calm despite the fact that Makie-san was captured, and what happened to this captive, you and Ku Fei seemed to be very vague about it. Makie-san was...well, Makie-san."

She sweatdropped at the end, remembering what Makie was like when she came back, and how she was the same as she always was, not showing anything else other than her usual face and smile as well.

"Well, that's Makie-san isn't it? I wouldn't worry about it Yue-san."

He avoided the question, but Yue moved closer, not going to let it go like most of the class seemed to have done.

"Tell me Makoto-san. Are you here for another reason? I spoke with Konoka-san and she said that you said that you're here because of the recent activities. If that's the case, then why are you here and not the police?"

Yue inquired from the boy, wanting to know as much as she possibly could.

" _Damn she doesn't let things go, does she? Good think I talked with Ku-san and told her to keep quiet about it, which she seemed to be doing._ " He chuckled to himself, then petted her head as her face fell into a frown. "It is good to be quite inquisitive, isn't it?"

"That doesn't answer the question. And could you please answer it for me? It isn't like I want to know everything right now. But it would help if I knew something about it. It is...interesting that these things happen, and you seem to be able to deal with it. Granted, it was just the first incident, but I have a feeling that you're going to be dealing with more things in the future."

"Even if I did, that's between me and the Digimon, Yue-san. Sorry, but since I have Kaede-san...speaking of, where the hell was she last night!?" He roared as Yue sweatdropped but then he adopted a happy face. "Ah, I guess it doesn't matter in the slightest."

Yue face faulted at that with his quick change in attitude, slapping herself in the face quickly.

"Ooh come on!" She snapped and budged closer. "Pick one and stick to it!" She yelled again, then took a deep breath when seeing his fake wet eyes. "I-I didn't mean to yell like that. It was a mistake on my part, please forgive me."

"Oh, okay!"

She inhaled and exhaled deeply, attempting to calm her anger that was building up inside of her. She placed a hand on her lap, and grabbed the pants she wore to bed, then looked at him with a serious gaze.

"You'd tell me if something was amiss, wouldn't you?"

"Yup, I surely would~"

Yue somehow didn't believe that, but for now, all she could do was take him at his word, even if at this moment in time, she didn't like it, she had to grit her teeth, and go along with it, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to stop with her knowledge investigation.

But then, Makoto stopped, and smiled to himself as he clicked his fingers together.

"Oh, that's right. I haven't said good morning yet."

"To who?"

Yue inquired but she didn't get an answer as he reached inside of the bag he had, and pulled out a photo of a girl that looked remarkably like the boy himself, though with female features and younger, with long hair and the inverted colour hair that he had, blue at the front, and red at the back with Makoto next to her, the pair embracing one another tightly, and looking at one another with a pure love gaze in their eyes.

In Yue's opinion, she looked to be the quite cute girl, and if she had to guess, then she would have to say that he was a relative of his, but as to what kind of relation they had, she wasn't sure.

"Hehe, good morning my adorable Angel." He whispered to the confusion of Yue. "How are you this morning, where you are? Is everyone being nice to you? Because if they aren't, I will crawl up there on my hands and knees, and yell at them. No one picks on you and gets away with it."

He said it quietly, but Yue, and the now recovered Nodoka caught it, wondering who the little girl was, and why he seemed to be sad when looking at the image of the girl.

"So...who is that girl? She kinda looks like you. A relative perhaps?"

Yue, being the more inquisitive of the pair, decided to ask. Nodoka however, saw that as rude and quickly jumped up and scolded the young girl.

"Y-Yue-san, you can't ask things like that."

"Why..." She absentmindedly said, but then she saw something in the corner of her eye that she never expected to see, and that was Makoto without a smile on his face, and a genuine upset look in his eyes. "...Ooh, I see. I'm sorry Makoto-san, that was insensitive of me."

He shook his head of the forming tears before the girls could see them, and adopted a cheery face as he placed the picture away so no one else could see it.

"What are you apologizing for? Knowledge is key after all. You shouldn't ever apologize for wanting to know things. Though if it isn't too much trouble, I'd prefer to not speak about who that was."

Sensing the tone he used, the tone of a sad and even emotional one, Yue knew that this was the one thing that she couldn't inquire about, as even she understood that there are personal boundaries when it came to things like this.

"Y-Yeah of course, I wont mention it again."

"Hehe, well that's fine and dandy! Now lets greet the day, shall we!?"

Adopting his usual face, both Yue and Nodoka adopted smiles onto their faces, liking the look in his eyes, the look that meant that he was happy, and when Makoto was happy, the people around couldn't help but show happiness as well.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"A knock at this time?" Nodoka began and walked towards the door. "Who could it be?"

She wondered to the other two as they shrugged her shoulders, though Makoto knew who it was by the flow of the magic and ki in the air, being a Master of such things, he was able to sense who it was, but didn't know why she was here.

When Nodoka made it to the door, she opened her eyes and saw that Iincho was stood there with school clothes. But not just any school clothes, they were school clothes of a male nature.

"I-Iincho-san?"

"Miyazaki-san. Is that guy...eeh, Nakashima-san here?"

Nodoka nodded with an unsure look in her eyes, pointing behind her with nervousness as she didn't know what Iincho was going to do, no matter how it looked in her eyes.

Iincho looked past Nodoka, and help up some clothes.

"Here Nakashima-san. Since you're attending this school, I had this uniform made for you, and since you're the new Onii-sama of Negi-sensei..." She paused, a large blush dusting her cheeks as she thought about Negi and Makoto, but then stopped when she got weird looks from the occupants of the room. "Th-The point is that you have to wear these. You attend this school, and as a student of Class 3A, you have to be a good representative for the class, as well as the school. So wear it please!"

She finished with throwing the items towards the boy who caught them with one hand, then she ran off before anyone could say anything.

"What was that about?" Piped Yue with a curious look in her eyes. "She seemed to be in a hurry."

"Who knows." Makoto spoke with a smile. "She's most likely thinking about Negi-kun and his Shota body or something. You know how them Shotacon's are. They go for the Shota, and then take them to a place where-"

"Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah..." Yue stopped him, and shook her head with an embarrassed look on her face. "I don't need to know about her and her Shotacon love. It is creepy, can we leave it at that?"

"Y-Yes, Iincho-san and her l-love for Negi-sensei is...weird..."

Nodoka added to the conversation, earning a laugh from Makoto who then quickly made it towards her, and wrapped her up in a hug.

"You're just such a cutie Nodoka-chan! I'm never letting go of Nodoka-chan! I'm gonna make Nodoka-chan my wifey for lifey!"

"Hehehehehehehe~"

Nodoka couldn't help but give a nervous giggle as a reply to what he said and to her sounded like a confession of love, she then fainted in his arms, something Yue thought to be a little convenient.

"Geez, this girl faints a lot, doesn't she?"

"I think that's because you're too much for her." Yue explained and shot a smile towards him. "So, you like Nodoka, do you?" Shrugging his shoulders, Yue resisted the urge to face palm, but then a thought came to her, deciding to voice it straight away. "Say Makoto-san, I remember you mentioning something about Nodoka being your type of girl yesterday, is that true?"

Prodding from him, Makoto winked at her.

"Actually, she is." Yue's hopes were raised. "She reminds me of a girl that I knew along time ago. Shy, yet cute and strong willed as well. Nodoka-chan might not show it yet, but she's quite the strong girl inside of herself. So I wouldn't doubt the girl."

Yue cocked her head to the side, looking straight at the girl and couldn't help but smile.

"I've got to agree with you there. In her own way, Nodoka is a strong girl."

Smiling at her friend, Yue stretched her limbs upwards and yawned a little bit.

Seeing that, Makoto smiled as well.

"Anyway, we should be getting ready for school soon, shouldn't we?"

Making a note of it, Yue inclined her neck in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile within Negi, Konoka and Asuna's room, Konoka had woken up first, and had already gotten dressed for the day. Asuna was still asleep, mumbling things about Takahata, while Negi was beside her, sleeping soundly despite what happened the previous night.

"Mmmmmm, I wonder what Makoto-kun is doing right now...?" She absentmindedly spoke to herself. "I bet he's asleep right now, with the girls...Honya-chan and Yue-chi watching him. Hehe, ecchi girls~"

Though she sung it out cheerfully, she was quite annoyed that she had to share a room with Asuna and Negi right now. While she liked them, there was something about Makoto that she liked more.

As Konoka stood by the kitchen, wondering what she should do, or what she should make, she cast her eyes toward Negi, and Asuna, and pouted adorably. Though no one saw it, most would be defeated by that pout.

She then saw something interesting, and that was Asuna putting her hand towards Negi's face in her sleep, and stroking it lovingly, gently, and respectfully as well, which made Konoka snicker slightly.

"Hehe, seems like Asuna is going to be in for a rude awakening."

Seeing that for herself, Konoka was the happiest she could be the morning. And what made it more funny was what she said next.

"Ooh...Takahata-sensei...yes, that's right...I'm a good girl...don't touch me there...it's a bad place to touch..."

Konoka wore a confused face and a blush at the same time at the suggestive tone Asuna used, and trailed her look down her friends body, only to see that Asuna was getting groped by Negi in his sleep.

Seeing that brought a bright smile to her face, with an "Best morning ever." escaping her lips, as she bent down to go into the fridge, and took out some milk for herself to drink.

At the same time, Asuna was moaning because her breast was being groped by Negi, though she thought that it was Takahata, and was happy. But then that dream was shattered when she woke up, reality setting in, with her eyes cracking open to see the boy cuddled up to her, her face turning red with new rage seeing his hand on her breast.

"Neggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggi!"

Asuna screamed, waking up with Negi next to her, which startled the young boy considerably, and even unknown to them, woke up most of the dorm with the screaming.

"Waaaaaaaaah!" Negi cried. "W-Whats going on!?"

He looked around with confused eyes, but then tightened his hand that was on Asuna's breast. That forced a groan to come from her lips, before she slapped his hand away from her flesh mound, glaring at him harshly.

"You little punk! You got into bed with me for no reason! This is the fourth time this week you little punk! And you've just squeezed my breast again! Don't you know how stupid that is Negi!?"

Konoka jumped at the shout, and spilt some milk, letting out an "Ooh shit." by mistake before cleaning it up quickly. At the same time, Negi was scared that he was woken up in such a manner.

"A-Asuna-san I..."

Negi attempted to persuade Asuna of his reasons in her bed, but the orange haired girl wasn't having any of it, and made a mean face that was meant to scare the child, which succeeded immensely.

"No, get out of my bed, and out of my life! You are constantly doing this to me! Why can't you be Takahata-sensei huh!? He'd at least be a welcoming surprise for me! You're nothing but a horrible child that does things to me that would be classed as sexual harassment when you're older kiddo!"

"A-Asuna-san..." Sobbed Negi as Asuna pointed to the door. Negi looked to the door with a conflicted face, then faced back to the young girl. "W-What is it Asuna-san? Y-You want me to do something?"

Negi wasn't sure on what Asuna was doing when pointing to the door, and had no choice but to ask but that was met with one of the harshest glares that he has ever seen in his entire life, something that shook him to his core.

"Yeah, leave and don't come back you little idiot! You've done enough to me haven't you!? Last night, today and all of the other days as well that you torment me! This is why I don't like children! All of your little people are horrid and I hate each and every child that I've ever come across, and you're at the top of the list! Now leave me alone and get lost somewhere that isn't here you little punk!"

"Oh Asuna. Stop picking on Negi-kun. He didn't mean to do it. And could you please not call him a little punk?"

Konoka interjected with Negi nodding his head in strong agreement to what the chocolate haired girl said, but Asuna wasn't having any of it today as she was in maximum rage mode, and pointed at the door while looking at Negi.

"Get out Negi you little punk! I want at least one bit of peace on my day off from my part time job after what happened last night! Is that so much to ask for!? Please leave me alone in the future! Just get lost already!"

"N-Nii-chan wouldn't shout at me like this..."

Negi defended weakly, as Asuna snorted.

"Then go and live with him! I'm sure he wouldn't mind having you around unlike me!"

"T-Then I will meanie!"

Negi shot off the bed, and out of the room while crying as he grabbed hs clothes for the day, with Konoka giving harsh eyes towards Asuna who pouted and looked away childishly. Konoka then looked towards the door, and shook her head.

Negi ran through the hallway as fast as he could, sobbing his young heart out at the same time. He passed by some people from the class, but didn't stop until he reached the boys and girls room.

"N-Nii-chan!" Cried Negi, knocking on the door. "C-Can I come in!?"

Knocking on the door a little louder, no one answer for a few seconds, until the door opened to reveal Makoto dressed in the school uniform Ayaka gave him before, which made him look like someone from a rich kids school.

Makoto felt...quite uncomfortable in the clothing. He knew that if he didn't wear them, Ayaka would be on his case, and with the magic he had today was any indication, he wasn't exactly in the best place to cast many spells, feeling drained from what happened yesterday.

"Ara ara, Negi-kun. What's going on my littlest buddy? You seem to be distressed about something. Whatever it is, you can come and talk to me, you know Negi-kun? There's nothing to worry about, okay?"

Negi cried and hugged onto Makoto and rubbed his head against the boys stomach.

"Waaah! Nii-chan, Asuna-san was mean! She yelled at me and said that I can't live with her anymore, and said that I should live with you because she doesn't care about me and called me a little punk!"

Makoto petted the boys head as he sobbed that out, which kinda made Makoto feel bad for the child, and returned the embrace.

"So Asuna-san is being mean is she? Doesn't surprise me in the slightest." He mumbled to the boy, and stroked the top of his head. "Don't worry Negi-kun, I'm gonna make sure that meanie Asuna-san doesn't hurt you anymore. And even if she has kicked you out, I will still be here for Negi-kun. And I'm sure you're not a little punk."

"N-Nii-chan..." Negi cried out as Makoto picked up Negi, smiling happily. "C-Can you tell me about my Otou-san...I-I erm...you said that you knew him...so, what do you know about it...?"

Makoto adopted a bright smile, and gave Negi a nod of his head.

"I did say that didn't I? Okay Negi-kun, leave it to me. Lets go and get some breakfast at a local cafe I saw yesterday on my way here, okay Negi-kun?"

Seeing the bright smile, Negi dried his face, and fully accepted it.

* * *

 **Later...**

"S-So Nii-chan...I want to know about my Otou-san." Negi began as they both sat at a cafe, coffee in front of Makoto and milk in front of Negi. "Nii-chan...I erm, I don't know where to begin..."

"Yes you do." Makoto stated with a smile as he took a sip of his coffee. "You know what you want to ask me, and it's okay to ask me these things Negi-kun. I might not have all of the answers, but I will answer the best that I can."

Negi nodded at that, the nervousness he felt slowly disappearing but some still remained within his heart. Makoto could see the doubt, and just continued smiling, showing no threatening faces or aura either.

"O-Okay Nii-chan...my Otou-san...is he alive?"

That was the one question Negi hoped to be true. He had some ideas if he was or not, but since Makoto knows who Nagi is, and seemed to have a relationship with him, he thought it be best to find from the boy himself.

"I...yes, I believe that he is alive." He replied truthfully to Negi's happiness. "I haven't seen him in awhile, but I know for a almost certain fact that he is in fact alive. But you already knew this, didn't you?"

Hearing that, Negi had no choice but to nod his head slowly, in awe at how Makoto seemed to know that Negi knew what he knew. But in truth, Makoto just guessed at best, seeing the face and tone Negi used, and made an educated guess on what the boy thought, which seemed to pull off a victory for him.

"Y-Yes...it happened 6 years ago in a small village I lived in. A Demon attacked my village, and use a spell that turned people to stone. But as the Demon was coming for me, Otou-san came, and saved me. He gave me my staff. But everyone I know keeps saying that I must've imagined something like that and no one believes me..."

"No, if you believe you saw him, then I believe it as well. Nagi-san might've been a lot of things, but when his child is in danger, if he can help it, then he's going to show up and save his son. That's the kind of man your Otou-san was...is. He's a good man Negi-kun."

"Nii-chan...how do you know Otou-san...? Y-You must've been young when you met him." Makoto chuckled at that, earning a confused face from Negi. "W-Whats funny Nii-chan?"

Makoto stifled a chuckle the best he could by seeing the perplexed face that Negi had on, and shook his head to get rid of the chuckle that was slowly but surely coming, succeeding in stifling said chuckle.

"It's nothing. It's just no one has called me young in awhile, that's all." That only made Negi have more questions, but before he could express his questions, Makoto continued. "Anyway, I've known your Otou-san for along time now. Actually, I used to be in his little gang as well."

"L-Little gang?" Negi parroted with a perplexed face. "Y-You mean, you used to fight alongside Otou-san? As his partner?"

"Whoa, lets not go into the partner stuff, okay? I'm no idiot like that gravity user to kiss your Otou-san." Makoto said with a surprisingly embarrassed face. "But yeah, we used to fight together with a few other people in the world, who were all strong in their own right. Though I personally got along with Nagi-san the best, but they were all my comrades through thick and thin, we all saved quite a lot of people. I was pretty cool back in the day. Fufu, listen to me, I sound dead old, don't I?"

Negi blinked a number of times in confusion at what Makoto was saying and implying, though it didn't matter much at this time as he had got to meet someone that his father knew and from the sounds of it, quite well as well.

"Eeh...Nii-chan, do you know where Otou-san is...?" Negi asked very shyly. "I-I mean, you said you hadn't seen him in awhile...but you might know where he is...do you Nii-chan?"

Makoto adopted a sad face, and gently shook his head to the sadness of Negi.

"I'm sorry, I haven't a clue on where he could be Negi-kun. If I did, I would go and get him myself. But as of right now, I don't know where he is. However..."

"However...what?"

Negi wondered aloud, prodding Makoto for some more information.

"Oh, it's nothing really. It's just there are some places he could be, but I doubt he'd be in those places. But it isn't like he couldn't be there either. However, it isn't like we can just take off and go there anyway."

"B-But where are you talking about Nii-chan? Is it somewhere close?"

"Hehe, don't worry about it for now. In the future, I will definitely tell you and knowing you, we'll be going as well. But for now Negi-kun, it's better if you stay here and learn a little bit about yourself. By the way, have you ever seen a picture of your Otou-san?"

"N-Not a good one. It was...hard to make out Otou-san in the image..."

Negi admitted with a sad face, so Makoto turned the chair so he got close to Negi, and produced his wallet. He opened it as Negi watched on with confused eyes.

However, Makoto ignored him for a few moments, going through the wallet, and various pictures with one having Evangeline inside of the wallet, among other people as well.

Eventually, he stopped and produced a photo from the wallet and showed it to Negi with a kind smile on his face.

"Here, this is your Otou-san." Makoto said, handing it over to Negi. "This photo would be of an...ooh God, maybe he was around twenty years old at the time. Yeah, that was on his twentieth birthday."

Negi looked at the photo, and opened his eyes wide, looking at the image of a twenty year old Nagi smiling for the camera. Since he hadn't ever seen a good one before, he was overcome with emotions, which flowed out of his eyes happily.

"N-Nii-chan this is..."

Negi was lost for words. He couldn't even begin to speak about how happy he truly was. Even if it was a small thing, to the child, it was more than anything else within the world and made him extremely happy.

"Heh, crying from just seeing your Otou-san. You're such a sensitive child, aren't you?"

Negi turned his eyes from the photo and looked towards Makoto with an appreciative gaze in his eyes.

"Y-You don't know how much this means to me Nii-chan. Just to see Otou-san like this is...this is amazing Nii-chan. I've never been so happy before...even though I have Nekane-nee..."

"Ooh Negi-kun, you've missed out on a life with family, haven't you?" Negi nodded with a small whine, so Makoto patted his head and gestured to himself. "Well don't worry, super cool Nii-sama is here now. Since you're Nagi-sans little brat, I'll have no choice but to be here for you, for as long as I can at least. Even if you had this Nekane-san, she's not here now, and I am, so as long as I'm here, come to me for advice, kay? And you can keep that picture, it is a copy anyway."

"Y-Yes Nii-chan! And thank you Nii-chan!"

Makoto reached his hand around, and brought Negi into a sideway hug.

"Geez, you're very different to Nagi-san. Usually by now, he'd of hit me for some reason, but you're quite the opposite, and polite child, aren't you?" Negi was unsure if he wanted to be called a child, but couldn't dispute that he was polite, so his neck bobbed up and down agreement. "Hehe, you truly aren't the typical shounen manga protagonist, are you?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Negi, not understand much about manga was quite confused, but Makoto laughed joyfully.

"Anyway Negi-kun. Order what you want as I will pay for it without worry, since you're a growing child, you need to eat a good meal."

Negi was confused by how he just offered something like that.

"A-Are you sure it is okay...? Asuna-san usually tells me that..."

"Well, I'm not Asuna-san. I understand the reason she says she doesn't like you, which is quite untrue since she saved you last night and protected you. So, she must obviously care for you. She's just a girl that finds it hard to admit that she likes people like you. She's just a teenage girl that thinks that it is 'uncool' to have a child with her. But she does care about you, don't worry."

That brightened Negi's disposition, and made him smile childlike at the elder boy.

"T-Thanks Nii-chan. I was worried that Asuna-san might've hated me."

"Heh, don't worry about it that much. Asuna-san is a good girl really. Anyway, let us begin a good day with a good meal, Negi-kun!"

"Yes Nii-chan!"

With a chipper response from the younger boy, Makoto chuckled deeply, and together, they ordered some food and ate it together without a worry in the world, Negi happy that he got to speak with Makoto about his father, and was sure that he'd be able to do more in the future.

* * *

 **Outside Mahora...**

"Good to finally meet you, Setsuna-san, Mana-san. I'm Nakashima Makoto, call me Makoto, okay? Thank you for inviting me to meet you both with Kaede-san here."

Outside of the school building, sat under a tree on a bench that was dried from the water of the previous night was Setsuna and Mana. Opposite them on the opposing bench was Makoto and Kaede, sat together.

It was half an hour before the school and Makoto had split up with Negi once Setsuna had contacted him. Somehow, Kaede found her way to Makoto's side as well, though he wasn't sure how she did that.

"Y-Yes, good to finally speak with you Makoto-san. Sorry about last night, we were caught by surprise." Setsuna bowed her head apologetically. "I, also have to thank you for freeing both myself and Mana-san from the barrier."

"Yes, you also have my thanks Makoto-san."

Mana bowed her head at the same time that Setsuna had as well, showing how thankful they are.

"No, please don't say such things to me. I only did what was the right thing, which makes a change actually." That gave confused faces to the others but he smiled their doubts away. "Anyway, obviously we've all been called together like this. It seems that the Digimon-"

"The who?"

Setsuna questioned with a raised eyebrow, interrupting Makoto at the same time, that earned a scowl from Kaede.

"Makoto-dono is referring to Konoemon-sensei." Kaede interjected with a smile. "Makoto-dono chooses to refer to Konoemon-sensei as a Digimon, as he is a Digimon, isn't he Makoto-dono?"

Makoto released a small chuckle from the words that Kaede had said, agreeing with a nod of his head.

"Hehe, he certainly is." Mana and Kaede were confused by it, but ignored it for the moment to speak with the boy. "Anyway, we've been called together because in someway, we all have a little ability to deal with magical threats. Though I don't know the full story, I have heard that Setsuna-san is a girl from the Shinmei-ryu, yes?" Setsuna inclined her neck once, as his eyes shifted to Mana. "And you my dear has the ability to defeat Demons with magical bullets and other superhuman abilities, yes?"

"Yes, that is right. Though I'm sure that you don't know what I am-"

"Actually, I do, sort of." He stopped her to her confusion. He then put a finger to his chin and scanned the girls with his eyes. "My oh my, I didn't get the chance to look last night, but it seems that you two aren't completely normal, are you?"

Both Setsuna and Mana flinched at that, with the collective thought " _Does he know?_ " coming to their minds as they looked at one another, knowing they thought the same thing, though they didn't know about the other so confusion set within their minds as well.

But when Makoto saw that they didn't want to speak about it, stopping speaking and kept it to himself for now, as he respected wanting to keep a secret to themselves, so decided to change the subject.

"Hehe, so my lovely ladies, how are we going to resolve this incident?"

"Y-Yes, let us talk about that...actually, Nagase-san is..."

Setsuna sent a look towards Kaede, unsure if she should be listening to the conversation or not. However, Makoto smiled with a bright smile.

"Ne ne, don't worry about Kaede-san. She's okay, she understands what's going on, and has agreed to help us, so she's going to be standing beside us while we fight these things as well, okay?"

Nodding in acceptance, Mana folded her arms and moved forward while still sat down, facing the boy with a cocked head.

"Makoto-san, I will start now. You're a mage, aren't you? I mean a full fledged one, not that of a practice one like Negi-sensei is, correct?"

"Yes that right. And you knew that Negi-kun is a mage did you? Well, that's surprising alright. Though it shouldn't be that much of a surprise." He retorted towards the dark skinned beauty. "But why did you ask? You should've known that already, right?"

Mana couldn't refute what he said, nodding her head in acceptance.

"Yes, I did know it. I was just confirming for myself. Anyway, since you're a mage, I presume that you're going to take Nagase there as your partner?" Kaede blushed at that with Setsuna cocking her head to the side. "A partner Setsuna, a Pactio partner. I am sure you know what that is?"

Setsuna wore a blush on her face, remembering what a Pactio was, and knew how they were formed, and shook her head when an image of Kaede and Makoto embracing one another in a kiss.

"Y-Yes, I had a blank moment then. Never mind."

Kaede, in the middle of that, looked towards Makoto shyly while he was slightly unaware of what she was thinking. He had a guess, though even he wasn't entirely sure on what she was thinking about.

"Anyway, if Makoto-dono wanted me like that. Then I would give myself to this Pactio. Though I am still unsure of what it is exactly, I believe that it involves kissing, and that is fine with me. Though it would be my first, if it is with Makoto-dono it is fine."

Though she said it with a neutral tone, her face had become bright crimson, thinking about the implications of kissing her 'Ouji-sama', but was unable to funny comprehend such a thing, and looked towards the ground shyly.

Seeing Kaede having such a face, Makoto released a hearty laugh.

"Fufufufufu~ You are really shy after all Kaede-san~" Singing that out joyfully, Makoto watched as Kaede's face continued turning red. "But yeah, while I'm here, I would like to form a Pactio, only because that damn Demon was quite tough last night, and there could be more in the future as well."

At that, the faces became serious as they all leaned closer, making sure no one was around to hear their conversation, with Mana being the first one to speak to the four of them.

"Yes, that was quite the problem. Not only was it able to best Setsuna and myself, it moved at speeds that humans cannot do naturally. For people like myself and Setsuna who are naturally able to move beyond normal humans had a hard time in dealing with this one. In fact, the Demon creature was able to dodge bullets of a magical nature. However, I don't believe that it was the other you that trapped us within that barrier."

"Yes, I also got the same feeling." Setsuna added. "But if it wasn't other Makoto-san, who was it that was pulling the strings behind the scenes?"

At that, the people went silent for a few moments as they thought about it with one another.

"The only way it would be able to make a puppet of high power is if the Demon had a high power itself, and the only way for it to be such a case is if the Demon was a high class one." Makoto gave his opinion on the matter, then bowed his head. "And with the current me, it would be quite difficult in beating it by myself, though not impossible if I had the element of surprise but still would be difficult, damn curse."

That was a regret that he held within his heart, with Kaede knowing some of the story from what Makoto told her, and felt quite sympathetic for him, but didn't allow the others to know about it.

"So, what do you propose we do?" Setsuna began again. "Konoemon-sensei said that you were an expert on Demons and such magical things. While being a Shinmei-ryu swordswoman, this is beyond what I've dealt with before, and the same could be said for Mana-san as well."

Mana didn't say anything to add into the conversation, and only lowered her head.

Makoto picked up on that, but didn't decide to question it any further.

"For now, I believe that we should work together. Me, you, Kaede-san and Mana-san. Since Kaede-san is learning from me now to use ki based abilities, she should be an asset. Though she knew some beforehand, they were unrefined but with my teaching's, she'll be an asset in no time."

"Oh? You're teaching Nagase-san to use ki based abilities? So you're able to use them yourself?"

Setsuna asked with mild interest, even Mana seemed to have an interested face as well.

"Yes, that's right. I've been around and know some ki based abilities. I even know some Shinmei-ryu techniques as well, some secret ones at that. I learned from that old man awhile ago."

He stated with a smile, remembering when he learned the techniques from a certain someone.

Setsuna's eyes widened at that, and she even had stars in her eyes.

"R-Really? You know Shinmei-ryu techniques as well? Even secret ones?"

Setsuna couldn't help but know more about it, seeing that she wanted to know more and more about it.

"Yes, passed down through the main branch as well." Setsuna's eyes widened even more with a happy face on. Seeing that, Makoto chuckled. "You wouldn't be interested in learning such things, would you Setsuna-san?"

"W-Well...though it isn't really against the rules or anything, but for someone of the main house to learn the secret abilities would be...rude of me to the main house. But at the same time, I couldn't pass on an opportunity."

Setsuna mulled it over to herself after speaking the words, wondering what the best course of action would be.

"Hehe, well if you want to learn, I'd happily teach a classmate of mine, and a new friend as well."

Setsuna's face turned a bit red at that as Kaede shot her a dark glare full of killing intent, which made her blink in confusion.

"Th-Thanks, if I decide to take the offer that is...though I can't help but wonder why you'd give away techniques like they were something you give away easily, like sweets for an example."

"It's because you're a nice person and a new friend as well. Though it isn't for my taste, I picked up enough of the techniques to teach someone them. Personally, I prefer to use my magic, which is quite natural to me. But if handed a sword, I wouldn't say no to using Shinmei-ryu techniques if it got me out of a situation. Anyway if you want then we could-"

At that, he paused, and looked to the right, sensing someone coming. Setsuna and the others felt the same thing and looked towards the side, to see that Konoka and Asuna were coming in their direction with smiles, more so from Konoka than Asuna, but Asuna was still happy regardless of what happened this morning, having mellowed off abit.

Setsuna's eyes widened considerably seeing Setsuna and quickly stood up.

"W-We should g-get together later and collaborate our efforts, okay?"

Makoto, seeing the nervous face she had when looking at Konoka (though he wasn't sure which girl Setsuna was looking at) decided to playfully tease the young girl purely for his amusement.

"Ara ara, it seems that Setsuna-sans embarrassed all of a sudden? Is there something wrong with Asuna-san and Konoka-san? Maybe you're friends with them and wont admit it?"

Setsuna's usual stern demeanour fell apart instantly, and she became a flustered mess, shaking her head from side to side in denial of the accusation (if it can be called that).

"N-No, nothing like that. I-It's just I don't want Ojou...I don't want either Kagurazaka-san or Konoe-san to be involved with this. S-So, let us get along later on, and go from there, o-okay?"

She said it with some desperation as Konoka was coming in fast, picking up the pace slightly. Mana, smirked and left the scene once getting a confirmation nod from both Kaede and Makoto, Setsuna not seeing it as she looked at Konoka's form with shyness, and something else that Makoto didn't quite know what it was.

"Yes, that's fine Setsuna-san. It seems that you need to be somewhere else anyway."

"Y-Yes, I have things that I need to..."

She stopped when Konoka bounced over, smiling happily with Asuna right beside her.

"Morning Makoto, Nagase-san, Sakurazaki-san."

Asuna greeted as Makoto and Kaede smiled, doing the same, though Setsuna was holding her tongue around Konoka, unable to do anything but look at the ground and at Konoka in small bursts, as that was all she could handle at this moment in time. Though she did manage to give a nod of acknowledgement towards Asuna, indicating her response was a kind one, and that she had acknowledged Asuna's presence, which she was happy about.

"Good morning Asuna-san!"

"Yes, good morning Kagurazaka-dono. I trust you had a good sleep de gozaru?"

Asuna was about to nod when she remembered what happened with Negi and felt a pang within her heart, a pang that nearly sent her off her seat due to the force it had on her.

"Maybe I was a little harsh with the kid this morning after all..." She mumbled to herself, then looked at Makoto. "Say, ya know where Negi is? I need to tell him something."

"He's gone to class." Makoto explained. "Since I was called here to do, certain things, Negi-kun said he needed to press on for the day. I swear, that kid takes being a Sensei waaaaaaaaay too seriously~"

"Hehe, you aren't kidding. He's always pushing himself too hard. He needs to learn on how to be a kid again."

Konoka nodded in agreement with Asuna, then turned to Setsuna.

"Ah, Se-chan! It's been awhile Se-chan! You know Makoto-kun as well then?"

Setsuna paused her body, freezing on the spot, but then bowed her head respectfully.

"If you'll excuse me."

With those words, Setsuna turned face and red away comedically. As she watched the fleeting form of Setsuna, Konoka adopted a sad face.

"Se-chan..."

Makoto watched Konoka with interested eyes, wondering why Konoka called Setsuna 'Se-chan' but could only conclude that they must know one another to use a presumed nickname like that.

"So, you know Setsuna-san?"

Makoto bluntly asked with Konoka shaking her head of the sad thoughts, and turned her neck to Makoto and wore a smile, but Makoto knew that it was fake instantly, and could tell that whatever was hurting her when it came to Setsuna, must be something deep.

"Eeh, I do yes. We...We used to be friends."

Konoka admitted with a blushing face, which soon fell into a depressed one again when she thought about how Setsuna ignored her, and wished that she didn't as she wanted to speak with Setsuna again about many things.

"Used too? As in, you aren't anymore?"

He inquired further, but then saw the sadness in her eyes, and wished that he didn't, as he didn't like seeing Konoka sad for reasons even he was unsure of, but whatever it was about Konoka that drew him to her...he wasn't sure. But he had decided to not allow a sad look to appear on the girls face anymore.

"It's...complicated, and Se-chan is...but Se-chan is still Se-chan so...but you know Se-chan as well?"

He nodded, standing up together with Kaede by his side.

"Just met her fully actually." He casually stated the truth and inched closer to the Konoe girl. "Anyway Konoka-san, we should be getting to class now, okay?" She nodded, and latched onto him for reasons unknown to him. "Is everything okay Konoka-san?"

She nodded with a slight pregnant pause.

"I...I like hugs from Makoto-kun. They make me feel better."

"Oh, is that the case? Then come here! I'll give you the best hug ever!"

Dramatically, he opened his arms wide, and wrapped them around her smaller frame, bringing her closer to him, so much so that her head was pressed against his chest, something that brought about a blush onto her white face.

From the hug, it brought the jealous eyes of Kaede forward, while Asuna had an annoyed pout on her face, though she couldn't figure out why she was having such a face on.

"Hehe, Makoto-kun's hugs are the best. That's it, I've decided. From now on, Makoto-kun is my hugging partner~"

"Well ya beat me too it. I was about to suggest the same thing from you~"

He joked right back at the girl, who flushed as a response.

"W-Well, good. Because I'm not letting go now."

She said with a cute looking face, and that's how it was. Konoka didn't let go, even after a minute later, and decided that than rather than let go of him, she would hold onto his arm tightly.

"We should be going now." Asuna spat with mild jealously for Konoka who stuck out her tongue playfully. "We are gonna be late for Negi's class."

"Oh, that's right." Kaede suddenly remembered something and faced Makoto with a serious face. "Makoto-dono, I have to report news about Eva-dono, and this news isn't something that is a pleasant one."

Hearing that, all three of them wore serious faces and Makoto was the one to ask.

"What happened with Eva-chan? What did she do?"

"Yes, whatever she did, we're here for you."

Konoka added with Asuna nodding, seeing Kaede develop teary eyes.

"Makoto-dono...everyone. Evangeline-dono attacked me last night."

* * *

 **Later...**

"Hello, Makoto. You're looking very handsome this morning. Have you done something new with your hair by chance? Whatever you're doing with it, it's working. Very sexy, though you've never had such a problem~"

Eva greeted in a sultry voice with an added wink at the end, while in the classroom at the back of said classroom since that's where their seats were, causing Makoto to raise his eyebrows.

"Hello, Eva-chan. You're being unusually nice today. Have you been hitting the crack again dear?"

He inquired from the girl, who blushed with a 'shyness' that couldn't be beaten by anyone, but frowned when he accused her of being on drugs.

"I'm not on fucking crack!" She snapped with a rage inside her that was ready to boil over. But with a quick look at his face, she calmed herself. "N-No, I wouldn't do that." She spoke in a 'sweetly innocent' voice. "Cant a nice girl give a handsome guy a compliment every now and again?"

"A nice girl could but you're neither nice or a girl."

He joked with Evangeline raising her fist to punch, but held it back at the last second in fear of what was going to happen as she could see Kaede out of her peripheral and didn't want to anger the Ninja girl.

"O-Oh, I love your sense of humour. You've always been able to make me laugh." She flirted, and took out a bottle that had a strange liquid inside of it. "L-Look at this Makoto, I made this just for you. It's my special blend of wine."

She lied, crossing her fingers behind her back.

Makoto looked at the liquid, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Oh, you made wine for me? How generous, and it isn't even my birthday."

"Y-Yes, why don't you have some? Y-You know, to not hurt my feelings or anything like that. Come on, for old times sake."

Makoto gave her a scrutinizing look, but to make her feel better, he drunk the liquid whole. Something within the liquid tasted so good that he had to take on every single drop for himself.

Seeing that, Evangeline's face turned upwards.

" _Yes, now that he has drunk that, all I have to do is drink the other half, and he'll fall insanely in love with me. Though using these tactics is underhanded, if it saves me from the Ninja bitch, then I am all for it. It only has to work for me to tell Makoto to tell that bitch to leave me alone. And the best part is, he'll think that he has really fallen for me, and if I feel like it, we could even end up having sex afterwards~ Doing it under the effects of the potion would be bad, but afterwards, I'm sure he'll be up for it~ And since it will feel like he still has emotions for me after the drugs effects wear off~_ " Evangeline discreetly placed the other bottle on the table beside them, then did something that Makoto didn't expect, and sat on his lap, which in fact caused a blush to appear for real this time. " _His lap is a good one though...I have missed sitting here..._ " She thought with a hint of a smirk then adopted her cute face again. "Oh, look what happened. I fell onto your lap. What's a girl to do?"

She played all innocent, but her facade could be seen through instantly with Makoto's face trying to not break out into a smile, though it was failing miserably.

"Fell into my lap huh." Makoto had a mirth smirk on his face as he reached around Eva, and wrapped an arm around her, making the Vampire have slightly reddened cheeks. "Well, I've always liked it when a Vampire-chan is on my lap. It has been awhile since you've sat there."

Reminding her of that fact, Evangeline adopted a small blush on her cheeks.

"Well...I thought that since you came back and all...we could maybe have a little fun." She suggested, and wrapped her arms around his neck, the class oblivious to the actions of the Vampire. "It has been awhile since I've done stuff, and I'm not sure about you, but I always thought that you worked your hands very well on my body. Was I good for you?"

"Actually, you were the best suck ever, only because you're a Vampire-chan though."

By his tone, it was hard to tell if he was being serious or not, and if he had actually done anything with Evangeline or not, was unknown. Even Evangeline wore a face that was hard to read, but whatever had happened between the two, it was quite obvious that they had some history with one another.

"Oh you." She playfully pushed him and licked her lips. "Makoto, do you ever...think of me?"

"Yeah."

He muttered with a slight teasing tone, Evangeline developing a genuine blush at the words.

"I-I see...so what do you think..."

Before she could continue, Asuna and Konoka walked over with mad faces on, more so Konoka than Asuna, glaring at the Loli Vampire who scowled right back at them, wondering what they wanted.

"Oi, Eva-chan. Off the Bishonen for a minute while I talk with you...actually, just get off the damn Bishonen right now!"

" _So I'm a Bishonen in this era huh...I can live with that._ "

Makoto thought joyfully to himself as Evangeline glared at her.

"Don't you tell me what to do simple human monkey."

Eva sneered out to the anger of Asuna.

"I will do when it concerns a friend of mine! And don't call me a simple human monkey ever again!"

Asuna roared as Evangeline stood up, and sneered at the orange haired girl, Chachamaru watching on with confused eyes.

"What are you talking about now you monkey?"

"I'm not a monkey! I said to not call me a monkey!" Snapped Asuna as she balled her hand into a fist. "You have things to explain for, like picking on Nagase-san for an entire night huh! Attacking her and making her do things for you!"

"W-What!?" Eva roared in disgust, sending a look towards Kaede who adopted teary eyes. "I-I didn't do anything to the bitch! She was the one to do things to me! She attacked me last night and only allowed me to go this morning!"

Evangeline expressed to the people present within the class, said class listening in now to the conversation.

"That's a lie de gozaru." Kaede began with sad eyes. "S-She...did things..."

"Kaede-chan." Yuna in concern walked over and wrapped arms around the girls neck as Eva had an open mouthed expression. "It's okay, we're here for you. We wont do anything but give you support."

"She's right!" Makie bounced over. "We wont let Eva-chan hurt you!"

"Kaede-chan, whatever happened we'll be beside you."

"Yeah Kaede-nee!"

"We are here as well!"

"Don't worry Nagase-san, she can't hurt you anymore."

More and more people walked over to Kaede, and offered her words of encouragement. As she watched on, Evangeline had a stunned gaze in her eyes, disbelief setting into her orbs.

" _She's a freaking Mastermind this one. She's gonna turn them against me and since I'm not my powerful self, these things are gonna end up taking me out. I know that they are. I hate these humans._ "

Eva gulped, watching as most of the class was comforting Kaede, even Negi had concerned eyes for the young Ninja girl, who sent a secret smile towards Eva who sobbed to herself.

Kaede dried her eyes and looked towards Evangeline who was in a state of total disbelief.

"L-Last night, I was walking home in the rain after my daily training, you know how it is de gozaru. But then suddenly, Eva-dono came out of nowhere, jumped me, and punched me in the face while having these big strong men strap me down and hold me there." Kaede produced tears and shed them quite convincingly as the girls rubbed her back soothingly. "S-She then forced me to do things...she made me watch her do things...and she made me cry again and again...she made me watch her sing, and dance, and make out with a box de gozaru. S-She said that if I told everyone then she'd come after me..."

Most of the class gasped in shock with Evangeline glaring at the girl, Makoto snickering, not because he didn't believe Kaede (because he didn't) but because of the innocent tone that she used.

As the events were happening, Konoka walked over to the other side of the table on the right of Makoto, and saw a bottle on the table with the strange yet enticing liquid that looked very good to Konoka right now.

" _I am parched._ " She confessed to herself. " _And the liquid looks inviting. I'm sure that Eva-chan, being evil and all, wouldn't mind that much._ "

Convincing herself of this, she took the bottle and began washing it down her throat, watching what was happening with the others. But she soon discovered that she couldn't stop, the liquid being more than she thought that it was.

"It's okay Kaede-chan she can't hurt you."

"We'll keep you safe from her."

"Y-Yes, as Iincho of the class, you will be in safe hands."

The class comforted Kaede who sobbed out "Thank you de gozaru." with fake tears rolling down her face. Evangeline couldn't help but scowl at all of the girls that depended Kaede, unaware that Konoka was still sipping her drink, the drink that she shouldn't do.

"T-That's a fucking lie! All of it!" Eventually, Eva couldn't hold it in and let it explode. "S-She's the one that attacked me! She went fucking ballistic when I was in my cottage and made me watch bloody Makoto things while she ate my cookies and hurt me so fucking much! I was so scared, please don't believe that bitch!"

Eva pleaded with the class, but no one believed her, considering her history of supposed lying that they knew of.

"You are lying!"

"Don't lie Eva-chan!"

"Don't blame poor Kaede-chan for your problems!"

The class revolted against the Loli Vampire who held a hand to her face, Kaede wearing a shit eating grin for the Loli Vampire to solely see, something that made Eva cry.

"You morons! Stop being stupid bitches and see that she is fucking lying! She hates me and wants me to die because she is a lunatic bitch! She wants me dead for some reason I don't know!"

Asuna quickly zipped to Evangeline and roughly grabbed her by the shirt and lifted her up.

"Oi! Don't swear around Negi you moron!"

"G-Get the hell off me you stupid ape!"

"Don't call me that!"

Asuna shook Eva by the shirt as Ayaka released a near silent giggle from her lips.

"Chachamaru! Get this thing off me!"

Eva ordered as Chachamaru stood up with a "Yes Master." escaping her lips as she quickly rushed Asuna.

"W-What!?" Asuna was caught off guard, and was tackled to the ground, Evangeline laughing evilly at the downed orange haired girl. "Get off me Chachamaru-san! Get off me already!"

"I'm sorry Kagurazaka-san, but I have to do this."

Chachamaru replied with a monotone look as Makoto smirked at the downed girl.

" _I'm so tempted to shout "Throw jelly over them!" but that would be overkill, wouldn't it?_ "

As Makoto was thinking it, Negi ran over and tried to stop the fight.

"G-Girls please stop fighting."

His pleas fell on deaf ears as the girls fought over the right to yell at Evangeline.

As Eva watched them, she suddenly felt something wrong behind her, so she quickly turned around and saw that Konoka was drinking her drink that she made, and she yelled at the Konoe girl.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo! You stupid little bitch! What the fuck are you doing Konoe you idiotic brat!? Stooooooooooooooooooooooooop! For the love of all things unholy! Just stop it right now! Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase!"

"Iyaaaaa!" Konoka cried as she finished drinking the stuff Eva left on the table, Setsuna tightening a hand on her blade to attack Eva should she need too. "W-Why are you yelling at me all of a sudden!? W-Whats wrong with you all of a sudden!?"

Evangeline gasped and looked at the empty bottle and then looked at Makoto, seeing that his face was slowly but surely turning bright red. His eyes shyly cast over to Konoka as Evangeline whispered "Ooh shit." to herself, knowing what was going to happen now.

"My God, Konoka-chan. I've never seen it before."

Noticing the change of honorifics, Konoka's face turned an understandable red colour as the girls that liked Makoto looked on with jealous eyes, seeing how his face was in a blush, something they hadn't seen yet on his face.

"M-Makoto-kun?" Breathed Konoka with a slight flush as he slowly stood up, and put a hand to her face, causing an even bigger flush to appear on her face, her eyes fluttering open and closed. "W-What is it?"

His hand pushed some of her hair out of her face as he leaned closer, planting a small kiss on her cheek, caressing the cheek with his lips, running a hand through her hair softly.

"I've never noticed it, but you're beautiful. You're gorgeous. Your hair is so lovely and long, your eyes are like chocolate, and your voice is that of a whispering Angel." Most of the girls cried at the 'confession' he was giving Konoka as said girl couldn't stop blushing. "Konoka-chan, if you would have someone like me, then I would make you so happy. I'd never allow you to regret a single day of your life ever again while you're with me, and I would make sure that no one would ever hurt you. N-No, I would make it so that you're looked after and protected by me."

Konoka blushed even more because of that, her face resembling a tomato as she put hands to that blushing face, shyly looking between herself and the boy that had just given her a shocking 'confession'.

"W-What are you saying Makoto-kun?"

Konoka was unsure of what was going to happen next. Makoto adopted an even shyer face, and budged closer to her, displaying a shyness that could compete with Nodoka, something Konoka found to be surprisingly attractive.

"Konoka-chan...I'm in love with you, I have been since...you know. But what I'm trying to ask is you, Konoe Konoka, would do me, Nakashima Makoto, the honour of becoming my girlfriend?"

Asking that with a shyness that he hadn't displayed until now and a luminescent blush on his cheeks, Konoka bit her lip with a giant blush on her cheeks, and more girls had red faces as well, but they weren't red from the usual blush, they were red with rage.

[EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!?]

The girls screamed uncontrollably, too stunned to do anything else as Makoto...just asked out Konoka.

* * *

 **And we'll leave it there!**

 **So Evangeline, in an attempt to get back Kaede (and possibly have her way with Makoto) has had her plan backfire, and now Makoto is head over heels for Konoka! What's going to happen with that!? Is this the start of their relationship now!? And even Nodoka and Makoto are starting to become closer, only because he was tired and slipped into her bed, but everything starts somewhere, doesn't it?**

 **Also a little quick question for everyone. Should Makoto teach Konoka magic before going to Kyoto? He's gonna be teaching her magic anyway, since that's what I planned since the beginning since in the manga her magical potential wasn't really shown much, but in this story, it will be shown. If she does, then it will change some of the Kyoto plot, and I have good ideas for either, so I will let you all decide!**

 **Makoto Harem; Konoka, Evangeline, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Kaede, Makie, Chisame, Asuna.**

 **Negi's Pactio partners; Asuna, Ayaka, Anya, Misa.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **DocSlendy; Hehe, love potion to make the world go around, huh~? Yeah, you've got to give to Kaede though, she does know how to use certain things to her situation, and Evangeline doesn't exactly help the situation either, does she? Yeah, it finally caught up to her, what happened and she couldn't contain the anger, though she didn't mean it really, and is sorry for yelling at Negi. Hehe, I think I might be the same lol.**

 **Sandshrew Master 317; Yeah, most likely right about that.**

 **Anime PJ; Eh, it's more like he likes her, than actually in the process. If anything, he's interested in her, not as in romantically, yet, but more to the power she has inside of her. Evangeline...yeah, can't defend her. She pretty much was willing to do something like that, shows how desperate she is to get away from Kaede, huh. You've got a point there, he does have waaaaaay too much fun with these girls, hehe~ And you never know, he's been around for along time, he could've done something like that. Heh, you're right, I just realized myself! Yeah, seems like I've changed the pace up a little bit huh!**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Yeah, I will think about it~ Though it makes sense as she is pretty immortal herself like Makoto is.**

 **Naroku; Thanks, glad that you liked it. In some renditions of the story, she does, and some she doesn't. I thought it would be more interesting if Haruna tried to sneak into the room or something in the future, besides if Haruna was in the room, he'd have to worry about getting raped by the girl or something like that. Yup, cool suggestions. It was, I was just seeing what others thought about it as I had scenarios for both.**

 **Guest; Thanks, and I aim to please heh. Well, Makie is already in the harem, and the others aee under consideration. Yeah, I guess.**

 **With those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the chapter!**

* * *

 **I'm under your spell!**

"And this class, is how you work out the formula...is that okay with everyone? Does anyone else need help? If so, please don't be w-worried to ask me, okay?"

Negi was at the front of the class, teaching the class various things, as most of the class listened intently with what was happening, though of course some students couldn't be bothered about doing it, for reasons that most would assume.

However, for Makoto, he wasn't listening in the slightest, and was sat right next to Konoka, staring at her with fluttery eyes, something that made Evangeline grind her teeth about.

" _Fucking bitch...can't believe that she got something like that...I'm gonna literally scream in a minute if he doesn't get his hands off that bitch and places them on me damn it! I hate it, I know what he fucking likes in bed! I know what turns him on you child bitch! Damn you Konoe! What am I going to do about Nagase now!? She's going to end up killing me that damn idiot girl! Please don't let it happen and say that I was knocked out or something! I swear, Konoe! You sleep with him, and you're going to get what I got last night! I will do it, I learned from the best...me! I'm the best bitch! If that Nagase thinks she's good at torture, just let me one free shot at the bitch, and she's going to be ended instantly!_ "

Evangeline swore justice in her mind, with Kaede slowly glaring at Konoka for taking away her 'Ouji-sama' something Kaede was not happy about, though she understood that Evangeline had done something, promising herself that she'd punish the girl herself later on.

Setsuna scowled when she saw that Makoto was eyeing up Konoka in such a fashion, having to grit her teeth, knowing the same thing as Kaede, and Evangeline was involved somehow, and was tempted to punish Evangeline as well, but as the notion entered her mind, she felt Kaede's hot gaze on her, so she decided to let it go.

" _This isn't right..._ " Yue took note of the looks that Makoto sent towards Konoka, and sharpened her eyes. " _I know that he is kinda flirty, but this isn't what he is like...to suddenly do something like this...I wonder what's going to happen..."_ She stopped herself, when a thought came to her. _"It happened when she drunk that stuff from Evangeline-san...could there be a connection there? If so, could I do something with that?_ "

Yue attempted to figure it out within her mind, something that she found to be quite difficult. However, she also decided that she'd ask Evangeline about it, so she could do it for Nodoka as well.

Konoka was also looking at Makoto intently, wondering why he was suddenly so 'loved up' with her, but she couldn't figure it out, though she wasn't unwelcome to the new fact that she was the centre of his attention.

"Hehe, you're so pretty Konoka-chan~"

Makoto complimented with an uneven gaze in his eyes, something that caused most of the girls to scowl, unhappy with the fact that he had fallen in love with Konoka so suddenly, wishing that they were in Konoka's place.

"Oh, thank you Makoto-kun! You're so kind, so suddenly!"

Though she sounded chipper, she was still quite confused on what was going on, it didn't make sense to her what was happening with Makoto, and why he suddenly seemed to be in love with her, though she wasn't going to complain about the attention that she was getting.

"Hmmm? Was it sudden? I thought that we already had a love connection between us two. I thought that you were freaking adorable, the most adorable girl in the entire world." Konoka adopted a blush as he took her hand, holding it under the desk. "Kuku, this is like a real life school romance, isn't it Konoka-chan? You and I sneaking our hands under the table, and holding them together like this like newly made school boyfriend girlfriends do together? What else do they do in school romances? Unfortunately, I am unaware of such things, as the last time I went to school was several hundred years ago so my knowledge is lacking a little bit."

Konoka's, and Asuna who was sat near by, faces turned downwards in confusion, while Evangeline slapped herself in the face, though mentally blamed herself for what was happening due to her fear of Kaede being the catalyst of this.

"Huh? What does that mean?"

Asuna was the one to ask, Konoka nodding her head to see what was going on, unable to understand why he said something like that. However, Makoto shot a dark glare towards Asuna, causing the girl to flinch.

"What did you say? Can't you see that I'm talking to my Angel? The most beautiful girl in the entire world, something that you can't even complete with. If you attempt to get in the way of that then I will have to become upset, you get me orange girl that loves old men?"

Asuna blushed at that, scowling at the same time for being 'attacked' like she was, and also how he mentioned the love of old men, Konoka snickering at the same time, enjoying the little banter between the pair of them.

"W-What did you just say? D-Don't you dare become like that idiot girl Ayaka/Iincho! And I'm nothing like her huh!? You saying that I'm an ugly girl or something!? Do you really think you're going to get away with something like that!?"

Asuna growled, squaring up to him as he smirked at her.

"I heard about your love for Takahata-sensei, and I have to tell you now that you don't want to be with him, trust me. Rather, you couldn't be with him at all, Asuna-san that is also an orange haired girl baka that wants to be with old men. Dirty pervert~"

"Why are you saying that jerk face? Takahata-sensei could want to be with me if he wants! Don't you say anything negative against him ever again or I will have to become heavy handed with you!"

Makoto shook his head from side to side, his twin hair coloured locks hitting him in the face as he replied towards Asuna, showcasing his smile towards her, that sent shivers down her spine.

"Because for one, if he attempted to have a sexual relationship with you, he'd be arrested for it, because he is too old for you, physically, and most likely mentally as well. And I've heard the rumours that you wish to have some fun on his disco stick? That would only get him into more hot water~ Really, if you want to have fun with a Sensei, go for Negi-kun...actually, if you did anything with him as well, then that would be classed as sexual abuse on your part huh...whoa, I just realized, the Sensei's in this school are either too old or too young for you. I am sorry about that, Asuna-san. Seems like you can't catch a break. Aah well, maybe you could find a boy that you can't get into trouble with in the future and if you're into the whole Sensei thing, I've been one before in another lifetime, it was fun. I'd happily show you how Teen-sensei does his business kukukukukuku~"

Asuna put a hand to her mouth, and sat back down, shedding anime tears with hard body wrecking sobs escaping her lips as Evangeline giggled to herself from the back, using her Vampire hearing to listen into the conversation that was being had between the two of them.

" _Aah shit yeah. I forgot that detail. He'll be kinda bitchy to everyone that isn't Konoe now for the duration of the drug that threatens to keep him away from the Konoe brat...aah well, it will give other people the wrong impression, and that's always fun, isn't it? Yeah, give the others the wrong impression of him...but then Nagase would...fuck Nagase, she'll have a hard time dealing with Makoto so she wont have time to deal with me...hmmmmm, maybe this will work to my advantage. Kekekekekekekekeke, I'm gonna make sure that she's gonna end up taking care of him, rather than her 'taking care' of me! Perfect idea Evangeline! You're amazing after all mwuahahahahahahaha!_ "

While Evangeline had a shit eating grin on her face, a grin that would frighten many people (including that of Chisame Hasegawa who beside her looked like she wanted to run away) Kaede looked towards Evangeline with disapproval in her eyes.

" _It seems she's up to something again. I best make sure that she isn't trying to target Makoto-dono de gozaru. Yes, she's a menace to Makoto-dono after all, she cannot harm Ouji-sama anymore with her evilness, and her words as well, evil girl._ "

Kaede rubbed her hands together, and turned towards a book on the table that had 'Torture Techniques For Beginners' written on the front, a grin plastering itself all over her face as she opened the book, reading the contents of said book.

While that was happening, Konoka held back a small giggle.

"Ma-Makoto-kun, I didn't know that you could be that funny~ It is true though...Asuna." Konoka began, advising her friend. "If you did do anything with Takahata-sensei, then he would be arrested for touching you. It would be bad, if that happened, right? You wouldn't want Takahata-sensei to be in trouble, would you Asuna?"

Asuna turned back with a hard glare, but then Makoto glared back, and she remembered what he did last night, so she cried and turned away from him, and didn't say anything else.

Makoto then cupped Konoka's chin, and stared into her eyes, a luminescent blush on her face.

"Remember last night my Queen?"

"W-What about it?"

Konoka said with an uneven gaze, not want to remember what happened, though enjoyed the parts when she was with Makoto, but not seeing the evil Evangeline with the knife, not caring to repeat that experience ever again.

"When you said that you and I should share a room together?"

She nodded, remembering that little detail, blushing a little bit that his fingers where on her cheek, feeling the softness of his fingers on her was more than enough to send her into a slight frenzy.

"A-Ah yeah, I remember that. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not really. I was just going to suggest...why share a room when we could share a house together? A bedroom at that? A Master bed where we can do many things with one another. I could have it made within a day or so, it wouldn't be much of a problem. And if you cannot wait that long, I would buy one around here. I'm sure that we'd be able to make something amazing together within a house, don't you think?"

Whispering that so quiet that no one else heard, Konoka gasped at the notion, and bit her bottom lip.

"W-What are you saying all of a sudden? Sharing a house together? Sharing a bedroom together? A-Are you being serious right now? C-Can you even decide that on the second day of knowing someone? R-Really?"

Konoka was in a state of bewilderment, while Makoto had his perpetual smile on his face, showing it to Konoka who couldn't help but smile either.

"Well, I would've suggested my island, but I thought that it would be slightly awkward, don't you think? And you have to go to school and all. Not me personally, but it would be better if we stayed in the school huh, so you can gain your education."

"You own an island?"

She asked in mild shock, believing her ears disappeared for a moment and she imagined it, but when she earned a nod in return from him, she was sure that she had heard the real information, and was quite shocked by it all.

"It isn't big or anything, but it is a decent size. I have a mansion on the island with many things inside of it, under it as well. Got it a few years ago when I want to be away from everything. It is near Hawaii so it isn't bad, and the location is good, the sun and the water are also great. Say, I've got a good idea. Let us take a break there the next time, just the two of us~"

Saying that with a singsong voice, Konoka was unsure of what to say, though she was quite interested in seeing this island that he had, wondering just what kind of stuff he had there, and also what having an island would be like.

"W-Well, if you really want to do something like that then...maybe in the future we could do something like that...it would be fun at least...don't you think so Makoto-kun?"

"Ooh yes, it is fun. I even have my own-"

At that moment, Makoto's phone lit up within his pocket, and it started ringing.

[Can I take your order please~? A pizza hut~ A pizza hut~ Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut~ McDonalds~ McDonalds~ Kentucky fried chicken and a pizza hut~ You like it~ You love it~ You know you really want it~ I think of you and lick my lips~ You've got that taste I can't resist~ Lets eat, to the beat~]

As the ring tone went off, all of the class (including Negi) cocked their heads towards him as he did a mini dance to himself, dancing to the song, taking his phone out of his pocket, and looked at the name, smiling when seeing it.

"It's Brit Brit~!" He gleefully exclaimed to the perplexity of the others in the class and answered the phone "Yo, sup Brit Brit~? Whats going on with you? Nah, I'm not in LA right now, wish I kinda was though, fun times and all. Oh, you're having a party soon? Sure girl, I'm so hitting that party~ It's gonna be amazing after all~ Yeah, give us the details then~ Hehe, I'm sure that you're the one who drives me really crazy Brit Brit~"

Makoto then got into conversation with the person named 'Brit Brit' as the others looked on with amazed eyes.

"Brit Brit?"

Sakurako piped up, unsure of who he was talking too as the class slowly rose from their seats, looking towards Makoto who was deep in conversation with someone on the phone.

"And you're the one who drives me crazy?"

Misa spoke with an unsure tone as well.

"Wait...Brit Brit...drives me crazy...no way, he couldn't be speaking too her, could he!? It has to be, I heard a rumour that they had met and even collaborated on a song before!"

Madoka seemed to figure it out, and the class became in an uproar.

"No way!"

"Makoto-kun knows such a celeb!"

"Well, he is one at that, so obviously he knows her!"

"Yes yes, this is amazing after all! To be able to talk with a celeb all of a sudden!"

"I can't believe it, he's talking with her right now! The famous girl is right on the other side of the phone! Mama I'm in love with you Brit-sama! Get it, like your song in love with a criminal?"

"We've got to talk about her!"

"Brit-sama, I love you!"

"Please hear our voices!"

Most of the class all yelled towards Makoto and his phone, wanting to gain his attention, but he was currently busy with the person on the other side of the phone, having a smile on his face.

"Huh? What was that Brit Brit? Oh, that's just my new classmates. Yeah I know, I'm going to a class now...more like, I would be able to run it with the knowledge I have, right Brit Brit~? But it is taught by a little boy Sensei. He's kinda cute I guess, though since he's a boy, not my type~ I don't go for them boys...though there is a Shotacon in the class who seems to want to sex up the boy." Ayaka scowled at that with a menacing glare in her eyes, as Asuna's face broke out into a grin, having forgotten that Makoto had said those things about Takahata beforehand. "Yeah, so it is in a few weeks is it? Yeah...I should be done with the work here to attend, and even if I'm not, I never miss a Brit party. Cos a Brit party is a party that never stops or something like that hehehe~ Yeah, see ya soon Brit Brit~ Love ya too babe~"

Makoto then hung up the phone with a smile, and returned to looking at Konoka with love in his eyes, something she smiled back at. Then he inched closer, smiling as happily as he could, the love radiating from him.

However, that soon stopped when he saw that Kazumi (the voice of the class) came over to him, and got out her notepad and pen, pointing the pen towards the blue and red haired boy.

"What?"

Makoto's eyes looked directly at Kazumi as he begged for an answer from her, Kazumi adopting a smile.

"So...on the phone then, who was that?"

"It was Brit Brit, a BFF of mine~"

He replied happily, casting his eyes towards Konoka.

"By Brit Brit, you can't mean the famous singer, could you?"

Kazumi asked with an incredulous look in her eyes, quite disbelieving that he had such a thing before.

Makoto nodded a single time, then winked towards the girl.

"She's a good friend of mine. After all, how do you think she came up with the song you drive me crazy huh? I don't like taking credit and all, but we did have some wild adventures in the past. And before you ask, my ring tone is Fast Food Rockers, because I love the Fast Food Song, it is like so totes amazing, you know?"

"A-Are you actually saying that you and she actually know one another from back then!?"

Kazumi exclaimed with a high pitched voice, shocked that Makoto knew her from back then (which wouldn't make sense due to his 'age' in some of the more inquisitive minds like Yue's) though Makoto nodded.

"Yes, when she appeared on that show about the Teenage Witch with what's her face, I was friends with her from before then. It was a good episode, wasn't it? Love that episode, thought that it was one of the best, purely because my bestie was on it~"

"Y-Yeah, I suppose...it was." Kazuma gave uneven eyes, trying to come to terms with what was going on. "S-So Makoto-kun. You really love Konoka-san now, is that right?"

Kazumi wanted to know some more confirmation for the class, as well as herself, which she got when Makoto turned his love filled eyes towards Konoka.

"Yes, I love Konoka-chan now. She's very adorable, and I like seeing her cuteness shining in my life. You don't understand, but that is okay. It is okay because no one can understand how vast my love for the chocolate haired girl really is. I could even jump off a cliff, it would be that fantastic because Konoka-chan's love would allow me to become something greater and more cute than I could be on my own. Plus think of the children, they'd be amazing to have, don't you think so? I've never had them before, but it would be quite nice, wouldn't it Konoka-chan? Even marriage isnt off the table at this point."

He directed the last part towards Konoka who adopted a blush a little bit, and faced away shyly, for a second imagining a mini Makoto look alike that had Konoka's hair colour and a little girl with Konoka's facial structure, and Makoto's hair colour, before shaking her head from side to side to ignore those feelings and emotions from ever building up again.

Most of the girls all bowed their heads with watery (and some with evil) eyes and made sure that their eyes went towards the ground their expressions were quite unreadable.

"R-Right...I see..."

"Also Makoto-kun, why fall for Konoka-chan anyway?" Makie rudely asked by mistake, then held a hand to her mouth in sorrow. "Oops, I didn't mean to say that~ B-But seriously, why did you end up falling for Konoka-chan all of a sudden anyway? Is it Evangeline-chan's fault?"

Evangeline narrowed her eyes at that, and was tempted to throw something at the pink haired girl, but held herself back, knowing that Kaede had hawk eye's on her being, and if she made a move, Kaede could finish her off.

"Eh, I do not know what you mean. Konoka-chan is the perfect woman after all~ She's got a good bust size, face of an Angel, cuteness that cannot be beaten, an Ace personality, plus she is very magically-gaaka!"

As he was about to say something about Konoka, and Magic to the class, Setsuna threw something at his head, so hard that his face hit the table, causing a small wound to appear on his forehead, but before anyone could notice, it healed by itself.

"Ooh, are you okay Makoto-kun?" Konoka asked in concern, patting his head. "That eraser seemed to come out of nowhere. Evangeline-chan, did you throw it by chance evil Loli-sama?"

Evangeline put up her middle finger, not answering with her mouth, deciding to keep a shaky face on, scared of what Kaede would do to her if she did anything aggressive (not seeing the middle finger as an act of aggression in the slightest).

"Ouchie, that really bugged me that~"

Makoto complained childishly, rubbing the back of his head, something Kaede saw and narrowed her eyed at.

Kaede turned her murderous eyes towards Setsuna instantly, and used her Ninja speed to appear beside her, smiling towards her though the smile was very dangerous indeed.

"Nagase-san, is something the matter?"

Setsuna begged with a small voice, only loud enough for her to hear. Kaede's smile became wider, scary at the same time, showing it towards Setsuna who flinched at the smile.

"Setsuna-dono, while I understand your actions. Attack Ouji-sama again, and you'll have to personally deal with me, someone who is going to make you cry, and scream at the same time."

Setsuna's eyes became slightly wet at that, fearing for her own life, not wanting it to be extinguished.

"I-I'm sorry...I don't know what to say about it...please don't hate me..."

Setsuna said weakly, her eyes and hands shaking at the same time, her eyeballs literally going all over the place, the overwhelming fear coming to her made her cry even more than she thought that it would.

"Do not worry, as long as you never attack Ouji-sama again, we will have an understanding, is that an acceptable term on your part Setsuna-dono? I do not like being this angry de gozaru. But since he is Ouji-sama, an act against Ouji-sama is an act against the Koga Ninja, and that cannot be allowed, is that understandable Setsuna-dono?"

Setsuna, not wanting to ignite a rage within the girl anymore, deciding that the best course of action would to be nod her head, which she did instantly.

"I get it, I wont do anything anymore when it concerns him, okay?"

Kaede nodded once at that, happy Setsuna had said that.

Back with Makoto, and the others, Konoka was currently rubbing Makoto's forehead softly, gently soothing him with her fingertips, while Makoto basked in the warmth of Konoka, as Nodoka looked on with sad eyes, pouting adorably at the same time, wishing that it was she who did that, and not Konoka, something Yue noticed, and didn't like in the slightest.

"Ooh, poor baby, are you sure you're okay?"

Konoka asked with the voice of an Angel, slowly making small circles on his forehead, her touch lingering on his forehead, then it went down his face, touching his cheek ever so softly. And when it reached said cheek, her palm opened and rubbed his cheek softly.

"Yeah, I'm good, thanks Konoka-chan. You're so kind to me, thanks for being here with me~ Anyway! Lets get going Konoka-chan! We've got to get to know one another even more!"

Makoto suddenly rose from his seat, and with a hearty smile on his face, took Konoka by the hand and lead her out of the classroom, and despite people calling out to him, like Negi, Asuna and some others, the boy ignored the people in favour of spending time with Konoka.

"Uugh, what's gotten into him all of a sudden? He suddenly has fallen in love with Konoka?"

The whole class was thinking about it, but Asuna was the one to voice it, but she didn't get an answer, only sad scowls towards the door where the pair of them left. However, Ayaka faced Negi, and drew a blank face.

"Negi-sensei, are they even allowed to leave like that? Aren't you in the middle of teaching?"

"A-Actually, lessons have just finished." Negi informed as he pointed to the clock, showing that it is the end of the lesson, which Ayaka pouted at, wanting to 'bust' Makoto for something, but couldn't due to what she believed was disrespect on his part to Negi. "Lesson is dismissed now, everyone."

"Fanfuckingtastic!" Evangeline exclaimed with glee and a nasty tone as well, heading out of the door. "See you later, suckers~! No wait, I'm the main sucker hahahahahaha~ That's me alright, I'm amazing after all~"

With Chachamaru following her, she left the scene, leaving most of the class in awe at what was happening.

" _Damn that Loli-sama._ " Kaede spat out in her mind. " _She's really becoming a problem, she has done something to Makoto-dono, and that cannot be allowed. I'm going to have to pay her a visit for this injustice._ "

Kaede tightened her fist, as Yue looked towards her, and her eyes turned upwards.

" _Perfect._ " Yue smirked, brushing her chin in thought. " _I've got to have such a thing, don't I? This is going to help Nodoka. All I have to do is apply pressure onto the Loli-san, which is going to be easy with Nagase-san around. It's obvious that Evangeline-san has some fear of the girl now...this will do._ "

Making up her mind, Yue walked over towards Kaede, who was in the middle of glaring towards the door where Evangeline disappeared out of, but then stopped when she knew that she had eyes on her. Turning her eyes downwards, she saw Yue looking up at her.

"Ah, Baka Leader, what can I do for you?"

Yue's eye twitched at that, but she kept on her stoic face as she looked towards Kaede with an impassive gaze.

"Nagase-san, I need to ask you about something, that concerns Eva-chan."

Kaede's eyes sharpened deadly, Yue blinking in mild surprise.

"Oh, that thing huh. What about Eva-dono, Baka Leader? Has she done something to you as well? Want me to do something to her de gozaru?"

Hearing the vile in speaking Evangeline's name, Yue backed off slightly, afraid of what was happening with the Ninja's eyes, the eyes of a killer, and the eyes of someone who has been wronged.

"Y-Yes, about Evangeline-san...I need to ask you about what happened with Makoto-san, and I need you to help with Nodoka as well."

"With Honya-dono?" Kaede asked with a grin, thinking about Evangeline and what this could do to her, though also held the tiniest of frowns. "Are you thinking of having Ouji-sama be subjected to some kind of sexual abuse by Honya-dono?"

"N-No!" Yue freaked, shaking her head from side to side. "I-It isn't anything like that at all! I'm just doing something...I just need Makoto-san to look at Nodoka as well. N-Not in the way that would lead to things, just enough to make sure that Nodoka has a fair chance, that's all. I don't want Nodoka to fall behind the likes of Konoka-san. It is clear that they have an attraction towards one another, and he seems to like Nodoka as well, but since Konoka-san is around, for her to advance is quite difficult, so I have to make sure that she gets her chance as well, a chance to shine in her own way, and to make things her own as well."

Kaede stroke her chin thoughtfully, wondering what she would be able to do and how she could make Evangeline become more...different than she is right now, and make her a 'model citizen'.

* * *

Outside of the school building itself, Makoto and Konoka were found, walking around together, hand in hand. Konoka didn't get why she was okay with doing these things, but she was, and she couldn't help but smile that Makoto was taken with her as he was, clearly not aware that he was under the effects of a drug.

"So, Makoto-kun, I can't believe that you know someone like that pop idol. I mean, how is that even possible? How does a pop star, know an author like yourself?"

"Oh? How we know one another huh. It was a number of years ago, and she was being, attacked by something. I happened to be around, and saved her, that's all. One thing led to another, and we exchanged numbers, and stayed in close contact. And now we speak pretty regularly as well. She sometimes says things that are kinda strange, even for me, but she's a nice person at least. We have fun often, so I can't complain about anything really. She's a nice girl at heart. Of course she's had problems, we all have, but she's good at her core."

Konoka nodded with an "I see." coming from her, then she gave a wide smile towards him.

"Last night, I was glad that Makoto-kun was beside me when that thing took Makie-chan. I was kinda scared." She admitted, though she still had a smile on her face. "But either way, it is pretty good that you came here, even if it wasn't for that. Even on day two, I'm having so much fun. My life hasn't ever been so wacky before, it is quite amusing to see what's going to happen next."

Konoka announced with a nod of her head, Makoto adopting a smile for the brown haired girl.

"Well...I can't say too much about the Academy. It is the first time I've been too school like this for along time. But I do like spending time with Konoka-chan."

"So, you were home schooled then?"

Makoto shook his head at what she said.

"Self taught."

"Self taught?" Konoka parroted, Makoto inclining his neck in return. "But how does that happen? Are you that smart that you were able to teach yourself many things? You seem to be smart."

Makoto chuckled slightly, and waved a hand through his hair.

"Actually, when I was younger. I was considered to be quite stupid, and my significant other was the smart one."

Konoka flinched at the words 'significant other', and took it to mean something else that Makoto didn't actually mean in the first place.

"Significant other...does that mean you've been involved with someone before?"

"Involved, a few times. If you're asking if I've had girlfriends, then...I guess. Though I've never committed to a long term relationship, and usually I just have encounters with the opposite sex. I just haven't found anyone that I would want to be with like that. Though I suppose Loli-sama and I were hanging out for awhile back in the day, though that wasn't exactly a normal relationship. More like a greet then flirt then a little bit of fuc...fun times."

Konoka blinked at the information, trying to take it all in, and wondered who Loli-sama was, and her first thought was Evangeline, but then she shook her neck, seeing it as unlikely.

"So, if you haven't had a girlfriend for a committed relationship, who was the significant other you mentioned?"

Makoto paused at the question, wishing that she didn't ask that, and though he 'loved' her now, he couldn't say anything about it, least of all he would break down in floods of tears if he spoke about it.

"Just someone from a long time ago."

"Hmmm, okay." Konoka accepted it, sensing the sad tone that he used, and thought that it would be best to not say anything about it anymore, and changed the subject. "So, Makoto-kun. Where did you grow up anyway?"

Changing the subject, Makoto smiled at her inquisitive nature, glad that she was like that.

"The place I grew up wasn't...well, it is different to how things are here now. Back then, there were...things that happened, and then I became like this. It is...it was a different time to how it is now. Funny, back then, there weren't anything like the Internet or anything like that. But the place I was born was...darn, I can't even remember where it was."

"Geez, you sound old Makoto-kun. You really like messing with people don't you?"

Konoka joked, though she didn't realize it, she was quite right in that aspect, which gave a tug of his lips upwards.

"Kuku, you never know how old I am. Not even Eva-chan knows my true age hehe~" He giggled to the confusion of Konoka, though he continued with a smile. "Don't worry about it Konoka-chan. Lets just say I have had plenty of life experiences before in my life. Actually, it is kinda weird that I ended up being here huh."

"Hmmm? What does that mean?"

Konoka questioned with a raise eyebrow but Makoto shook his head in return.

"It doesn't really matter that much."

"Oh...I see. Say, have you gotten any parents? Sudden question I know, but usually teen authors would have parents, so I thought that you would as well? If you do, I'd love to meet them."

"My parents...are no longer here." He confessed as if it was nothing, but it greatly shocked Konoka that he spoke like that. "They died long ago. I barely remember them now, it was too long ago to even think about. But you don't have to worry, my parents were...well, they disappeared long ago and of course, I wont ever see them again, but as I said, they died when I was a lot younger than I am now. They died of...different reasons."

Konoka hung her head downwards, unsure of what to say next. She didn't expect that his parents would be dead. She only wanted to know more about him, but now that she did, she could see that he must be hurting about his parents, though keeps his pain hidden away where no one could see it.

"W-Well...I'm sorry that you had to go through something like that."

Konoka beautifully sang out in a sad smile, wanting to make him feel better than anything before.

"Hey hey, don't worry so much about it. They were good parents, when they were alive. Though I didn't know them long, they gave me a beautiful gift that I was thankful for every single day of my life."

"Oh, you mean life, right?"

Konoka guessed at what the 'gift' was, seeing it as the most likely conclusion.

Makoto shook his head, and gave the girl a tiny wink.

"Nothing like that. But at the same time it is very close. It isn't my life I am thankful for, it is someone else's who is dead close...who is...no, it doesn't matter anymore...nothing matters anymore..." For a split second, the memories of his sister came back to him, but then they disappeared and he renewed his smile. "So, we've been talking about me a lot. Why don't I get to know you a little bit?"

Konoka blinked a little bit, then smiled happily while thumbing her own hair.

"Me huh? There's nothing special about me."

"But you're wrong, you're very special." He spoke from the heart, overlapping a hand over her own. "You've got something amazing inside of you. You don't know it, but you've got hidden power."

"Hidden power?" Konoka teased, swaying her head back and forth. "I see, then that's what made you love me huh? Then that's a good thing, isn't it? I always thought that I had some kinda power, you know?" She joked and waved a finger in the air. "Magic Magic winds, come forth and do my bidding~"

For a second or so, Makoto noticed that through their connected hands, Konoka's untapped magical potential was unsealed and behind them, a small gust of wind happened, blowing up the skirts of the girls around, causing them to blush and cry out. But then the magical blood within her stopped flowing, only being a temporary thing as Makoto himself stopped it, knowing that Konoemon would be pissed or that's what he thought, and he couldn't be bothered with the hassle.

"Hmmm, so I wasn't wrong after all~"

Makoto gave a singsong comment, causing doubt to set within the young Konoe's mind.

"Huh? Wrong about what?"

"Oh nothing really. Just confirming something for myself. Say Konoka-chan, I heard that you have a certain penchant for fortune telling, is that right?" Makoto brought up to the confusion on Konoka, while he was gauging the power inside of her. " _Yup, she's got a well bigger reservoir than that of Nagi-san. Though actually, it could be compared to my own when unsealed...near enough anyway. But it is sealed. Darn, what did that Digimon say about not telling her...ooh that, hehe~ But I have to wonder...I'd so want to take her on as my student, as I love Konoka-chan now...huh strange. Why do I love her again..._."

He began questioning the effects of the drug unknowingly, though he didn't have much time to think about it as Konoka gave him an answer.

"Eeh, yeah that's right. I've always been fascinated about it. Why do you ask all of a sudden?"

"It's nothing really, but if you want to learn how to do it properly, then ask me about it. I know how to do real fortunate telling that will accurately predict some future events, though it never works on my own future."

Konoka's ears perked at that, and listened intently as she then began to question with a hyper voice.

"S-So you really know how to do things like that? How do you know such things Makoto-kun?"

"Well, I've been around for a few years or so." He confessed with a bright grin on his face. "It is something interesting though, being able to tell the future with certain items. I usually use cards, and it is something of a good fun to see such things. So do you want me to teach you about it, maybe?"

Konoka became happy, and gave her consent with a nod of her head.

"That sounds pretty awesome! Lets go and do it!"

With a bright smile on her face, both Makoto and Konoka walked away together, hand in hand, never looking back in the slightest, loving the feeling of the others hand in their own hand.

Unknown to them (Konoka, Makoto knowing but not choosing to say anything) Setsuna was following after them with hawk eyes on the pair of them, narrowing her eyes when she saw the winds.

" _So...Ojou-sama used Magic then. It had to be, didn't it? Ojou-sama's powers are coming to life with the aid of Makoto-san...if he wasn't going to deal with those Demon's, I would separate them immediately...though he doesn't seem to have bad intentions..._ " At that time, she saw that Konoka had reached her hand downwards, and groped his butt, earning a blush from Setsuna as Makoto smiled at the Konoe girl. " _O-Ojou-sama! To th-think that she'd do something like that! Groping him like that...Ojou-sama, you cannot suddenly grope someone like that...but if it is Makoto-san then I suppose he wouldn't care...but to think that Ojou-sama has already become interested in Makoto-san like that...I bet it is that Loli-sama's fault._ "

Sending a scornful look backwards, towards where Evangeline lived, she continued to follow Makoto and Konoka to make sure that they were 'safe' and that 'nothing' happened between them whatsoever, and to make sure that Konoka's magical power doesn't make itself known again.

"Actually Makoto-kun, I've got a better idea...lets go and do something else, kay? Teach me about fortune telling as well later on, but there is something I want to show you in my dorm room, okay?"

She expressed to Makoto, Setsuna unable to hear her from the distance she was at, as Makoto inclined his neck, and cocked his eyes towards Setsuna, a small smirk on his face.

"Sure, but lets go super quick." His eyes lit up, and he quickly hauled her up so he was carrying her bridal style, mesmerizing her a little bit. "Lets go!"

With a quick footing technique, Makoto shot off away from Setsuna in speeds the girl was stunned at, Makoto unknowingly to Konoka used magic to aid him in his speed, something Setsuna couldn't keep up with.

"Ooh no, what's going to happen to Ojou-sama now...?"

Setsuna's eyes widened as she watched the fleeting form of Makoto, unable to do anything but do that, wondering what she should do now.

* * *

"Tch, can't believe that Konoe got him in the end."

Evangeline sighed out as she, and Chachamaru walked along together after class, having normal faces on, Evangeline though didn't look that pleased in the eyes, seeing the eyes of a angry and scorn woman.

"Master, in her defence, she didn't know what she was drinking."

Chachamaru spoke up with a zero breath, expressing her thoughts towards the Vampire girl.

Evangeline cocked her head towards the robot, and glared harshly.

"That's not something I want to hear from you, Chachamaru. And for that comment, I will have to take a page of Nagase's book, and tie you up outside. Also, about the comment on she didn't know what it was, who drinks something that doesn't belong to them? It doesn't make sense to me."

"Because she wanted to consume liquid, and at the time you were being verbally attacked by the class, Master." Chachamaru reminded, to the annoyance of Evangeline. "Also Master, since your plan to sleep with Makoto-san failed, what are you going to do next?"

Evangeline deeply sighed, having a troubled look on her face.

"I have no idea. Since now he is with Konoe, it is going to be difficult. And also, I have to make sure that she doesn't do anything with him. Knowing that girl, she'll take advantage of him and make him a sex buddy buddy and if that happens, she could sway him over to her side."

"Yes, but that will end tomorrow, wont it?"

Chachamaru stated with her usual face, rounding a corner with Evangeline.

"Yes, that's right." Evangeline confirmed, but then opened her eyes in slight fear. "But in that time, I could be 'dealt with' by Nagase. She could come for me and do many things to my body as well. What if that happens?"

Evangeline finished off, Chachamaru unable to offer her an answer that she would like to hear right now.

Evangeline then sighed opened, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know, since that idiot Konoe drunk the other half, she's going to develop feelings for him as well."

"Master? What do you mean?"

Chachamaru inquired from the blonde Loli girl, as Evangeline gently shook her head in dismissal.

"Not that I should bother explaining. But the effects of the potion also carry over to the drinker of the other half. Since I already felt emotions like that, it doesn't matter as it wouldn't do anything to me. However, since Konoe, someone who either has a crush or just simple friendship for him hasn't felt the strong emotions, will bring emotions out to the surface, and make her do things that she wouldn't usually do if she wasn't under the effects of the potion. Of course, it wont be as wild as what will go on with Makoto now, but it will give her more of a...easy time accepting things, like kissing or something. Even getting into bed would be something Konoe would be fine with."

"If that's the case, then shouldn't we go and stop them?"

Evangeline shook her head with a smile on her face.

"Not at all. And even if I wanted too, Makoto has magical power, and I don't. If I came between the two of them, he'd surely come after me as well and hit me with magical power, and I do not want that to happen to me, understand me? Dealing with that bitch Nagase is more than enough for me. The effects of the potion will wear off tomorrow, do not worry about it you tin can junk."

Chachamaru wore a troubled expression, and didn't know what to say as a response to what the Vampire girl said.

As Evangeline cocked her head downwards towards the ground, Yue walked up to them, standing in front of Evangeline who had a scowl on her face upon seeing the Loli purple haired girl.

"What can I do for you? Not like I'm going to do anything for you anyway."

Evangeline rudely questioned with a mirth smirk on her face.

Yue appeared to be unfazed by this and folded her arms in defiance, glaring towards Evangeline at the same time as she glared back, both having sparks going off between their eyes.

"I knew that you did something today, to Makoto-san. To make him suddenly fall in love with Konoka-san like that. I don't know what you did exactly, but it had something to do with that liquid in the bottle you had, didn't it?"

Evangeline sneered towards Yue as she said that, and turned her neck to the side with annoyance.

"Like I care what you think, Ayase. If you need something, state your business quickly. I have things that I need to do, and thanks to Konoe, my plans have been put on hold for a moment."

"Because Konoka-san drunk whatever that stuff was, right?"

Evangeline sharpened her steel gaze, turning up her nose at Yue.

"I don't have to say anything to you bitch. You're just Ayase Yue, someone who I do not even care about. I have no time in talking with someone like you. Now get out of my way, would ya?"

Evangeline practically demanded of the girl before her, having no patience today, due to everything that had happened to her.

"I see, so that's how it is going to be, Evangeline-san?" The girl nodded with a complacent smile on her face, earning a smirk in return. "Well, I didn't want to do this, Evangeline-san, but you've forced my hand in this."

Evangeline scoffed, seeing Yue as nothing, and her little 'tough girl act' as a nonsensical joke.

"Forced your hand in what exactly? Do you think you can threaten me little girl? Do you know who you're talking with? I'm something that you cannot stand against little girl, I'm beyond your measly mind and comprehension as well. So I suggest, you getting out of the way before I have to become angry, and you wouldn't like me when I'm angry. I have a Chachamaru, what do you have? A Honya that faints at anything sexual?"

Yue opened her eyes with a wide smile, something that Evangeline didn't like, and she didn't notice at that time, chains had captured Chachamaru, gagging the girl at the same time.

"Nagase-san. If you would make your presence known please."

As soon as the words left the girls lips, Evangeline gasped, stunned by what was said, and was ready to run away, but before she could move a muscle, Kaede appeared behind the girl in a puff of smoke, placing strong hands on her small shoulders.

"What have you done you stupid little..."

This time, it was Yue who had the confident smile on her face, as Kaede swiftly applied some pressure on Evangeline shoulder, causing the Loli girl to scowl and cry at the same time.

"Hello, Eva-dono. You seem to be upsetting people again. And I saw what you tried to do to Makoto-dono before. That kind of sexual abuse isn't allowed Eva-dono around Ouji-sama."

Kaede spoke on a whisper of the air, causing shockwave's to enter the girls body, convulsing in spot from the massive intent to kill rolling off Kaede and going straight into the girls body, while leaving Yue to wonder why Kaede called Makoto 'Ouji-sama' all of a sudden, guessing it was him based on the sentences that she was talking about.

"S-Shit! Nagase please calm down the killing intent already! I-I didn't do anything today! Please don't hurt me! Please just take in deep breaths you nutcase...who isn't really nuts I suppose! You're cute and lovely and I think that you're very sexy!"

Evangeline panicked, went to move, but due to the strength Kaede used, Evangeline couldn't move, rising her killing intent to a new point, a point that made people shiver in spot, Yue not being the exception.

"Eva-dono..."

"Nagase no...please. I-I don't know what's wrong with you, but you seem to be mad about something right now. You don't have to be so angry all of a sudden, you're always too pissed off, you know? Please just calm the mass of killing power that you have right now."

"I will do, when you help Yue-dono with her problem."

Evangeline spun her eyes towards Yue who wore a smile on her face. She then turned towards Kaede again with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Okay, whatever she wants, just please promise me that you'll keep calm this time. I don't want to die, okay? I'm a good person really...just don't hurt me anymore...I can't stand it anymore...Chachamaru! You useless robot! Please save..." She looked around for Chachamaru, crying silently when she saw that the robot girl was tied up again. " _Ooh no...you useless robot...Nagase is a human, aren't you supposed to be like the Terminator or something? Why don't you help me now you bitch!? You are gonna make me die from this thing one day and you're supposed to be protect me!? Useless wench!_ "

Evangeline thought with a twinge of pain in her eyes, soft tears escaping the orbs she had, Yue in awe that Kaede brought Evangeline to tears, having never seen such a thing before within the Loli girl.

"Evangeline-dono, you're showing upset eyes right now, what's wrong de gozaru?"

Kaede asked 'kindly' towards the Loli girl, said girl showing wet eyes, attempting to appeal to the kind side of Kaede, wanting to escape the fate that has been bestowed upon her.

"I-I just am a little frightened what's going to happen to me..."

She sobbed out weakly, as Kaede herself wore a shit eating grin on her face.

"Ooh, nothing will happen if you comply and swear to me that you'll never touch Makoto-dono sexually."

Eva hiccupped a little bit, wanting to believe what Kaede had said so badly that she was willing to risk everything that she was on the slight chance that she was telling the truth.

"Y-Yes, you have my word...I wont do anything to him...I promise, and you know, I am kinda happy...that you said those things to me...I don't want to die anytime soon, okay? I'm happy with being alive for now...yes?" Kaede nodded in acceptance, then turned her head towards Yue. "So, what is it that you want from me you bitch?" She rudely demanded, earning a scowl from Kaede, so she adopted a nice girl face. "I-I meant to say, is there anything I can do for you Ayase, my classmate, comrade, and who is like my super best friend."

It was difficult for her to say these words, but she did it so she didn't get attacked again, something Yue was lost on, though she followed to the point where she heard that she was going to get the girls help, so that was enough for her.

"I see, then with this acknowledged. Whatever you did to Makoto-san before, making him like Konoka-san like that, you're going to do the same for Nodoka as well, is that okay with you?"

Evangeline was quite shocked that she was asked of this, and wanted to refute straight away, but could sense the immediate danger behind her, so she 'listened' intently, questioning the girl before her.

"S-So, you want me to help your girlfriend to become boyfriend girlfriend with Makoto, then?"

"First of all, she isn't my girlfriend. And second, not yet. It is too early for such things. I just want Nodoka to be on a level playing field, that's all. I personally don't believe in forcing someone to love someone else with drugs, or whatever it is, but if you make one for Nodoka, it would make Nodoka shine a little more in his life. And since it is a drug, I presume that there is a time limit for this stuff?"

Evangeline carefully nodded, minding to take in the girl applying the scary pressure onto her body, making sure that she doesn't say anything that could lead to her untimely demise.

"I understand. You're worried that your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend!"

Yue snapped, having none of it anymore, as Kaede gave a worried glance towards the two of them.

"If you say so butch." Evangeline couldn't resist, only wishing a few seconds later that she did when she felt the pain coming from Kaede again, reeling herself in and bowing her head apologetically. "S-Shit, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that. But to think you'd want to drug Makoto, once again, to have the howling Honya have her way with the author man. Rather, the howling Honya will surely be dominated by the author man. He surely likes to be the one in control, even I couldn't keep up with his naughty side when he gets going~"

Eva smirked with a giant blush, remembering what happened in the past with him, as Yue had a small blush on her face, and a questioning look as well.

"Nodoka doesn't howl."

Yue stated with a glare, but Evangeline wagged a finger.

"She'll be howling after she has sex with him. You trust me on that, do you understand me girl~?" Eva giggled to the blushing Yue and Kaede, winking. "He's good at making me howl anyway hehehehehehehehehehehe~"

She gave a dirty laugh, but what she didn't see until it was too late was the evil eyes of Kaede behind her.

"Eva-dono, you're saying such rude things all of a sudden? I didn't think you'd do this de gozaru. Are you saying that you want to howl? I can make you howl in pain if you want me to de gozaru?"

Evangeline convulsed on the spot, facing the ground with wet eyes, tears falling from her eyes, and hitting the ground again and again like rainfall, making the ground below her wet with her tears.

" _Why can she say such things without looking evil at all? Those eyes of hers are too good for evil, yet she is an existence that is beyond my own level of being sadistic. This bitch isn't normal, she isn't. I'm going to get killed by this woman if she doesn't stop with the killing intent soon enough. I might be last level boss power, but this chick is secret super boss level who wants to make me her bitch...I'm so frightened._ "

Evangeline's mind held many thoughts within her, her eyes turning hazy and scared as Kaede gently patted the girl on the top of the head, shattering the girls mental state quite abit.

"Okay, Eva-dono. It is time to get this potion for Yue-dono."

"Tch, for someone so devoted to Makoto, you're suddenly going to help someone else get him? I thought that you wanted him. Isn't being with your Ouji-sama was one of the goals of your Ninja clan? I heard that you Ninja females became all wet when Makoto was around due to what he did for your Ninja clan...though I don't know what that thing was."

Evangeline expressed her thoughts to the four of them, with Chachamaru silently thinking the same thing as her Master, though on a nicer level than Evangeline was capable of doing.

Yue wore a shocked surprised face at that, looking at Kaede nervously.

" _I-I didn't know that Nagase-san was also going for Makoto-san...this could spell trouble for Nodoka. From what I can tell, Nagase-san isn't exactly mentally stable when it comes to Makoto-san...but she's helping me now, for what reason? Why would she help me like this? And what he did for Nagase-sans Ninja clan? What did he do? Give them money? Offer them something? Buy them something maybe? I don't know what that's about, but it seems to me that something about that is amiss._ "

Yue's mind processed many things about the situation, wanting to make sense of it all, though was having some difficulty in making sense of it, and couldn't work out things about Kaede.

Kaede casually cast her eyes towards Yue, stopping on her girls form for a few seconds which made Yue freeze on the spot, then looked towards Evangeline again with a hard look in her eyes.

"For your information, Ouji-sama is very precious to me yes, and what he did for the Koga Ninja could never be repaid. However, we do not become 'wet' at the mere sight of him. It is more loyalty, than sexual feelings, something you wont ever know about because you're evil. Though if Ouji-sama needed to have such a release, then of course I will also offer myself for such a thing. It would be an honour to have sexual relations with Ouji-sama. I hope my body would satisfy his sexual hunger."

" _Ooh my God, she's really going to offer Makoto-san sex if he so desires such things...? And from the sounds of it, it sounds like she's really to have sex right here and now...how frightening. That means Nodoka has an even bigger obstacle to overcome. But it is okay...I will help her...somehow._ "

Yue sweatdropped, as Kaede placed her hands together in a praying stance, her eyes shining to an impossible level, scaring Evangeline who wanted to run away at that moment in time.

"To me, Ouji-sama is amazing. The shining glory in my life. He's a very radiant pure soul that has graced this world. It is too bad that many see Ouji-sama as a threat, when Ouji-sama himself only wishes for the quiet life after the unfortunate accident that claimed the life of his significant other. And if I can make that happen, then I would be grateful, and if Ouji-sama chose to give me the gift of eternal life, then I would stand beside Ouji-sama always and protect him and his ideology as well. Yes, I will also stand by Ouji-sama forever if he bestows onto me his gift, or curse, depending who you're talking too. Though to me, serving Ouji-sama for eternity is the best for someone like me."

So said Kaede with an upbeat, but proud voice and a kind look in the orbs she had, but also held determination in her eyes as well, determination that stunned both Eva and Yue, unsure that the girl could show such things for someone she hasn't known for that long before.

"Wow, you're a very strange person, you know that?"

Evangeline commented with fear in her eyes, shaking her head from side to side once she saw that Kaede had cold eyes towards her, eyes that could freeze anything in the world, even her magical freezing power paled to the eyes Kaede had on at this moment in time.

"I'm sorry, did you speak Loli-sama?"

Evangeline rapidly shook her head with teary eyes.

"N-No, not at all! We s-should go and make that potion so you can make your wife howl lazy nerd!"

"S-She's gone from my girlfriend to my wife now!?"

Yue spat out with an exhausted face, this conversation being too much for her.

Evangeline snickered, and licked her lips, carefully watching Kaede so she didn't get herself hurt.

"Well, you said it, not me. You said that she had gone from GF level to Waifu level now. That's okay Ayase, you can have fun with the howling Honya and make her howl yourself if you want." Evangeline said with a smirk, though relented when she saw the upset eyes of Kaede. "I-If you want to make Honya your wife that is...and if you want her to howl at that...I-I think that you'd make a lovely couple, don't you agree, Nagase? Please say you do...okay?"

Kaede scrunched her eyebrows together, looking on between Yue and Evangeline, before nodding her head in agreement.

"Yes, that's right, she would make a good couple with the howling Honya." Yue sweatdropped with a small cry at that, and shook her neck again and again in rejection to what she said. "In any case, we should go now, before someone else finds out about this."

Evangeline and Yue consented with a nod of their head, and together, the three of them left to make Yue another patch of potion.

* * *

At the end of the day, Negi and Asuna walked back into their dorm room. Negi looked quite tired, and Asuna kept yawing again and again, having not fully recovered from what happened the previous night with the evil Makoto, and the good one now wanting to become life partners with Konoka, as far as she could tell anyway.

"Asuna-san..."

"What is it Negi?"

Asuna answered his call, thrusting her head towards his, ignoring the look that she was getting from Negi, which was fear at that.

"About before...erm...I don't want to...erm, Asuna-san that is to say..."

"About before, I didn't mean to yell. Though you give me many reasons to yell at you, I think I went a little far in saying that you should leave and never come back. It was my error, I don't want you to leave. Though even if I did, I'm sure Bakato, despite all of his faults, would look after you just fine."

"Y-Yes, thank you Asuna-san!"

Negi, being the child he was, became happy that Asuna wasn't angry anymore, and was glad that she said that he could stay with her. Asuna herself shook her head slightly, and smiled to herself.

"What a hectic day, right Negi?"

Asuna spoke with a slight cheery voice, shaking her head from side to side.

"Y-Yes...it seems that Makoto-nii-chan is in love with Konoka-san now, isn't he?"

"You never know what's going on with those people." Asuna yawned slightly. "At least today we weren't attacked by evil clone Makoto or whatever it was. Say, did you ever find out what that thing was?"

Asuna followed the question with a stretch of her limbs, Negi nodding his head.

"Onii-chan said that it was just a Demon that has been taking care of and that we shouldn't worry about it anymore. He also said that if something was to happen, we should call Onii-chan and he'll come straight away."

"I see, so that thing was a Demon after all. And yeah, calling him is going to be the best thing that we can do. But, what was it about really? It is kinda strange, don't you think? Why did it take the form of Makoto anyway? Could it be because he is stronger than you?"

Asuna joked slightly, and Negi smiled bitterly towards her.

"W-Well, maybe it was because of something like that. But A-Asuna-san, do you like Onii-chan?"

"Pft!" Asuna spat out, shaking her head from side to side at Negi's innocent question. "N-No! I don't like the idiot at all! Why would you even say anything like that you idiot moron!? I don't even know the guy!"

Negi recoiled from her, and shook his body in slight fear.

"Waaaah! I'm sorry Asuna-san, I thought that you would know about it since you're a girl and all!"

Negi cried out in sorrow as Asuna glared harshly.

"All the damn time, you're talking about such things, and you end up making me angry. I don't get why you like doing this to me, but it is something only you can do. But whatever, I don't care anymore. Say, did Bakato ever tell you anything about whatever it is you wanted to ask?"

"O-Oh yes, Nii-chan knew my Otou-san!" Negi exclaimed happily, and jumped upwards in glee. "I don't get how, but Nii-chan told me many things about Otou-san, even mundane things like what he liked to eat, and other things like that. It is amazing how Nii-chan knew so much...and! I forgot about this!" Negi reached into his pocket, and produced the picture that Makoto gave him before, showing it to Asuna. "See? This is my Otou-san. Nii-chan said he was about twenty or so there."

Asuna examined the picture, then looked towards Negi, and then back at the picture, finally having her eyes set on Negi.

"You look just like your Otou-san, though he's more goofy looking than you."

"Waah...Asuna-san, are you saying that my Otou-san is goofy?"

"Yeah, I guess." She admitted casually. "I don't know him personally, but the smile on his face there is a smile that I'd see on Makoto's face, but not on yours. It is...something goofy, and sorry, but you're always too serious to be goofy."

Negi pouted like a child towards Asuna, unsure if he should be offended or not.

"Asuna-san...I don't know how to feel about this..."

"Hehe, I don't know either. You need to mellow out a little bit."

"E-Eh?"

Negi gasped at the words Asuna said, causing confusion to set on young girls face.

"What? You've suddenly shown an astonished face. Whats going on with you?"

Negi shook his head once and adopted a smiling face that was full of shyness.

"N-No, it's nothing...but Nii-chan said something similar before. He said that I should chill out, and relax."

"Well, I don't like agreeing with him, but Makoto is right for a change. You should chill out a little bit, calming yourself, and act like a kid for a change. You're always too had working, it isn't good for children your age."

Asuna advised Negi who wore a complicated expression, unsure of what to say as they pressed on towards their home.

Soon after they entered the dorm room together, and heard some noises coming from the beds, so quickly turned, and saw that Konoka was in bed already, looking towards their general direction with a sweaty face, patting the back of her with a sigh escaping her lips, bated breath coming from her lips as if she had been doing something difficult on her body.

"O-Oh, good day guys...what's going on?"

Konoka said with an uneven gaze, looking everywhere other than at the pair that had entered the room.

"Eh? You're in bed already, Konoka-san?"

Negi questioned as Asuna wondered why she was in bed.

"Yes, that's right. I was tired from today, so I decided to get into bed. Is it a crime!?" She exclaimed at the end in a moan, causing Asuna to cock an eyebrow up, the innocent Negi not bothering to recognize the sexual moan. "S-Sorry, got a little BIT excited THERE!"

Konoka jolted upwards on the bed, low moans escaping her mouth. But then she returned to the bed, and suppressed a moan that came from her mouth, shifting her body on the bed so she laid sideways.

"Oh, really? That's kinda strange, Konoka."

"W-Why is it strange BITCH!?"

Konoka questioned with a raised eyebrow and a hissing moan at the same time, jumping slightly at the end as she felt something go through her, but then it turned into a quiet moan, something that Asuna picked up on, seeing the bedsheet's slowly moving at her stomach area, her eyes slowly drifting towards the sheets themselves.

"It's just, it is barely seven, and you're suddenly in bed? And don't call me a bitch!"

Asuna roared, Negi covering his ears at the same time due to the loudness of her voice.

"S-Sorry, just tired, that's ALL!" Konoka released a moan again and once again, shifted on the bed. "S-So, why are you back now...can't you just leave for a few minutes more please?"

"Why?"

Asuna could only ask that as she found it strange with what was happening all of a sudden with the girl, Negi nodding, wanting to know as well.

Konoka twitched her body, and wriggled around on her bed, as she attempted to keep the covers on her body.

"I-It's just that you want food, don't you?"

"Yes, I'm hungry Konoka."

Asuna said while rubbing her stomach, as Negi's stomach rumbled at the same time, feeling more hungry as time went on. Konoka internally cried herself, and shook her head slightly, staring at the girl and boy with a blush on her face.

"Then get out while I get out of bed."

"Whys that Konoka-san?"

Negi inquired from the girl, as said girl adopted a blush on her face, a bigger one than before.

"It...It's not something I can discuss with you...Negi-kun."

She said cryptically, suppressing a moan from her lips, Asuna becoming more and more suspicious as time went on.

"Konoka? What's going on?"

"Ooh Asuna, I'm naked, okay!?"

Konoka cracked under the pressure, blushing madly as she put her hands to her face, keeping her sheets above her chest to conceal what was beneath.

The revelation left both Negi and Asuna stunned, the former blushing up a storm in embarrassment, and the latter having such a shocked face that she was ready to cry.

"Y-You are naked!? Why get into bed naked!?"

Asuna roared unexpectedly astonished by the new information she had received.

"Because I wanted to do something that required me to be naked, okay?"

Konoka retorted towards Asuna who had a frown on her face, Negi's own face looking like lava as his eyes went towards Konoka in the bed, then covering them so he can act like a proper english gentleman.

"Whats that lump behind you?"

Asuna asked, pointing behind Konoka. Konoka shifted her eyes behind her, and smirked slightly, then turned back towards Asuna, adopting an innocent smile.

"That's my special bear. He keeps me company during the lonely days~ So could you get out because I am naked."

Asuna didn't like how that sounded, and went to further question the young Konoe.

"What could you be doing that warrant's you being naked in bed?"

Asuna dumbly asked, only to blush when she finished her words.

"Eeh, I was testing the...mechanics of certain things and making sure if something...was better than the other things...and I found a certain something that was...something good..."

Konoka responded while looking at the floor with a luminescent blush on her cheeks.

"You were testing the mechanics?"

Negi parroted, Asuna blushing a little bit, believing it to be something else.

"Y-Yes, I was...rubbing one out...and yes, girls can call it that as well..."

"Rubbing one out?" Negi once again asked, Asuna's face turning to lava at what was happening. "Konoka-san, what were you rubbing exactly? A-And why did you need to be n-naked to do such things anyway?"

"Negi, please shut up..."

Asuna whispered dangerously, though she couldn't help but stare at Konoka with an incredulous look on her face.

"Because it feels better when you're naked, that's why. Negi-kun, just please leave..."

Konoka mumbled, wanting Negi to drop the subject, but kept moaning at the same time, Asuna looking at the sheets to see if she was...doing anything that she shouldn't be doing, though she couldn't tell if she could see it or not.

"B-But I don't get it, what is rubbing one out?"

"Negi, shut up."

Asuna said with a louder voice than before, but Negi didn't hear her, and continued to press Konoka, who was mentally crying to herself, not wanting to believe anything of this anymore.

"It's called masturbating Negi-kun! I masturbated just before you came into the room, it felt like rainbows!"

"Konoka noooooooooooo!"

Asuna excruciatingly cried and flailed her arms around, Negi dipping his head in confusion.

"Konoka-san was...masturbating? What is that exactly? It felt like rainbows? What does rainbows feel like?"

"Negi! Shut your face!" Asuna jumped Negi, and pinned his face to her chest, covering his eyes, then shoved her hands towards his ears, covering them so he couldn't hear anything more, him giving a muffled cry as Asuna shot her eyes back at Konoka. "Konoka! How can you...d-do that in here when Negi and I were expected back!?"

"Don't you dare act all high and mighty with me!" Konoka cried, and pulled the covers to cover her more. "You do the same thing Asuna, I know you do it, crying "Takahata-sensei! Stick it in!" at night when you think I'm asleep, your voice like a wildebeest!"

Asuna jumped back with a cry, attempting to put her hands to her mouth, but stopped when she saw Negi, and made sure that he didn't hear the conversation anymore, keeping him safe.

"H-How did you even know that...?"

"Oh my God, you actually do that?"

Konoka changed tune, having an astonished face on, Asuna sobbing at the fact that she admitted something that she wished that she didn't have to admit, and felt ashamed.

"N-No! I don't! A-Anyway...you knew we'd be back soon...you could've done it somewhere else."

"Where the hell would you have me do it? The baths where everyone inhabits? Ooh yeah, I can see it now. Come and look at me while I masturbate with gushing water going everywhere, to things like...none of your business Asuna. I'm only human Asuna, and sexual exploration is what humans do, like you do apparently."

Asuna shed some tears as Konoka's blush magnified, unable to look at one another directly in the eyes.

"A-Anyway...I'm kinda scared...I'm just gonna leave, okay?"

Konoka nodded and Asuna dragged out Negi, blushing up a storm as she left.

Once it was confirmed that she had left, Konoka turned back to the bed, and lifted up the sheets to reveal Konoka wearing bra and panties, looking towards the side of her with a smile on her face.

"I told you that it would be fun to see what they said, didn't I?"

Out of the covers, Makoto's head popped out, and grinned cheekily as he licked his lips excitedly, moving up the bed to show that he was dressed in nothing but his boxers.

"Ara ara, Konoka-chan surely is a naughty girl, doing such a thing with this. And I can't believe that you actually wanted me to be here when they came back...and does she really masturbate to Takahata?"

"Seems like it." Konoka sweatdropped, then wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. "Stay here, tonight. Stay in this bed, Makoto-kun. I wont let you go tonight, hehe~ Besides, having a handsome boy cuddling you in bed is amazing, you know? I don't even care if Asuna and Negi-kun are here, stay in this bed, and that's an order."

"Kay! Yes ma'am!" He gleefully exclaimed, a small blush on his cheeks. "But you know, when you started talking about masturbating, that was an interesting experience to say the least. I don't think I've ever heard someone speak so candidly about such things before. Even questioning another females masturbation styles, from what the questioning was going into."

Konoka giggled, and found herself crawling onto his lap, sitting on his crotch area, feeling a hard thing poking her, though she didn't care at this moment in time, enjoying the feeling of his hard body against her soft one.

"I couldn't think of anything else to say for a reason why she should leave with Negi-kun. It worked, didn't it?"

"Aye, it surely did work. But really, masturbating at this time of day?"

"Kuku, like you've never done such things."

Konoka teased, with Makoto shrugging his shoulders.

"I rarely have to do such things. Not to brag or anything, but I usually have some fun with someone else to relieve tension. Though I do have to admit it has been a few weeks since the last time I've felt such a release."

"You little slut, you've have sex before?"

Konoka questioned with a giggle, not really caring if he had or not, though did feel a slight pang in her heart for a second, but that was soon dispelled when he smiled at her.

"Well, I've only ever had sex to relieve stress. I've never really been with someone who loved me, only to get what they want. I've done things with people I like, but they've never liked me back, in a good way, you know? The most they've liked is the money I have, but it's okay I suppose."

"Awww, poor baby~" Konoka sang like an Angel, and gave his cheek a kiss, then moved closer to his lips. "Well don't worry, I like Makoto-kun very much~"

She giggled, her flush forming brightly on her face, as Makoto put a hand to her cheek, rubbing the skin softly.

"You know...it's strange, I feel like we've...moved so fast, yet it feels right, you know what I mean?"

Konoka inclined her neck in agreement, pulling him closer to her body.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It feels like something powerful has overtaken my body, and it feels so good. I feel really good, feeling you close to me like this, feeling your heart beat, it is amazing...just a little beating is good...it's different, but good as well..."

Konoka's mumbling became silent when Makoto inched closer and pressed his lips to her own briefly, Konoka flinching at the kiss, but then she melted from the small kiss, and hated that he moved away after a few seconds.

"S-Sorry, Konoka-chan. It's just, you know...these feelings are...strange yet wonderful...feelings...it feels so good...I want to explore more of these feelings as well..."

"Yeah..." Konoka whispered and gave him a kiss on his lips, surprising him immensely as her heart beat went insane in her chest, smashing against it, but that was cut off when there was a knock on the door. "Ugh, what is it?"

Konoka spoke loud enough so her voice carried over to the door.

[You dressed yet!?]

Asuna shouted from the other side of the door, earning a scowl in return from Konoka. But then Makoto smirked and whispered gently in her ear, Konoka's face turning upwards, breaking out into a smile.

"I'm not done yet. I am just finishing off with my 12 inch double sided dildo for both ends! Give me about twenty minutes, okay!? I should be finished by then, okay!? This damn orgasm is getting harder to reach with you two at the door but I've got my nipple clamps to aid me in reaching my special place! Yes, oh yes! That's the area! Right there babycakes!"

Konoka heard the banging of someone falling on the floor, guessing Asuna had face faulted as she then heard shouting coming from the other side of the door.

[Ooh my God! We'll be back in an hour, please have dinner ready then and please be dressed! And please don't ever tell me what you did with that thing either, or where you keep it! I don't want to hear this anymore!]

As soon as Asuna said that, Konoka heard her fleeting footsteps banging down the corridor, while Makoto smirked towards Konoka, Konoka doing the same thing and wrapped her arms around his neck again, and pulled him within lip range.

"Now, you little slut. You're going to have to be punished by me, Makoto-kun~ Thinking you can do anything other than be with me first, I'm gonna make sure that I'm something you'll never forget, bad boy~"

"Ooh, I've never been told off before~ Yes, tell me off Konoka-sama~ Make me bend to your will, then I will show you the best kiss of your life...trust me, I've had many years to practice the arts of pleasure...I know all of the anatomy of women, their sensual places...their turn-on's...let me take care of you right back..."

He teased right back at her, Konoka's smile becoming naughty as she moved closer to his lips.

"Then, these lips, I will take for myself, bad boy~"

Konoka teasingly said, then became serious and inched closer and closer towards him, being able to feel her breath hitting his face, the same with Konoka, feeling his breath pushing her bangs away, which she liked more than she thought she would.

Slowly, inch by inch, they closed the distance, Konoka's face brightening up, Makoto doing the same. They both knew that something wasn't quite right, that this was a little fast, but they couldn't help themselves, as if something was overtaking their rights as people, and replacing their senses with nothing but lust and sexual desire and finally, their lips met in a glorious ecstasy filled embrace of the others lips...

* * *

"Alright, this should be it now."

Evangeline said as she, with Chachamaru, Yue and Kaede crowded around her, a cauldron before her, and she had Yue a vial that had some liquid in it, the same liquid that held the stuff that Evangeline used that Konoka stole by mistake.

"I see, so this lasts for twenty four hours then?"

Yue checked, to make sure if she had all of the details.

"Yes you bitch. It does." Evangeline commented, as she handed one other vial to Yue. "Make sure that Makoto drinks the right one, and your Honya the left one. The right one is the one that will make it so he falls head over heels, and the other one will make sure that it is her. I gave you the simplified version, so it is easier to understand, okay?"

Yue nodded, putting the vials away. But then a thought came to the young purple haired girl.

"Wait, if I'm supposed to make Makoto-san to drink this...how am I supposed to do that? I cannot simply say "Drink this." can I? What am I suppose to do, to make sure that he drinks this? And what of Nodoka huh? I...can't tell her that I'm drugging Makoto-san."

"Why not? I think that it would be funny~"

Eva countered with a grin, getting the death glare from Kaede, causing her to cry her eyes out.

"B-Because she'd think that this is wrong, when I'm only trying to make sure that Nodoka gets noticed, but she wont see it like that. She's only going to say that it is wrong, and it is a bit weird, but it is for Nodoka."

Yue kept saying things like that to herself. Though she knew that it was slightly bad to drug Makoto, she also knew that she couldn't waste this opportunity. She made it known to herself that she was doing this for Nodoka, and Nodoka only, making sure that she had a fair chance at Makoto.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetheart." Evangeline giggled darkly, then yawned. "Now, can you get out? I've had an exhausting couple of days, I can't deal with this crap anymore. So please just get out."

She sighed, putting a hand to her forehead as Kaede stared down at her with annoyed eyes.

"But I still have the problem. I can make Nodoka drink it, as she'll do it if I asked politely. I doubt that it would work on Makoto-san...come on Evangeline-san, I know that you know him somehow, you must know how to get him to do things."

"I don't know. Put it in his drink, shove it down his throat, kick him in the balls and then throw at down his neck, or even put it in your mouth and spit it down his neck when you play tonsil tennis. Whatever you think is best, just do it. Do you understand me bitch? This is the only chance you'll ever get to do these things with me, ya feel me Ayase?"

Yue scowled at Evangeline, but nodded anyway, and turned towards the door.

"Yes, I understand. I suppose that I will have to think of something. Thank you Evangeline-san. I don't know what this stuff is exactly, and I don't think that it is normal, you have my thanks."

Yue bowed her head then left the cottage, leaving Kaede alone with Evangeline and Chachamaru, Chachamaru looking between the pair with raised eyebrows as Kaede glared at Evangeline, Evangeline shedding soft tears at the glare.

"Now Evangeline-dono, I think that we need a chat about your recent behaviour de gozaru.."

Kaede began softly, only adding more flare to the fire that was her eyes, with Evangeline picking up a vial, and filled it with some liquid, placing it down on the table next to her as she stirred the cauldron with a large ladle.

"Yes, let us have a chat."

Kaede nodded as Evangeline picked up a herb, slowly reaching her hand towards the large cauldron in front of her, smirking as Kaede drew a kunai from her belt, showing it towards Evangeline.

"Now Eva-dono. You were going to rape Makoto-dono, weren't you de gozaru? Since you're such a little bad girl, I'm going to have to give you a punishment befitting someone evil like yourself."

"We could do that, but I have something else we could do as well."

Kaede cocked an eyebrow up as Evangeline stood up, her hand hovering over the cauldron, the herbs essence glowing slightly to the unknown of Kaede, Kaede being too busy keeping her eyes on Evangeline's face to notice anything about her hand.

"Oh? Is there something else you want to do?"

Evangeline's face turned into a wide smile, as she shouted "NOW!" and dropped the herb into the liquid in the cauldron as she and Chachamaru closed her eyes, expecting something to happen.

FLASH!

The herb mixed with the cauldrons contents, and created a blinding light that doused the area.

"Eyaaaaaaa!"

Kaede, unprepared for what happened, screamed an unholy scream as the bright light hit her eyes, and sent her staggering backwards due to her tripping over her own feet.

Chachamaru then at that time moved forward and grabbed Evangeline as the Loli girl herself grabbed the vial from the side of the table.

"Take this bitch! No one messes with me!"

Evangeline threw the vial towards Kaede, and hit her hand, which then exploded into a sea of ice crystals, forming around Kaede's hand as it hit the wall behind her, freezing her hand to said wall.

"Evangeline-dono de gozaru! What do you think you're doing you cow!? You've trapped me with this have you!?"

Kaede yelled and struggled against the ice that binds her, as Chachamaru ran towards the door with Evangeline in her arms, Evangeline putting up her middle finger towards Kaede with a fat grin on her face, licking her lips dangerously.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha~! You think you can take me on like this Ninja bitch!? You mess with the Vampire and you handle the teeth bitch! Now enjoy your frozen hell mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha~!"

Evangeline laughed as Chachamaru got them out of there, Kaede yelling at the fleeting Loli girl with her robot, struggling against the ice that held her to the wall, unable to escape.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

As soon as she left, Kaede summoned unknown strength, and ripped her arm out of the ice, shattering it, and the wall behind it, sending it crumbling towards the ground, an angry expression on her face.

She then cast her eyes forward cold and solid rocky gaze.

"That's it de gozaru." Kaede spat out and walked forward, reaching the kitchen and pulled out a giant machete that had 'Kaede's machete' written on the blade from a cupboard which was unfitting for a Ninja to use, though Kaede didn't care and swung it downwards. "I'm coming for you, Loli-sama. I wont allow you to do anything to Makoto-dono anymore you vicious heathen de gozaru. Yes, I am going to make sure that you get punished for this indecent behaviour."

With an unforgiving look in her eyes, Kaede went forward to deliver justice to Evangeline, hell bent on getting the girl, no matter who or what stands in her way, damn sure that she was going to protect Makoto from Evangeline.

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So a few things happened this chapter, some funny moments as well as some unknowingly bonding between Konoka and Makoto. But now Yue has made a love potion for Nodoka. Nothing can go wrong there, right? Until next time!**

 **Makoto Harem; Konoka, Evangeline, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Kaede, Makie, Chisame, Asuna.**

 **Negi's Pactio partners; Asuna, Ayaka, Anya, Misa.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, and welcome to the next chapter!**

 **Sandshrew Master 317; Thanks, and no, they haven't done anything like that. Cool!**

 **DocSlendy; Eeh...did you read it properly? Not to sound rude, but it was said by Konoka herself that she only said that to get rid of Negi and Asuna from discovering Makoto in her bed. While in bed, they both weren't naked, and they haven't had sex in the slightest. I wouldn't do something like having sex under a love drug.**

 **Naroku; Eeh, I suppose. Cool suggestions.**

 **Mr Beaver Buttington; Yes, I do know that, it is part of the joke.**

 **Anime PJ; Hehe, exactly~ If someone says that, then something is going to go wrong, isn't it? Yeah, it's the love drug and all~ If they weren't under that, then it would be casual flirting between the two of them. Yeah...Eva was a naughty girl, and it backfired on her~ I just thought that would be quite funny to put, and it would get rid of most, unless they wanted to join in then that would be something completely different altogether. Hehe, I'm glad I could make you laugh~**

 **Guest; Yeah, I will think about it~**

 **With those reviews out of the way, it is time to start the next chapter!**

* * *

 **The switch!**

"Hmmmm, this is good Konoka."

"Y-Yes, thank you Konoka-san...I hope that what you did before helped you relax."

"Ooh Negi-kun...yes, it was amazing after all. I felt good afterwards."

Inside of the bedroom, the dorm room of Konoka's room, sat Asuna and Negi, on the floor, while Konoka was sat up on her bed, now dressed enough for bed, that it didn't seem weird. Behind her though, unknown to Negi and Asuna, Makoto laid, still naked except for the fact that he had boxers on, something Konoka liked very much.

Occasionally, Konoka would put some food on her fork, and place it behind her, where Makoto would take the opportunity to eat it. Though he does get hungry, he didn't really have to eat...something that he wasn't going to tell Konoka, as he found it sweet that she'd think of him like that.

However, some of the times, he would forgo the food, and downright tease her by using his tongue, dragging it across her fingers, which while weren't usually a pleasure for Konoka, today they seemed to be something pleasurable, but that was thanks to Makoto and his magic.

Asuna kept looking at Konoka with worried eyes, and remembered what she had heard before, and she didn't like it. She didn't like thinking about Konoka doing things to herself, but Konoka didn't seem to mind that much.

" _She's...I wonder where she keeps it...no. I can't think about Konoka and her dildo...to think that she would do such things...but at the same time, I suppose it makes sense...due to the fact that she...is always chipper...she needs to have some kind of...release I guess the word is...that's why she is always chipper...she gets out the angry some other way...I use Negi and whatever else pisses me off...but Konoka must use...that thing that's somewhere in this room...ooh God, I hope that it isn't around my bed or anything...I don't even want to think about it!_ "

Asuna, in her thoughts, repeatedly shook her head again and again in denial. She didn't want to think about Konoka doing such things. She couldn't think about Konoka doing such things, it was too much for Asuna to even think about it.

"Are you enjoying your meal, Asuna?"

Konoka started off, giving her a small smile.

Asuna looked towards Konoka in slight fear, remembering what she imagined in her head, which was Konoka doing a certain activity alone, shaking her head instantly to get rid of the thoughts.

"Y-Yes, it is so good!"

"Does it taste like rainbows?"

Konoka giggled out, loving the feeling of teasing Asuna, as she rarely got to do it any other time.

Asuna put a hand over her mouth as a daring smirk came from Konoka herself, with the orange haired girl turning away from the chocolate haired girl, unable to face the facts that Konoka was 'touching herself' before, which made her feel fear.

While looking on, Negi looked towards Konoka, his eyes laced with some questions.

"S-So Konoka-san...that thing you were doing before was..."

Negi went to question it, but Konoka gently shook her face, a small reddening appearing on her cheeks with utter embarrassment, Asuna feeling like she was going to be sick with the question Negi wanted to know, which she didn't even want to know about.

"Th-That's something that I cannot discuss with you Negi-kun. It's something that cannot be spoken about with you around, as you're a child, and that's something children like you shouldn't be doing at all, even if Iincho says otherwise." Konoka quickly said, only to feel Makoto's fingers dancing on her back. " _Ooh damn it...that feels good...it's as if his fingers are magic..._ "

Even though she didn't know that, Makoto was in fact using magic to send into Konoka's back, stimulating the pleasure centres in Konoka's body, making her face turn upwards into a smile, and her face to continue to turn more and more red as time went on.

"O-Oh...I see...so Konoka-san, I can't say anything about it, then?" Konoka nodded, suppressing a moan from her lips. "Then Konoka-san...you seem to be getting along with Onii-chan very well, haven't you?"

Suddenly bringing that up, Konoka's eyes briefly went behind her, seeing the cheeky looking face of Makoto's, smiling sweetly which she returned then quickly turned her attention back to Negi.

"Yes that's right...Makoto-kun is a nice guy. I like him, a lot."

She said honestly, something Makoto actually liked, as in his life, not many people have said something like that with honesty before, so hearing it from Konoka, even in a small sentence, was a very big impact.

"More like an idiot." Asuna muttered with a playful face, as something floated behind her, a DVD case, which was flung towards Asuna's head at the back. "Owww!" Asuna cried, rubbing the back of her head. "W-What in the heck was that!?" She roared, picking up the DVD case, and immediately shot a glare towards Negi. "Did you do something then Negi? And don't lie to me because I will freaking know about it, if you do something like that!"

"N-No, I didn't do anything Asuna-san, I promise!"

Negi cried, denying his involvement as Makoto snickered from behind Konoka, Konoka's eyes raising into questioning. Asuna grabbed Negi by the shirt, and lifted him up so he was face to face with her.

"I said don't you lie to me. Only you could do something like that...and Makoto isn't here, so it has to be you, Negi Springfield." Using his full name, Negi became a little worried. "Now, are we going to lie to Asuna Kagurazaka again, Negi Springfield?"

"Why are you using your full names, and speaking like that anyway Asuna?"

Konoka interjected, but she was met with a stone face.

"I wouldn't speak much Konoka, if I were you. You're the one who did those things before in here...what if we saw you going at it...I don't want to see some girls doing something like that..."

"Tch, then you would've seen something beautiful."

Makoto mumbled so only Konoka could hear, something that Konoka giggled a little about, drawing a confused face from Asuna, as Asuna dropped Negi to the ground, and pointed at Konoka accusingly.

"I still haven't forgotten your...activities...even if I didn't see anything...you still did it..."

"Because I needed to do something like that. What is your excuse exactly, for loving Takahata-sensei?"

Konoka remarked right back at the girl, said girl glaring at the chocolate haired girl.

"D-Don't you bring in sexy Takahata-sensei into this! He and this have nothing in common, so don't say such things! I'm being quite serious here, you know!? That's something you cannot do!"

Konoka made gagging noises at the thought of Takahata being sexy, seeing him as an old man, rather than anything else, which made Konoka question why Asuna was attracted to someone older than she was, in both age and appearance wise.

"That's disgusting, thinking about Takahata-sensei in such a manner...is it because Takahata-sensei is...something that you like...sexually...eeh, how do you even get past the whole 'I'm old enough to be your Otou-sama' thing anyway?"

Asuna's angry eyes furrowed towards Konoka as Makoto teasingly rasped his fingers upon her back, staying out of the sight of Asuna and Negi, with Negi himself staying out of the sight of Asuna, so he didn't get caught up in whatever was going on between the pair of them.

"Don't you dare say anything negative about Takahata-sensei...his soul is what matters to me, not what his body looks like. His soul and my soul resonate with one another's. We're perfect for one another."

"Besides the fact that he's at least twice your age? No, he's older than that, isn't he? Meh, maybe he could be classed as your Ojii-sama, if you think about it deeply. It could be something like that, couldn't it?"

Asuna's breathing became a little more heavy at the words Konoka was using, considering it as something of a personal attack, not liking it in the slightest, hating the feeling of this conversation, so decided to turn the tables on Konoka, and make her be the one who is being questioned rather than her.

"Konoka, I have to ask...before when you were...you know...who was it too anyway?"

"Asuna!" Konoka gasped as Makoto giggled quietly. "How can you ask me something like that? Wh-Why does it matter to you anyway who I was doing it with or not...that's none of your business..."

Asuna felt slightly stupid now, and wished that she didn't say anything like that to begin with. But she was curious. She wondered if it was Negi or Takahata Konoka was having fun to.

"S-Sorry...I just got a little curious, that's all. If you don't want to say then it's fine...but please don't let it be to Negi...that's illegal, Konoka. And Takahata-sensei is mine so you can't have him..."

"Ewwww, I'm not Iincho, and I'm not you either." Asuna's anger rose significantly with those words, as Konoka winked at Asuna. "Actually, I was thinking about a certain red and blue haired boy when I was...having fun with myself, and thought about things that we could...do together...it was fun and unique...bondage came into it as well..."

The news of Konoka 'masturbating' to Makoto, even thinking about bondage play, hit Asuna like a truck, and surprisingly knocked her down a few pegs, and literally fell backwards, hitting the ground harshly as she coughed violently.

But before she could say anything Negi came into the conversation.

"Bondage...? Does that mean..." As Negi was close to discovering the truth, a DVD rose from the space where they are kept, and nailed him in the back of the head thanks to Makoto. "Uuuuuu! Th-That hurt! Wh-Why would someone do something like this!?"

Like a child, Negi complained, and looked for anything that could've hit him.

But since he didn't see anything, Negi couldn't tell what was happening. He didn't know what hit him, though he didn't have much time to even think about it as he saw that Asuna was finishing coughing.

"*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* You were actually thinking about Bakato when you were touching yourself!?" She yelled, forgetting for a moment that Negi was in the room. "Y-You thought of him, and NOT Takahata-sensei who is the most handsome guy in the universe...but Makoto!? Really, someone like him and NOT Takahata-sensei!? Are you out of your mind Konoka!? Takahata-sensei is the pinnacle of man, and Makoto is...whatever the hell he is! I'm not even sure if he is human honestly with everything he could do!"

Asuna ended with some heavy breathing and sweat pouring from her face, a deranged look on said face as Makoto giggled at the not being human part, which frightened Konoka to a point where she didn't even know what Asuna was saying anymore, not liking the eyes that Asuna had on if she was honest with herself, and tipped her head to the side.

"Do you...feel disappointed that I didn't do it to Takahata-sensei?"

Konoka asked while feeling perplexed on what she was talking about, Asuna not making sense to Konoka as she was speaking as if she wanted Konoka to touch herself to Takahata.

"N-No! Why would you even say something like that!? Takahata-sensei is mine anyway! You can't have him because you're...Konoka Konoe...you can't have Takahata-sensei, he's mine! I wont ever surrender him to you!"

So said Asuna while having a confident face, which was destroyed by what Konoka said next.

"Then why do you sound upset that I did it to Makoto-kun exactly?" Konoka questioned, but then adopted a teasing face. "Ooh I get it, so you like Makoto-kun, don't you? That's it, isn't it?"

"Pft!" Asuna did a spit take, shaking her head rapidly. "That's not what I was saying at all! How did you come to that conclusion!? I was thinking about Takahata-sensei! That's what I was thinking about! Takahata-sensei is the perfect man! Kind, caring, sweet, charming! And what's Makoto huh!?"

"Everything you said, except the fact that he's our age and wouldn't get thrown into jail if you two began a relationship."

Konoka pointed out as Asuna sweatdropped and cried at the same time, Negi having long ago lost what they were talking about, and decided to eat his meal quietly, while Makoto was just enjoying the banter that they were having, all the while continuing to rub Konoka's back softly, sending his power into her so she would feel good from his fingers.

"D-Don't say such things...Takahata-sensei might be older than I am...but that means he is a true gentleman..."

"Yeah, and that true gentleman couldn't begin to touch you or it would cause massive amounts of problems. Asuna, it would also make sense that if Takahata-sensei didn't want to do something with you until you're...I don't know, twenty maybe? Before then, I could see the words 'jail bait' coming to my mind."

Konoka explained as she put a hand behind her back, opening the palm. Seeing that, Makoto grabbed his head, placing a gentle kiss on it, Konoka shuddering at the touch, a good shudder at that.

"You don't understand...whatever. Go and touch yourself to Makoto. Even imagine him being bound, or you being bound, whatever you want. See if I care if you do or not. I hope he's good enough for you, because he is insane! He'll most likely drive you mad in the future! If you can live with that, all the power to you!"

"But...he's loaded." She joked as Asuna's face dropped, remembering that single fact. "Even if he wasn't freaking hot and oh so cute, I still think that he is good enough for someone like me. I'm not really looking for someone old like you, Asuna."

Asuna's face fell into a scowl as she shook her fist at Konoka.

"Mark my words Konoka, he'll drive you insane."

"Well, at least I will have the knowledge that I didn't put my lover in jail because I wanted to have some fun with him, which you'd do to Takahata-sensei if he attempts something with you."

Konoka countered with a smile on her face, hiding her darker intentions.

Asuna put a hand to her mouth, and cried slightly as she imagined a crying Takahata in a jail cell, crying out for Asuna to save him from the jail cell, and cursing her at the same time for being too irresistible.

* * *

Elsewhere, Yue was walking down the corridor, heading towards her dorm room, as she mulled over in her mind what she should be doing with the vials that where in her hands, and if she should actually use them or not.

" _Since I have them, and that Loli said that they don't have harmful effects, then I don't see why I cannot do something like that...but would it be okay to subject someone to the same love drug twice? That's...something I'm unsure of, but I suppose since Evangeline-san was going to do it, I don't see why I can't do it...this if for Nodoka after all. If Nodoka is happy, then I am happy as well...I have to think of my friend, of Nodoka. She'll be able to have a good time with Makoto-san...though I hope it doesn't lead to them having sex...that would be wrong. No, I will keep my eyes on them, and make sure nothing happens. Though I don't see it happening, even under a drug, I can't see Makoto-san doing something like that. Even if a tease, he doesn't seem to be the type that would do something like that...yeah, that's what it is, after all._ "

As Yue mulled it over, the bouncing Makie came into her view, and bounced all the way over to Yue, the girl herself hiding the vials she had so Makie didn't question them in the slightest..

"Hey, Yue-chi! Ya know where Makoto-kun is?"

She excitedly exclaimed the question, Yue sweatdropping slightly at the over excited attitude that Makie used.

"No...I presume that he's in my room...in our room. Why do you want to know?" She suspiciously questioned, folding her arms. " _I have to be careful, Makie-san is more outgoing than Nodoka. It could ruin something's if I am not careful. I have to make sure that she, and the others, don't get in the way of it all. I have to make sure that she doesn't do something like that._ "

As Yue brought thoughts to herself and contemplated them, hoping that Makie wouldn't try and come onto Makoto due to Yue wanting Nodoka to come onto Makoto, Makie jumped up with glee.

"Oh, is that the case? Gosh darn, I was going to spend sometime with him...but it's late I guess...say, where did you disappear to anyway? After classes, you seemed to disappear."

Makie suddenly remembered, and not being as tactful as some would be, she opened up with such a question. Yue bit her bottom lip, not wanting to reveal what she had done with Evangeline.

"I...I needed to get some air...that's all...I just did something's, and that show it is now. I didn't do anything weird or anything...I was just...eeeh, I was doing something...fun. It was...ooh, I went to play a game of hide and seek with Nodoka, that's all!"

Ending the sentence, Yue realized that she sounded more hyper than she usually did, and mentally berated herself for such things, hating how she did something like that, and wished that she didn't do something like that.

"Oh...I see. So that's how it is huh. That explains why Honya-chan was searching for you...but she tried to cheat and ask me where you were! I said I didn't know, so that was good, wasn't it?"

Yue simply inclined her neck in agreement, giving her a slight thumbs up.

"That's the best, Makie-san. Thank you...Nodoka shouldn't try and cheat like that...she was bad when she did something like that...yes...that's how it is, after all..."

Even though Yue was confused on where the conversation was going, but she did her best to go along with it, so she could get out of this without a worry in the world, making sure that Makie didn't become suspicious of her.

Makie gave the thumbs up back to Yue, winking at the same time.

"Awesome! I'm glad I could help a friend out! Now I'm going to go and plan out a date with Makoto-kun so he and I can become super best friends and maybe even more than that! Bye bye Yue-chi! If you need me, let me know~!"

As she said that, the colour from Yue's face dropped, and even before she could say anything, Makie bounced away without a care in the world, Yue slapping herself in the face for the sudden realization.

" _Damn it...it seems that I'm going to have to keep the others off Makoto-san as well...uugh, this is turning out to be more difficult than I thought that it would be...this is going to be hard to even think about...yeah, I've got to make sure that she doesn't make it too far with Makoto-san...and the other girls as well...darn, this is going to be difficult. But it isn't impossible. I have to do this, this is going to be good. I can end this, if I try. I can do something amazing if I put my mind to it._ "

While thinking about it, Yue continued walking towards her dorm room. On the way to her dorm, she thought about what was going to happen with the love potion that she had with her.

When she made it to her dorm room, she entered without worry.

"Nodoka, Makoto-san I'm..." She paused when she saw that it was only Nodoka in the room. "Oh, Nodoka? Where's Makoto-san? I thought that he would be here with you, maybe?"

Nodoka, who was sat on the bed, stood up and greeted Yue.

"Ah, welcome back Yue-san...I don't know where Makoto-san is. I thought that I saw him with Konoka-san before...but after that, I don't know where he had gone. Should we be worried?"

"No, we shouldn't be worried about him. He's fine, don't worry. I mean, if Ku Fei-san says that he's a good fighter, then I don't think anything there is to worry about."

Yue confirmed with a small smile on her face, remembering what Ku Fei told her just before about the fighting she witnessed Makoto do, and was happy, knowing that Nodoka would be fine if they went out.

But then Yue saw something that didn't belong.

Yue saw the sad look in Nodoka's eyes, and knew that she wasn't expressing something so she decided to prod her friend for some information.

"Nodoka...you know, the thing with Makoto-san and Konoka-san is..."

"N-No, I understand." She quickly hushed Yue, and continued while looking towards the ground. "D-Don't worry Yue-san...I understand. Konoka-san is very beautiful, so it makes sense for Makoto-kun to like Konoka-san...and not someone like me..."

Nodoka cast her eyes downwards, as Yue adopted a sympathetic face, understanding what Nodoka was feeling, because from the outside, it did appear that Makoto was in love with Konoka, which wasn't the case as far as Yue could tell.

"Hey...Nodoka. It isn't as it seems..."

"Huh?" Nodoka spoke with slight hope, looking towards Yue. "W-What do you mean Yue-san? What isn't as it seems?"

Yue put a hand to her cheek, and got deep in thought.

She thought about how she was going to explain to Nodoka what was happening without giving away what she was thinking about, and how she would enact her own plan in the future.

Eventually, Yue thought of a good thing to say, so said it with a fake smile on her face.

"Yeah...eeh, the thing with Makoto-san is...he doesn't love, Konoka-san." That brought confusion to Nodoka as Yue inched closer, and began explaining. "You see, it isn't as it seems, Nodoka. Makoto-san is...he doesn't love Konoka-san. It is more...hmmmmm, it is kind of like...he has been...hypnotized, would be the best word to use. Yeah, that's right. He has been hypnotized into loving Konoka-san. I mean, love doesn't happen that fast, does it?"

Just saying those words brought hope back into Nodoka's eyes, the light returning immensely to what it had been before.

"H-Hypnotized? He was...but who would do something like that? Konoka-san wouldn't do anything like that. But if not Konoka-san, then who is the person who has done this to Makoto-san, I wonder?"

Nodoka thought about it, thinking about who would do something like this to Makoto, but she was drawing a blank. She couldn't figure out who would do something like this to Makoto.

"Eeh...yeah, that's the thing. It was...Evangeline-san." Yue didn't lie exactly, but she couldn't say that it was sort of Konoka's fault for doing something like what she did, being an innocent victim in this. "She was...eeh, she did it wrong, sort of. She wanted Makoto-san to fall for her...because she is a weird Loli-sama...and that's something that she couldn't do..."

"I-I see...so it is Evangeline-san making trouble again." Yue nodded a single time, indicating that it was that what she thought. "So...Makoto-kun wont always love Konoka-san like he does now?"

Again, Yue could only nod her head, and then she went onto explain.

"You see, it should wear off tomorrow morning. Once he wakes up, I think, he will go back to normal, then he is anyone's game." Nodoka's face lit up as Yue placed her fingers on the vials she concealed from Nodoka. " _Yes...that's how it is going to be, after all. I have to make sure that Makoto-san and Nodoka get together. I have to make sure that's the case._ "

Yue had made up her mind, and she was dead sure that she was going to get Nodoka and Makoto together, even if it killed her, she was going to make sure that they were going to get together.

* * *

Later that night, within Konoka's dorm room, Negi and Asuna laid in their beds. Negi was asleep, while Asuna was staring at the ceiling. She placed her hands behind her head, as she lamented about something.

" _Konoka today...was different...and even Makoto seemed to be acting different...I bet it was that damn Loli Eva-chan. She seemed to be out of it and it seemed she was quite pissed when Makoto declared Konoka as his girlfriend or wife or whatever it was...but why, when seeing them together, or even Konoka talking as if she liked him...why did it hurt me?_ "

Asuna couldn't figure it out.

She knew that she had known Makoto for a couple of days now. Not really enough time to get to know someone. But something about him seemed...familiar to her, as if she had seen him before. But she knew that it was impossible. Before meeting in the class, she hadn't ever come across Makoto before, only knowing about him through television interviews she'd happen to catch, or see someone reading one of his books.

While tossing to the side, she continued her thoughts of the matter at hand.

" _Then there's the whole attitude he has...something about it brings me to the past...his voice sounding as if I heard it long ago, but that's impossible, isn't it? I've never met Makoto before...so why is it that I...like being around him...like an old friend has come back to me...an old lo...never mind. It must be because his insaneness is rubbing off on me..._ "

Asuna hoped that wasn't the case as she was tempted to scream into a pillow. But she held it together, knowing that if she did, she would've woken up the people around her, and she didn't want to do that.

Underneath her though, while Asuna was thinking about her interactions with Makoto and why he seemed familiar to her, she was unaware that Makoto himself and Konoka where cuddling together.

"I told you, that it would be fine." Konoka whispered as she petted Makoto's face. "You are just so cute, laying next to me like this. How did you become so cute, huh? I've never met anyone as wonderfully cute as you."

Konoka's bright smile could light up a room, and to the love induced Makoto, it seemed to be making it a possibility, his world being lit up because of Konoka's light which shone upon him.

"Baah, you're just saying that." He gingerly rose his hand, and laced it with her hair, running his fingers through the locks as he continued. "Me being cute is a gift from God...or the Devil, I'm not that sure what you can class it as." He spoke with a slight somber attitude, but then picked himself up, and wrapped his legs with hers, entwining their legs, bringing them even closer. "So Konoka-chan, since we're whatever we are...I dunno, what do you want to do now...?"

"Do now huh...that's a good question. I dunno, I've never been this close to a boy before. It's all knew to me. What about...wait, you've said that you've had sex before...eeh, never mind~"

She went to play it off as a joke, but something about sharing his first with someone else broke her inside. It wasn't enough to completely put her off or anything, but just imagining Makoto with someone else wasn't good for her.

"Hmmm, sex...yeah, that's right. I've done such things before, but...well, it seems meaningless when you don't love the person you're doing it with, ya'know...actually, I don't think you've done such things, huh?"

He added a kind hearted smile on his face towards Konoka, attempting to make her feel better, as even he could tell that speaking about him and sex was something she didn't like. It was written on her face why she didn't like it.

"Hehe, you know me...I've not done such things. I'm just a virgin, after all."

"That's a good thing." Makoto noted, drawing a confusion from Konoka, who then elaborated. "I mean, being a virgin means that you're pure, untainted. It means you can be with someone you love, and not Eva-chan...ehehe, never mind~"

Konoka furrowed her eyes at that, but then shook her head of the thoughts, and placed her head on his chest, as he wrapped a single arm around her, taking his other, and grabbing both of her hands, holding them tightly.

"Hmmmm...you and Eva-chan don't have some kind of history, do you?"

"Well, it's complicated. Sometimes, we've been enemies, sometimes friends, sometimes something more than friends, and sometimes just genuinely enjoying one another's company. We've got an odd relationship. I don't know how else I would put it, honestly."

That's how he summed up his relationship with Evangeline.

In his eyes, that's how it was. She was a friend one day, an enemy the next. Even now, he wasn't sure where she stood with him, but at least they were friendly enough to converse with one another.

Konoka could only nod, only following it somewhat, enjoying the look on his face.

"Kukuku, it seems that Eva-chan is my competition~"

Konoka said that a little louder than she thought she did, and it drew Asuna's attention.

"Konoka? What's going on down there?"

Asuna's question brought a small blush to Konoka's nervous face as the boy merely rested his head on her breast. Makoto, didn't really care about the concept of personal space, but when he was drugged with love potions, it was even more apparent that he didn't care about something like that.

"O-Oh, what do you mean, Asuna?"

Konoka blushed out, as she stroked the back of Makoto's head, surprisingly okay with his head on her bust, actually liking the feeling of his methodic breaths on her chest.

"I heard that Eva-chan is your competition...who is she your competition for exactly?"

"Yeah, that's for...eeh, you know...Makoto-kun...eeh, Eva-chan seems to be someone who is the closest to Makoto-kun...it would be difficult to break through something like that."

Konoka spoke her thoughts on the matter.

That's how she thought. Because of the drug, it made her manifest some kind of feelings for Makoto. Whether that be love or not, she wasn't sure. But she didn't mind what she had been doing with him today, and that was partly due to the drug, but there was also something about it that felt good, and right, which she hoped Makoto would feel the same way as well.

"Hmmmm? You're really worried about some Loli? Eva-chan might be some bad chick, but if you really want to have the baka boy, then...I don't know, do something amazing. Show him that you're better than Eva-chan. I mean, she's a Loli, so you've got the edge up there."

"True...that's true." She giggled out, patting the head of Makoto softly. "But Asuna...you know, you've been acting kinda different since yesterday. Like before, you said something like...Makoto-kun had done something amazing, what was that exactly?"

While asking that, she forehead kissed Makoto, who didn't really care about the conversation. If she found out about magic or not didn't really matter to him. He already could sense the powerful magic inside of her, and did want to bring it out but he wasn't going to exactly say "I'm very old, and a mage as well!" as that would go against who he is. But if they found out on their own, he wasn't going to deny what he was.

As Konoka asked that, Asuna's eyes opened a little wide.

"I-I erm...it's nothing really...it's just...I-I heard about what happened with Makie-chan and all...that's all." Asuna lied, somewhat, adopting a smile on her face. " _I can't say that he's this powerful mage guy that used like fire from the sun or something...he did save us after all...even insane, he did end up saving me and Negi from that other one...that alone was enough for me to at least accept the guy._ "

Unknown to Asuna herself, her face had turned a cute reddish colour from thinking about that night, and while it was scary, it was also amazing at the same time for the fact that she saw many things, some good and some bad. But at the end of it, she was glad that she saw these things.

"Ooh yeah, that was super amazing, wasn't it?" Konoka began, then yawned with a small parting of her lips. "Anyway, I'm going to sleep now Asuna. Good night."

"Yeah...good night, Konoka."

After exchanging those words, Asuna tossed her head to the other side of the pillow, and closed her eyes. Konoka on the other hand looked down at the boy on her chest, rapping her fingers on the top of the head.

"Makoto-kun...you and Eva-chan are...I mean, you seemed close with Eva-chan and all...do you think she's...prettier than I am?"

Deciding that asking it straight out was the best, she did that while having a shy blush on her face. He lifted his head up off her chest, and smiled softly towards the young Konoe.

"Hehe, don't be silly. Next to you, Eva-chan hasn't got a chance in hell." He chuckled deeply, and leaned in. "Now, your lips look a little dry. Maybe I could fix that for you, if you like?"

Hinting with a small smirk on his face, Konoka shook her hair, and gently puckered her lips, while clutching his hand tightly with her smaller hands, pushing her body closer to his, so that her bra covered breasts meshed against his chest, the heart beats they had beating together, though Makoto's was more erratic due to who he was.

"Oooh, is that something my blue and red Angel boy would want?"

Makoto gently inclined his neck as he mumbled "Always." as he took the plunge, kissing him on the lips. And like that, their kiss melted into a hot blinding passion that filled the night. While only embracing one another through their lips, it was as if their souls had become connected.

* * *

The next day, it was five in the morning, and for the occupants of the dorm, all was quiet. Barely no sounds came from the room. From time to time, the noises of groans of sleep could be heard, but besides that, nothing.

Asuna and Negi were in bed together, cuddling one another as was Konoka and Makoto, though they were in a spooning position. Asuna looked to be dreaming of Takahata as she had a fat smile on her face. Negi's dreams were about his sister, as he would occasionally mumble "...Onee-sama..." in a soft voice, and Konoka simply had a dreamless sleep.

While the first three were asleep, Makoto had just woken up, and saw that Konoka was in bed with him.

"Huh..." He muttered on the air, confused, then got to thinking. " _I went to bed...with Konoka...chan? Do I call her that now...freaky...ugh, what happened...last night was...yesterday is kind of fuzzy...weird, I had the urge to please Konoka-chan and if I didn't, it would've devastated her...uugh damn it...I was actually in love with Konoka-chan...too bad that it was a fake one or it would've unsealed my powers...wait, that drink I had yesterday, the one Evangeline, that bitch was so obsessed with that I drink...it was after I drunk that shit from Eva-chan...she's gonna get it for this...I'm gonna have to come up with my own payback for this...hehe, justice is best served hot, red hot...like the fires of hell, kukuku...this is going to be interesting..._ "

Rather than get up, he decided to enjoy it, and cuddled Konoka from behind. He didn't even care that he woke up in bed with her. To him, he was glad that it was her, and not someone else that would've raped him, and he could mention some of the class that would do something like that.

As he laid their though, an alarm went off above him, and with a single toss of her hair, Asuna was awoken by the noise, yawning slightly, looking at Negi next to her, and was about to comment, but she decided that she couldn't be bothered, slowly awakening.

" _Hmmmm? What would she need to get up for? It's only five in the morning...she got somewhere she needs to be?_ "

He asked himself this as a few minutes later, Asuna fell to the floor, on her feet, and stretched her limbs.

"*Yawn* It's too early..." Asuna yawned her head off, and casually stripped off her pj's, leaving her in nothing but panties and bra, something Makoto wasn't minding in the slightest as his eyes focused on her form, liking what he saw. "Damn that Bakato, suddenly coming onto Konoka like that...tch, he should've at least considered others feelings. Bakato...he really is Bakato. Consider other people as well..."

Makoto's eyes rose to a complex level as Asuna stripped off her bra and panties, leaving her in the buff, as she didn't know Makoto was there, as a small smirk appeared on his face.

" _Kukuku, seems like she's the type that hasn't got any pubic hair...maybe she's naturally like that, though it doesn't mean the same for head hair. Though that's also sexy as well._ " He made a mental note of that, and quickly scanned her body with his eyes, before contently nodding and closing his eyes. " _I might've grown past the point of being mostly unaffected by women's bodies, but I'm still in the form of a teenage boy, I still have those wacky hormones inside of me, and sometimes they do take over hehehehehe~ I'll just make a note to myself, that I've seen Asuna-sans body, and I like it. She's got nice measurements, and is even bigger than Konoka-chan in the breast department. She'd be perfect for most...if she wasn't so evil as to threaten children sometimes, and be all tsundere about it._ "

He sweatdropped at the end as he heard the sound of clothes being placed on. Quickly, he opened his eyes to see that Asuna's lazy expression was lingering on the window as she was dressed in her school uniform.

Casting his eyes there, he saw that it was raining again, something which he suspected to be the reason that Asuna and Negi were attacked, as well as Makie being captured the other night.

"Oh darn...means I'm gonna get wet...meh, gotta do it to stay at Mahora...gotta stay here."

She mumbled this as she quickly shoved some bread in her mouth, and left the room while grabbing the umbrella from the side of the room, near the door, hung up on the wall onto a hook.

Makoto, was intrigued by what she was saying, so much so that he got up from his bed, and stood over the sleeping Konoka, smiling softly at the girl as he softly grazed her face with his hand, an enchantingly happy face on his features.

"Thank you...Konoka-chan. It was brief, and even fake...but I've not felt love like that in such along time...thank you for...allowing me to love again...I hope one day I can finally feel those things on my own again...but you can say that within my entire life, you've made me feel that much emotion, besides my Imouto of course, and possibly Eva-chan, sometimes." He leaned down, and pecked her on the cheek, which she smiled at as he covered her in the blanket. "Shh, now rest my adorable Angel-chan...also sorry for the love bite sweetheart."

He quickly added as he saw the bite mark on her neck, and proceeded to leave. As he did, he clicked his fingers and made his school uniform appear. Once he had left, he looked towards the left, and saw Asuna's fleeting form.

He didn't know why, he wasn't sure himself. But something about Asuna this morning seemed to intrigue him more than he thought that it would. He couldn't explain it, but something about Asuna today compelled him to follow after her.

So that's what he did. He followed her out of the school building, and all the way down the path while making an umbrella appear, something Asuna had on her as well, though he failed to see it beforehand. She was walking with a lazy expression on her face, and he merely had the usual face on.

"Yo, Asuna-san!" He called, causing the girl to pause. "What are you doing, out this early in the morning?"

Makoto wondered as he made it to her. She turned at the same time, and yawned slightly. Though the rain beat down on their umbrellas, the pair didn't seem to mind all that much.

"Morning, Makoto...geez, you wake up early, don't you?"

"Hehe, I suppose that I do. But you are as well, what's going on with that?"

Asuna shrugged her shoulders, and followed up with a small giggle.

"You're really weird, you know that? Even being awake at this time of the day, you must be nuts for such things."

"You're not the first person who has said that, and I'm sure you wont be the last either. That's something I can be sure on, after all."

Asuna couldn't refute what he was saying, but she also looked slightly miffed about something.

"Say, yesterday...coming onto Konoka like that..."

Asuna didn't know how to broach the situation, asking in a quiet whisper but Makoto heard it, and went to explain.

"Evangeline-chan drugged me." He replied nonchalantly, to the confusion and horrified Asuna as he explained. "You see, Eva-chan is a person who would do this. I don't know her intentions at all, but I know for a fact that she's doing this for some reason. Whatever that is, I have to make sure that she is going to be punished for this. It isn't just my life, she is messing with after all. If it was, I would've been fine with it...but...well, I suppose I have to thank her as well. Even though it wasn't her intention, she did allow me to remember something I thought that was long lost to the ages of time."

"Hmmm? What's that then?"

Asuna asked with mild interest, but Makoto refused to say, gently shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter really. I was just thinking about something, that's all. Anyway, the reason you're out here is...?"

He trailed off as Asuna did a spin, pointing ahead towards the inner workings of Mahora.

"It's because I have to do my paper round now. Unlike some authors, we all aren't rich, so some of us have to go to work." She causally joked, though she would love to have the money that he has. "If that's all, I want to do these quickly."

"I see...so you do a paper round this early in the morning...want any help?"

Asuna blinked a number of times at the offer, as she thought about it.

"You're actually offering to help me?"

Asuna was bewildered by his offer, that she couldn't help but ask this question of the boy, who nodded in return.

"Well, aren't we friends?"

He countered back, seeing this little back and forth quite funny.

Asuna's head was about to incline when something stopped her, and stopped her it did.

"Eeh...I'm not sure. I mean, it's going to be boring, you don't have a reason to help me."

While she would've liked the help, she didn't want to end up boring. Even Asuna thought that it would've been wrong to bore one of her friends, which she did class Makoto, even if she didn't know it herself.

Even then, Makoto shook his head.

"I don't need a reason, other than you're my friends. Isn't that what people say to one another when they're friends? It's been awhile since I've had a good friend, besides my famous ones that is, so I'm not sure if I'm saying this right or not."

"You speak as if you don't belong here. It is quite fascinating. I've never met anyone like you."

Asuna meant that as a compliment, and she hoped that it came across as such a thing, which to the red and blue haired boy, it did. It was a niceness that Makoto hadn't really seen before, from Asuna, and was glad that he saw something within her like that.

"That's a good way of putting it, and you're right, I don't belong here. But that's neither here nor there. So, want me to lend you my hands...eeh, I think it is called, lend a hand, isn't it?"

Asuna was going to question the first part of what he said, but when she saw that his eyes had been cast downwards, she decided to let it off for now, and just continued the conversation naturally.

"I don't get you half the time, but if you really wanna help me, then I'm gonna put you to work, understand me Bakato? There's no slacking off with me! I'm gonna make you work and work until the papers are delivered!"

She playfully spoke, an equally playful smile on her face to match the tone she used which was aimed at Makoto who put his hand to his forehead, and saluted her as if she was his captain.

"Yes ma'am, leave it to me! I will make sure these papers of news are delivered to their right houses!"

Asuna held back a small chuckle that was threatening to escape her lips, and gave her consent with a nod.

"Then follow me my subordinate! Lets tackle this mission with full force!"

"Yes ma'am! I'm with you all the way! Lets do this mission together!"

While laughing together, the pair walked off to do Asuna's paper round.

* * *

"Wow, I did it in like the third of the time. Yeah, it usually takes me at least twice as long as this...amazing."

Asuna announced happily as she and Makoto walked the street together.

It has been just over an hour since they began. To Asuna's surprise, he had been fast. She suspected that he used Magic, and he did confirm such things, but the matter of fact didn't change that she was able to do it within a short amount of time.

Since the hour past, the rain died down, leaving the sun to peak through the clouds, signifying a new day has come to pass. Though the ground was somewhat wet from the rain, neither cared as they walked next to one another together.

"Hehe, with me, it didn't seem so bad, did it?"

She shook her head, then faced him with a kind smile.

"Thanks, Makoto. You didn't have to do it for me, but you did it anyway. And it saved me time as well. I might actually have time to myself this morning to actually get something to eat. I don't think I've ever been able to do it so fast before."

Makoto smirked, thinking " _I could make so many innuendo's with that...but I best not._ " and he decided to leave it for now, only nodding his head in agreement with what she had said, then he replied.

"Yes, I've never done a paper round before, so it was an interesting experience to say the least."

"Though, I suppose it would be for you, wouldn't it? Since you're rich...say, have you always been rich? I mean...I remember reading something about you being rich from the beginning of your life somewhere, is that right? Your...eeh, family had money?"

Makoto chuckled, and denied what she said.

"That's not quite true. When I was younger, I was very poor. I had to work as well, but back then, it wasn't paper rounds, so much so that it was...well, doing things that people today rarely do. But back then it was considered a way of life. Either that or selling my body, which I wasn't going to do. I am no prostitute, though I could pull it off if I wanted too."

Makoto winked at the end as he did a small pose, only drawing a sweatdrop from Asuna.

"Geez, there you go again, confusing me and whatnot. Can't you just be normal and stay the same. Either be crazy or sweet. I don't care which, just stay the you that you want to be and stop jumping personalities."

He raised his hand to the back of his head, and scratched it.

"Hehe, sorry Asuna-san. That's not who I am. I...like playing different parts. Doesn't that make life unique?"

"I don't know about unique, but interesting perhaps." She gave a girly titter at her own sentence, as even for a second, she had agreed that he was interesting, albiet directly. But then she remembered something, and got out her purse. "For today, I should give you..."

As she was about to pull out some money, Makoto placed a hand on the top of her hand, stopping her.

"No, I don't want any. Please put your money away."

Guessing what she was going to do, he stopped her, drawing a confused look from her.

"But...I don't get it. Don't you want some?"

Shaking his head, he went to explain as he could see the confused look in her eyes.

"Nah, Asuna-san. Don't be silly. You clearly work for a reason. I don't know why, though I suspect that it has something to do with the school, and I would feel bad about taking your money. Plus I've got my own, so I don't need something like this. Besides, I'm kinda old fashioned in the sense that a man shouldn't take money from a lady, and the lady should be showered in gifts and whatnot, because she is beautiful..."

He finished off from there, only to realize that he had implied that he was talking about Asuna when he mentioned being beautiful...though in his mind, she was quite beautiful.

Asuna's face turned bright red, as she faced away from him.

" _W-What an idiot...saying such things...I don't think anyone has called me beautiful...or at least implied it before...damn you Bakato, you make me question everything about you...one minute you're passive about things...the next you're sweet and caring. I hate it...but I like it at the same time. I like...the kindness that he has for people. I could get used to such things...no! I have Takahata-sensei to think about! I don't have time for rich Bishounen's to deal with!_ "

She denied it. Denied that she liked being complimented by Makoto, but in actuality, she did like it, she was just too proud to say anything about it, so she decided that she should keep quiet for now, while she collected her thoughts on the matter.

Makoto himself was thinking about it, thinking about what he said to Asuna, but ultimately, he didn't give it much thought in the end, and decided to walk in the semi comfortable silence. Makoto was fine with the walk, and didn't seem to feel anything. But for Asuna, her face was bright red, and looked like larva had hit her features, and made it bright red.

"Say, Asuna-san?"

"H-Hmmmm? What?"

He got her attention, her different coloured eyes looking directly towards him.

"You see...Asuna-san. I promised you some kind of knowledge, didn't I? But you've not come to me with anything. I was just curious about it, if you had anything magical you wish to talk about."

"H-Hey, can you say something like that? We are out in the open, you know? Negi said that it would be...bad if people found out if he is a mage."

Asuna was worried, as she heard what happens to mage's if their secrets are exposed from Negi, and she didn't want to be the reason for that to happen, as she liked having Negi and Makoto around, especially if they can protect her from devastation.

But Makoto denied her worries with a shake of his head.

"For inexperienced mage's like Negi-kun, they have to keep the secrets. And I always know who is around me, so I know if someone is listening or not. Negi-kun is...well, he's different to me."

"I...see, I think. So...that's it huh. Yeah...well, Negi did drop the bombshell on me after not being here long, so I suppose that he is quite the inexperienced person. But you seem to know what you're doing."

Asuna spoke with a confidence in her voice, sure that Makoto did in fact know what he was doing.

"For the most part that seems to be the case. I mean, I haven't gotten caught yet. Anyway, got a question for me, you want me to answer?"

"Hmmmm..." Asuna hummed in thought, putting a finger to her lips. "Lets see...you know...is it possible for other people to learn Magic, or do you have to be born into a...mage family or something?"

"Fuee, that's a good question. Some people have magical parents, and they are able to become mage's easier, having magical blood means it is easier to use magic. But pretty much anyone can become a mage if they really want to, and have the right teacher. Most humans don't even know about magic, so it would be impossible for such things, but for people like...lets say, Nodoka-chan. She's an ordinary girl, she's got nothing magical about her. But if she began studying magic, she'd be able to use it. But the amount of reserves she would have would be that less to Negi-kun, as he is from a magical background. Though I suppose she could raise her magical reserves if she really wanted too, but as a starting point, she would have less reserves than Negi-kun, purely due to the fact that he was born from magical parents."

"I see, so that's how it is."

Asuna got deep into thought about it, as Makoto cocked his head to the side.

"So, if you're asking about such things, could it be you want to become a mage?"

Asuna allowed a titter to escape her mouth, as her neck swayed from side to side.

"Hehe...I'm not sure if it is for someone like me, but having magical abilities would be cool."

"Heh, you aren't wrong about that. It is beautiful, sometimes, and sometimes it isn't." He said cryptically, then studied Asuna with suspicious eyes. " _There's something about her...I don't know what it is...but it is as if I've met her somewhere before...darn, when was that, anyway?_ "

He thoughtfully hummed to himself as Asuna curiously looked right back at him.

"Anyway...Negi, showed me a picture of his Otou-san last night. And from seeing him, I thought that he was nothing like Negi."

"Nagi-san huh. Yeah, he's Negi-kun's Otou-san alright. And yup, you're right about that, he's nothing like Negi-kun. It is literally looking at opposite ends of something, anything that's different. Like a Demon or an Angel."

"Which is Negi? Demon or Angel?"

"Hehe, that's a good question. I haven't figured that out yet, but when I do, I will let you know."

Makoto said with a nod of his head, earning a smile in return from Asuna, and they walked together in silence.

They continued walking for a few minutes together, before Asuna passed by a certain shop, a jewellery shop at that, something catching her eye in the window. What she saw was a heart shaped golden necklace that had some diamonds around the outside.

"Wow...it's so beautiful. Look at it, shining like that."

Asuna commented, her eyes shining like the diamonds on it.

Makoto also noticed the necklace, and to him, it looked like he had seen it before.

"It is quite beautiful." Spoke Makoto, shifting his eyes towards Asuna. "Why don't you get it, if you want it?"

"Eeh...because I'm not rich, and that thing costs thousands upon thousands, and alas, I don't have anything like that."

Asuna deadpanned as the boy bonked himself on the top of the head, sticking out his tongue playfully.

"Ehehehe, right. I tend to forget things like that sometimes."

Asuna rolled her eyes, then released a heavy sigh as she regarded the necklace with want and desire within her orbs.

"Maybe one day...I could have something like that...anyway, I suppose we should go and get something..."

Makoto looked between Asuna and the necklace a few times. Each time that he did, his eyes slowly opened more and more. He could see how Asuna liked it, and wished to have it, but due to her financial circumstances, she wouldn't ever be able to afford it.

" _Heh, I had forgotten...I've been able to get anything in my current life...but it wasn't always like that...I remember the look she has...it is the same look I used to have when I wanted some food to live..._ " He thought to himself, then looked at his watch. "Oh, look at the time. I have to go and do something. Sorry Asuna-san, seems like I have to go. Are you okay with heading back on your own?"

"O-Oh, right. I see...then, see ya in class or something. And, thanks for this morning. You've given me time. I'll repay you sometime."

With a smile from the pair, they walked in opposite directions, Asuna heading for the dorm rooms, and Makoto heading towards the town again, Asuna having a smile on her face, and he the same.

But when Asuna was far enough away, he doubled back and made it to the jewellery shop again, peering at the necklace inside. He rose a finger to his lips, humming slightly before nodding his head in a resolute way, heading into the shop.

* * *

"Uuuu...is it morning?"

This was the first thing Nodoka had said as she rose from her bed, her hair messy from the sleeping she had. Her tired eyes went towards the 'bed' that Makoto should be on, only to discover that he hadn't been back the previous night.

She slowly got out of the bed, rubbing her eyes as she did so. Standing up fully, she looked towards Yue and saw that she was still fast asleep, snoring lightly as Nodoka's face broke out into a smile, a kind of smile that she showed for her best friend.

" _Makoto-kun didn't come back...I wonder where he slept...with Konoka-san perhaps? I mean, at Konoka-sans place last night...not sleeping with Konoka-san...he can't sleep with Konoka-san like that..._ " Her thoughts pertained to this for a few moments, before shaking her head. " _I shouldn't think about it...I have to get some clothes from the closest._ "

Nodding to herself, Nodoka walked over to the door.

Once making it, she opened it up...

"CLOSE THE DOOR! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, CLOSE THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Nodoka screamed at the new voice, seeing a dark figure in the closest, which was coming towards her in a lunge, so she did the only thing she could, and grabbed a bat by the side. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DEMON!"

BANG!

"IYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

SLAM!

Nodoka shut the door with a bang after she hit the dark creature across the jaw, and rushed to her bed, hiding under the covers for dear life.

It was in that time that Yue woke up, and due to the noise, she was quite startled about what was going on.

"Nodoka, what's going on!?" Yue cried out, shooting out of her bed. "Nodoka, what's wrong?" She asked with concern as she reached out her hand, and pulled the sheets off her friends body, and saw that Nodoka was crying. "Nodoka, what's going on? Why are you crying? It isn't to do with Makoto-san, is it?"

Nodoka shook her head as she trembled, allowing some sobs to escape her lips.

"N-No...in the closet..."

"In the closet? Are you 'coming out of the closet'? I mean, we're friends and all, but I'm not a lesbian...I'm sorry, I don't have lesbian love for you..."

Yue took a sleepy guess, still half asleep with everything that was happening, her mind still trying to wake up. Nodoka gave a little pout as she rubbed her eyes gently, again giving a denying shake of her head.

"That's not it...wait, why did you assume I'm a lesbian first?" Yue shrugged her shoulders, not having a real answer for Nodoka as she was still in a sleepy state. Nodoka then shivered as she remembered something. "...It's really scary...inside of the closet...something was there...something evil and demonic..."

"Demonic in the closet...what is it?" Yue looked towards the closet, and found the bat that Nodoka had, grabbing it. "Don't worry, it is probably a cat or something. I'll get it out in no time. But to be sure, get ready to run."

Nodoka cried, nodding once as Yue made her way to the closet, Nodoka slowly following behind. Nodoka's trembling hand grasped Yue's pyjamas shirt as the pair walked towards he closet, Yue holding the bat up in a swinging position.

As they walked, it was clear in Nodoka's face that she was afraid. Yue, while worried, wasn't afraid exactly. She was wondering what was in the closet, hoping that it wasn't Makoto playing a joke.

When making it to the closet, Yue moved her hand to the knob of the door. Glancing back at Nodoka, the girl nodded so Yue pushed her eyes back to the door, and grasped the doors knob, twisting it slowly. Each little turn of the knob was scary to Yue and Nodoka, even Yue having to admit that she was getting slightly worried.

"Okay, here we go, Nodoka."

"Yue-san, please be careful."

The concerned look from her friend said it all, which made Yue feel more nervous. But with the final twist of the knob, she opened the door and lunged inside while having a face full of fear.

"I'm here to tell you that..." She started off brave, but then she saw what she saw on the ground, gasping. "O-Oh my, Eva-chan. What's going on...why are you in the closet? How did you even get in the closet?"

"Eva-chan...?" Nodoka parroted, looking over Yue's shoulder and saw Evangeline on the ground, looking exhausted with a mark across her face, and her clothes ripped in certain areas. "Eva-chan...you're...I-I'm sorry, I hit you...didn't I? I-I am so sorry Eva-chan, I didn't mean to hit you..."

She was genuinely sorry for what she did, she didn't want to have this on her shoulders. But Evangeline cried, sobbing hard tears as she lifted her drained body upwards.

"Please..."

Her voice was that of a ghosts, so quiet that it was something most wouldn't be able to hear, but somehow Yue and Nodoka were about hear it, looking at one another in confusion.

"Please, what?"

Yue begged for an answer, as Evangeline continued to sob.

"...Makoto...please get him...please..."

It was the first time Yue and Nodoka had ever seen Eva looking like this. She appeared to be broken. Both mentally, and physically. She looked to be dead, only seeing some movements from her chest area.

"Evangeline-san..."

Nodoka went to her in concern, but Evangeline shook her head and pulled away.

"Just get him for me...if you care about your classmate...then please get that handsome bastard here...I need him to save me...from this bloody nightmare...I need him...please get him for me before it is too late..."

Yue and Nodoka gave a single nod of their heads, and closed the door, looking at one another with confusion.

"When did she get in there exactly?"

Yue broke the silence and asked this of the bookworm of the two, Nodoka furrowing her eyebrows before shrugging her shoulders softly.

"I-I don't know, but we have to get Makoto-kun..."

"Y-Yeah, that's the gist of it. Lets get him."

With a nod from the pair, they began looking for Makoto, using their phones to call him.

* * *

"So, that's the situation?"

Makoto was the first to say this as he, Yue and Nodoka all stood by the closet that Evangeline was in. A few times, Nodoka tried to talk with her, but the Vampire wasn't having any of it.

"Yes...she's the one who is in there now, and she keeps begging for you. It seems that something bad happened to her."

Yue spoke, as she looked towards the closet door, wondering what could've happened to Evangeline. The last she knew, she was holding up at her shack with Kaede, but it didn't seem like anything was going to happen. But now, she was crying, and blubbering and other things as well.

"I see...lets see what's going on then."

Nodding at him, all three of them walked towards the closet and opened the door, revealing Evangeline passed out on the ground, shocked and in a mess of tears, her eyes looking as if life was being rejected.

"Makoto...?"

Evangeline spoke with a whine, her voice betraying her desperation instantly. Makoto bent down, and adopted a kind face, Nodoka and Yue doing the same thing, looking towards the blonde haired Loli.

"That's right, Eva-chan. Tell me, what's going on?"

"Wah...it's the Ninja...machete...she has a big one...Chachamaru stayed back to keep her away...I got away...barely..."

She mumbled, her eyes displaying the fear she held for Kaede.

"What about Kaede-san? What's happened? Why don't you come out and tell me?"

"No...I can't."

Makoto furrowed his eyes as she rejected his offer, questions laced within his face.

"Why can't you come out? Come on now girl, come on out~"

His singsong voice and the patting of his lap got through to Evangeline who whined and shook her head again and again, huddling up like a frightened mouse, her eyes shining with the fresh tears stinging within her eyes.

"N...No, please don't make me...I'm frightened..."

"Awwww, come on Eva-chan. There's nothing to be frightened of now. I'm here. I wont let anything hurt you."

His genuinely meant that, offering his hand. Eva looked at the hand, and was tempted, but thoughts of Kaede entered her mind, and gently shook her head, not wanting to anger Kaede anymore.

"B-But...Nagase doesn't like that...and Honya...attacked me...hit me across the face...with a bat..."

Makoto cracked up a little bit, snickering as he looked to Nodoka, who couldn't face that way, shame spreading across her face.

"Did you really hit her across the face?"

Nodoka flushed with embarrassment, nodding with shame.

"Y-Yes...I thought that she was a Demon...so I attacked...I'm sorry Evangeline-san..."

"...You aren't far off on that...she is pretty demonic..." He muttered so quietly that no one heard him, as he turned back to Evangeline. "Ooh Eva-chan, please don't worry, no one is going to hurt you here, I promise. You can come out now...do you want some blood?"

Evangeline's ears perked, twitching and she then looked towards Makoto with some hope, as if she was a child again as Yue and Nodoka looked at one another, unsure of what he was talking about.

"...Blood?"

Her hope was so high that it could be heard by everyone around. Makoto inclined his neck, and cocked his head to the side, showing his neck to her, something she licked her lips at.

"Do you want some? Some yummy yummy blood. Want some blood Eva-chan?" She whined like a lost puppy, nodding her head. "Then you have to come out of the closet. Come on girl, you can do it. Don't worry, you'll get a good reward for being a brave girl."

Evangeline got on her hands and knees, crawling towards Makoto who held out a hand. Once reaching the doorway, she stuck out her hand went to grasp his, but pulled away at the last second.

"I'm unsure..."

"Shhh, it's okay Eva-chan. Nothing is going to get you now, it is all right."

Strengthening her resolve, she grasped Makoto's hand, who pulled her into a hug, instantly, she lightly nibbled at his neck, not sinking in her teeth, which surprised Makoto if he was honest with himself, while Nodoka and Yue wondered if Evangeline was actually going to bite him or not.

"Ooh Makoto, please don't let her hurt me...she's mental...please. I'm not asking as a friend, which we are, I'm not asking as a classmate...but I'm asking as someone who...who has...been with you...I have sucked...had it inside...and done lots of 'play time' with you...doesn't that mean anything to you?"

The news of what she said stunned both Yue and Nodoka, sharing a look, before seeing Makoto's eyes roll, taking that as Evangeline lying about it...though she wasn't in reality.

"Of course it did, Eva-chan. It was the best, you were the best I ever had, but you still are kind of a bitch sometimes."

"I know..." She didn't even see the need to bother reason with Makoto, agreeing. "I'm sorry, Makoto. Everything I've done...for how clingy I was back then...no wonder you got rid...I just can't seem to take no for an answer...even fucking Nagi didn't care enough to at least attempt to kill me...and sealed me up here...please help me...I still...hold things for you..."

Makoto was of course stunned by the revelation, and blinked a few times in mild shock as Nodoka also seemed to be quite shocked in what she was saying, while Yue cocked her head to the side.

"I don't get it, Evangeline-san. Are you saying that you're in love with Makoto-san?"

Evangeline moaned and looked towards Yue, not showing any emotions, before turning back to Makoto, putting her face to his neck, continuing to nibble at the boys flesh, something he rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Eva-chan, you're okay now."

He soothed, petting the back of her head.

"Thank you...eeh, Ayase? Can I please have a drink?"

Yue blinked a few times in mild shock, before nodding.

"S-Sure, that's it after all...right. What do you want?"

"I don't care...just a drink of something would be fine...a potion of coffee, maybe?"

Yue's breath was caught in her throat at the word 'potion', before giving her consent with her head.

"Y-Yes, that's it, isn't it? Okay, I will get...everyone some coffee. S-Sit down at the table. Coffee sound good, Nodoka? Makoto-san?"

Yue offered as she went to her bed, secretly getting out the two vials that Evangeline got her.

"Y-Yes, that's good. Thank you Yue-san."

"Cheers Yue-san!"

Nodoka and Makoto sat down while Evangeline went towards the kitchen, joining Yue. While Yue got to making the coffee Nodoka and Makoto talked with one another, so did Evangeline and Yue.

"Oi, Ayase. Are you going to give it them now?"

Yue held up the vials so the other two cannot see it.

"Y-Yes...that's right, I am going to do it...I'm sorry, but I have to make sure that Makoto-san and Nodoka are able to get together. I have to give Nodoka a fighting chance."

Evangeline nodded with a kind smile, that didn't portray what she was really thinking. Once Yue had finished making the coffee, Yue put the vials to the cups, Makoto's and Nodoka's cups that she was going to serve.

"Go on Ayase, do it now."

"D-Don't rush me." Yue shot out, but poured the liquids into the cups anyway, something Evangeline smirked at. "There, it is done now..."

Evangeline's hand went towards a cup on the table, but by 'accident' the cup hit the ground and smashed into many different pieces, startling the others around, which gave Evangeline enough time to switch Makoto's cup with Yue's, and Nodoka's cup with Makoto's.

"Ooh no, I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me."

"Eva-chan, it is okay. Don't worry." Makoto spoke with kindness, and immediately cleaned up the mess Evangeline made. "See, it isn't a problem at all. I said I was going to be here for you, didn't I?"

Evangeline nodded with a fake smile on her face.

"Thank you. You're my super best friend."

She spoke like a 'good girl' as she was lead to the table. Yue had brought the cups to the table and instantly, she watched as Makoto and Yue took sips of their drinks, unconcerned for what Nodoka was doing at this point in time.

Evangeline covered her face with her hand, obscured by everyone else's view, gaining an evil smirk.

" _This is it now, I've got it. That Ninja bitch wont know what's going on now. I've got Makoto now, he will protect me...I knew that hitting rock bottom would be good for me. I can't display such sadness on my own, so this is it now...I've got Makoto to protect me now. And the love potion...Ayase, that bitch...she was also apart of this...so she needs to be punished as well. She needs to be punished for what she has done. And now, she is going to be the one who wants Makoto, which will make that bitch Nagase go for her, and I will be safe...yeah, she's gonna love Makoto now, hehehehehehehehe~_ "

With the evil smirk on her face, Evangeline watched on as Yue's face turned red and looked directly at Makoto, Makoto himself being unaware of the slowly building feelings that were happening within Yue.

" _Whats going on...? Makoto-san is looking more...handsome than usual...his face...has he always had such a sexy face...? W-Wait, why did I think that...sexy face? Sure, he is handsome but sexy is...ooh God, his hard body...against my soft little one...n-no, I can't...but he's got that chest...that face...that cute butt...ooh no, could I have drunk the love potion...no, I made sure that Nodoka drunk it...but why does Makoto-san look so irresistible right now...his handsome face...it is so cute..._ "

Yue was having an internal struggle within herself, trying to make sense of many things within her life right now. She couldn't figure out things about Makoto, and why she was feeling these new emotions.

For a few minutes, Evangeline waited for Yue and Makoto to finish their drinks, which they finally did. In that time, Yue's face burned more and more red as time went on, while Makoto remained the same.

However, Yue couldn't hold on much longer, facing Makoto with the same flushing face that had been building.

"Makoto-san...?"

Yue's soft, and almost alluring voice called Makoto who answered with a smile.

"Yes? Is something wrong Yue-san?"

"Did I ever tell you...that you look so handsome...you're so sexy..."

Nodoka gasped, Makoto hung his mouth open and Evangeline wore a fake shocked face, as Yue got up from her seat.

"Y-Yue-san..."

Nodoka called, hurt that her friend had said something like that, knowing what Nodoka was feeling, but Yue waved her hand.

"Sorry Nodoka...but...I can't hold it back anymore...Makoto-san is just too sexy...I'm gonna have to make him mine...he's...God, there isn't any words...aren't any words...heh, I can't even think straight...he's too sexy, Nodoka...I'm gonna have to make him mine...that boy is...that author...that ass...everything...is mine..."

With a lustful gaze in her eyes, Yue sat on Makoto's lap, and took the plunge, heading for his lips with her own, Evangeline and Nodoka watching on with opposite reactions, one ecstatic, and the other depressed as Makoto cringed, wondering what the hell was going on with her all of a sudden, his mind not even thinking that Evangeline would go this far as he watched Yue's lips near his own lips, inch by inch...closing in until...

* * *

 **End chapter!**

 **So, the relationship with Asuna and Makoto was a little more defined this chapter, while also setting up future chapters as well. And some little Makoto x Konoka moments, and finally, Evangeline using her situation to turn it so Yue is the one who falls in love with Makoto for the day, with some wacky results being shown next chapter as unlike the mutual feelings between Makoto and Konoka, this is going to be a one sided thing, which will...be interesting.**

 **Makoto Harem; Konoka, Evangeline, Setsuna, Yue, Nodoka, Kaede, Makie, Chisame, Asuna.**

 **Negi's Pactio partners; Asuna, Ayaka, Anya, Misa.**


End file.
